la Loi du Silence
by Tenshi2509
Summary: Six mois aprés Pain, Naruto a été bannit de Konoha. Un an et demi après c'est le tour de Hinata. Agée de 18 ans, Hinata, nukenin, vit en détroussant et tuant les ninjas qu'elle rencontre mais la rencontre d'une vieille connaissance à Suna va tout changer.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut à tous !**

**Je commence une nouvelle fiction sur Naruto ! Au programme du Naru/Hina (vous êtes priés de patienter entre 30 et 40 chapitres... -.-'), des combats, des trahisons, des pleurs, des joies, des tortures (YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSS !!!), du désespoir, des intrigues tordues, des méchants (casting très serré : ninjas de Kumo, nukenins divers et variés, Danzo, Orochimaru, Kyubi, et peut-être l'Akatsuki avec en bonus quelques membres ressuscités...), le tout divisé en plus de 70 chapitres de pur plaisir ! (garantit et non remboursé !**)

**Petites précisions supers importantes que personne ne lit jamais ^^ :**** Cette fic sera séparé en trois grosses parties et malheureusement (pour vous) la partie n°1 ne comporte pas de vrais grands combats s'étalant sur plusieurs chapitres (cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'y aura pas d'action) par contre dans la partie n°2 et la partie n°3, c'est une autre histoire ! Ensuite presque chaque début de chapitre commence par une sorte de Flash-back pour expliquer, tout en vous laissant dans le brouillard (je ne vais pas tout vous dire du premier coup !), comment vos héros préférés en sont arrivés là. Pour moi, ce ne sont pas vraiment des Flash-back, parce qu'ils sont indépendants de l'histoire, j'appelle ça des Evénements Antérieurs (ou EA).**

**Résumé Complet : ****Cette fiction se déroule 3 ans après l'attaque de Pain, donc Naruto et la bande ont dans les 18 ans. En bref : six mois après que Naruto est mit Pain en déroute, il a été bannit par Danzo le nouvel Hokage (vous découvrirez pourquoi bientôt !). Puis un an et demi plus tard, c'est le tour de Hinata (idem ^^). Sasuke accompagné de la Taka, a rejoint l'Akatsuki sous les ordres de Madara, qui a officiellement prit le pouvoir après le départ de Pain et Konan. La fiction suit Hinata et sa vie de nukenin un an après son bannissement. Elle survit, plus qu'elle ne vit, à l'insu de tous grâce aux rations des ninjas qu'elle dépouille. Malheureusement pour elle, son identité risque de ne pas rester secrète très longtemps et des villages vont chercher à s'approprier son dojutsu, de plus les Hyugas n'ont pas oubliés leur ex-héritière indigne, qui a entaché leur réputation... Pour l'heure, Hinata va aller se livrer à un petit cambriolage, car elle n'a plus de provisions. Mal lui a prit de choisir Suna comme village à attaquer...**

**Couples : ****Naru/Hina (pppoooooowwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaa !!!), sinon très classiques : Shika/Tema, Tenten/Neji, Kiba/Ino, Gaara/Matsuri, Iruka/Shizune(certains sont provisoires dans ceux que je viens de citer, je ne dirais pas lesquels ! Et pour la plupart ils se formeront tout au long de ma fic.)**

**Attention :**** Je tients compte des chapitres jusqu'à la toute dernière page du chapitre 450 (Danzo est nommé Rokudaime) avec une modification du chapitre 437 (la Déclaration d'Hinata)**

**Disclaimer : ****Malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas réussit à soudoyer Masashi Kishimoto-sama et Naruto lui appartient toujours (j'ai pourtant tout essayer même le chocolat ! (ceux qui ont une certaine prof d'H/G comprendront !^^) ).**

**Chapitre 1**

**Evénement antérieur 0 :**** Mise en bouche (il pourait faire office de prologue)**

Elle l'avait vu venir…

Progressivement on l'avait séparé de son équipe et de ses amis. Puis on ne lui avait attribué que des missions de rang D malgré son grade de chunin.

Elle n'avait pas cherché à protester. Elle connaissait parfaitement bien les responsables et n'avait ni la force ni la volonté ni le pouvoir et encore moins le courage de tenter vainement de s'opposer à eux.

Ses anciens compagnons ne venaient presque plus la voir. Toujours en mission. Elle était consciente que ça faisait parti de leur plan. Elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle l'avait vu venir et n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher…Pourquoi ? Me direz-vous.

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré ce titre…

Parce que depuis que Danzo était Hokage…

Parce que depuis qu'il était parti…

Parce que depuis que sa raison de vivre, son unique motivation, la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais défendu était morte aux yeux du village…

…Elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle vide.

Cliché ! Me direz-vous. Mais véridique.

Son père l'a rabaissait sans cesse, toujours plus bas. Lui aussi savait qu'il avait gagné et ne cachait pas sa satisfaction. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais caché que son existence même jetait la honte sur toute la famille, comme une tâche d'encre indélébile sur un drap de soie blanc : ineffaçable, inavouable, honteux et surtout impardonnable.

Pourtant elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras ou laissé couler quelques larmes dans un moment de faiblesse. Peut-être aurait-elle du s'ouvrir les veines et ainsi pour la première fis apporter un peu de satisfaction à son clan ? Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Faible, aurait dit son père.

Fatalement faible.

Alors comme elle l'avait prévu, comme ils l'avaient planifié depuis des mois si ce n'étaient des années, le jour de ses dix-sept ans le vingt-sept décembre précisément, son père l'avait renié, chassé du clan.

Abominable, me direz-vous… Attendez la suite.

Le Sixième Hokage Danzo, de mèche avec son père décréta « la loi du silence » pour l'héritière déchue.

Avez-vous déjà ressentit la vraie solitude ? Celle qui vous transperce le cœur et dont la lame glaciale se répand progressivement dans tout votre corps pour l'engourdir ? Croisé le regard vide de vos anciens amis qui tentent de ne pas vous voir pour ne pas être bannis à leur tour ? Vu toutes les petites choses matérielles auquel vous teniez partir en flamme sans pouvoir intervenir ? Avez-vous déjà croisé le regard de quelqu'un que vous avez toujours aimé et chéri brillant de satisfaction en détruisant, piétinant votre vie ?

Essayez seulement d'imaginer !

**************

**Début de l'histoire :**

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. Cela faisait pourtant un an qu'elle avait été bannit de Konoha. Elle secoua sa tête pour ne pas replonger dans ses noirs souvenirs.

Elle se leva d'un bond, vérifia que son masque était bien en place et activa son Byakugan pour observer les alentours.

_« Personne : parfait, pensa-t-elle. »_

Elle s'étira un peu. La jeune femme de maintenant dix-huit ans, avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance. Sa silhouette s'était allongée pour atteindre sa taille définitive : à peine plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus nuit lui arrivaient désormais au creux des reins, elle les nouait toujours en chignon grâce à des bandelettes. Elle portait une longue tunique blanche à manches longues, un pantalon blanc dont le bas était entré à l'intérieur de bottes toutes aussi blanches. Un long manteau pendant la saison froide. Et enfin, pour ne pas qu'on puisse la reconnaître, elle mettait en permanence un masque blanc qui lui couvrait partiellement le visage, lui permettant juste de manger sans le retirer.

Elle inspecta son maigre balluchon, qui ne contenait que une tenue de rechange pour la saison chaude et une miche de pain.

_« A peine de quoi tenir deux jours, songea-t-elle en soupirant. »_

La saison froide ne rendait pas les rencontres faciles. Elle allait devoir se rendre en ville très prochainement si elle ne croisait personne.

Car c'était ainsi que Hinata subsistait en volant et tuant les ninjas qu'elle rencontrait. Elle s'en prenait le moins possible aux civils mais achevait toujours les ninjas qu'elle combattait de peur que ceux-ci n'aient reconnu les techniques juken qu'elle employait.

Elle n'avait encore jamais croisé un de ses anciens amis ou un membre du clan Hyuga. Mais l'idée qu'un jour cela puisse se produire le terrifiait. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à ses anciens amis.

Elle se mit à marcher, son balluchon sur l'épaule. Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'attirer l'attention en utilisant son chakra pour courir. Elle n'était qu'à quelques heures à pied de Suna no Kuni.

************

Suna no Kuni, village caché du pays du vent, enfouit au milieu des dunes de sable. Le soleil brillait haut malgré la mauvaise saison. Mis à part quelques rafales de vent glacé, les habitants n'avaient à ce plaindre du climat.

Mou Chau était un petit commerçant originaire du pays des roches, qui était venu s'installer à Suna il y a des années. Il ne possédait qu'une petite boutique mais la rareté des pièces de tissus qu'il vendait et cousait, avait vite fait sa renommé et sa fierté. Négociant hors paire, il avait rapidement monté ses prix pour ne garder une clientèle fidèle issue uniquement « de la Haute ! » Comme il disait.

Comme chaque matin, il étalait tranquillement ses magnifiques étoffes devant la vitrine de son magasin quand il aperçut une potentielle cliente :

-Dame Temari ! Dame Temari !

La jeune femme, qui traversait le quartier pour se rendre chez le Kazekage Gaara, son frère s'arrêta pour voir le petit et rondouillard marchand trottiné jusqu'à elle. Il s'arrêta devant elle et s'inclina bien bas :

-Mes respects Temari-sama, sœur du Kazekage.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas toutes tes simagrées ! Que me veux-tu ? Parle !

Mou se redressa. « La flatterie ne marche jamais avec elle, se rappela-t-il. Il vaut mieux jouer carte sur table… »

-J'ai apprit qu'il y aurait une cérémonie pour la restauration de l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha…dit Mou.

-Oui, répondit Temari en levant les yeux au ciel : les cérémonies l'avaient toujours ennuyé car c'était les seules fois ou on l'obligeait à être féminine. Pas qu'elle ne le soit pas mais forcer à abandonner toutes ses armes dans sa chambre et à porter un kimono serré pour paraître présentable agaçait la jeune femme.

« Au moins, Gaara et Kankuro peuvent se ramener en tenues de ninjas sans essuyer de réflexions eux… »

Pourtant cette fois-ci c'était différent : elle s'était battue pour que cette cérémonie ait lieu. Il y a deux ans l'alliance qui liait Konoha à Suna quand le nouveau Hokage bannit l'un des meilleurs amis du Kazekage : Uzumaki Naruto. Temari, aidée de Shikamaru Nara, avec qui elle n'avait jamais perdu le contact, avait passé deux ans à tenter de convaincre son frère de pardonner à l'Hokage et à éviter une guerre.

Mou la sorti de sa réflexion :

-Un tissu d'une rare beauté vient de me parvenir…J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous…

Elle haussa les épaules : pourquoi pas ? De toute façon elle n'était pas pressée.

Temari se laissa guider jusqu'à l'étalage de tissu quelques mètres plus loin. Mou pénétra dans sa boutique et se mit à farfouiller dans sa boutique et se mit à farfouiller dans son arrière-boutique.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une énorme bobines de tissu.

-Permettez ? Demanda-t-il avant de mettre le tissu juste à côté du visage de Temari étonné. C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Exactement la couleur de vos yeux !

Temari fixa le tissu : il était visiblement en soie et de la meilleure qualité. Vert sapin comme ses yeux, il miroitait et semblait incroyablement doux.

-Dés que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'il était fait pour vous ! Pépiait le vendeur en voyant sa cliente admirait le produit. Alors qu'en pensez-vous, Temari-sama ?

-Il a l'air parfait, dit Temari en souriant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas à tergiverser : il me faut un nouveau kimono pour la semaine prochaine ! Et ce sera avec ce tissu.

-Parfait ! S'écria Mou très content. Vous pouvez venir faire quelques essayages dans le courant de la semaine. Puisque c'est une commande urgence je vais serrer un peu mon emploi du temps !

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et se mit à écrire quelques notes.

-Vous avez quelques exigences particulières Temari-sama ? Demanda encore Mou.

-Non, répondit-elle. Je te fais confiance.

Il s'inclina profondément pour la remercier. Elle prit ensuite congé, pendant qu'il se mettait à marmonner des choses tout en prenant des notes.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa gorge. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait et ce n'est que quand une voix féminine lui parla qu'il réalisa :

-Chut. Ne fais pas de bruit.

Une lame avait été posé contre sa gorge ! Quelqu'un, apparemment une femme l'agressait ! Mou se mit à trembler.

-Calme-toi, lui dit la personne d'une voix douce. As-tu de quoi manger dans ton arrière boutique ? Si oui, répond en hochant la tête.

Déconcerté, Mou hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle n'en avait donc pas après ses précieuses étoffes ?

-Bien. Alors on va y aller tous les deux sans faire de geste brusque. Je ne te ferais aucun mal si tu coopère…

Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler sur le front du commerçant. Quand une voix retentit derrière lui et son agresseuse venant de l'entrée de la boutique :

-Mou ! J'ai oublié de te demander de faire régler la note par… Qui êtes-vous ?

-A L'AIDE TEMARI-SAMA ! hurla Mou qui avait reconnu sa précédente cliente.

Son agresseuse fit demi-tour en le tenant fermement contre elle pour en pas qu'il s'échappe.

Face à eux, Temari venait d'ôter son éventail géant de son dos et se tenait en position de combat.

Les dents de Mou se mirent à s'entrechoquer. Il ne ressortirait jamais de la vivant !

-Relâchez-le ! ordonna Temari d'une voix ferme.

La femme qui appuyait toujours une lame sur la gorge de Mou ne répondit pas. Mais sa victime sentit la lame se mettre à trembler.

_« Etrange, pensa-t-il avant d'oublier l'incident avec sa peur. »_

D'autres ninjas apparurent derrière Temari, le cri de Mou avait du donner l'alerte.

-Quels sont les ordres Temari-sama ? demanda l'un d'eux pendant que tous se mettaient en position de combat près à intervenir.

-On reste calme, déclara posément la jeune femme. L'otage est la priorité absolue.

-Ha…

La voleuse profita du moment où les ninjas répondaient en chœur pour leur jeter Mou dans les bras. Celui-ci complètement paniqué, ouvrit grand les bras, lâcha le cri de terreur qu'il se retenait de pousser depuis le début de l'agression.

Les ninjas du sable n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la voleuse disparut dans un nuage de poussière et à la place réapparut une bûche.

Temari lâcha violemment quelques grossièretés qu'une jeune fille de son rang n'aurait jamais pu entendre sans s'évanouir. Les ninjas autour d'elle, habitués à ses humeurs : ne lui firent aucune réflexion et attendirent que l'orage soit passé. Aux pieds de la jeune femme, Mou sanglotait en gémissant de petites plaintes.

************

A environ un kilomètre de là Hinata réapparaissait à côté de son balluchon. Elle sentit des larmes coulées derrière son masque.

_« Temari… »_

Ce nom était immédiatement lié à Kankuro, Gaara et Shikamaru. Et Gaara comme Shikamaru renvoyait à quelqu'un…. Quelqu'un qu'elle s'était jurée d'oublier.

Elle n'avait pas le temps. Temari et les autres ninjas n'avaient eu qu'à la regarder pour comprendre qu'elle était kunoichi. L'alerte avait déjà du être donné.

Elle ramassa son balluchon, concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et partit le plus vite possible sans se retourner.

**Premières impressions ???**


	2. Chapitre 2

**le petit mot de l'auteur : Personnellement, je sais que je déteste commencer un chapitre, lorsqu'il n'y a que le prologue ou le premier chapitre. Alors rien que pour vous : le chapitre n°2 !**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**EA1 : (Evénement Antérieur n°1)**

Hinata courait.

Elle courait en direction du bureau de l'Hokage sans prêter attention aux gens qu'elle bousculait en traversant les rues : il y avait plus urgent. Si ce qu'elle avait entendu en passant devant le bureau de son père était vrai, alors Naruto…

Elle pénétra dans les bureaux de l'administration ninja sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle tourna ensuite à l'angle du couloir principal pour finalement stopper brutalement devant le couloir donnant sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

Toute la bande était là, sauf lui : Neji, Ino, Shino, Tenten, Yamato, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shizune, Lee, Gai, Iruka, Choji, Kurenai le ventre bien rond, Konoha-Maru, Kakashi, Sakura et Sai. Ces trois derniers portaient les marques d'un combat récent et des bandages témoignaient de la dureté de celui-ci.

Elle n'avait qu'à les regarder pour comprendre que ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai : Sakura pleurait dans les d'Ino, Sai avait laissé son masque d'indifférence au placard et semblait déconcerté et triste, Shikamaru était assis par terre la tête entre ses mains comme face à un problème insoluble, Kiba se défoulait contre le mur et le bruit de ses poings troublait le silence pesant, Shino stressé faisait les cents pas, Shizune baissait la tête et semblait marmonner quelque chose d'approchant « Tsunade-sama ». Kakashi fixait un point imaginaire devant lui, à côté de lui Yamato les bras croisés et le dos appuyé contre le mur fixait la porte avec intensité comme pour tenter de deviner ce qu 'il se passait derrière. Choji avait abandonné né son paquet de chips. Kurenai, à qui on avait laissé la seule chaise disponible du couloir, serrait les poings prête à se défouler sur le premier punching-ball passant à sa portée. Iruka semblait au bord des larmes et Konohamaru avait l'air furieux et buté. Lee et Gai étaient étrangement calme et silencieux. Tenten essayait de contenir sa rage et le bruit répétitif et solitaire des poings de Kiba s'abatants sur le mur ne semblaient pas l'aider.

A bout de nerf, la maîtresse d'armes prit un kunai dans sa veste, prête à faire taire l'Inuzuka. Mais en une fraction de seconde la main de Neji se posa sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Elle fixa le Hyuga furieuse mais finit par se contenir et le kunai tomba au sol dans un cliquetis métallique. Neji tourna brusquement la t^te vers Hinata. Il était le seul à avoir remarqué sa présence. La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux cherchant la réponse qu'elle refusait d'admettre : « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle silencieusement. » Neji détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

Hinata eut l'impression d'être foudroyée sur place. Elle sentait son cœur se fissurait et commençait à partir en morceaux.

« Non…Non…Impossible…Ils ne peuvent pas… »

Elle se mit à trembler. Son cousin esquissa un geste pour se rapprocher mais elle se calma. Une lueur de colère, de rage apparut sur le visage de la Hyuga.

Elle contourna ses amis telle une tornade. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Les têtes se retournèrent sur son passage tentant parfois de la retenir.

-Hinata !

-Ne fait pas ça !

-NON !

Mais Hinata n'entendait plus rien et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de passer.

Elle pénétra si violemment dans le bureau de l'Hokage, que la porte alla rebondir contre le mur, interrompant ainsi la conversation. Elle balaya la scène du regard : Danzo, le Sixième Hokage était tranquillement assis, face à lui Naruto se retournait lentement pour voir qui était entré et enfin la secrétaire de Danzo Ekiro, qui se dirigeait vers elle furieuse.

-Qui êtes-vous pour oser déranger une conversation privée de Hokage-sama ? demanda Eriko.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la jeune fille :

-Hi-Hina…

-Je suis Hinata Hyuga ! répondit Hinata prêtée attention à Naruto, Fille de Hiashi Hyuga actuel dirigeant du clan Hyuga et l'héritière du clan Hyuga !

Eriko blêmit. Elle venait de commettre un impair : se mettre la famille Hyuga sur le dos s'était signée son arrêt de mort. Mais heureusement, Hinata semblait déjà se désintéresser d'elle.

-Sort d'ici s'il te plaît. Je dois m 'entretenir avec Hokage-sama et Naruto Uzumaki.

Eriko jeta un coup d'œil vers Danzo qui la chassa d'un geste agaçé. Elle s'inclina et sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Hinata passa devant Naruto en l'ignorant pour se poster devant Danzo. Celui-ci semblait sourire.

La jeune fille posa brutalement ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau de l'Hokage faisant sursauter les quelques dossiers, qui s'y trouvaient et le pauvre Naruto qui était un peu perdu. Hinata prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer avec force :

-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE CA ! NARUTO A SAUVE LE VILLAGE IL Y A PEINE SIX MOIS !

Danzo soupira comme s'il était légèrement agacé :

-Ainsi tu es la petite Hyuga. Dire qu'on t'avait décrit comme timide et sensible…

-LE VILLAGE EST REDEVABLE ENVERS NARUTO ! le coupa Hinata folle de rage.

-Il y a six mois le genin Naruto Uzumaki a effectivement tué une grande menace pour le village… Mais aujourd'hui Naruto a faillit blesser voir tuer ses coéquipiers Sakura Haruno et Sai ainsi que son sensai Kakashi Hatake. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, expliqua calmement Danzo.

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! cria Hinata.

-Si c'est vrai Hinata, déclara Naruto en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Il se plaça à sa hauteur et avoua :

-J'ai faillit tuer Sakura-chan, Sai et Kakashi-sensai…

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Répéta Hinata avant de baisser d'un ton, Nous savons tous les trois que ce n'était pas toi.

Naruto blêmit brutalement :

-Hinata…Mais alors…

-Qui vous la dit ? demanda Danzo en colère.

-Personne ! répliqua Hinata. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Naruto possède deux types de chakra radicalement différent…L'un d'eux dégage une sensation démoniaque et d'incroyable puissance. Il me rappelle le chakra du Kazekage Gaara…De plus l'anniversaire de Naruto tombe précisément le jour de la mort du Yondaime Hokage !

-Donc vous savez pour…

-Kyubi ? Hai ! Neji aussi je suppose… Le Byakugan a certains avantages… Et donc comme je le disais Naruto n'est en rien responsable de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Sakura, Sai, et Kakashi ! C'est juste un PRETEXTE POUR VOUS !

Hinata s'était remise à hurles :

-VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS LE BANNIR ! IL…

Le cri de Hinata se perdit quand elle sentit les bras de Naruto se refermer autour d'elle. Il la serrait contre lui !

-Hinata-chan, arigato, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ses joues rougirent fortement.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre mes moyens ! »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte brusquement pour se retourner vers Danzo :

-Bannir quelqu'un c'est déjà quelque chose d'horrible ! Mais bannir le héros du village ! Le futur Hokage !

L'Hokage actuel eut l'air de trouver sa réplique particulièrement drôle. Hinata se retenait de l'étrangler sachant que des ANBUS observaient la scène.

-Hinata-chan, dit doucement Naruto pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Je suis d'accord avec Hokage-sama. Ma place n'est pas ici.

Déconcertée, Hinata écarquilla ses yeux. C'était pour lui qu'elle était ici ! Et lui…Il voulait renoncer ?

-Ma-Ma-Mais ! Et ton nindo ? bafouilla la jeune fille qui sentait ses yeux blancs se remplirent de larmes.

Naruto l'a fixa d'un regard dur, presque froid :

-Le nindo, les règles…tout ça c'est des conneries !

Une larme coula sur la joue porcelaine de la Hyuga :

-E-et t-t-ton rê-rêve ?

-Les rêves c'est pour les enfants…Un idéal irréalisable !

CLAK !

La main de Hinata résonna sur la joue de Naruto avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

-ET NOUS ALORS ? NOUS, TES AMIS ! ET SAKURA ! QU'EST CE QU'ON VA DEVENIR ?

Elle craquait. Sa vue se brouillait sous le torrent de larmes qui échappa à son contrôle.

Pour la deuxième fois, Naruto l'a prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Il lui murmura encore et encore :

-C'est pour vous que je fais cela…Pour vous…

*******************

Deux ninjas se tenaient dans le bureau du Kazegage. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, vêtus d'un pull et d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'une cape de voyage. Les capuches de leurs capes dissimulaient la couleur de leurs cheveux et deux masques blancs cassé, une partie des traits de leurs visages, ne laissant à l'air libre que leurs bouches.

-Alors ? demanda Gaara en brisant le silence.

-Mission accomplit ! dit l'un des deux ninjas.

Il tira de sous sa cape la tête d'un homme fraîchement découpé et le posa sur le bureau du Kazekage.

-Bien, déclara Gaara impassible. Je demanderais à Matsuri de vous payer…Comme d'habitude ?

-Hai, reprit le mystérieux ninja, la moitié en provisions et l'autre ne monnaie…

-Une couverture, grommela celui qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche et qui était apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

-Ah oui ! J'ai faillis oublier ! s'exclama son compagnon. Il nous faut une nouvelle couverture ! Setsu est un peu frileux !

Sa remarque lui valut un coup de poing sur le crâne.

-Je n'ai plus de travail pour vous, enchaîna Gaara en ignorant l'incident. Enfin, plus exactement…rien d'officiel…

-Depuis quand on a des missions officielles ? demanda le premier ninja. Je croyais que nos noms ne figuraient nuls part comme nous en avions convenu ?

-C'est exact, reprit le Kazekage, Mais pour vous payer et pour expliquer comment vos missions ont été remplies, je suis obligé de trafiqué quelques papiers administratifs…Aujourd'hui, j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service.

-D'un service ? répéta le premier ninja curieux. De qui s'agit-il ?

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de l'Ange de la Mort ?

-Non/Hai, répondirent en même temps ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer Akuma, poursuivit Gaara. Il y a un an, une mystérieuse kunoichi habillée tout en blanc s'est mise à parcourir le monde ninja. Elle ne s'en prend jamais aux civils jusqu'à dernièrement mais achève toujours les ninjas qu'elle croise.

-Tu veux qu'on t'en débarrasse discrètement ? questionna Akuma.

-Non. Laisse moi finir. Selon les autopsies des villages de Kumo ou encore de Kiri, leurs ninjas serraient morts sans aucune souffrance. Bien sur ils portent les stigmates d'un combat mais ce n'est pas ce qui les aurait tués.

-Un genjutsu ? proposa Akuma.

-Tu pense bien qu'ils ont déjà du envisager cette possibilité ! répliqua Setsu.

-Enfin bref, coupa Gaara avant qu'une dispute n'éclate. Elle aurait dérobé les provisions des ninjas qu'elle aurait tué. Et sa manière de les achever lui aurait valu le surnom de l'Ange de la Mort car elle serait implacable. Pour en venir à ce qui nous intéresse, il y a trois jours une kunoichi a réussi à s'introduire chez nous. Elle s'est attaquée à un artisan. Mais chose curieuse, elle n'en avait ni après ses tissus, ni après son argent, seule sa nourriture l'intéressait. Là-dessus, Temari a débarqué par hasard, l'artisan a hurlé et une multitude de ninjas s'est ramenée. La kunoichi a réussi à s'enfuir en libérant son otage et avec une technique de substitution. Temari m'a donné sa description : moins de vingt ans, une tunique blanche, un pantalon blanc, des bottes blanches, un manteau blanc et des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon.

-En clair, tu penses que l'Ange de la Mort et ta kunoichi ne sont qu'une et même personne ?

-Hai.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, reprit Akuma. Tu ne veux pas qu'on la tue, tu veux qu'on te la ramène après lui avoir flanqué la correction de sa vie ?

-Non. Elle n'a blessé aucun habitant de Suna. Je n'ai aucune raison de l'arrêter. Je veux que vous la trouviez et que vous lui proposiez de venir me voir ensemble. Je voudrais lui proposer un poste au même titre que vous.

-Ok.

-Tu pense que c'est une nukenin ? demanda Setsu.

-Probablement. Mais je pense surtout qu'elle n'a pas de réelles intentions malveillantes. Elle ne semble faire ça que pour se nourrir.

-Tu peux compter sur nous Gaara ! s'écria Akuma.

**********

Hinata se réveilla la faim au ventre. Mais il ne lui restait qu'un tout petit morceau de pain rassis et elle ne pouvait se permettre de le gaspiller.

Elle se leva d'un bond, vérifia d'un geste machinale que son masque était bien en place et activa son Byakugan.

Elle repéra à cinq cents mètres trois ninjas de Kiri qui se dirigeait vers elle.

_« C'est mon jour de chance, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Ils ne m'ont visiblement pas repéré et ne sont pas sur leurs gardes. »_

Hinata se cacha derrière le rocher qui lui avait office de couchette la nuit précédente et camoufla son chakra. Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. Avec son dojutsu, elle remarqua que l'un d'eux donnait des instructions aux autres. Elle nota qu'ils avaient augmenté leur activité de chakra.

_« Zut ! Je suis repérée ! »_

Comme pour le lui confirmer, un des ninjas, qui n'était pas le chef, lança :

-On sait que tu te cache ! Montre toi !

Hinata se leva et se mit face à ses trois adversaires.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda celui qui avait parlé.

-Mon nom ne regarde que moi, répliqua Hinata.

-J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à employer la force.

Il fit un signe à un de ses partenaires.

Celui-ci déroula un rouleau d'invocation et lança une vingtaine de kunais.

Hinata sourit. Elle attendit patiemment que les armes arrivent à sa hauteur pour les éviter avec souplesses et rapidité.

-C'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire ?

-Yarimaru ! (nda :pétasse/salope) Hurla le ninja qui lui avait ordonné de se montrer.

_« Prévisible, pensa Hinata satisfaite. »_

Elle avait fait exprès de les provoquer car elle était quand même plus forte au combat rapproché. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse du petit arrogant et vite ! A trois contre une, le duel était vraiment trop inégal.

Le ninja qui venait de l'insulter, se jeta sur elle en hurlant :

**-LA MAIN TRANCHANTE** !

Il abattit son bras droit parallèle à la ligne de ses épaules, la paume de la main face au ciel. A une vitesse étonnante, il fendit l'air en direction de la gorge de Hinata.

Mais celle-ci s'accroupit brusquement pour éviter.

Le ninja savait que c'était la seule parade possible à son attaque et se préparait déjà à faucher la jeune femme.

Mais celle-ci prit appui sur la jambe qui la menaçait et légère comme une prune, envoya ses deux jambes tendues en direction des épaules de son adversaires.

Celui-ci recula juste à temps. Si bien qu'elle ne fit qu'effleurer ses épaues avec ses bottes.

Il ré-attérit quelques mètres lus loin debout :

-Tu te défends bien en Tayjutsu.

Soudain sans prévenir sa jambe droite le lâcha et déséquilibré il tomba à terre.

-Mais…Comment ?

-Quand j'ai prit appui sur ta jambe, répondit Hinata.

Elle lui avait obstrué les cavité du méridian relié au muscle du mollet, ainsi que ceux des épaules. Mais ça il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il était hors combat. Elle l'achèverait plus tard.

-Reste tranquille, ordonna le chef, qui n'avait pas encore bougé, à l'adresse du ninja à terre avant de se retourner vers elle. Alors ainsi tu dois être une médi-nin vu la blessure que tu as infligé à notre compagnon…

_« Il pense que je suis médi-nin ? Il doit croire que j'ai sectionné les muscles de son compagnon…Mais ! Que ! »_

Hinata fit brusquement un tour sur elle-même. Elle en profita pour attraper les deux shurikens qui se dirigeaient vers elle dans son dos. Elle remarqua avec son Byakugan, une concentration anormale de chakra dans l'un des shurikens qu'elle tenait.

_« Un shuriken de l'ombre ? se demanda-elle. Non, la concentration est trop importante…Aussi importante que celle d'un ninja ! Dans ce cas… »_

Le shuriken disparut dans un nuage de fumée mais Hinata avait déjà compris : Elle le lâcha mais au lieu de s'éloigner quand le ninja invocateur, le seul à n'avoir rien dit jusqu'à présent, réapparut à la place du shuriken, elle attaqua directement. Un coup de pied sous la mâchoire accueillit son adversaire, suivit d'un coup sur le front qui l'assomma promptement. Le clone qu'il avait laissé à côté de son chef pour tromper la vigilance d'Hinata disparut.

Le chef et dernier ninja se dirigea en courant vers la jeune fille. Quand elle disparut brusquement de son champs de vision et réapparut dans son dos, deux doigts sur sa tempe.

-Tu es celle que l'on nomme l'Ange de la Mort, n'est pas ? Demanda le ninja pressentant sa fin. La mystérieuse kunoichi qui a tué une vingtaine de ninjas de Kiri et autant de Kumo ? On dit que tu te bat pour te nourrir…

-Je ne savais pas qu'on m'avait donner un surnom.

-Je vais pouvoir découvrir ta mystérieuse attaque qui a achevé tes adversaires sans douleur en créant une hémorragie au niveau du cerveau post-mortem…

-Hai, dit Hinata.

Elle concentra son chakra intensément dans sa paume. Elle la posa délicatement sur la tempe de son dernier adversaire, plus précisément sur le tenkensu relié au cerveau et murmura :

**-La caresse du Hake.**

L'homme tomba mort. Hinata se dirigeait déjà au chevet du dernier ninja réveillé qui la regardait paniqué. Il tenta de se débattre mais il n'était plus n état. Elle le tua de la même façon ainsi que l'invocateur assommé.

Elle les fouilla et empocha leurs rations.

Puis elle réajusta son balluchon sur son épaule, jeta un dernier regard vers les cadavres :

-Gomen, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle s'enfuit sans se retourner.

**Alors que pensez-vous de l'EA1 ? Est-ce que j'ai été suffisament claire ? Sinon qui peuvent bien être les mystérieux Akuma et Setsu ? (Attention, Setsu comme Akuma ne sont pas des prénoms japonais. Akuma signifie bien quelque chose mais Setsu en revanche est une abréviation d'un mot faite par moi !) J'attends vos propositions, ce n'est pas très compliqué ! Et les nouvelles capacités de Hinata vous plaisent ? Kiss.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et m'excuse pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu (petit soucis avec ce *~%*~*µ* d'ordi, remarque vous vous en fichez du moment que je peux publier, n'est pas ? ^^).**

**Bref, je tenais à apporter de petite précision : n'espérez pas que je publie aussi souvent que là. Je compte publier un chapitre dans la semaine et un le week-end. Ces premiers chapitres sont exceptionnels. Je n'ai pas suffisament de cours de Philo et de SES pour écrire. De plus après il faut tout que je retape à l'ordi T.T**

**Bon, j'arrête de me plaindre. Et je vous laisse lire !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**EA2 : (c'est la suite directe de EA1)**

Naruto courait sans but.

Il se doutait que malgré sa promesse, Danzo allait envoyer des ANBUS à la poursuite du nouveau déserteur, à sa poursuite en somme.

Il était reparti.

Comme il y a quoi ? Un an, même pas.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas la présence rassurante de Ero-sennin à ses côtés.

Il était seul. Presque comme lorsqu'il était encore un enfant.

Mais cette fois sa situation était pire : nukenin de Konoha, junchuurikis de Kyubi. Il allait avoir à affronter non seulement les troupes de son village venues le supprimer mais également les ninjas d'autres villages ou de différentes organisations criminelles souhaitant s'emparer du pouvoir du Démon aux neufs queues et certainement parmi elles l'Akatsuki.

Il était reparti.

Mais cette fois, il avait du faire des adieux définitifs à ses amis.

Il ne les reverrait pas à moins que Danzo soit assez dégueulasse pour leurs donner comme mission de le tuer.

Certains parmi eux obéiraient. Il pensa à Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Gai-sensei, Yamato-sensei peut-être Kakashi-sensei aussi. Il ne leur en voudrait même pas. Un ninja devait obéir aux ordres. Il avait plutôt peur d'avoir à les affronter.

D'autres refuseraient : Sakura, Konohamaru, Iruka-sensei, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Choji. Il avait également peur. Peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver s'ils refusaient d'obéir à l'Hokage…

Il repensa un instant à leurs adieux.

Il avait fait semblant d'aller bien.

_Flash-back_

Toutes les filles pleuraient. Même Tenten, sauf qu'elle était suffisamment douée pour que personne ne la voie.

Shino lui avait simplement serré la main mais il connaissait suffisamment l'entomologiste pour sentir sa peine.

Kiba soutenait Ino. Naruto avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps ses deux amis s'étaient rapprochés. Il était content pour eux. L'amour pour des ninjas était si rare et si court en même temps…

Lee, Gai et lui s'étaient jurer de devenir encore plus forts, de dépasser leurs limites.

Kurenai et Shizune l'avaient embrassé chacune sur une joue en lui faisant promettre de prendre soin de lui. Yamato lui avait tapé dans le dos. Pour un peu, il aurait pu penser qu'il partait en voyage pour quelques semaines.

Choji lui avait confié toutes les provisions qu'il avait sous la main à ce moment là, soit : trois paquets de chips, un sachet de bonbons, un bol de ramens surgelé et des chewing-gums. Naruto avait bien tenté de refusé, mais l'Akimitchi était resté camper sur sa position.

Tenten avait glissé des bombes de sa fabrication dans ses poches et l'avait enlacé.

Naruto s'était alors tourné vers Hinata. La jeune fille pleurait depuis la scène dans le bureau de l'Hokage et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il l'avait à nouveau enlacer et avait tenté de la calmé en lui caressant les cheveux.

Naruto avait enlacé un Neji surprit, et en avait profité pour lui glisser à l'oreille que s'il entendait des rumeurs comme quoi il maltraitait sa cousine, il revenait spécialement pour lui re-casser la gueule. Le Hyuga avait répondit à sa manière en soutenant Hinata.

Shikamaru lui avait serré la main et Naruto l'avait devancé en sortant un « Galère ! » . Notre héros était convaincu que le Nara avait bel et bien comprit ce qu'il lui confiait : ses amis, sa famille de cœur.

Sai lui avait semblé perturbé. Quelque chose qui aurait été impensable il y avait encore quelques mois. Naruto se sentait fier d'avoir commencé à fragiliser la coquille du membre de la Racine.

Kakashi lui adressa son sourire bizarre à l'abris sous son masque. Et lui assura qu'il avait _déjà_ dépassé le Yondaime. Naruto n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter ce compliment. S'il était au moins aussi fort que son père n'aurait-il pas du réussir à contrôler Kyubi ?

Konohamaru le serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien de viril. Pour la première fois le fils du Sandaime l'appela « Nii-san ». Ce fut au tour de Naruto de serrer les dents pour ne pas verser une larme.

Iruka l'enlaça à son tour comme un père l'aurait fait face à un fils qui quitte la maison familiale.

Sakura s'était jetée à son cou. Elle lui dit qu'elle le libérait de sa promesse, qu'elle reconnaissait qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait et même plus. Naruto l'avait embrassé sur le front.

Danzo observait la scène. Naruto lui la victoire dans l'œil de l'Hokage. Mais quelques part au fond de ses entrailles notre blond sentit lui aussi la victoire : il devait bien être le premier nukenin a avoir autant d'amis, de soutien, à avoir une famille.

Fin du Flash-back

Il avait semblant d'aller bien pour ne pas que sa famille garde comme image de lui des pleures.

Il était parti en criant qu'une nouvelle aventure commençait mais surtout sans se retourner parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force de les affronter une nouvelle fois.

*************

Temari se rendait en courant à l'entrée de Suna. Son cœur battait la chamade. C'était aujourd'hui qu'arrivait Shikamaru. En tant que diplomate de Konoha, il venait superviser la tenue de la cérémonie de restauration de l'alliance entre les deux villages ninjas avec son homologue du sable : Temari. Il arrivait avec trois jours d'avance sur la délégation de Konoha pour vérifier que les clauses de l'alliance avaient bien été respectées.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui préoccupait le plus la No Sabaku pour l'instant :

Comment devait-elle l'accueillir ?

Est-ce qu'elle devait le saluer protocolairement ? Lui faire la bise ? Lui dire combien leurs chamailleries lui avaient manqué et combien ses lettres lui avaient réchauffé le cœur ?

Elle ralentit l'allure et contrôla soigneusement sa respiration. Shikamaru la charrierait s'il voyait qu'elle s'était pressée pour le rejoindre.

Il était là encadré par les deux ninjas qui gardaient l'entrée de Suna. Il affichait son éternel air blasé.

Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent brièvement devant la sœur du Kazekage mais elle ne leur prêta aucune attention. Elle dévisageait le Nara cherchant ce qui avait changé chez lui.

_« Il a grandit, observa-t-elle. Il doit être plus grand que moi à présent. Il a l'air un peu plus courageux… »_

Shikamaru brisa le silence le premier avec un sourire ironique :

-Salut fille galère !

Temari sourit à son tour :

-Salut flemmard !

C'était tout. C'était eux. C'était suffisant.

Ils avaient correspondu illégalement alors que les relations entre leurs deux villages étaient plus que tendues suite au bannissement du meilleur ami du Kazekage. Ils se connaissaient à présent sur le bout des doigts. Ce simple « salut » signifiait bien plus pour eux que toutes les embrassades.

**************

Akuma et Setsu, les mystérieux ninjas employés par Gaara suivaient la piste de l'Ange de la Mort. La trace de la kunoichi n'avait pas été facile à retrouver. Elle n'avait laissé aucune empreinte derrière elle telle un fantôme, comme si elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds à Suna.

Mais Setsu était un pisteur hors catégorie et il avait finit par trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient : un ninja peut se rendre invisible mais le chakra qu'il dépense laissera toujours une infime trace, une signature.

Ils avaient remonté la piste jusqu'à la frontière entre le Pays du Vent et le Pays du Feu dans une luxuriante forêt. Là, ils étaient tombés sur des corps de ninjas de Kiri, qui commençaient lentement à se décomposer.

-Tu crois que c'est elle ? Questionna Akuma.

-…

Akuma retourna l'un des cadavres sans montrer le moindre signe de dégoût et s'accroupit pour l'observer.

-Aucune blessure ne semble avoir été mortelle pourtant ils sont bels et bien morts…Pas de doute : c'est l'Ange de la Mort qui a fait cela.

-Hn.

Akuma se dirigea ensuite vers un shuriken planté dans le sol à quelques mètres d'un des corps.

-C'est à elle ? Demanda-t-il en le soulevant.

Setsu se tourna vers lui et regarda brièvement l'arme :

-Non. Pas le même chakra.

-D'accord. Donc elle n'utilise pas d'armes puisqu 'elle ne les a pas volés…Une adepte du Tayjutsu, peut-être ?

-Non, protesta Akuma. Les morts n'ont pas la moindre petite coupure. Par où est-elle partie ?

-Par-là, indiqua Setsu en indiquant la direction.

****************

Hinata sautait d'arbres en arbres.

Soudain elle changea de direction : au lieu de continuer sa route, elle se mit à grimper à la verticale, sur le tronc d'un immense pin. A une dizaine de mètres du sol, elle arriva chez elle.

Elle s'était aménagée une petite hutte, soigneusement dissimulée par un genjutsu à mi-hauteur du pin. Elle y venait rarement mais ça lui permettait de ne pas dormir à même le sol de temps en temps. La jeune femme n'avait rien construit d'extraordinaire. Sa planque n'était rien de plus qu'un assemblage de branches maintenues contre le tronc par une corde et une grande planche d'environ 1.20m² qui faisaient office de sol. La jeune fille ne laissait rien ici, si ce n'était la seule couverture qu'elle ait emportée de Konoha et une photo de toute la bande dissimulée antre les branches.

Elle déballa la nourriture qu'elle avait dérobé, il y a deux jours.

_« Ok. J'ai assez de provisions pour une quinzaine de jours…Je vais rester cacher ici trois jours au cas où Gaara ait envoyé des hommes à ma poursuite…Ils n'iront pas jusque dans le Pays du Feu. Cela équivaudrait pour Konoha à une déclaration de guerre. Je suis en sécurité ici. »_

Cela tombait bien. Elle avait besoin de faire une pause pour faire le point depuis qu'elle avait revu l'un des visages qui la hantait.

_« Je savais que cela finirait par arriver mais je n'étais pas prête…Voyons le bon côté des choses : elle n'a pas pu me reconnaître vu que je me suis enfuie ! »_

Hinata s'assit en tailleur sur la couverture.

_« Mais si j'ai fui devant Temari, qu'elle serait ma réaction face à Shino, Kiba ou Neji ? »_

**Voilà. Pas très mouvementé comme chapitre et assez court. Promis la prochaine fois Hinata rencontrera Akuma et Setsu... Kiss**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour tous vos reviews !**

**Sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**EA3 :**

Danzo avait fait réunir tous les ninjas de la génération de Naruto.

Hinata ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je vous ai rassemblé ici, car j'estime que certains d'entre vous mérite de passer l'examen junin, qui aura lieu le mois prochain. Eriko, apportez-moi la liste.

-Tout de suite, Hokage-sama.

La secrétaire donna une feuille à Danzo.

-Voilà. Sont inscrits d'office à l'examen du mois prochain Aburame Shino, Akimitchi Choji, Hyuga Neji…

Hinata blêmit violemment.

-…Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino, Sai et enfin Tenten.

Kiba et Lee se tapèrent dans la main.

-Haruna Sakura, reprit Danzo. Je sais que tes résultats en tant que médi-nin sont exceptionnels mais j'aimerai que tu t'entraîne d'avantage. Tu pourras tenter ta chance à ma prochaine saison.

_« C'est un ordre, remarqua Hinata »_

D'ailleurs Sakura semblait l'avoir comprit, puisqu'elle répondit en saluant :

-Hai Hokage-sama !

Le désespoir envahit le cœur de Hinata ainsi que la honte, qui colora délicatement ses joues.

_« Personne ne semble avoir remarqué…pensa-t-elle. »_

Elle baissa la tête et contempla ses pieds. Elle sentait le regard glacé de l'Hokage la brûler comme du fer blanc.

_« Il l'a fait exprès…Pourquoi m'aurait-il convoqué si ce n'est pour ce délecter de ma chute… »_

-Vous pouvez partir, ordonna Danzo.

_« Enfin ! »_

Elle inspira librement dès qu'elle eut passé la porte du bureau, même si une boule lui restait coincé au fond de la gorge : qu'allait-elle dire à son père ?

-C'est pas génial ça ! Cria Kiba en agaçant Akamaru qui aboyait. On est tous sélectionné !

Sai souriait.

-Gai-sensei ! Je ferais de mon mieux ! S'écria Lee en position Nice Guy.

Neji secoua la tête de gauche à droite agacé.

Tenten et Ino sautèrent en l'air enthousiastes.

-Je suis contente pour vous, déclara Sakura bien qu'un peu déçue.

Shikamaru soupira avant de sortir son éternel :

-Galère !

Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_« Alors personne n'a remarqué…personne…J'ai donc tant d'importance pour eux qu'ils ne se sont pas aperçus que Danzo venait de m'humilier… »_

Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant eux. Ca signifierait que Danzo avait gagné et son père aussi…Elle commençait à penser que ce dernier ne devait pas être étranger à la décision de l'Hokage et à l'humiliation qu'elle venait de subir.

Elle commença à s'écarter discrètement du groupe, qui ne broncha pas. Puis elle quitta rapidement les bureaux de l'administration ninja.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'effondra sur son lit en pleurs.

Pendant ce temps, Choji venait de proposer d'aller fêter ça dignement chez Ichiraku.

-Nous sommes onze, annonça Shino comme d'habitude à Teuchi et à sa fille.

-Ah non ! Le contredit Teuchi. Vous n'êtes que dix aujourd'hui.

-Où est la petite Hyuga ? Demanda Ayame.

Nos amis regardèrent autour d'eux.

-Où est-elle passée ? Demanda Kiba.

-Elle est partie tout à l'heure, annonça tout naturellement Sai.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ? S'écria Sakura énervée.

-J'ai pensé qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, répondit le dessinateur. Elle avait l'air triste de ne pas avoir une chance de participer à l'examen junin aussi.

-QUOI ??!!! Hurlèrent tous les autres.

Neji se leva brusquement :

-Je vais lui parler.

Shikamaru le retient par le bras :

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle est envie de voir l'un d'entre nous maintenant…

Le Hyuga se rassit fulminant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne l'est pas remarquer, gémie Ino. Qu'elle se soit éclipsée discrètement, encore, ça va…Mais qu'on soit passé à côté du fait que Danzo ne l'ait pas citée…

-Quelle bande d'amis indignes, on fait ! Approuva Tenten.

-Si Naruto était là…commença Sai, il vous défoncerait la gueule.

-Et toi ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas fait comprendre le problème, hein ?! Répliqua Kiba en s'énervant. Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose !

-Le livre que je lis en ce moment explique que parfois il vaut mieux laisser les gens réfléchir seul…

L'Inuzuka l'attrapa par le col :

-Toi ! Je vais te fai…

Ca suffit Kiba ! Intervient Shino. C'est de notre faute à tous. Sai ne connaît pas très bien Hinata et pourtant il l'a mieux comprise et il a fait plus attention à elle que nous tous !

Le silence envahit le groupe. Kiba laissa tomber le dessinateur sur son siège. Ils se sentaient coupables.

-Bon ! Dit Teuchi. Pour vous remonter le moral, je vous offre la moitié des ramens que vous commanderez.

-Non. Arigato.

-J'ai plus faim…

-Je crois que je vais partir…

Un à un, tous les ninjas partir en silence, chacun de leurs côtés, laissant Teuchi et Ayame seuls devant leur magasin.

-Eh ben ! Marmonna le restaurateur. Je vais finir par devoir mettre la clef cous la porte, moi !

****************

Temari et Shikamaru déambulaient tous les deux dans les rues de Suna sans faire attention au monde qui les entourait.

-Alors, commença Shikamaru pour mettre fin au silence. Quoi de neuf à Suna ?

-Rien de plus que dans ma dernière lettre, répondit Temari en tentant de sourire. J'ai été très occupée par l'organisation de la cérémonie…Et toi ?

-Eh bien, tout le monde va très bien…On est allé manger chez Ichiraku tous ensemble avant mon départ…

-Et ? Demanda la jeune femme voyant qu'il semblait hésité.

-Tenten nous a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte…

-QUOI ?!! S'écria Temari.

-…de Lee.

-QUOI ?!! Mais attends…dit Temari an réfléchissant. Elle a quoi ? Un an de moins que moi ? Elle a dix-neuf ans ?

-Hai, répondit Shikamaru.

-Et elle est enceinte ?

-Hai. Je sais : on a tous été choqué.

La No Sabaku prit sa tête entre ses mains pour tenter d'analyser la situation.

-C'est Lee, le père ? Reprit-elle. Moi qui croyais qu'elle avait le béguin pour Neji.

-On le pensait tous. C'est pour ça qu'on a tous été surpris. Mais plus j'y pense…

Shikamaru s'interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la kunoichi.

Le Nara regarda autour de lui. Des civils marchaient autour d'eux. Elle comprit et l'attrapa par la main pour l'emmener dans une ruelle tranquille.

-Voilà. Ici, on est seul. Où est le problème ?

-Quand je repense à l'attitude de Tenten, Lee et Neji…Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas : quand Tenten s'est levée pour annoncer la nouvelle. Elle s'est levée seule…Ensuite Neji a donné un coup de coude à Lee pour qu'il se lève à son tour. Tenten t Lee ne se comportaient pas comme un couple. Ils ne se sont pas donnés la main, ne se sont pas embrassés, rien ! Et puis je pense aux règles du clan Hyuga…On n'y interdit les relations avec les personnes dites « hors clan »…S'il y en a : celui qui n'appartient pas au clan est mit à mort. Et le bâtard est intégré à la branche secondaire du clan Hyuga.

-Attends. Attends. Attends, dit Temari. T'es en train de me dire que tu pense que le père du bébé n'est pas Lee mais Neji. Et que Tenten, Neji et Lee se sont associés dans ce mensonge sur la paternité du bébé pour sauver la vie de Tenten ?

-Hai.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tordu ton truc ?

-Si.

Temari se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle avait apprit à faire confiance aux intuitions du Nara. Il avait certainement découvert le pot aux roses.

-Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, reprit la jeune femme. Les Hyuga ont ces yeux blancs sans pupilles pour le Byakugan. Donc quand le bébé naîtra, plus personne ne pourra douter de l'identité de son père, non ?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Leurs amis s'étaient foutus dans la merde.

-Galère !

Il reçut une tape sur la nuque pour toute réponse.

********

Akuma et Setsu étaient à présent au Pays du Feu dans une luxuriante forêt.

-Alors ? Demanda Akuma.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés, il y a quinze minutes.

-Deux secondes, répliqua Setsu. Le chakra de l'Ange de la Mort est partout ici. Elle est venue plusieurs fois…

-Sa planque doit être ici, supposa Akuma.

-Hai. Il faut juste que je trouve l'empreinte la plus fraîche et nous saurons où elle est.

**********

Hinata était venue se désaltérer dans le ruisseau à deux minutes de sa cachette en ce début de matinée. Elle avait passé la nuit à cauchemarder. Les visages de ses amis défilaient dans son esprit.

Ce n'est que grâce à son Byakugan qu'elle évita d'un saut le shuriken qui se dirigeait vers elle dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et fit face à deux ninjas entièrement vêtus de noir, portant des masques blancs à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir derrière leurs masques malgré son dojutsu. Elle nota qu'ils possédaient tous les deux une énorme réserve de chakra.

Soudain elle cligna des yeux, l'un des deux ninjas avait disparut de son champ de vision. Il réapparut dans son dos un kunai contre la gorge.

_« Quelle vitesse ! Pensa-t-elle impressionner. »_

-Tu te rends et sans faire d'histoire la Miss, déclara le ninja.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Pensa-t-elle. »

Un clone aqueux de Hinata sorti du ruisseau pour venir à son tour placer un kunai contre la gorge de son adversaire. Mais un clone de l'adversaire apparut derrière le clone d'Hinata et le menaça à son tour.

-On peut jouer longtemps à ça si tu veux la Miss. Mais pour l'instant j'ai l'avantage.

_« C'est ce qu'on va voir : __**Nimpo ! La déferlante de chakra !**__ »_

Hinata et son clone concentrèrent intensément leur chakra et l'éjectèrent par tous les pores de leur peau à la manière d'une onde de choc.

Les deux adversaires disparurent.

_« Deux Kage bunshi ? »_

Elle fit de nouveau face à deux adversaires.

_« Pas de temps à perdre ! »_

Elle fonça sur l'un d'eux au hasard.

_« Juken ! »_

Elle tenta de le toucher au torse de la paume de sa main mais il la repoussa.

-Trop lente.

Elle reconnut la voix de son premier ennemi.

Elle sauta en l'air, les jambes en grand écart pour repousser l'adversaire face à elle et celui qui s'approchait dans son dos. Elle fit ensuite passer la jambe de derrière devant pour décrocher un coup de pied sous le menton de celui de devant mais il intercepta sa cheville.

Elle retomba une jambe au sol et l'autre toujours prisonnière. Le type qui retenait sa jambe sourit :

-Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant la Miss ?

Elle se mit sur la pointe de son pied d'appui et se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Si bien que son adversaire fut obligé de lâcher sa jambe. Elle sauta en l'air, fit un salto pour atterrir derrière lui. Elle pausa sa main contre sa joue.

« _**La caresse du Hake.**_ »

Le corps implosa littéralement en des milliards de particules.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

Puis ce fut la forêt et le dernier adversaire qui se mirent à s'éparpiller en atomes.

_« Un genjutsu ! Mais quand ? »_

Elle concentra intensément son chakra mais rien n'y fit.

_« Ils sont trop forts pour moi. »_

Hinata sentit soudainement son chakra se perturber à l'intérieur d'elle et elle put ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité.

Les deux ninjas qu'elle avait affronté dans le genjutsu se trouvaient face à elle. Elle était à genoux ligotée.

-Salut, dit l'un de ses ennemis.

Elle reconnut la voix du type, qui passait son temps à l'appeler « la Miss ».

-Désolé de t'avoir attaqué, poursuivit-il. Mais on n'avait envie de voir ce que valait l'Ange de la Mort ! Tu te débrouille très bien, dit donc !

-La ferme Akuma, dit l'autre ninja en intervenant pour la première fois. Tu t'es fait descendre dans le genjutsu !

-Oh ça va toi ! Alors l'autre là, reprit Akuma. C'est Setsu et moi c'est Akuma. Nous sommes les envoyés du Kazekage…

**Oui, non, bof ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? La rencontre entre Akuma, Setsu et Hinata est-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ?**

**Je l'ai coupé en deux. Je trouvais que c'était mieux comme ça...**

**Kiss**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Il est seulement 23h12 et je peux me poser pour la première fois de la journée. Je suis creuvée : entre le Bac Blanc de SES ce matin, la répétition de début d'aprem et les 18 ans d'une amie (bon anniv' au passage !)...Bref vous avez de la chance que je ne vous ai pas oublié...**

**Bon vous n'êtes malheureusement pas là pour lire mes doléances et m'écouter raconter ma petite vie palpitante alors place au chapitre 5 !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**EA4 : J-7**

Hinata se rendit dans la salle à manger. Son père, sa sœur et son cousin étaient déjà attablé et n'attendaient plus qu'elle pour entamer leur petit déjeuné.

La jeune fille s'inclina devant son géniteur :

-Ohayou gozaimasu Hiashi-sama.

Puis elle se tourna vers sa soeur et son cousin :

-Ohayou gozaimasu Hanabi-imoutosan. Ohayou gozaimasu Neji-niisan.

Elle s'installa à la table, n'attendant pas les réponses, qui ne viendraient pas de toute façon.

Un serviteur entra avec une bouilloire brûlante. Il versa du thé dans la tasse de Hiashi, puis de Hanabi, ensuite de Neji et enfin de Hinata.

Normalement, suivant le protocole du clan Hyuga, il aurait du servir l'héritière avant sa petite sœur et son cousin. Mais Hinata ne releva pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne portait plus qu'officiellement le titre d'héritière des Hyugas. Son père n'allait pas tarder à la destituer de son rang et tous le savaient.

Les quatre Hyugas buvaient silencieusement leur thé. Pas un seul tintement de cuillère ou de tasse ne devait se faire entendre. C'était la règle. La conversation, s'il devait y en avoir une, débuterait à la fin du repas. Petite, la maladroite Hinata redoutait les repas de peurs de commettre le sacrilège de briser ce silence pesant. Elle craignait surtout la sévère correction, qui en résulterait. Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille en profita pour la laisser vagabonder ses pensées…

Ce matin, Hinata avait rendez-vous chez l'Hokage. Il devait lui confier une nouvelle mission. Probablement de rang D. De toute façon depuis que ses amis étaient tous passés junin, la jeune fille enchaînait les missions de rang inférieures en solitaire. Plus personne n'avait une minute à lui consacrer. Toujours en mission. Toujours à l'entraînement.

_« Vivement mon anniversaire, songea Hinata. Dans une semaine, j'aurais dix-sept ans. Père me scellera, puis me reniera et je finirais à la rue mais je serais certainement plus heureusement qu'ici… »_

Elle savait que mon père et Danzo s'étaient entendus pour qu'elle ne soit pas inscrite à l'examen des junin, puis pour la séparer de ses amis, il y a maintenant un an et demi.

-Neji ? Dit Hiashi en interrompant le silence religieux, qui régnait.

-Oui, Hiashi-sama ? Répondit le membre de la Bunke.

-Je souhaiterais que tu entraînes Hanabi tous les soirs à partir de dix-huit heures.

_« Dix-huit heures ? Pensa Hinata surprise. Mais c'est l'heure où je m'entraîne avec Neji-nii…C'est la dernière chose, qui me reste…Pas ça… »_

Neji fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers sa cousine avant de répondre :

-Je m'exerce déjà avec Hinata-sama à cette heure là…

-Il est important que Hanabi progresse vite, poursuivit Hiashi comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je voudrais qu'elle s'inscrive au prochain examen chunin…

Neji était obligé d'accepter et Hinata le savait.

-Bien, Hiashi-sama.

Hinata se leva brusquement en faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise.

-Hinata ! La rabroua immédiatement son père. Le repas n'est pas terminé !

Mais la jeune fille ne se rassit pas au contraire, elle releva le menton comme on le lui avait apprit dans ses cours de bonnes manières et déclara froidement :

-Je crois que vous m'avez suffisamment humilié pour la journée Hiashi-sama.

Fière, elle sortie sans trembler, ni s'excuser.

**************

Temari admirait son nouveau kimono devant son miroir dans sa chambre. Mou avait fait des merveilles. La seule fille, qui n'aimait pourtant pas spécialement les kimonos, était prête à changer d'avis.

Le kimono moulait parfaitement sa silhouette. Il était maintenu à la taille par un nœud de soie blanche, la plus fine qui soit. Il montait jusqu'à la naissance de sa gorge et descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Les Manches étaient longues et laissaient dépasser ses mains. Quelques lys blancs venaient décorer le kimono d'une simplicité trompeuse. Contrairement à la plus part des kimonos, il semblait léger, aérien. Et puis surtout de la couleur de ses yeux : vert sapin.

Toc, toc, toc !

-C'est qui ? Demanda la kunoichi.

-Ton amant ! Répondit Kankuro en pénétrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Très drôle ! Répliqua-t-elle en délaissant son reflet pour lui faire face.

Elle vit alors qu'il l'observait bouche bée et sourit satisfaite :

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

-Je regrette vraiment qu'on soit frère et sœur sinon je me jetterai à l'instant à tes pieds pour te demander en mariage ! Plaisanta son petit frère.

-Baka !

-Plus sérieusement, reprit-il. Tu es magnifique. Quand Gaara te verra, il te pardonnera la facture salée du tailleur que tu lui as fait envoyer !

-Arigato ! Répondit Temari.

-C'est pour le Nara, cette soudaine coquetterie ? Interrogea le marionnettiste avec un sourire conspirateur.

Elle se rua sur lui pour le rouer de gentils coups de poing.

-N'importe quoi ! Dit-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

-C'est toi qu'il dit !

_« Shikamaru et moi ? Ou est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller chercher ça ? C'est vrai que nous sommes devenus très proche avec nos lettres. Mais il n'y a rien entre nous ! Il est de Konoha et moi de Suna ! Et puis j'ai deux ans de plus que lui ! Et enfin c'est un indécrottable flemmard. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était devenu particulièrement be…mature ! Mature que notre relation changera ! »_

***********

-Alors l'autre là, c'est Setsu et moi Akuma. Nous sommes les envoyés du Kazekage.

Hinata baissa la tête et contempla ses genoux.

_« Alors c'est comme ça que ça finit ? »_

-Allez-y. Faites ce que vous avez à faire…

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« _Finalement je crois que j'aurai aimé les revoir une dernière fois… »_

-Mais non ! Mais pas du tout ! S'écria Akuma.

La jeune femme releva la tête.

-On ne te veut aucun mal !

-Mais…Mais ces cordes ? Et vous avez dit venir de la part du Kazekage !

-C'est seulement pour éviter que tu t'enfuis ! On n'a eut assez de mal pour te rattraper !

-Trois jours ! Confirma Setsu d'une voix agacé. Le Kazekage a une proposition a te faire.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Hinata perdue.

-Il te propose d'entrer à son service, annonça Setsu.

-Comme nous ! Poursuivit Akuma. Tu ne porteras pas le bandeau de Suna et personne ne sera au courant de ton existence en dehors du Kazekage. De temps en temps, ce dernier te convoquera et tu accompliras des missions secrètes pour lui. En échange tu recevras ta paye à moitié en liquide et l'autre moitié en provision et affaires quelconques dont tu auras besoin.

Les informations s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit de Hinata.

_« Moi, au service de Gaara ? »_

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse ubn moment à la proposition.

-Quelle est la contre-partie ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Akuma.

-En échange de mes services, que demande le Kazekage ?

-Ton identité et ton histoire, répondit Setsu. Il veut savoir à qu'il a affaire. Mais si tu refuse aucun mal ne te sera fait et nous te laisserons repartir de ton coté. Et à moins que tu ne t'attaque de nouveau à Suna et à ses ninjas, nous ne t'inquiéterons plus.

-Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je ne réponds tout de suite ?

-Non. Mais on te laisse seulement trois jours et on reste avec toi pour ne pas que tu nous files entre les doigts, déclara Setsu.

-Faisons ainsi.

Akuma vient la détacher pour qu'elle puisse bouger librement.

-Comment t'appelle-tu ? Questionna Setsu.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire…

-Alors dans ce cas, comment veux-tu qu'on t'appelle ?

-Heu…

-Moi, je sais ! S'écria Akuma. On va t'appeler Ten'shi, « ange » c'est beaucoup plus joli que « l'Ange de la Mort ».

-C'est d'accord ? Reprit Setsu.

-Hai !

**Encore un chapitre minuscule... Le prochain promis sera plus long ! Il fait 6 pages sur word, ça devrait aller ! ^^**

**Merci à tous les reviweurs.**

**Kiss et à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

**J'espère que beaucoup d'entre vous bénéficits du mercredi et jeudi banalisés en raison des portes ouvertes des facs ! (bon courage à tous pour l'orientation !) ^^**

**Au programme de ce (cher et tendre) chapitre 6 (attendu ardemment par une meute de lecteurs déchainés) : peu de progrés dans le EA, peut-être la décision de Hinata concernant la proposition du Kazekage (qui sait ?) et un début d'intrigue à Suna, dont vous me direz des nouvelles...**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**EA5 : J-6 (mais qu'arrivera t-il le jour J ??? HAHAHAHA (rire machiavélique de l'auteur dans son trip))**

Hinata se pencha pour lire ce que la petite fille avait écrit :

-Très bien Aya. Mais regarde ici.

Elle pointa du doigt la petite étourderie. Puis souriante elle laissa son élève la corriger et lui sourit gentiment pour la féliciter.

-C'est très bien.

Elle quitta les rangées de pupitres où les futurs genin consciencieux travaillaient sur leur exercice. Elle monta sur l'estrade et se posta debout à côté du bureau du professeur, dos au tableau pour surveiller la salle et vérifier si personne n'avait encore besoin de son aide. Le professeur assis bougonna en la voyant faire.

Elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup ses méthodes d'enseignement à savoir : la douceur, la sollicitude et la sympathie. Tout le contraire des cours assommants, parfois colériques auquels les élèves avaient le droit quotidiennement. Elle devina qu'une fois sa mission d'aide enseignante terminé, c'est à dire le soir même, le vieux professeur ne demanderait pas à l'Hokage de la re-contacter.

« Dommage. J'aimais bien être à l'Académie. Ca fait tout drôle de se faire appeler Hinata-sensai et puis les élèves sont tellement gentils ! »

Le soir, elle rendit le trousseau de clefs, qui lui avait été confié à la direction. Elle alla ensuite accomplir une autre des missions de rang D, qui lui avaient été confié pour la journée. Tout en s'y rendant, elle avala rapidement le sandwich qu'elle avait préparé.

Elle arriva dans l'un des quartiers résidentiels de Konoha et frappa à la porte d'une vieille et bourgeoise demeure.

Une vieille dame vient lui ouvrir. Hinata la salua poliment et entra. A l'intérieur, un groupe composé de femmes du même âge que son hôtesse devisaient en tricotant. Hinata se présenta rougissant un peu en sentant les regards critiques la dévisageaient. Puis, elle prépara un thé pour l'assemblée de commères. Elle les servit et resta à leurs côtés prête à les satisfaire de leurs moindres caprices. Elle les écoutait raconter les derniers ragots, qui couraient la ville, les remarques piquantes et désobligeantes à l'égard de tel ou tel chose. La jeune fille fut frapper par une reflexion qu'elle se fit : rien ne semblaient échapper à la vue vacillante des vieilles personnes. Parfois leurs avis étaient pleins de sagesse, d'autres fois archaïques et dépassés parce qu'elles s'attachaient à un passé révolu. Elles savaient beaucoup plus de choses que Hinata, qui ne sortait plus de chez elle que pour accomplir ses missions.

Pendant ce temps, Neji marchait dans les couloirs de la demeure principale. Il repensait à la scène du petit déjeuné, qui avait eu lieu le jour précédent. Mais quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer sa sage et paisible cousine pour qu'elle se rebelle ainsi ? D'autres petits détails infimes lui revenaient : pourquoi ces derniers temps les serviteurs paraissaient plus lui témoigner de respect à lui, membre de la Bunke, qu'à sa cousine, héritière en titre ? Des voix au détour d'un couloir le sortir de ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à rabrouer les serviteurs bruyants à cette heure avancée, quand il entendit un morceau de leur conversation :

-Ce sale déchet a insulté Hiashi-sama hier matin.

-Elle pourrait lui être reconnaissante. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes, qui auraient été aussi patientes et généreuses que Hiashi-sama. Rares sont les clans, qui ne se débarrasse pas des « erreurs de parcours ».

-Heureusement cette situation devrait bientôt être régler…Plus que quelques jours…

Neji s'appétait à intervenir furieux, quand il se ravisa : si ces serviteurs à la langue bien pendue apprenaient qu'il les avait espionnés, ils se refermeraient comme une huître. Mieux valait partir silencieusement et mener une enquête discrète.

************

-Allez Setsu !

Un grognement menaçant répondit à Akuma. Celui-ci abandonna la partie et retourna près du feu où Hinata faisait cuire leur petit déjeuné.

-Impossible de le faire bouger, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant.

Hinata esquissa un sourire timide.

Elle avait perdu l'habitude de vivre entouré. Dans son ancienne équipe, celui qui fallait toujours réveiller c'était Akamaru. Personne n'arrivait à lui faire ouvrir un œil avant neufs heures car le chien passait presque toute la nuit à veiller sur eux.

-A quoi tu pense ? Demanda Akuma curieux.

Faire la conversation faisait également parti de toutes ses choses qu'elle avait oubliées.

-A la vie en communauté…

-Ah. C'est dur, pas vrai ? Réapprendre à compter sur les autres…

-Hai.

-J'ai connu cela moi aussi quand Setsu m'a rejoint…Et toi ? Ça fait un an que tu vagabonde toute seule ?

-Hai, un an et deux mois environ.

-Ce n'est pas avec des réponses comme ça que je vais vous apprendre plus sur toi, fit-il en souriant.

-Gomen. Je ne veux pas que vous puissiez deviner mon identité, répondit Hinata embarrassée.

-Tu peux quand même te poser deux, trois questions ? Tu n'es pas forcée de répondre…

-Allez-y.

-Alors, réfléchit-il. Est-ce que tu as un rêve ?

-Hai…Ce n'est pas exactement un rêve…plutôt un souhait : que tous ceux que j'aime soient heureux.

-Waouh ! Tu as un cœur d'or Ten'shi ! S'écria Akuma.

Hinata sentit ses joues s'embrasées légèrement sous son masque.

-Mais tu sais, reprit-il. Quand je te demandais si tu avais un rêve, je voulais dire pour toi. Un projet personnel, tu vois ?

-Je…Je n'ai aucun rêve me concernant. Je n'attends plus rien de ma vie.

Akuma sembla gêné par la réponse mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Et vous ? Interrogea Hinata.

-Disons que j'avais un rêve mais que j'ai du y renoncer.

Il changea de question :

-Tu as de la famille ?

-J'en avais…répondit Hinata.

-Ils sont morts ? Gomen, reprit-il. Je n'en voulais pas te faire de peine. Tu es orpheline ?

-De mère seulement depuis que je suis toute petite. Pour les autres…C'est plutôt moi, qui suis morte à leurs yeux.

-Excuse-moi. Ma question était stupide : tu es probablement une nukenin comme Setsu et moi. Les villages considèrent toujours les nukenins comme morts ou en sursis.

-Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Hinata masquant sa peine. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de nous vouvoyer, dit Akuma. Il ne doit pas y avoir une grosse différence d'age entre Setsu, toi et moi. Et puis ça me fait bizarre que tu me vouvoie !

-Si tu veux, approuva Hinata en souriant. J'ai dis-huit ans et toi ?

-Pareil ! Et Setsu aussi.

Un grognement sourd les fit sursauter et ils se retournèrent vers l'amas de couverture, qui recouvrait l'autre jeune homme. Celui-ci émergeait difficilement. Les yeux à moitié fermés sous son masque, quelques épis dans ses cheveux noirs et une expression glacée. Il vient s'assoire à coté de Hinata et Akuma en marmonnant vaguement quelque chose d'approchant :

-Faitestropdebruit…Peutpasdormir…vosgueules…

Hinata contempla stupéfaite le ninja, qui n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas du matin. Akuma fit un signe à la jeune fille et se pencha à l'oreille de son ami :

-ALORS SETSU ! BIEN DORMIT ?

BAM !

L'ex-Hyuga écarquilla les yeux : le poing de Setsu, visiblement bien rodé, avait atterrit directement sur la tête de Akuma avec une violence inouïe. La pauvre victime n'avait plus que la tête dépassant du sol et était assommée.

Setsu marmonna encore quelques insultes.

Hinata se dépêche de tendre en silence le bol de café fumant à Setsu, puis fit mine d'aller réveiller Akuma. Mais Setsu la fixa du regard et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux, elle comprit qu'elle avec plutôt intérêt à ne pas s'en mêler. Elle retourna prudemment s'assoire à la place pour déguster son bol en silence dans ses pensées.

Elle ne pouvait nier que leur compagnie ne lui faisait pas du bien. Elle avait curieusement confiance en eux alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un jour. Elle soupira : ça rendait son choix plus difficile car retourner à sa solitude ne l'attirait plus du tout. Comment avaient-ils pu changer sa vision des choses en un dîner, une nuit et un petit-déjeuné ?

-Tu as fait ton choix ? Demanda soudainement Setsu.

Il avait finit son bol de café et semblait plus frais.

-Non, répondit Hinata en baissant la tête.

-Tu as jusqu'à demain, annonça-t-il. Après Akuma et moi nous repartirons. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas rentrer à Suna parce que des diplomates de Konoha s'y trouvent.

Hinata releva la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement inquiète sans savoir pourquoi.

-Ils reforment l'alliance, qui nouait Suna et Konoha.

Setsu se leva et s'étira.

-N'oublis pas de réveiller ce baka…

Il partit plier ses affaires, inconscient d'avoir anéantit le rayon de soleil que Hinata commençait à apercevoir.

« Gaara ne pourra jamais m'accepter comme kunoichi…Suna est alliée à Konoha et je suis une ennemie de Konoha… »

C'était finit. Elle était condamnée à la solitude. La fatalité de son destin lui fit encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait crut possible…

_« Seule…Je suis définitivement seule… »_

********

Le Kazekage était assis à l'extrémité de l'immense table, qui avait été dressée à l'occasion du premier repas officiel pour la restauration de l'alliance liant Konoha à Suna. Les représentants du village de la feuille étaient arrivés dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Le dîner s'était déroulé à merveille. Et suite au désert, un orchestre composé de civils du village du sable avait commencé à jouer quelques valses. Et petit à petit, les diplomates et les quelques ninjas présents avaient rejoint la piste de danse.

Il ne restait plus que Gaara, qui devait honorer son titre et sa fonction et quelques vieux diplomates de Konoha et de Suna.

Gaara se força à détourner les yeux du couple du couple qu'il fixait avec agacement depuis un bon quart d'heure : Kankuro et Matsuri. Il aurait juré que son frère lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant d'inviter son ancienne élève pour l'énerver.

Le Kazekage décida d'observer plutôt le couple le plus étrange de la soirée : Temari et Shikamaru. Sa sœur avait traîné de force un Nara réticent danser. Elle tentait à présent à grands renforts de coups, de réveiller son cavalier dont la tête dodelinait dangereusement. Gaara se demandait combien de temps durerait encore leur comédie à ses deux là.

« Probablement le temps que Temari admette qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour Shikamaru. »

Il était encore tranquille pour quelques mois.

-C'est une bien jolie jeune femme.

-Pardon ? Demanda Gaara tiré de ses pensées.

Il se tourna vers son voisin le plus proche : un diplomate de Konoha, qui dirigeait entièrement les négociations du traité : le membre le plus important de la délégation.

-Voter sœur, dit le diplomate. Selon nos sources, elle n'est pas fiancée…

Gaara, chose rare, blêmit. Il avait peur de comprendre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ne serait-il pas magnifique de sceller le renouveau de l'alliance entre nos deux villages par une union ? Celle-ci assurerait la pérennité de l'alliance…

_« Il propose de marier Temari, réalisa Gaara furieux d'être tombé dans le piège du politicien. Si je refuse tout net, Konoha verra cela comme une déclaration de guerre…Il faut que je gagne du temps… »_

-Qui serait…mon futur beau-frère ?

-Le fils de Hokage-sama : Kazuo, Danzo-sama souhaite que celui-ci lui succède à son poste après lui…

-Je vois…laissez-moi quelques jours pour demander l'avis de la principale concernée…Je ne peux décider pour elle…

-Bien sur Kazekage-sama, répondit le diplomate en inclinant la tête par respect que Gaara savait à présent remplit d'hypocrisie et de manigances. Cependant, une réponse négative décevrait fortement mon Maître.

**************

-Mais tu vas arrêter de dormir !

Shikamaru releva difficilement sa tête, qui avait dodeliné sur l'épaule de Temari. Il esquissa un sourire ennuyé et dit :

-Si t'es pas contente, fille galère, tu peux toujours changer de cavalier !

La jeune femme lâcha une volée de jurons colériques mais ne retira pas. Shikamaru dissimula son amusement par un bâillement.

Pour ne rien vous cacher, il s'amusait à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il aimait voir ses sourcils se froncer, sa bouche se pincer, son regard se voiler de fureur et d'agacement.

Oui, Shikamaru était sous le charme de Temari No Sabaku la sœur du Kazekage. Oui, il le savait. Oui, il avait vu ses sentiments évolués au fil de leur correspondance épistolaire. Oui, il avait le cœur, qui battait la chamade en dansant avec elle.

Mais non, il ne se déclarerait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que primo, bien que Temari ne soit pas indifférente à lui, elle n'en était pas au même stade d'attachement que lui. Secondo, Temari était définitivement une fille trop galère pour s'engager avec elle. Et terzio, l'amour était un sentiment trop galère à gérer : il l'aimait bien vu que lorsque Sasuke avait déserté, laissant Ino et Sakura dans un état lamentable ou Hinata après le départ définitif de Naruto ou Kurenai et Asuma…Bref les amours ninjas étaient statistiquement voués à l'échec. L'entourage du Nara l'avait suffisamment prouvé et les parents du jeune homme n'étaient que l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Shikamaru avait une bonne centaine de raisons de ne pas s'engager mais aucune d'entre elles ne lui interdisaient de s'amuser :

-Au faite ! Très jolie tenue, fille galère !

Temari piqua un fard et resta muette.

Shikamaru recala sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde en se retenant de soupirer de contentement :

_« Avec ça, je suis tranquille pour au moins cinq minutes ! »_

**Donc ma pauvre Hinata ne va pas pouvoir rallier Suna (ne taper pas l'auteur après il ne peut plus écrire !), et le début d'une intrigue de nature politique à Suna (je fais remarquer au passage que ma fic n'est pas concentré sur les combats mais également sur la vie quotidienne (vie quot' ! ^^) d'où des intrigues plus politiques.)**

**Voilà c'est tout !**

**kiss**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis déjà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...heu plutôt pour publier le nouveau chapitre des péripéties de notre chère héroine Hinata !**

**Bon j'avoue ce chapitre est super court...Alors pour me faire pardonner, j'essairai (j'ai bien dit _essairai_) de publier le chapitre 8 ce week-end.**

**Au passage, je répare une (grosse) injustice : Réponses aux revieweurs anonymes ! (l'auteur se mets à genoux et vous prit de la pardonner)**

**Le petit Lutin () : T'es un gentil toi ! Tu ne veux pas que je déclanche une guerre entre Konoha et Suna ? Non ? Même pas une toute petite ? ^^ On va voir ce que je peux faire pour le Tema/Shika (Shika pourait devenir l'amant de Temari, non ? à creuser, à creuser...) kiss.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 7**

**EA6 : J-5**

Hinata se rendait à la supérette au coin pour remplir le frigidaire de la demeure principale.

Vous me direz : pourquoi s'en charge-t-elle alors qu'elle une cinquantaine de serviteurs prêt à exécuter le moindre de ses désirs ? Curieux en effet je vous l'accorde. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : ce matin même Hiashi Hyuga avait suggéré que la jeune fille pourrait se rendre utile _pour une fois _et donc aller faire les courses, sa dernière trouvaille pour humilier sa fille.

Donc la jeune fille de bientôt dix-sept ans se rendait à pied faire les courses lorsque une montagne de poils lui atterrit dessus sans prévenir, la clouant au sol.

-AKAMARU ! NON !

Sonné Hinata sentit que l'énorme monstre lui léchait le visage affectueusement.

-Ce n'est pas un peu finit Akamaru ! Pousse-toi de là ! Désolé d'habitude il n'agit ainsi qu'avec les personnes qu'il conn…HINATA !

La jeune fille sentit le poids se dégager et réalisa enfin que les dernières phrases lui étaient adressées. Elle se releva et regarda le propriétaire de la grosse bestiole…Celui-ci n'était autre que Kiba.

-Salut Hinata ! Ca va ? Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Salut Kiba-kun. Ca va et toi ?

_« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins un an ! pensa Hinata »_

L'Inuzuka et son chien avaient tous les deux atteints leur taille définitive et donnait l'impression à la Hyuga d'être minuscule à côté.

-HO ! s'écria Kiba avec des yeux ronds. Tu ne bégayes plus ! C'est génial !

Les joues de Hinata rosirent mais elle ne baissa pas la tête.

-Alors que deviens-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille.  
-J'enchaîne les missions de rang A avec Shino et Sai. Au début j'avais du mal avec Sai, mais depuis qu'il a sauvé la vie à Akamaru, on s'entend mieux. Pour l'instant, on est en congé, on repart juste la veille de Noël imagine ! Hokage-sama ne veut pas nous laisser passer les fêtes avec nos familles !

Hinata sourit : le franc-parlé du garçon lui avait manqué.

-Et toi ? Tu es passée junin ?

-Non, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. J'ai quelques missions solo par semaine…

-Missions-solo ? Répéta-t-il. Waouh ! Hokage-sama doit te faire drôlement confiance !

Elle se garda bien de lui dire que ses missions étaient essentiellement du baby-sitting ou joué aux cartes avec des personnes âgées.

-Pendant que j'y pense, continua Kiba. Ca serait sympa d'organisé une grande réunion de toute la bande un de ces quatre !

-Pourquoi pas, aprouva la Hyuga.

-Et d'ailleurs, ça ne serait pas ton anniversaire dans quelques jours ? Demanda-t-il. Le…23, c'est ça ?

-Hai, répondit Hinata gênée.

-Super ! On pourrait tous aller chez Ichiraku-ramens !

-Non…Kiba-kun, je ne peux pas…une réunion du clan le 23…

Elle était embêtée. Revoir son meilleur ami après tout le temps…Et lui, qui proposait de fêter son anniversaire comme s'ils se voyaient tous les jours !

_« Fêter ma libération ! Pensa-elle ironiquement. »_

-Ho non ! S'écria Kiba.

Il réfléchit un instant.

_« Leur dire adieu sans qu'ils le sachent…couper définitivement les ponts avec eux…Après je ne pourrais plus les voir… »_

Vu comme Danzo avait réussit à la séparer de ses amis cette année, alors qu'est ce qu'il en serait après qu'elle a été reniée ! Elle se doutait qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais ou juste de loin, le temps qu'ils l'oublient définitivement…

-Et le 20, ça t'irais ? Interrogea Kiba.

-Hai.

_« Ca sera la dernière fois que je les verrais en tant qu'amis… »_

_-Alors c'est réglé ! Ne t'en fais pas je me charge de tut ! Donc à vendredi à vingt heurs chez Ichiraku ! Bonne journée Hinata-chan !_

**************

Gaara faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il était inquiet et perdu.

Ce diplomate retord l'avait piégé. A présent il était coincé : soit il réservait la paix et livrait sa sœur à un inconnu et ça elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, soit il refusait net, sa sœur leur remercierait avant d'aller mourir sur le champ de bataille contre Konoha. Sa sœur ou son village ?

« Je ne peux pas sacrifier Suna pour le bien-être de Temari. J'ai été élu Kazekage par le village parce qu'ils ont fait confiance en moi pour les protéger et les défendre. Et c'est pour cette raison, qu'ils ont placé cette confiance en moi que je ne peux pas les décevoir…Sacrifier une personne pour sauver tous les habitants…Même si cette personne est ma propre sœur… »

Il s'assit finalement à son bureau, les deux mains sur ses tempes pour tenter de soutenir sa tête. Il se dégoûtait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi sale depuis le jour ou il avait réalisé les actes horribles, qu'il avait commit sous l'emprise de la folie. Il allait condamner sa féministe de sœur à épouser un inconnu prédestiné comme le septième hokage de Konoha. Elle deviendrait une « poule pondeuse », comme elle disait en critiquant les kunoichi, qui abandonneraient leur travail pour se consacrer à « l'amour de leur vie, qui les lâchera dans deux mois maximum » et leurs enfants.

Gaara craignait la réaction de Temari. Elle allait très mais très mal prendre la nouvelle. Oh bien sur, elle se sacrifierait sans hésiter dans l'intérêt du village mais elle le ferait payer très cher à son petit frère.

Le Kazekage soupira.

« S'il y avait la moindre solution…Mais je ne connais pas suffisamment les codes et les lois de Konoha pour tirer Temari de ce piège…Et si… »

Gaara se releva brusquement et marcha jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre de son bureau pour observer la rue agitée et ignorante des problèmes politiques.

« Peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider…Mais il ne faut pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs… »

**************

-REVEILLE-TOI FLEMMARD ! Hurla Temari à l'oreille du Nara.

Shikamaru avait osé s'assoupir pendant que Temari était allé faire du café. Les deux jeunes gens avaient planché toute la nuit sur le traité pour le finaliser.

Suna et Konoha étaient arrivés au terme des négociations hier. Et les deux représentants devaient aujourd'hui même présenter le traité avec les dernières mesures décidées la veille pour qu'il soit signé.

-Galère, marmonna Shikamaru les yeux à moitié fermés. J'suis crevé…

-Moi aussi ! Répliqua Temari. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je pionce et que je laisse le boulot aux autres !

-…(bâillement)

-Je te rappelle qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux heures pour remettre le traité ! Et après on pourra aller dormir ! Poursuivit Temari.

-Ga…

-Si tu redis encore une fois ce mot, je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! Menaça la jeune femme.

-…

-Au faite, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Tenten et de sa grossesse.

-Et ?

-Comme tu le sais, le traité de paix entre Konoha et Suna propose pour parfaire l'entente entre les villages que des ninjas de Konoha viendraient travailler à Suna entant qu'ambassadeur pour une durée de trois ans et inversement.

-Je sais. Je suis moi-même détaché à Suna pour trois ans. Ou veux-tu en venir ?

Shikamaru bailla de nouveau.

« Décidément le manque de sommeil l'empêche de se servir de son cerveau ou quoi ? Se demanda-la No-Sabaku. »

-On pourrait proposer à Tenten de faire parti de ce programme. Elle viendrait à Suna et accoucherait en toute sécurité.

-Et après trois ans ? Objecta le Nara. Elle devra rentrer à Konoha avec son enfant et les Hyugas lui tomberont dessus. Tu ne résous que temporairement le problème.

-Elle n'aura qu'à demander à Gaara de changer de nationalité et d'être officiellement une kunoichi de Suna. Personne ne pourra l'obliger à rentrer à Konoha, ainsi qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

-…

-Shikamaru ?

-Zzzz zzz…

(nda : Shikamaru ou l'homme qui s'endormait plus vite que son ombre !)

***************

-Tu es certaine de ta décision ?

-Hai, assura Hinata à Setsu.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Gaara ne pourra pas m'engager sans risquer de trahir le traité, qui le lit à Konoha. »

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné, ajouta-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Setsu et Akuma échangèrent un regard.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! dit Akuma. On a été content de te rencontrer Ten'shi. C'est dommage que tu n'accepte pas de travailler pour le Kazekage.

-Hai, approuva la jeune femme.

Elle sentait Setsu, qui essayait de lire en elle malgré son masque. Il avait du remarquer qu'elle choix de la Hyuga n'était pas de gaîté de cœur.

-Tu sais quoi ? Demanda Akuma. J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Surprise, elle regarda le jeune homme.

Il lui tendit un kunai dont le manche était entouré d'un parchemin d'invocation. Elle le prit curieuse.

-C'est une balise spatio-temporelle, expliqua Akuma. Si tu as besoin d'aide un jour n'hésite pas. On viendra le plus vite possible te filer un coup de main ! Il viendra le plus vite possible un peu de sang dessus.

Impressionnée, Hinata observa son présent de le ranger dans sa tunique.

-Arigato Akuma, le remercia-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Il sourit :

-Comme ça, on est sur de se revoir !

_« Arigato mes amis… »_

D'un dernier geste de la main, il se séparèrent. Setsu et Akuma rejoignant Suna et Hinata repartie dans son errance sans but précis.

**(l'auteur soupire de soulagement) Ah vous êtes encore là ! (enfin y en déjà la moitié qui se sont barrés plutôt que d'écouter mon monologue T.T'' )**

**Savez-vous mes chers amis, quel est le plus gros problème des auteurs ? Non ? Eh bien c'est de toujours vouloir mettre leurs héros dans des situations insolites, impossibles, inimaginables,...MAIS SURTOUT INSOLUBLE !!**

**Donc après avoir foutu leurs petits héros chéris dans des ***** pour attirer le lecteur (petit, petit, petit....), ils doivent trouver un moyen CREDIBLE (!) de les sortir de là...**

**Bref, je me permets d'enprunter une expression à quelqu'un de très connu : Galère !**

**Alors vos suppositions, après avoir +/- trouvé une solution pour Tenten, que va devenir Temari ??? Est-ce que son frère Gaara va la sacrifier sur l'autel devant un prêtre ???**

**Est-ce que c'est moi ou dans cette fic c'est toujours les femmes qui ont des problèmes ??? ^^**

**kiss.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**BONSOIR MES PETITS LECTEURS CHERIS !!! (les lecteurs se cachent les yeux horrifiés : Ho non ! _LA_ revoilà !)**

**Je m'excuse, je tenais sincérement à vous publier le chap8, samedi mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre mon texte sur ff, et n'ai d'ailleurs réussit que ce soir. Il faut dire que le fait que ce site soit en anglais ne m'a pas aidé (Qu'est que c'est écrit ? _Iiiif iou arrrre eu problèmeu..._). Donc voilà je vous mets le chap8 aujourd'hui ! (Ho ! Joie et félicité en ce jour !)**

**Au passage, je n'ai eu aucune proposition sur l'identité de Setsu (surtout avec le dernier chapitre, je vous la livre pratiquement sur un plateau...), en revanche beaucoup sur Akuma (et vous n'êtes pas très originaux ! ^^ mais bon c'est facile). Peut-être que vous n'aimez pas Setsu ??? T.T (auteur en larmes = FUYEZ !).**

**REPONSES AUX ANONYMES :**

**Reborn :** un fan de Temari ? Le problème c'est que si Temari est déjà fiancée, Konoha voudra venir au mariage, envoyé des représentants donc elle sera obligé de se marier…Tenten est pratiquement tiré d'affaire. Mais pour Hinata, je n'ai peut-être pas été suffisamment claire : si elle veut travailler pour Gaara, elle sera obligée de lui dévoiler son identité à lui minimum…Je te laisse découvrir ce que l'avenir réserve à Temari…

**Haru de la goldenpair :** Attention ! Il ne faut pas oublier le caractère (Temari se pointe et lit derrière l'épaule de l'auteur) agréable, enjouée qui la fera obéir à son frère sans se révolter (surtout pas, c'est pas son genre les gueulantes ^^). D'ailleurs ses cordes vocales risques de chauffer pendant ce chapitre ! (Aie !)

Kaname-chan : Malheureusement JJ n'arrive que dans…(l'auteur consulte son planning)…euh…le chapitre…21…(PAS TAPER !!!!)

**Le Petit lutin :** Pourquoi Temari devrait trouvé la solution toute seule ??? Un peu d'aide est toujours la bien venue (tu comprendra bientôt ! ^^) ! Pauvre Tenten ! Si la proposition de Temari n'est pas confirmée, le clan Hyuga va lui tombé dessus (aie !). Remarque ça pourrait être chouette (ne pas préter attention, l'auteur repart dans ses délires et imagine ce que Hiashi pourrait faire à Tenten pour avoir osé touché son PRECIEUX neveu (sans aucune référence à Gollum ;-) chouettes tortures en perspectives !) )

**dj :** ton vœu est exaucé ! Pour chap 6 et non 7, j'ai fais une manip qui n'a durée que quelques minutes et t'es peut-être tombé à ce moment là !

**Chapitre 8 :**

**EA7 : J-4 (tic-tac…plus que 4 jours)**

**Ding Dong !**

Hinata se tenait devant la porte de son ancienne sensai. Sa rencontre avec Kiba, le jour précédent l'avait fait réfléchir. Elle savait que une fois déshonorée, elle ne verrait plus ses amis, même s'ils seraient toujours dans le même village. Alors il fallait qu'elle les revoie tous une dernière fois avant de disparaître complètement de leur vie…

La porte s'ouvrit et une grande femme à la chevelure longue et aux curieux yeux rouges apparut :

-Hinata ?

-Bonjour Kurenai-sensai…Je passais dans le coin et je…commença la jeune fille gênée de débarqué à l'improviste.

-Pas de problème ! Répondit Kurenai. Tu as bien fait !

Elle la conduisit à l'intérieur de son petit appartement dans le salon/salle à manger.

Un petit garçon d'environ deux ans jouait assis par terre avec des figurines ninjas.

-Bonjour Takeshi-chan (nda : Takeshi signifie brave, bambou et on peut utiliser le chan chez les petits garçons, je crois), dit doucement Hinata en s'accroupissant. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Hinata.

-Konnichiwa Hinata ! S'écria le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

-A quoi tu joue ? Demanda la Hyuga.

-Aux ninjas ! Cria Takeshi tout joyeux.

-C'est Shikamaru, qui les lui a offert depuis il ne les lâche plus, expliqua sa mère.

-Shikamaru est un bon parrain, commenta Hinata.

-Takeshi, s'il te plaît mon coeur,, tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre ? Demanda la mère à son fils.

Le petit garçon fila ses figurines à la main.

-Installe-toi, proposa Kurenai en désignant le canapé à son invitée.

-Arigato.

-Qu'est ce que je te serre ?

-Un peu d'eau s'il vous plaît, sensai.

-Tu sais, tu n'es plus obligée de m'appeler ainsi, répondit-elle en revenant de la cuisine avec deux verres et une carafe. Vous n'êtes plus mes élèves.

Elle s'assit face à la jeune fille, la servit et lui tendit son verre.

-Arigato.

Elles burent en silence.

-Alors ? Commença Kurenai. Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? J'entends beaucoup parler des exploits de Kiba et Shino, mais jamais de toi…

La gorge de Hinata se serra et ses mains se crispèrent sur son verre.

_« Pas de doute, vous entendrez parler de moi bientôt sensai… »_

Elle préféra tenter une réponse évasive :

-Je me fais discrète…

-Ho ! S'exclama Kurenai en écarquillant ses beaux yeux rouges à spirales, dont son fils avait hérité. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais la première de l'équipe à obtenir un grade aussi élevé. Félicitation !

Les yeux blancs de la jeune fille s'agrandirent : _« Mais…Elle ne pense quand même pas… »_

-Je ne suis pas Anbu, sensai !

-Ho ! Répéta la jeune femme. Je suis désolée…Je me suis imaginée que…

-Ce n'est rien, assura son ancienne élève. Je voulais simplement dire que je n'aime pas me faire remarquer…

Kurenai sourit paisiblement.

Cette vue rappela à Hinata, combien elle admirait son mentor, si forte, si belle, si courageuse, si calme, si attentive aux autres. Tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais…

-Kiba est passé hier soir, déclara Kurenai. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait organiser quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. Tu vas avoir tes dix-sept ans, pas vrai ?

Les mains de Hinata se mirent à trembler, si bien qu'elle fut obliger de pauser son verre de peur de le lâcher.

-Hai, répondit-elle en essayant de conserver une voix neutre.

Elle n'était pas venue pour discuter de cela.

-Alors si je me souviens bien des traditions Hyuga, c'est bientôt le grand jour ? Interrogea Kurenai avec un grand sourire.

Incapable de la regarder, Hinata se mit à tripoter ses doigts et hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

-Les préparatifs ont déjà commencé ?

_« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, pensa la Hyuga. »_

Soudain le bruit d'une chute, sitôt suivie d'un hurlement dispensant la jeune fille d'un énième mensonge.

* * *

Kurenai se leva précipitamment :

-Tu permets que je t'abandonne cinq secondes, le temps de….

-MMMMAAAAMAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hinata en se levant à son tour. Il faut que je vous quitte. Ma famille doit m'attendre…

-Je ne te chasse pas ! Protesta la jeune femme.

-Ne vous en faite pas Kurenai-sensai. Je passais juste en coup de vent. Allez-vous occuper de Takeshi et embrasser-le de ma part.

Kurenai ouvrit la bouche mais un nouveau hurlement retentit et elle haussa les épaules, rendant les armes.

-Sayônara Hinata et à la prochaine ! Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons vers la source des cris.

-Adieu, Kurenai-sensai, murmura Hinata sentant ses yeux devenir humides.

*******************

-Quoi !?! Hurla Temari.

-…

-Je vais devoir épouser ce blanc bec pour préserver la paix ?! IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

-C'est pour cela que j'ai convié Shikamaru, déclara Gaara à peine surprit par la colère de sa sœur. Il est le plus à même de déjouer ce piège. Si, bien sur, solution il y a…

Le Kazekage avait réunit Kankuro, Temari et Shikamaru dans son bureau pour leur exposer le problème auquel ils étaient confrontés.

-Tu ne peux pas accepter Gaara ! Protesta Kankuro. Le traité a été signé, il y a quelques heures ! Rien ne te force à présent à obéir à ce chantage !

-Tu sais bien que les traités ne représentent rien pour les ninjas, répliqua calmement Gaara. Notre survie ne se doit qu'à la guerre malheureusement. Et j'ai peur que l'affront d'un refus ne déclenche une guerre.

Temari se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à son petit frère.

-Je vais accepter, déclara-t-elle. Si ce mariage peut éviter la guerre entre Suna et Konoha, alors…

-Il y a peut-être une autre solution, l'interrompit Shikamaru parlant pour la première fois.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec espoir. Le Nara avait prit sa position favorite et fixait ses doigts joints en proie d'une intense réflexion.

-Il suffirait que Temari soit fiancée à une autre personne de Konoha que le fils de l'Hokage. Quelqu'un de rang social à peu près équivalent…

-Dans tous les cas, je me marie ! Fit remarquer Temari, avec une note d'agacement dans la voix.

-Hai, soupira Shikamaru. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te marier, mais je crains que ce soit la seule issue possible. Déjà, tu auras un plus grand choix de prétendants possibles.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par « de rang social à peu près équivalent » ?

-J'entends par-là, tous les héritiers males des différents clans d Konoha. A savoir Konoha-maru pour les Sarutobi, Neji pour les Hyuga, qui bien qu'il ne soit pas héritier est le protégé de l'actuel dirigeant, Kiba pour le clan Inuzuka, Choji pour les Akimitchi, Shino pour les Aburame et donc moi pour les Nara.

Gaara quitta son air impassible constant pour lever les yeux au ciel et Kankuro sembla trouver la demande en mariage mal dissimulée particulièrement drôle et ne put se retenir de sourire : « Définitivement, Shikamaru est très intelligent ! »

En effet, la demande en mariage détournée de Shikamaru était parfaitement calculée. Il savait que Temari n'épouserait pas si elle le pouvait un inconnu comme le fils de l'Hokage, ni un taciturne comme Shino, ni un baka brailleur comme Kiba et Konoha-maru –sans compter que Konoha-maru avait quatre ans d'écart avec elle. De plus, Shikamaru avait mentionné dans ses lettres que Kiba sortait avec Ino depuis plus d'un an et que Choji avait un faible pour une jolie boulangère. Donc sur la liste des prétendants, il ne restait plus que Neji et lui, et pas plus tard qu'il y a quatre jours, il lui a dit qu'il pensait que Tenten était enceinte du Hyuga ! Donc définitivement à moins qu'elle préfère épouser un inconnu, Temari se rangerait à la volonté de Shikamaru et l'épouserait.

La jeune femme semblait en venir à la même conclusion que lui. Elle blêmissait rapidement les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce silencieuse en claquant la porte.

Shikamaru sentit les regards froids de Gaara e Kankuro se tournés vers lui.

-Je la rendrais heureuse, affirma-t-il se sachant percer à jour.

-Pas de t'imposant ainsi à elle ! Répliqua Kankuro.

*********

Solitude.

Connaissez-vous la définition de solitude ?

« Situation d'une personne, qui est seule de façon momentanée ou durable .» (Robert)

Je dirais qu'il existe plusieurs formes de solitude. La première concerne le solitaire. Il vit en ermite de façon volontaire, parce qu'il ne supporte pas la vie en société.

Ensuite il y a une forme plus involontaire du solitaire : le rejeté. Celui-ci à beau vivre dans une communauté, il n'arrive pas à se faire accepter. Il subit soit des brimades, soit l'indifférence de ses camarades. Ces « sans amis » finissent par avoir peur des autres, ils préfèrent baiser la tête en passant devant un groupe d'amis plutôt que de les voir afficher leur bonheur. Ceux là sont les jaloux, les envieux, les timides, les malheureux, ceux qu'on oublie lorsque le professeur demande, qui est absent.

La dernière forme de solitude concerne l'exilé. Fuyant famille, amis et patrie, celui-ci se voit contraint d'abandonner tout ce qu'il a de plus cher par crainte de représailles.

Hinata avait connu le rejet et connaissait à présent l'exil. Mais curieusement l'exil ne l'avait pas rendu malheureuse. Pour une fois, personne n'était là pour lui faire remarquer combien elle était faible, timide et maladroite. Personne ne l'ignorait puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour l'ignorer.

Aucune vraie rencontre en un an. Aucun compagnon. Et elle n'avait pas été réellement malheureuse. Seule, oui. Malheureusement, non.

Et en trois jours, Setsu et Akuma avaient réussit à refaire surgir de sa mémoire tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier : ses amis. Oh ! Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : ses anciens amis l'avaient probablement déjà oubliée. On se souviendrait de Naruto, oui parce que Naruto était quelqu'un. Mais qui pouvait se souvenir de la si timide, si faible, si transparente Hinata ? Personne.

Mais ce qui animerait Hinata à présent. Pour la première fois, depuis trois ans, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle voulait pouvoir s'ouvrir aux autres, vivre à nouveau pour les autres, aimer et être aimer des autres.

Elle serra dans sa main le précieux cadeau, que lui avait fait Akuma.

Pour la première fois, depuis trois ans, elle se sentait vivante.

*******

**Alors ?**

** Pauvre Temari...Ballotée de droite à gauche... En même temps, je ne voyais pas notre grand stratège lui faire une déclaration emflammée (Shika en baillant : _Trop GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALERE !_). Et ça aurait été en opposition avec ses pensées du chap6... Maintenant, il faut que Temari se remette de ses émotions et réfléchisse au calme...**

**Quand à Hinata, Je sais que vous aimez sa nouvelle volonté, sa force et tout et moi aussi ^^ Mais je voulais également montrer qu'elle est encore plus détruite qu'auparavant à Konoha (lorsque son père la dénigrais avant l'examen chunin tome 9 (si je me plante pas) et que dans les EA ou tous ses amis l'ont complétement abbandonnés sans s'en rendre compte...).**

**See you.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Réponses à la review anonyme :**

**le petit lutin : C'est pas un peu méchant ça ? Pourquoi Choji devrait plus craquer sur les gâteus que sur la boulangère ? è.é Bien sur que Temari est chamboulée ! N'importe qui le serait ! de 1t'apprends que tu vas te marier et de 2, tu reçois une demande en mariage mal dissimulée ! Mets toi un peu à sa place ! De plus pour moi, le fort caractère de Temari ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas avoir ses moments de faiblesse même si son caractère peut justement les masquer. Oui Hinata retrouvera Naruto ! Promis (tout le monde s'inquiéte à ce sujet ! ^^). Mais pour l'instant, elle a d'autres soucis en tête...**

**Voici le chapitre 9 ! Avec l'entrée d'un vieil ami ! Ca sent le roussit pour notre chère Hinata !**

**Chapitre 9 :**

**EA8 : J-3 **

**-Les 64 points du Hakke !**

**-Le tourbillon divin du Hakke.**

Les deux cousins s'affrontaient dans les jardins intérieurs de l'antique demeure principale du clan Hyuga. Comme Hiashi l'avait ordonné, Neji entraînait Hanabi, et non plus Hinata.

Le membre de la Bunke arrêta son Tourbillon pour tester le Juken de sa cousine. Il chercha à la frapper aux cotes mais elle évita aisément le coup pour riposter à son épaule gauche. Il pivota légèrement son corps en prenant garde à ses appuis pour ne pas lasser d'ouverture. Leurs mains faillirent se heurter quand ils tentèrent ensemble de se toucher au thorax. Mais chacun prévu le geste de l'autre et ils reculèrent tous deux d'un pas. Hanabi repartie à la charge immédiatement pour asséner une série de coups rapides et extrêmement précis : une technique dévirée des 64 points mais beaucoup moins coûteuses en chakra et de faite moins puissante. Mais Neji dévia tour à tour les coups comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu et put même riposter en lui bloquant plusieurs tenkentsus situés sur ses bras. Enervée par sa défaite Hanabi recula de quelques pas et se fut au tour de Neji d'avancer. Se sachant moins forte, Hanabi n'eut d'autre choix que de déclancher le tourbillon du Hakke pour résister à la force brute du Hyuga. Mais loin d'être repousser par la protection, il resta fermement les pieds plantés dans le sol grâce à son chakra et put lui balancer un uppercut dés qu'elle stoppa sa technique alors qu'elle tentait de rétablir ses appuis.

La Hyuga de la branche principale alla s'écraser violemment au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva néanmoins immédiatement en essuyant rageusement le sang traître, qui perlait à ses lèvres. Elle allait repartir rageuse au front quand son cousin se désintéressa d'elle pour déclarer à haute voix :

-Hinata ! Viens ici, s'il te plait.

Surprise, elle sursauta cherchant son aînée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué malgré son Byakugan, son attention étant entièrement tournée vers le combat.

Hinata sortie de derrière l'un des piliers qui encadrait le terrain d'entraînement. Elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Cependant, elle voulait constater de ses propres yeux l'écart, qui ne cessait de se creuser entre sa sœur et elle. Elle baissa la tête attendant sa sentence.

-Pourquoi Hanabi va-t-elle perdre ce duel ?

Hinata releva la tête pour s'assurer que c'était bien à elle que l'on s'adressait. Effectivement son cousin attendait sa réponse sous le regard agacé et courroucé de sa petite sœur, qui ne semblait pas avoir réalisé qu'elle se trouvait sur une pente savonneuse.

-E-Eh bien, hésita Hinata en regardant Hanabi. T-tu gaspille ton chakra : tu as déjà utilisé une fois le Tourbillon divin et une fois les 64 points…

-Neji a également employé le Tourbillon divin.

-Hai, mais il possède beaucoup plus de chakra que toi…De plus tu n'as pas fait attention à l'ouverture que laisse le Tourbillon. En effet, cette technique fatigue énormément musculairement et lorsque tu l'as stoppe un adversaire qui a réussit à y résister, il a un magnifique angle de frappe pour te blesser gravement, voir te tuer. Tu dois redoubler de vigilance à ce moment là.

-N'importe quoi ! Nia la plus jeune. Le Tourbillon divin est imparable.

-Pourtant est-ce que je ne viens pas de réussir à te toucher ? Fit remarquer Neji.

Le soutien de son presque frère fit chaud au cœur à la plus grande, qui réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans son analyse.

-Tu es trop sur de toi Hanabi ! Asséna Neji. Tes techniques ne sont pas imparables et tu dois connaître le moindre de leur défaut et être capable de les combler ainsi que d'improviser face à un adversaire, qui connaît tout ton répertoire.

La petite favorite défia ouvertement le regard de son maître avant d'admettre sa défaite et de tourner les talons furieuse.

-Bravo Hinata, déclara Neji en se tournant vers elle. Tu as parfaitement su analyser la situation et la décortiqué.

-Arigato Neji-nee-san.

-Un petit duel ?

-Mais…Père n'a-t-il pas ordonné que tu entraîne Hanabi ?

-Elle n'est plus là. On commence ?

-Hai, répondit-elle en souriant et en mettant en position Juken.

**********

Temari s'était aventurée hors de Suna. Elle avait marché quelques heures dans le désert avant de s'assoire dans le sable et de contempler les dunes. Un vent glacial modifiait sans cesse le paysage, mais le manque de chaleur du à la saison ne préoccupait pas la jeune fille pour l'instant. Elle avait bien d'autres soucis à gérer.

_« Me marier ? Je n'avais pas imaginé me retrouver dans cette situation avant un certain nombre d'années…Un inconnu ou Shikamaru ? »_

Son corps, lui avait déjà choisit. Elle l'avait comprit lorsqu'elle avait sentit son cœur s'emballer lors de la proposition déguisée du Nara.

_« J'aime ce flemmard…Je n'arrive pas à le croire…Quand est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Et lui ? Est-ce que pour autant il ressent la même chose ? »_

Elle secoua négativement la tête dans de la plonger entre ses mains.

_« Probablement pas matcho comme il est ! Il fait juste ça pour me rendre service ou alors pire, il pense que je choisirais quelqu'un d'autre dans la liste qu'il a donnée ! …Suis-je capable de passer ma vie aux cotés de quelqu'un, qui ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime ? »_

Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et une larme glisser lentement le long de son nez avant d'aller s'écrases dans le sable.

_« Epouser le futur Hokage. Cela signifie devenir une poule pondeuse cloîtrée dans une demeure avec pour seules fonctions le sourire et la soumission envers mon époux ! Renoncer à ma vie de kunoichi pour une paix relative d'environ cinq à dix ans grand maximum. »_

Elle frissonna.

_« Dans tous les cas, je vais me marier…Je ne veux pas que mon égoïsme cause la mort de centaines de personnes…Si Shikamaru ne ressent pas la même chose que moi…alors je n'ai aucun intérêt à l'épouser…Ca me ferais dépérir en guettant le moindre signe affectif de sa part… »_

Elle se releva et renifla une dernière fois.

_« Soit Shikamaru m'aime et je l'épouse, soit j'épouse le fils de Danzo ! »_

La forte -tête de mort- volontaire Temari était de retour ainsi que sa fierté. Celle-ci l'empêchait de faire le premier pas vers le Nara…

*********

Dans la forêt longeant le pays du Feu, une équipe de ninjas composé d'un junin et de trois chunin rentraient rapidement vers le village de Konoha. Leur mission avait été un franc succès. Ils avaient escorté un civil et sa femme jusqu'au pays de l'herbe. Les combats avaient été rares mais beaucoup plus dures et violents que d'habitude.

L'une des trois chunins affichait un sourire fier et arrogant. Elle avait pu à nouveau démontrer sa force à ses boulets de coéquipiers.

_« Non, mais franchement quelle idée d'associer un membre du clan Akimitchi et un anonyme avec une Hyuga telle que moi ? Ils retardent mon avancement plus qu'autre chose. »_

Hanabi Hyuga, héritière présumée du clan Hyuga (nda : et imbue d'elle-meme ! ^^) avait à présent quinze ans. Elle ne rêvait que du moment ou dans deux ans, son père Hiashi Hyuga lui céderait officiellement sa place.

-Hé Hanabi ? Demanda l'un de ses coéquipiers en se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Quoi ? Répondit-elle en lui montrant bien qu'il la dérangeait.

-Tu pourrais demander à Shühei-sensai (nda : ça veut dire soldat discipliné) de ralentir ? J'ai mal à ma jambe.

-T'avais qu'à pas te faire toucher !

_« Et toc ! Pensa-t-elle en s'éloignant. »_

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi ce pauvre garçon ne va pas directement s'adresser à son maître ? Parce que celui-ci répondait probablement la même chose sauf si c'était elle, qui le lui demandait…Eh oui ! Shühei était un Hyuga, plus précisément de la branche parallèle ce qui faisait qu'il devait obéissance à Hanabi. Cette dernière en profitait largement pour échapper aux corvées des misions D.

Shühei portait la marque de la Bunke, recouverte par des bandages ainsi que l'un de ses yeux, qui avait été crevé dans une embuscade quelques mois auparavant.

Soudain Shühei leva sa main pour faire signe à ses élèves de s'arrêter.

-Qu'y a-t-il sensei ?

-Vous deux, vous rentrez seuls à Konoha. Hanabi-sama et moi nous vous rejoindrons bientôt.

Les deux jeunes garçons échangèrent un regard : aucune question ou protestation ne serrait admise.

-Hai !

Hanabi les regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers son maître :

-Alors ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Activez votre Byakugan, Hanabi-sama.

Elle le fit.

Et ce qu'elle vit la surprit : à environ un kilomètre à l'est de leur position une kunoichi se déplaçait seule.

-En quoi ça nous intéresse ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.

Son maître se tourna vers elle, son unique Byakugan toujours actif.

-Vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-…

Hanabi se re-concentra sur la mystérieuse kunoichi et la détailla.

_« Plus âgée que moi…Toute vêtue de blanc. »_

Elle concentra intensément son chakra dans ses yeux pour traverser la paroi du masque.

_« Non…Impossible ! Elle devrait être morte ! »_

Sa bouche s'était entrouverte un instant, avant de se refermer dans un sourire satisfait.

_« Finalement le destin est plutôt bien fait… »_

-Que devons-nous faire Hanabi-sama ?

-Tu connais les ordres, répliqua-t-elle. Allons-y !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hanabi et Shühei se tenaient face à Hinata toute tremblante.

-Salut Hinata-nee-san, déclara Hanabi avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

-…

-Tu as perdu ta langue en plus de ton honneur ?

-…

Hanabi courut à toute vitesse, ses doigts en avant. Elle essaya de porter un coup à la jugulaire de l'ex-Hyuga, mais celle-ci l'évita en deux souplesses arrières. Malheureusement Shühei en profita pour apparaître derrière elle.

**-Les 64 points du Hakke**, dit-il calmement.

La pauvre Hinata encaissa tous les coups à cause de leur vitesse prodigieuse, qui l'empêchait de se retourner pour se défendre. Elle s'effondra au sol.

-Elle était pour moi ! cria Hanabi. C'était à moi de le vaincre.

-Gomen Hanabi-sama, répondit le junin en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise, quand le corps de Hinata disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Ils repérèrent cependant vite l'original avec leur Byakugan.

La jeune fille dominait le combat perché sur la branche d'un arbre.

Hanabi marmonna une insulte.

-T-t-tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais ne laisser faire ? Demanda Hinata à sa petite sœur.

******

**Je sais, je sais : vous êtes dégoutés. Entre ceux qui ont pensé que le nouveau personnage serait Neji (avec l'EA) et ceux à qui je coupe le début d'un combat super interressant...Bref, vous me détestez ! ^^**

**Je m'excuse, j'ai préféré morceller ce combat quand j'ai vu combien il était long (les lecteurs : Et elle ose nous dire ça, alors que ce chap est super court !).**

**Mais voyons le bon côté des choses : vous êtes obligé de venir lire la suite vendredi soir ou samedi ! XP**

**Sinon, j'aimerais votre avis sur les sentiments de Temari. J'ai hésité à ne pas passer directement à la scène suivante (voir le chap10 la prochaine fois ! ^^) pour finalement rajouter ce morceau pour que ce soit plus facile à comprendre.**

**Et que pensez-vous de l'EA, honnétement je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire et je ne l'ai rédigé que ce matin de 12 à 13 en Philo (on parlait de Platon...Zzzzzzz) ? Même si Hinata ne combat pas, j'ai voulu montrer qu'elle a un meilleur esprit d'analyse que Hanabi. Et bientôt vous pourez voir, qui de l'aînée ou de la cadette a le plus progressé !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir !**

**Je tenais à mettre une précision en lisant les e-mails que j'ai reçu : c'est l'éducation de Hanabi qui a fait ce qu'elle ait et je n'ait pas encore décidé si elle allait changer (vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis mais argumenter, please !). Je vous trouvais un peu rapide à lui jeter la pierre (même si moi aussi j'ai envie que Hinata lui file la raclée du siècle !! ^^').**

**Merci à tous les revieweurs !**

**Réponses aus anonymous :**

**dj : **T'as raison ! Hinata en force !

**le petit lutin : **Comment ça des "envies de meurtres" ?? Tu le veux ou pes ce chap ? Un peu de respect que diable ! La progression des pensées de Temari est voulue : je ne pouvais pas la laisser trop longtemps dans sa détresse ! ;-) Le combat Hinata/Hanabi est pour maintenant !

**Bonne Lecture et surtout : ALLER HINATA !!! (auteur en mode pom-pom-pouffe derrière -faites pas attention -.-')**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**EA9 : J-2**

-Bonsoir à tous !

Les réponses fusèrent.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui sous le toit du temple des ramens…

Teushi adresse un sourire amusé au présentateur.

-…pour fêter les 17 ans d'une amie chère à notre cœur : Hinata !

La jeune fille sentit ses joues s'embrasées de gènes pendant que ses amis scandaient son nom.

Son meilleur ami avait réunit : Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino et Sai chez Ichiraku pour une petite soirée privée. Elle ne les avait pas vus pour la plupart depuis plusieurs mois et encore de loin ! Se retrouver ainsi entouré lui faisait plaisir.

-Pour cette occasion unique, reprit Kiba qui s'était imposé en maître en cérémonie. Nous avons décidé de faire un petit récapitulatif de la vie de la petite Hinata.

La brune s'étouffa et son cousin lui tapa gentiment dans le dos pendant que les rires éclataient de toutes parts.

-Moi-même, ainsi que la beaucoup d'entre vous, j'ai rencontré Hinata à l'Académie. A l'époque, elle ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots d'affiler parce qu 'elle était affluer d'un tout petit défaut d'élocution, communément appelé bégaiement. De plus son père l'obligeait à porter d'horribles fripes dix fois trop grandes ! Sa maladresse –plus due à un manque de confiance en elle qu'autre chose- et sa timidité l'empêchaient de se faire des amis et je n'ai donc malheureusement commencé à lui parler que lorsque nous fûmes placés dans la même équipe.

La pauvre Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Cependant tous ses petits défauts ne changent pas le fait que cette toute petite et adorable gamine qu'on avait envie de protéger possédait un cœur d'or et qu'elle est devenue ma meilleure amie. Elle est devenue très forte. Elle n'hésite plus à dire ce qu'elle pense et à affirmer ses goûts : tel que une certaine cascade du pays du Feu, cuisiner et un certain blondinet, qui l'a beaucoup aidé –inconsciemment- à prendre confiance en elle…

La Hyuga enfouit son visage entre ses mains cherchant à disparaître de la vue de tous.

-Aujourd'hui, Hinata a grandi, elle ne bégaie plus, elle a toujours un style vestimentaire horrible, et demain elle aura 17 ans ! Joyeux Anniversaire Hinata !

-**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !** Crièrent en chœur tous les convives.

Hinata plus rouge que jamais murmura « Arigato », avant d'asséner une minuscule tape sur la nuque de l'Inuzuka, qui riait allégrement.

*************

**Toc, toc, toc.**

Silence.

**Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc.**

Silence.

-Temari ? Je sais que tu es là.

Silence.

-Je rentre.

Shikamaru pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il la détailla un instant. Spacieuse, mélangeant habilement les tons marrons, beiges et jaunes, la chambre était peu meublée : un simple lit, une commode, un miroir installé sur une petite coiffeuse. Le Nara remarqua la collection d'éventails de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs sur la commode, fixé au mur, suspendu dans les airs. Son regard se stoppa sur Temari. Elle était assise contre le mur, le dos collé contre le mur, les genoux contre elle, la tête entre ses mains.

_« Elle semble abattue »_

Cette simple constation inquiéta grandement Shikamaru, qui avait toujours vu la blonde comme une pile électrique à grande gueule. Il s'avança pour venir s'assoire à côté d'elle.

-C'est Kankuro et Gaara, qui m'ont dit que tu étais ici.

-…

-Je pense qu'on devrait discuter un peu de…

-pourquoi ? le coupa Temari en sortant brusquement de son mutisme. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé en mariage ?

-…

Ce fut au tour de Shikamaru de se taire.

-Est-ce que tu fais ça par pure amitié ? Interrogea la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, elle redressa la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de Shikamaru manqua un battement : il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Les yeux vert sapin qu'il aimait tant, étaient troublés. La lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme tremblait signe qu'elle était prête à fondre en larmes.

« Où est passée la fière et féministe Temari ? Se demanda le Nara. Celle qui me traite de pleurnichard ? »

-Je…, commença Shikamaru avant de s'interrompre.

-Si c'est par amitié, ce n'est pas la peine ! Poursuivit Temari en détournant la tête et redressant son menton. Je sais quel est mon devoir. Je vais épouser ce…

-NON ! Cria Shikamaru.

Il s'était en fin décidé.

« Au diable les statistiques ! Kankuro et Gaara ont eu raison de me faire la morale. Si je ne lui dis pas, je vais la perdre ! L'amour, ça ne se calcule pas ! »

-Je ne supporterai pas…débuta-t-il hésitant. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir avec un autre homme…

Temari écarquilla ses yeux et se retourna vivement vers le jeune homme.

-Si tu l'épousais, reprit le Nara en baissant la tête. Je ne sais pas ce que je…

La main de la No Sabaku sur sa bouche l'empêcha d'aller plus loin puis le força à redresser sa tête. La jeune femme, sa surprise passée, lui souriait signifiant par la : _«Pas besoin d'en dire plus j'ai comprit… »_

-Arigato, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Lentement les yeux dans les yeux, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent timidement encore un peu hésitantes pour finalement se sceller dans une promesse d'avenir.

*************

Hinata dominait la scène perchée sur une branche d'arbre.

Hanabi marmonna une insulte.

-T-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser faire ? Demanda Hinata à sa petite sœur.

Elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle avait réussit à calmer ses tremblements et à contrôler plus ou moins sa voix. Mais le combat qui l'attendait lui faisait peur.

-Finalement, tu as peut-être à faire un brin de progrès, admit Hanabi. C'est étonnant pour une ratée telle que toi !

« Si elle croit me déstabiliser comme ça…pensa l'ex-Hyuga »

Cela faisait longtemps que les insultes n'atteignaient plus Hinata. Elle y avait été trop habituée malheureusement.

-C'est père, qui va être content ce soir, poursuivit sa cadette avec un sourire malsain. Il a ordonné ta mort au cas ou on te croiserait. Il sera fier de moi. Et puis je serais ravie de me débarrasser enfin de toute concurrence…

Hinata ne répondit pas. Si la condamnation de son père ne l'a surprenait pas tant, elle la blessait beaucoup. Mais pas autant que d'entendre que sa petite sœur rêvait de la tuer. Elle-même ne pouvait si résoudre : sa sœur avait beau l'avoir toujours méprisé, martyrisée et malmenée, Hinata ne lui en voulait pas. Car derrière Hanabi, l'ombre de Hiashi était la véritable cause de son malheur.

_« Je vais simplement me défendre…Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les mettre hors d'état de nuire puisque le Byakugan m'empêche de m'enfuir."_

Justement la pause semblait terminer puisque Shühei se mit à faire des mudras.

-**Nimpo : LA CASCADE DE BOUE !**

Hanabi sourit : si son maître passait aux choses sérieuses, Hinata ne tiendrait pas eux minutes ! A son tour, elle cria :

-**Nimpo : LE MARECAGE !**

L'arbre sur lequel se tenait Hinata commença à fondre lentement pour se transformer en tas informe de boue. Heureusement la jeune femme était déjà sur un autre arbre. Mais à son tour, celui-ci commença à fondre et constatait qu'il arrivait la même chose aux arbres aux alentours, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter au sol.

« Piégée ! Pensa la future dirigeante du clan Hyuga s'attendant à voir Hinata s'enfoncer dans le marécage qu'elle avait mit en place. »

Mais son aînée atterrit sur ses deux pieds avec fragilité et déclara face à la stupéfaction de sa petite sœur :

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que comme tous les Hyuga, je peux expulser du chakra par chaque port de ma peau. J'ai crée une couche protectrice autour de mes pieds cela suffit à contrer ta technique. La prochaine fois que tu veux me piéger évite de crier le nom de ta technique.

Folle de rage, Hanabi voulut se jeter sur sa sœur mais elle fut retenue par Shühei.

-Pas de précipitation Hanabi-sama.

-Lâche-moi ! Répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant. Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu me dois obéissance !

Elle sauta en l'air et attrapa Hinata en s'étant auparavant protéger contre le marécage.

-**TECHNIQUE DU CLAN HYUGA : LES 64 POINTS DU HAKE** !

-**LES 64 POINTS PROTECTEURS DU HAKE**, contra Hinata.

Chaque geste esquissé vers Hinata de Hanabi était immédiatement stoppé avec une facilité agaçante. La plus jeune plissa les yeux mécontente et accéléra ses mouvements pour tenter de perdre notre héroïne. Mais loin de se laisser déstabiliser, Hinata suivie le mouvement sans monter de signes de fatigue au contraire.

« Comment fait-elle ? Se demanda Hanabi. »

Si Hanabi tentait sa main gauche vers la jugulaire d'Hinata, le coude droit de celle-ci paraît son poignet. Si Hanabi visait son épaule, celle-ci se dérobait largement avant et Hinata ripostait par la même attaque que Hanabi réussissait difficilement à contrer.

L'héritière des Hyuga tenta le tout pour le tout : Au lieu d'asséner le 64ème poing, elle fit une balayette que Hinata évita avec facilité en sautant.

« Prévisible, pensa Hanabi. Et celui-là ? »

Avec son autre jambe, elle essaya de toucher la poitrine de son aînée pendant qu 'elle se rétablissait. La paume de la main d'Hinata s'interposa de justesse et expulsa une dose importante de chakra comme un mini-bouclier. Cette fois-ci Hanabi était, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'admettre, définitivement impressionnée.

Mais elle repartit directement en combat juken. Shühei profita que son élève accapare l'attention de leur adversaire pour lancer des shurikens dans la tache d'ombre du Byakugan de Hinata. Cependant, la jeune fille avait pensé à protéger le défaut de son Dojutsu en y diffusant du chakra et elle put les dévier dans son dos pour qu'il ne soit pas mortel. En revanche, la douleur la déconcentra un millième de seconde et Hanabi put profiter de cette ouverture.

Elle savait où frapper : exactement sur la cavité que Neji avait perforé des années auparavant en tentant de la tuer dans une forme de révolte muette contre son destin. La blessure n'avait jamais complètement guérit malgré l'intervention des medi-nin puis de Kabuto. Le ventricule de Hinata restait extrêmement fragile.

Hanabi réussit qu'à effleurer. Mais le mal était fait.

Hinata comprit qu'une retraite s'imposait, bondit en roue sur le coté. La vision se brouillait et la douleur la déconcentrait. Elle sentait que du sang s'accumulait dans sa gorge.

Un uppercut vient la cueillir sous le menton et la projeta sur plusieurs mètres.

-Alors ? On fatigue ? Demanda Hanabi ravie.

Hinata cracha du sang, qui alla tacher sa tunique blanche, puis elle se redressa avec difficulté. Elle tremblait, elle voyait trouble, ses jambes étaient prêtes à se dérober sous elle…Tous ses détails lui indiquaient que le combat allait très mal se terminer pour elle.

« C'est peut-être ainsi que ça va finir…Père avait raison : Hanabi est et restera plus forte que moi… »

Pathétique. Elle se trouvait pathétique. Incapable de faire mentir les pronostiques, ce destin qu'elle avait cents fois maudit et l'avait condamné dés sa naissance. Et pourtant malgré tout Hinata était incapable de faire délibérément du mal à sa petite sœur. Elle ne vit plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

« S'il n'y avait eut que Hanabi, peut-être que…Mais je suis seule… »

Elle eut un sursaut : la solution lui apparut alors qu'elle se sentait aspirer dans un trou noir.

« La balise spatio-temporelle de Akuma ! »

Les mains tremblantes, elle se força d'outre passer la douleur et appliqua son sang sur le kunai qu'elle lâcha.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu prépare, cria Hanabi. Mais je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Hinata entendit vaguement plus que ne vit sa sœur se jeter sur elle. Incapable de riposter, elle resta les bras ballants. Hanabi balança son pied en direction du visage maculé de sang de sa sœur.

*******

**Je sais, je sais... Vous vouliez que Hinata gagne (et moi aussi) et à la place je l'ai limite tuer...è.é Et en plus lepassage n'est pas fini... è.é#**

**Mais le passage (à l'eau de rose yeurk) de Temari et Shikamaru rattrape le tout, non ? (l'auteur tente de sourire avant de reculer précipitament pour échapper aux vociférations de la horde de lecteurs en colère).**

**kiss.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Milles et une excuses ! Mais entre mes Bac blancs et ma publication (régulière !), j'ai choisi mes révisions !**

**Bon, voilà ne parlons plus des sujets qui fachent, surtout que c'est les VACANCES !!!! Ho joie ! Ho félicité !**

**REPONSES AUX ANONYMES /**

**Honoric : Je tiens particulièrement à te remercier pour ta review. Parce que même si elle n'est pas positive, elle est juste. Personnellement je n'était pas satisfaite du chap précédent sans savoir pourquoi. Et tes critiques frappent justes (et sont mals !). Tu as raison, j'ai choisit la solution de facilité, cependant quand j'ai pesé le pour et contre pour savoir si Hinata devait gagner, la balance penchait du côté de sa défaite. Je m'explique : elle refuse de faire mal à sa soeur (je ne sais pas si tu as des frères et soeurs mais moi je la comprends, sans compté son coeur d'or), elle est désavantagé parce qu'ils sont deux (on a vu dans son premier combat qu'elle faisait exprés de ne pas avoir les 3 à combattre en même temps) et si elle est devenu très forte physiquement, son mental est toujours à la traine. Il lui manque de la confiance en elle. Bon voilà. J'essaye juste de defendre un peu mes écris. Encore merci.**

**Dj : Je crains que le second round ne soit pas possible.** **Hinata a laissé passé sa chance. On verra la prochaine fois...**

**yachiru-chan : Tu vas vite en condamnant Hanabi ! La suite est là !**

**Le petit lutin : Je crois que la suite est là ! Ouf ! J'ai réglé le Tema/Shika au moins pour l'instant (qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve ! ;-) Les renforts arrivent promis ! ^^**

**ET RIEN QUE POUR FÊTER DIGNEMENT LES VACANCES : LE CHAPITRE 11 TOUT DE SUITE ! MAINTENANT !**

**Chapitre 11 :**

**EA10 : ****J-1**

Neji pénétra dans la chambre sans frapper envoyant la porte rebondir bruyamment contre le mur. La conversation qu'il venait d'entendre en laissant ses oreilles traînées aux portes de l'antique demeure Hyuga, lui avait fait peur…

Hinata sursauta, prise en flagrant délit alors qu'elle préparait son balluchon. Elle se retourna lentement et découvrit étonnée son cousin, qui ne tenait pas en place.

-HINATA ! J'ai découvert ce que manigance Hiashi-sama et les membres du clan ! Ils projètent de…

-Je sais ce qu'ils projètent, le coupa la jeune fille calmement.

-M-mais…Ils vont vous expulser hors du clan !

-…

-Vous êtes l'héritière ! Ils ne peuvent pas !

-Si, ils le peuvent. Et ils en rêvent depuis la naissance de Hanabi ainsi que moi. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être l'héritière, ni à devenir chef du clan. Je vais enfin être libre ! Tu comprends, Nee-san ? Je ne serais plus enfermée, ni cloîtrée, ni dénigrée, ni oubliée entre ses murs !

Stupéfait Neji la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Cette femme si fière, si sur d'elle, si courageuse était-elle bien sa timide et transparente cousine ? Il savait qu'elle souffrait depuis longtemps des brimades de sa famille, mais qu'elle comparait sa vie à celle d'un prisonnier, non. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle cachait bien mieux sa peine au fond d'elle, que lui jadis. Et qu'elle, contrairement à lui, n'avait jamais bénéficié d'un exutoire. Ainsi son véritable rêve était de fuir…Et on le lui servait sur un plateau d'argent. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Il l'ignorait. Cependant Hinata semblait avoir prit sa décision il y a bien longtemps, peut-être même avait-elle prévu sa chute depuis sa prime enfance, qui sait ? Elle souhaitait vivre, oui mais vivre loin des personnes, qui l'avaient maltraité. Il était déjà trop tard pour qu'il la retienne le temps de trouver une solution…Elle allait partir parce qu'il n'avait pas vu sa détresse et été incapable d'imaginer les plans de Hiashi…Une envie de pleurer le saisit, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis la mort de son père. Il avait échoué à protéger sa petite sœur…La mission qui lui avait été confié alors qu'il n'était âgé que de quatre ans était un échec sur toute la ligne.

-Neji, dit la voix douce de Hinata.

Il releva la tête. Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa peine mais elle lut en lui.

-Neji-nii-san, quoique tu en penses, tu es celui, qui m'a aidé à survivre toutes ses années. Sans toi, je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Tu es l'une des rares, voir même la seule personne, qui n'est jamais véritablement crut en moi. Tu m'as entraîné alors que tous avaient renoncé…

-Mon rôle est de vous protéger Hinata-sama…

Un pale sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui, pour lui caresser la joue.

-Etait, précisa-t-elle. Et il me semblait t'avoir dit, il y a des années, que je refusais que tu me vouvoie, je ne mérite pas cet honneur moi, le petit canard malade de la famille.

-Ne dis pas ça…

-Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité après tout…

-Hinata…Que vas-tu devenir si Hiashi te jette dehors ?

-Eh bien…Je suppose que, j'irais réclamer un logement de fonction à Hokage-sama. Tous les ninjas y ont le droit, après tout.

-Mais…Ce sont généralement des appartements à moitié insalubres et…

-Et alors ? Ce ne sera jamais pire qu'ici…Je n'ai jamais aimé être entourée de toute cette richesse et de cette profusion alors que dehors des gens meurs…Je continuerai d'être kunoichi pour pouvoir vivre décemment et puis, qui sait ce que me réserve l'avenir ?

-C'est ton choix ?

-Hai.

-Très bien. Je ne peux que le respecter…Nous nous reverrons ?

-Nous habiterons le même village, Nii-san. Mais je suppose que mon père préférerait que tu ne me vois pas…

-Ce n'est pas à lui de décider.

Il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie quand elle le retient :

-Une dernière chose…Mon père va probablement me sceller demain…

Il se figea. Le sujet du sceau maudit était toujours tabou avec lui.

-Je ne veux pas que tu interviennes, demanda Hinata.

Il serra le poing mais répondit :

-Si c'est ce que tu souhaite…

***********

Les diplomates de Konoha s'inclinèrent devant le Kazekage. Celui-ci était encadré de son frère, sa sœur et de Shikamaru. Le chef des diplomates quitta les rangs pour adresser quelques mots à Gaara :

-Nos deux villages vont vers un avenir radieux, main dans la main. Le stratège Shikamaru Nara s'emploiera à vous démontrer l'amitié de Konoha en restant à Suna, ainsi que la kunoichi que vous avez proposé. Et je suis certain que les deux ninjas de Suna, qui nous accompagnent attesteront de la même dévotion…

Voyant que Gaara restait complètement hermétique à ses flatteries, il se décida à rentrer dans le vif du sujet :

-Cette alliance débuterait sous les meilleurs hospices si elle venait à être renforcer par une union…

-En effet, répondit le Kazekage. Cependant, je crains que ce ne soit pas exactement le mariage que vous attendiez.

Il fit signe à Temari et Shikamaru, qui se tenaient cote à cote. Ils se prirent la main.

-Nous avons reçu une autre proposition pour la main de Temari, expliqua Gaara. Elle émanait du clan Nara. J'ai laissé le choix de Temari. Elle a préféré Shikamaru Nara, héritier du clan Nara.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qui c'était passé. Hier, le Kazekage avait envoyé son faucon le plus rapide au père de Shikamaru en lui expliquant la situation. Shikaku s'était empressé de lui envoyé une demande officielle d'union avec ses félicitations, accompagné d'une petite note de sa femme furieuse de ne pas connaître sa future belle-fille. Sût qu'il y en avait un qui allait recevoir un savon dans peu de temps ! (Nda : Galère !)

Toujours est-il que le diplomate de Konoha ne pouvait qu'accepter la situation : il s'inclina de mauvaise grâce face au nouveau couple.

-Je vous présente toutes mes félicitations, ainsi que celle de mon maître Hokage-sama.

Il recula ensuite pour rejoindre la ligne de diplomates, qui dans un bel ensemble s'inclinèrent une ultime fois avant de prendre congé escorté par les deux ninjas de Suna que le conseil envoyait comme ambassadeur.

Bientôt ils eurent entièrement disparus derrière les dunes de sable.

-Et un problème de résolu ! Annonça Kankuro.

Il échangea un regard avec Gaara.

-Gardes ? Demanda le Kazekage. Veuillez escorter ma sœur jusqu'à chez nous et veiller à ce qu'elle reste là-bas jusqu'à notre retour.

-Quoi ? s'écria Temari. Mais pourquoi ?

C'est là qu'elle remarqua le regard de prédateur que Kankuro et Gaara abordaient en fixant Shikamaru, qui n'avait rien vu parce qu'il somnolait debout. Les gardes commencèrent à l'entraîner.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas ? Mais ! Lâchez-moi !

Trop tard. La jeune fille fut obliger de partir.

-Enfin seuls ! S'exclama Kankuro en tapant sur l'épaule de Shikamaru.

Le pauvre Nara se réveilla et constata que sa fiancée l'avait abandonné avec ses psychopathes et surprotecteurs de frères. Rien qu'à voir le sourire carnassier de l'un et le tueur de l'autre, Shikamaru se sentit très très mal.

_« Galère ! pensa-t-il de déglutissant »_

-Il va falloir qu'on discute Nara ! Annonça Kankuro.

*********

Hanabi balançait son pied en direction du visage maculé de sang de sa sœur quand soudain un tourbillon se créa soulevant les feuilles des arbres. Une main apparut et stoppa par la cheville, le pied de Hanabi avant d'envoyer la jeune fille s'écraser contre l'un des monticules de boue.

Akuma et Setsu venaient d'apparaître à côtés de d'Hinata.

Les genoux d'Hinata la lâchèrent et elle fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux, qui lui fit cracher du sang.

-Ten'shi ! S'écria Akuma alarmé.

Setsu évalua froidement la situation :

-Reste auprès d'elle, ordonna-t-il à son coéquipier. Je me charge d'eux…

-N-non ! Cria Hinata. Je kfff kfff ne veux kfff kfff kfff pas ! Ne les kfff tue pas s'il te plait kfff.

-Calme-toi Ten'shi, dit Akuma. Allonge-toi. Il ne faut pas que tu t'esquinte encore plus.

Il l'aida à s'étendre à même le sol.

-Set kfff Setsu, balbutia la jeune femme. Je ne kfff kfff…

-J'ai comprit, la coupa le nukenin. Je vais seulement les endormir.

Il avança calmement vers Hanabi et Shühei, qui s'étaient regroupés sur la défensive face aux renforts imprévus de leur proie. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se défendre :

-**Genjutsu : le Sommeil éternel.**

Shühei et Hanabi tombèrent au sol endormis.

-Ils se réveilleront dans quelques heures.

Setsu retourna au chevet de Hinata et écarta Akuma, qui faisait pression sur la blessure de celle-ci. Setsu fouilla dans ses poches et sortie une boîte de pilules médicales. Il força la brune à en avaler plusieurs. En seulement quelques minutes, la seule fille sentit la douleur diminuait jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement.

-Ne bouge pas tout de suite, ordonna sèchement Setsu en voyant qu'elle tentait déjà de se redresser.

-Tu vas mieux ? S'enquit Akuma inquiet.

-Hai, répondit Hinata avant de cracher les derniers millilitres de sang contenu dans sa bouche et de s'essuyer le visage. Arigato pour être venu me sauver.

-De rien !

-Hn. Il faut partir. Ils se réveilleront dans quelques heures…

***********

-Alors ? Questionna une voix glacée.

-Il semblerait qu'ils aient bien été tués par une injection de chakra au niveau d'un tenkensu précis.

La pénombre de la pièce empêchait de distinguer les protagonistes. Seule une vague silhouette penchée sur trois cadavres apparaissait.

-Ce ne peut être l'œuvre que d'un détenteur du Byakugan.

-Ah oui ? Je vais envoyer un message à notre informateur pour voir s'il a quelque chose à nous dire de ce côté là. Pendant ce temps, fais chercher ce Hyuga…

-Bien, Maître.

***********

Akuma, Setsu et Hinata avaient couru plusieurs heures en direction du pays du vent pour d'éloigner au maximum de Konoha au cas ou des ninjas voudraient venger Hanabi et Shühei et allaient à présent se séparer.

-Ca va aller, je vous dis, affirma Hinata en ignorant la douleur à sa poitrine que la course avait réveillé. Ce n'est qu'une vieille blessure, qui s'est rouverte.

-Tu es sûre, Ten'shi ? Demanda Akuma.

-Hai. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Les medi-nin m'avaient dit de faire attention car elle ne pourra jamais cicatriser totalement. Je vais me tenir tranquille quelques temps.

-D'accord.

-Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Interrogea brusquement Setsu.

-Pardon ?

-Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

Akuma se tourna légèrement vers son coéquipier surprit mais ravi.

-Non. Je ne peux pas…déclara la kunoichi en baissant la tête.

Le sourire d'Akuma disparut.

-Je vous remercie d'être venue à mon secours. Seulement il y a…des choses qui font que je ne peux pas me présentez devant G…Kazekage-sama.

-Tant pis. On aura essayé.

**Ho lecteurs que j'aime, auriez-vous l'aimabilité de me laisser une mini review ? ;-D**

**Pour ceux qui suivent les scans (attention spoilers express) courez voir le chap d'hier ! Je n'attends qu'une chose : que Sakura se prenne le rateau du siècle ! lol**

**A la prochaine ! kiss !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour lectrices et lecteurs que j'aime !**

**Aujourd'hui (jour bénit par les Dieux =VACANCES), une fois n'est pas coutume, je me suis levée tôt (trop tôt T.T) pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre ! (j'y ai passé tellement de temps que c'est déjà l'aprés-midi ! T.T)**

**On se prosterne devant sa fanfikeuse préférée s'il vous plaît ! …(lecteurs : ça y est, elle a prit la grosse tête !)**

**Merci à , ****qui m'a signale une petite erreur (nee-san = grande sœur et non grand frère oups ! dsl Neji ! …Neji lâche ce katana, TOUT DE SUITE !)**

**Bref, j'en profite (pour une fois que j'ai le temps !) pour rallonger mon petit discours (lecteurs : HO NONNNNN !!!!!!). **

**Je me pose une question depuis quelques temps : voilà rien que pour le chapitre 11 plus de 310 personnes sont venus le lire et je récolte, quoi ? 14 reviews ? (je vous remercie tous au passage ! MERCI !). C'est toujours sympa de laisser un message vous savez…(personnellement j'appelle ça la politesse…). Bon voilà après un tout petit coup de ******, je vous laisse tranquille.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Draynuy : **Merci, je suis contente que la fic de plaise. Petit problème dans ton raisonnement : dans le dernier chapitre Setsu vient de montrer qu'il a quelques connaissances médicales et Akuma l'a laissé lui donner des ordres sans protester. Tu trouve pas que quelque chose cloche ? Oui, j'admet que la réponse/râteau de Naruto a du un peu la perturber...See you !

**Kaname-chan** : T'es la seule (normalement chan désigne une fille ou un petit garçon, donc désolé si je me plante...) à avoir remarqué que Hanabi n'avait pas activé le sceau alors que le EA annonçait clairement que ça allait être le cas. Bon vu que t'es visiblement maligne, je te propose d'imaginer pourquoi Hanabi n'a pas activé le sceau si Hinata a bien été scellée ? Hanabi est très fière et gagner en activant en déclanchant un simple sceau n'est pas une victoire digne de ce nom. De plus, elle pourrait vouloir prouver que son clan a raison et qu'elle est plus forte que Hinata. Tu me diras sûrement que vu qu'elle la eu en traître ce n'est pas non plus une victoire digne de ce nom, et je te réponds que si, parce qu'il n'y a que le Byakugan (ou un autre dojutsu) pour déceler la trace infime d'une blessure interne mal guérie. Pour convaincre quelqu'un, il faut déjà argumenter et ni Akuma, ni Setsu n'ont tenté quoi que ce soit de ce côté. Mais il faut encore qu'il possède les bons arguments... Le Jour J ? Hum...Heu...Je crois que je vais filer moi, où est la porte ? (tu comprendras très vite...) kiss et merci !

**Dj : **On peut pas dire qu'ils aient beaucoup argumenté ou cherché à la convaincre…dsl

**Le petit lutin : **Disons qu'un râteau remettrait Sakura à sa place. Neji ne vouvoie pas Hinata généralement mais le code de la politesse le voudrait, même si Hinata n'est pas reconnue par son clan, elle est théoriquement "supérieure à Neji". Mais bon, Hinata et Neji savent bien que c'est faux, et Hinata n'aurait pas supporté que son cousin la vouvoie. Attention, il veut pleurer, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il pleure : tout est dans la nuance ! ;-P Les trois cadavres ? Indice : cf. : chap2 (c'est rien parce que t'es le seul à avoir noter ce passage...Que ça reste entre nous ;-) ) Oui, il est possible que Hinata serait morte si Akuma et Setsu n'avaient pas débarqué ou j'aurais trouvé une autre astuce mais j'avoue que ça aurait été trop galère ! Bye !

**Lisia :** Merci pour ta review ! Naruto arrive, il est coincé dans les bouchons pour l'instant mais je vois dans ma boule de cristal qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à pointer sa tignasse blonde... XP Pour le Gaara/Matsuri, oui pourquoi pas ? Mais pas avant la part2 ! ^^' dsl ! +

**fleurdecerisier36 :** Et j'ai quelle preuve que ce que tu dis est vrai ? lol Merci ! J'essaye de faire attention à l'orthographe (merci Word !) mais j'avoue que ça n'a jamais été mon fort ! ^^' L'idée est originale ? Ha. (tout le monde arrête pas de me le répété mais je trouve pas...). Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Arigato !

**Quelques réponses aux questions/remarques récurrentes :**

**-Est-ce que Hinata retrouvera Naruto bientôt ?**

Comment dire…C'est compliqué : la réponse est oui dans quelques chapitres (si j'ai pas tué l'un des deux d'ici là…SADIK-POWWAAAAAA) mais à mon avis vous allez trouver l'attente trop longue quand même ! ;-P

**-Est-ce que je tiendrais ma fiction ?**

Pour l'instant, je me débrouille bien, non ? Honnêtement je ne compte pas abandonner de si tôt, je le jure sur mon nindo ! (en pose Nice Guy !). En revanche, je suis en train de réfléchir pour ralentir le rythme des publications. Malheureusement, il se trouve que j'ai un tout petit examen de rien du tout à la fin de l'année (le **BAC**) qui déterminera mon avenir…(bonne chance à tous ceux qui comme moi sont en pleine révisions au passage…). Trois fois rien en somme…Gomen…

**-Pourquoi Hinata ne va pas à Suna dans le dernier chapitre ?**

Attendez, j'ai annoncé une fiction de 70 chapitres ! Si j'arrive pas à vous tenir en haleine, ma cote de popularité va chuter ! ^^' Plus sérieusement, elle est persuadée qu'en allant à Suna, elle mettrait en péril l'alliance Konoha-Suna ( vous remarquerez que c'est même pas pour sa pomme qu'elle s'inquiète ! -.-'''). Donc attendez encore un peu qu'on lui sorte les bons arguments…

**-Qui sont les trois cadavres ?**

(T.T auteur désespéré, y a qu'une seule personne qui a remarqué…) Vous les avez rencontré tous les trois de leur vivant dans ma fic mais je vous dit pas où ! ;-P

**-Est-ce que je peux faire des chapitres plus longs ?**

Heu…Non. 1°)Je passe déjà beaucoup de temps à tout écrire puis tout taper à l'ordi. 2°)Beaucoup de chapitres sont déjà écrits si je les modifient, soit je rajoute du baratin, soit ça colle plus à l'histoire. 3°)Pour l'instant la part2 aurait des chapitres plus longs. Je sais que pour beaucoup, pas mal de chapitres sont déjà du baratin mais ils sont nécessaires pour la compréhension de l'histoire ! ex : chap9 : les réflexions de Temari, j'étais obligé de le mettre, parce que déjà ce n'est pas le style de Temari d'être perturbé et qu'il fallait qu'on comprenne comment notre chère féministe a réalisé qu'elle aimait Shika et qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

******BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! (l'auteur se barre en courant vous comprendrez (TRES) vite pourquoi...)**

**Chapitre 12 :**

**EA11 :**** Hinata vs Pain (adaptation libre du chapitre 437 du volume 47, je recommande à toutes personnes n'ayant pas lu ce chapitre de ne pas lire ce qui suit. Même s'il ne s'agit pas exactement du chapitre 437, il reste très proche) (non, ce n'est pas JJ ou J0...)**

Elle distinguait, grâce à son Byakugan, Naruto cloué au sol par les armes étranges de Pain. Elle voyait que Naruto était épuisé, qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra, mais surtout qu'il avait perdu l'espoir de vaincre. Elle avait peur pour lui. Pain allait le tuer et il ne résistait même plus…Elle ne pouvait laisser son unique amour mourir…Il fallait qu'elle occupe Pain, le temps que Naruto récupère, qu'elle lui montre que la flamme de la volonté n'était pas encore éteinte tant que des habitants de Konoha vivraient…Lui prouver, comme il lui avait prouvé il y a des années, qu'avec un peu de courage, tout peut arriver…Elle n'avait absolument aucune chance face à Pain, mais il lui était inconcevable que Naruto meurt. Alors, quitte à en mourir, elle distrairait Pain et redonnerait la force à Naruto. Elle chassa d'un geste la larme, qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue et se décida.

Elle bondit en concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds.

Parfait, elle surplombait toute la scène.

Naruto semblait l'avoir vu contrairement à Pain, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle concentra intensément le chakra dans les tenkensus de ses mains, prête à frapper son adversaire. Mais celui-ci se retourna au dernier moment et elle atterrit sur le sol créant un cratère.

Pain l'observa curieusement comme si elle n'était qu'un moucheron voletant entre lui et sa proie.

-Des renforts ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix avait beau être dénudée de sentiments, Hinata ressentit la pointe d'ironie résonnée dans ses oreilles. La colère dépassa le désespoir, qui l'avait animé jusque là.

-Je ne te laisserai plus toucher à Naruto-kun !

Elle se plaça entre celui qu'elle aimait et lui, prête à se battre une ultime fois.

-HINATA ! Hurla Naruto cloué au sol. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ??! VAS-T'EN ! IL EST PLUS FORT QUE TOI ! TU RISQUE DE…

-Je sais, répondit la jeune fille en tentant un sourire même s'il ne pouvait la voir puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos.

-C'EST DANGEREUX ! Continua le blond.

_« Comment lui expliquer ? Il ne comprendra pas…Il ne renonce jamais, lui, même si là il est découragé…Moi, malgré tout mes efforts, j'ai toujours été en sursit. Et la meilleure façon de mourir n'était-elle pas en tentant de sauver celui qu'on aime ? Je ne peux pas le lui dire…Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'en voudrait alors que j'agis suivant mon choix, ma volonté. Il ne saura jamais ce que je ressens pour lui… »_

-Je n'ai pas peur, mentit-elle, avant de se reprendre. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir en te protégeant…parce que sans toi, ma vie…nos vies n'ont plus aucun sens !

Elle fonça sur Pain les mains en avant.

_« Je suis prête à tout pour que tu vives Naruto…parce que je t'aime ! Adieu…»_

-**Jüho soshiken :** (nda :le pas souple) **les poings aux lions jumeaux. **

_« C'est ma seule chance…Ma seule attaque suffisamment puissante, qui a la moindre chance de lui infliger une blessure même minime._

Alors qu'elle allait toucher Pain. Il se passa quelque chose d'anormal. Pain repoussa son attaque.

Hinata fut projeter sur plusieurs mètres. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Sa vision se troubla, non seulement à cause du sang, qui embruma ses perles de nacre, mais également à cause de la douleur sourde et bourdonnante.

Elle entendit Naruto crié son nom puis supplié Pain et se fut le trou noir…

***********

-COMMENT CA ELLE REFUSE ??!! Hurla Kazuo (nda : fils 1er né) le fils de Danzo.

Le chef des diplomates était sitôt rentré de Suna, venu faire son rapport à l'Hokage. Et il venait d'apprendre à celui-ci et à son fils que Temari n'épouserait pas Kazuo.

-Calme-toi, musuko (nda : fils), déclara Danzo avant de se retourner vers son serviteur zélé. Ceci est étrange. Le Kazekage est près à risquer la guerre alors que nous venons tout juste de rétablir la paix…

-En faite, commença le diplomate gêné. Kazekage-sama m'a annoncé qu'il avait d'or et déjà fiancé sa sœur à l'héritier d'un des clans de Konoha.

Danzo resta impassible alors que son fils fulminait.

-Plutôt astucieux, admit l'Hokage. Et inattaquable. De qui s'agit-il ?

-De Shikamaru Nara, du clan Nara, un ninja stratège, qui est resté comme ambassadeur à Suna…

-Je vois.

-Otousan (nda : père, forme polie) ! S'écria Kazuo. Il faut venger cet affront ! On ne refuse pas impunément le futur Hokage !

-Suffit. Ne fais pas l'enfant. Je ne vais pas déclancher une guerre juste parce que tu es blessé dans ton amour propre. De plus, le Kazekage a le droit de refuser notre demande pour une offre équivalente ou supérieure. Et c'est le cas, ici.

Kazuo sortit en claquant la porte.

-Ca lui passera, assura Danzo. Autre chose ?

-Kazekage-sama a proposé un nom pour le deuxième ambassadeur de Konoha dépêché à Suna pour trois ans…

-et ?

-Il s'agit de la kunoichi Tenten, maîtresse d'armes, pupille de Konoha et enceinte.

Danzo fronça les sourcils.

-Apparemment, reprit le diplomate. La Kazekage, son frère et sa sœur ont apprit l'état de Tenten, qui est leur amie et sachant qu'elle ne pourra pas faire de mission pendant sa grossesse et la première année de vie de son enfant –suivant la loi de Konoha-, ils ont proposé son nom.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je vais la faire convoquer.

********

Tenten relisait une dernière fois le message que Gaara lui avait envoyé. Il lui proposait un poste d'ambassadeur pour trois ans à Suna. Il précisait qui plus est, qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir plus longtemps _si_ nécessaire.

La maîtresse d'armes se doutait que Shikamaru n'était pas étranger à cette opportunité. Même Sai, qui n'était pas un expert en sentiments, avait de sérieux doutes sur le « couple » qu'elle formait avec Lee ! Aucune chance que le jeune stratège soit passé à côté.

A Konoha, la loi obligeait les kunoichis enceintes à arrêter les missions et les entraînements dés la découverte de leur grossesse, jusqu'au un an de l'enfant. De ce fait, Tenten était à présent une simple spectatrice des entraînements de la Team Gai et restait cloîtrer dans son minuscule appartement lorqu'ils partaient plusieurs jours. L'offre de Gaara l'occuperait et lui éviterait de se morfondre seule.

_« Quitte à ne pas me battre autant servir mon village en faisant de la paperasse ! »_

De plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réellement le choix. Son « couple » avec Lee n'était qu'une manière de gagner du temps, une solution provisoire et précaire.

Dés qu 'elle mettait le nez dehors, elle ne cessait de croiser des membres du clan Hyuga avec, comme par hasard, leur Byakugan activé. Heureusement, Sakura lui avait raconté l'autre jour une petite anecdote, pensant que ça pourrait l'intéresser : les dojutsus caractéristiques des clans n'apparaissent que vers le cinquième mois. Tenten avait sentit un poids s'envoler de son estomac. Elle avait encore plus de deux mois de marge !

La porte de secours que lui offrait sur un plateau le Kazekage, était la personnification de la providence même ! Sa sécurité et surtout celle de son enfant seraient assurées pour un certain temps. Ces hormones commençaient tout juste à lui jouer des tours et la peur, qui lui tordait les entrailles associées à son appréhension d'être mère la fatiguait beaucoup. Heureusement, elle avait la preuve entre ses mains qu'elle avait encore des amis sur qui compté.

Sa décision, bien qu'un peu forcé par le destin, était prise. Elle serait ambassadrice à Suna.

C'est pourquoi lorsque Danzo lui fit part de la proposition du Kazekage, elle fit soigneusement attention à paraître surprise mais ravie. Son départ fut programmé pour le surlendemain. Elle obtient que ce soit sa propre équipe, qui lui servent d'escorte jusqu'à Suna.

Ses amis organisèrent un adieu digne de ce nom chez Ichiraku. Bien qu'ils étaient tristes de ne pas la voir pendant très longtemps, ils étaient heureux. Ce qui indiqua à Tenten, que Lee et elle étaient très mauvais comédiens pour qu'ils aient tous comprit son énorme souci.

Après les dernières étreintes, elle partit escorter de Gai, Lee et Neji, sans se retourner quittant pour une durée incertaine son seul foyer.

**********

-Salut à tous !

-...(les lecteurs furieux cherchent dans tous les coins l'auteur sans prêter attention au petit blond qui leur parle)

-Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cette _chère et très lâche auteur_ s'est tiré depuis un bon moment, quand elle a comprit que vous seriez en colère parce que le JJ n'existe pas -oui, il n'existe pas pour ceux qui avaient encore un doute et non ce n'est pas une erreur-. Pas la peine de la chercher, elle a changé d'identité, a pratiqué de la chirurgie esthétique, voyage clandestinement et elle est sur liste rouge... A la place pour clore ce chapitre, elle a décidé de m'envoyer, -exceptionnellement et en édition limitée- moi : grand, blond, BG, mature, enthousiaste, sympa, tenant toujours ses promesses et accessoirement futur Hokage...

-Ferme là Naruto ! crie un des lecteurs. On veut le EA J0 ! On en a rien à faire de toi !

-Ma-mais...Je suis le héros de l'histoire !

-Et non baka ! Dans cette fic, le héros c'est Hinata ! et même qu'elle se débrouille mieux sans toi ! hurle un autre.

-Livre nous l'auteur, Naruto !

-Désolé, j'peux pas, elle m'a promit des ramens gratuit à vie chez Ichiraku, si je vous empêchais de passer...

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!!

-Cependant, elle m'a également dit de vous faire passer un message : le J0 sera narré dans un des prochains chapitres...

-Elle t'a dit lequel ?

-Heu (Naruto relit le message de l'auteur))...dans le chapitre...21 ?

-QUOI ???????

-Il y a un ps, reprit Naruto en évitant adroitement les divers projectiles. "A la prochaine ! Kiss".

-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!! (cri de guerre des lecteurs fous de rage)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir, voir même bonjour, à toutes et à tous !**

**(l'auteur se baisse pour éviter les OJNI [Objets Jeter Non Identifiés] lancer par les lecteurs mécontants)**

**Ha ha ! Faites attention ! Regardez ce que je tient dans la main : la partie de ce nouveau chapitre ou Hinata intervient...**

**(les lecteurs baissent leur arm...hum leurs divers objets furieux)**

**Bien. Bien. Alors déjà j'annonce qu'il n'y aura plus de EA...**

**(les lecteurs menacent de rebombarder l'auteur)**

**Attention ! Je pourait par inadvertance déchirer ce brouillon et je ne sais pas combien de temps passera avant que l'inspiration revienne ! Je n'avais pas finit ma phrase : les EA sont finis pour _cette partie_ de la fic (y en a encore une petite dizaine en préparation...)**

**REPONSES AUX REVIEW ANONYMES :**

**dj :** désolée, désolée, désolée...C'est l'un des rares chapitres ou l'Hinata du futur (comme tu l'appelle, même si pour moi c'est plutôt celle du présent ^^)n'apparaît pas (et non ce n'est pas le seul).Quand à la longueur du chapitre, je l'admet elle est ridicule ! Mais ce chap est plus une transition avant le début de (fabuleuses ! mirifiques !) nouvelles aventures !

**Le Petit lutin :** Et oui le Jour J est dans très très longtemps ! Ha ! suspense, suspense ! Hinata est allée se remettre de ses aventures avant d'en commencer une autre comme tu le liras dans quelques instants. J'ai un credo qui m'oblige à prendre soin des femmes enceintes (si c'est pas malheureux : une personne en moins à tortur…heu pour s'amuser). Et merci pour tes reviews !

**Nicolay :** Naruto arrive ! Promis ! Pour l'instant je le garde rien que pour moi ! ^^

**Maria19 :** Je sais. Je sais : je suis une vilaine méchante auteuse pas cool qui refuse de satisfaire ses lecteurs…J'espère que ce chapitre (plein de promesses ;-D) te plaira plus que le dernier ! Et merci pour tout !

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ! (dsl ce chap est encore très court)**

**Chapitre 13 (nda : attention ça porte malheur…)**

-LA FORCE DE LA JEUNESSE A ENCORE TRIOMPHE !

Tenten et Neji échangèrent un regard lasse et exaspéré devant l'attitude de leur sensai et de leur coéquipier. Les deux gardes de Suna ne semblaient pas avoir déjà rencontré les deux hurluberlus car ils les dévisageaient avec stupeur en les voyant s'enlacer en pleurant sur un fond de coucher de soleil.

Lee et Gai avaient fait la course sur les derniers 100 mètres et étaient arrivés ex æquo. Progressivement Lee rattrapait son modèle.

Cependant la seule kunoichi du groupe ne pouvait pas pour une fois se plaindre de la vitesse à laquelle le voyage avait été effectué. Contrairement à la dernière fois, où leur semai les avait obligés (nda : pas Lee, il était ravi…) à pulvériser leur record, en ne mettant que 24 heures, cette fois ils avaient bel et bien mit trois jours, en courant comme des genin asthmatiques. Et encore, Tenten avait essayé de connaître la raison de ce « traitement de faveur », et tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu, c'était qu'il fallait la ménager puisqu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait pas jugé l'excuse crédible, puisque quelques jours auparavant Gai préconisait un entraînement spécial pour le bébé. Elle soupçonnait plutôt que les trois hommes cherchaient à retarder au maximum la séparation de l'équipe.

La kunoichi aux macarons reporta son attention sur Lee et Gai : ils en étaient au passage de la pause Nice Guy. Neji fixait le village en faisant semblant de les ignorer, mais elle pouvait voir une ride de contrariété sur son front.

Elle soupira : c'était tous ces petits moments qui allaient lui manquer.

C'est à ce moment là que Gaara, Kankuro, Temari et Shikamaru arrivèrent. Dans un bel ensemble, l'équipe Gai s'inclina :

-Nos respects Kazekage-sama.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Kankuro sans s'embarrasser de formalités.

-Hai. Un peu calme, résuma Gai.

Kankuro, Temari et Shikamaru sourirent en pensant que les voyages devaient toujours paraître trop calme aux yeux d'excités comme Gai et Lee.

-Bien, reprit Gaara toujours impassible. Tenten ? Tu débuteras ton travail d'ambassadrice dans trois jours. Je te laisse Shikamaru t'expliquer en quoi cela consistera.

-Arigato Kazekage-sama.

-Tu viendras me voir pour régler quelques formalités administratives dés que tu auras finit de t'installer.

-Hai.

-Temari vous montrera vos appartements, acheva Gaara. Je vais vous laisser. A plus tard.

Le Kazekage s'éclipsa.

-Excusez le, déclara Kankuro. Ses obligations ne lui laisse pas une minute à lui. Mais il tenait à vous saluer. Au faite ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant mais il y a du mariage dans l'air ! Plus précisément entre le pus grand flemmard misogyne du monde ninja, j'ai nommé : Shikamaru et la plus folle furieuse des féministes, qui m'a fait l'immense honneur d'être ma sœur : Temari !

-KANKURO ! Hurla sa sœur.

Shikamaru se contenta de soupirer et de marmonner :

-Galère…

-MAIS C'EST MAGNIFIQUE ! S'écria Gai. L'AMOUR EST L'UNE DES PLUS BELLES AVENTURES QUE CONNAIT LA JEUNESSE !

-TOUTES MES FELICITATIONS ! Cria à son tour Lee. UN JOUR SAKURA ET MOI, ON SE MARRIRA AUSSI ! (nda : one day, we conquired the world ! cf. Tara Duncan) !

-HO ! MON PETIT LEE !

-GAI-SENSAI !

-DANS MES BRAS !

Temari arrêta de frapper son frère, horrifiée de voir les deux hommes s'enlacer en pleurant de bonheur.

**********

-Voici votre mission (nda : si vous l'acceptez XD) : vous devez tuer un homme, expliqua un homme masqué dans une taverne malfamée.

Il sortit une petite photographie qu'il tendit à ses trois interlocuteurs.

-Que devons-nous lui faire ? Demanda l'un des mercenaires.

Méfiant, l'homme vérifia les alentours mais la taverne était vide à cette heure-ci et le barman grassement payé.

-Ce que voulez du moment qu'il meurt. Ca n'a aucune importance pour moi. Seulement évitez de faire accuser n'importe qui ! Je ne veux aucune répercussion sur la scène politique. Un voleur ou un mercenaire comme bouc émissaire serait l'idéal.

-Pas de problème, approuva le chef du trio. Comment serons-nous payés ?

L'homme lui donna une bourse bien remplit que le mercenaire s'empressa de faire disparaître dans sa veste après l'avoir soupesé.

-Vous recevrez l'équivalant de dix fois cette somme, quand le travail sera accomplit, déclara l'homme.

-D'accord, approuva le mercenaire après avoir consulté du regard ses compagnons. Qui est notre cible ?

-Shikamaru Nara, héritier du clan Nara, junin, stratège et ambassadeur de Konoha à Suna.

******************

Hinata avait rejoint son petit coin de paradis au cœur du pays du Feu : la cascade de la forêt de Barenton (nda : inspiration la fontaine de Barenton de la forêt de Paimpont plus connut sous le nom de forêt de Brocéliande) . Elle décida malgré la froideur hivernale de se baigner toute habillée en diffusant du chakra dans les moindres recoins de son corps pour ne pas avoir froid. Tout en frottant les tâches de sang laissées par son précédent combat, elle repensa à un événement qui c'était produit il y a quelques années alors qu'elle n'était encore que genin…

Pour retrouver Sasuke, et surtout pour soutenir Naruto, elle avait lancé l'idée d'une mission : Shino connaissait une variété d'insectes pisteurs pour retrouver la piste de Sasuke. Bref, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Akamaru et elle étaient partis en mission tous ensemble. Et pendant le voyage, Hinata était sortit pour un entraînement nocturne. Elle avait découvert une petite cascade et s'était déshabillée pour s'exercer en dessous. C'est alors qu'elle avait entendu du bruit dans les buissons, elle s'était vite cachée. Le lendemain, elle avait apprit que la personne dans les fourrés n'était autre que Naruto ! Il ne l'avait pas reconnu et elle s'était bien gardée de le lire révéler. La mission avait été un échec et personne n'avait reparlé de cet épisode.

Mais Hinata n'avait jamais oublié la cascade et le charme certain du lieu. Et quelques années plus tard, elle était revenue au retour d'une mission. Puis, elle venait régulièrement y faire un tour seule, ou accompagné de son équipe parfois. C'était le seul lien avec Konoha qu'elle conservait à présent.

Hinata sortie de l'eau et entreprit de se sécher. Elle avait du rester longtemps car le bout de ses doigts étaient tout fripé. Ici, elle perdait la notion du temps. Elle décida d'installer son campement pour la nuit. Soudain, comme il y a cinq ans, elle entendit du bruit dans les buissons.

Aux aguets, elle activa son Byakugan et repéra une dizaine de formes indistinctes. Quand un violant mal de tête l'a saisit. Sa vision se troubla. Elle fut obliger de désactiver son dojutsu.

Les formes jaillirent des fourrés mais elles étaient au moins trois fois plus nombreuses que prévu. Hinata ne pouvait voir de qui, il s'agissait. De vagues silhouettes noires au milieu d'un paysage de fumée, voilà tout ce qu'elle distinguait et sa vue ne cessait de baisser alors que sa migraine augmentait. Elle était à présent encerclée par le noir. Elle n'entendait plus le son de la cascade pourtant on hurlait dans sa tête.

Elle voulut se défendre mais elle ne toucha que le vide. Elle se débattit pendant qu'on l'empoignait mais ces membres lui répondaient de moins en moins jusqu'à la lâcher complètement.

_« J'ai du…être…droguée, pensa-t-elle avec difficulté, l'e…l'eau… »_

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience totale, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait.

***********

Akuma et Setsu pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Kazekage, qui les attendait.

-Quel est le problème, Gaara ? Demanda Akuma. Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué ?

Gaara fixa longuement ses deux interlocuteurs avant de se décider :

-On vient de m'informer que l'équipe de ninjas de Suna, qui avait disparut depuis une dizaine de jours, vient d'être retrouver : ils sont tous morts.

-En quoi cela nous concerne ? Demanda Setsu en faisant preuve de tact.

-A côté des corps, il y avait des mues de serpents blancs…déclara Gaara froidement.

Derrière leurs masques, les yeux de Akuma et de Setsu s'écarquillèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard :

-Orochimaru, marmonna Setsu avec dégoût.

-Ou Kabuto, fit remarquer Akuma.

-Kabuto était bien trop faible pour résister à Orochimaru, répliqua Setsu en secouant énergiquement la tête.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, dit son compagnon sur un ton de défi.

-Bien, intervient Gaara. Je vais vous donner l'emplacement où les corps ont été découverts. Je vous charge de découvrir ses projets et si l'occasion se présente : éliminer le.

-Hai ! Répondirent en chœur les deux nukenins.

************

**Et voilà un chapitre pleins de promesses !**

**Alors si je compte bien : 1...2...3 nouveaux ennemis ! C'est beaucoup de combats en perspectives tout ça ! Aie aie aie ! Comme je l'annonçais au début du chapitre : le nombre 13 porte vraiment malheur ! (après chacun ses superstitions... je ne veux pas lancer de débat !)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir !**

**Bonnes vacances à ceux pour qui c'est le début ! (La chance ! Plus qu'une semaine pour moi ! ToT)**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume je crois pouvoir affirmer sans me vanter que ce chap est long : avec d'incroyables et crédibles rebondissements, des combats magnifiquement sanglants, et des révélations inquiétantes ! (rire démoniaque piqué à Kyubi pour l'occas')**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Le petit lutin :** Gaara et Kankuro pourraient également lui faire la peau, non ? La réponse à tes interrogation sur Hinata se trouve plus bas alors je te laisse lire ! ;-P kiss

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 14 :**

Hinata se réveilla avec une atroce migraine due à la substance que son corps avait absorbée au contact de l'eau. Elle sentait qu'elle était assise sur une chaise, ligotée aux bras et aux jambes. Elle constata mentalement qu'on l'avait allégé de son masque, de ses armes et de ses bandelettes qui attachaient son chignon.

Elle se décida à ouvrir ses yeux pour observer le lieu où on l'avait emmené. C'était une pièce sombre. Le plafond et les murs étaient rocailleux comme dans une grotte.

-Notre invitée est réveillée, dit soudainement une horrible et familière voix sifflante sortant d'un recoin de la pièce.

Hinata sursauta violemment.

Une silhouette se découpa dans l'ombre à quelques pas d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer la tête de son ravisseur.

-En effet, maître. Répondit une autre voix, qui semblait provenir de la silhouette, qui avançait à présent vers elle.

_« Une silhouette et…deux voix ? »_

La silhouette se pencha brusquement vers elle et l'ex Hyuga re-sursauta et retient un cri en parvenant à distinguer ses traits. Face à elle se tenait la tête facilement identifiable à ses horribles yeux de serpent de Orochimaru et toujours dans le même corps une autre tête appartenant à Kabuto.

-Com-comment est-ce possible ? Balbutia la jeune fille.

-Kabuto, ordonna d'une voix lasse l'enfariné.

-Comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai greffé des cellules de Orochimaru-sama sur moi à sa mort. J'ai longtemps lutté pour conserver la maîtrise de mon corps, expliqua le medi-nin en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Cependant en voyant que je ne cessais de perdre un peu plus le contrôle, je me suis greffé la tête d'un cadavre sur l'épaule que Orochimaru-sama est venu « gangrener ». Ainsi, mon maître et moi cohabitons…

C'était à la fois répugnant, inquiétant, bizarre et fascinant.

-N'est pas fantastique ? Demanda Orochimaru avec un sourire de psychopathe (nda : personnellement je suis dégoûtée…). Je ne suis même plus obliger de changer de réceptacle tous les trois ans ! Nous allons pouvoir tenir deux bonnes centaines d'années ! Bref…Trêve de bavardages, tu dois vouloir savoir pourquoi tu es là Hyuga…Ton Byakugan tout simplement.

Hinata sentit ses mains devenir moites.

-Je ne suis plus une Hyuga ! Affirma-t-elle.

-Nous le savons déjà, déclara Kabuto en tendant la main pour lui caresser sa joue tandis qu'elle détournait la tête. Je me souviens de toi Hinata Hyuga, l'héritière indigne de la Soke, qui avait néanmoins démontré d'un certain courage et de la volonté à l'évaluation chunin malgré une blessure sévère infligée par son propre cousin…Même blessure que j'ai été de re-soigner lors de la troisième épreuve…Curieux révère du destin que de se retrouver aujourd'hui. J'ai put constater tes progrès en autopsiant les trois cadavres des ninjas de Kiri (nda : voir chap2 pour le combat et chap11 pour l'autopsie). C'est également ainsi que nous nous sommes aperçut qu'un Hyuga se baladait sans sa fidèle ombre protectrice.

-Je ne suis plus l'héritière ! J'ai été _scellée_ puis _bannis_ !

-Effectivement mon espion à Konoha ne nous avait pas signalé que tu avais été scellée, reprit Orochimaru en regardant la marque qui luisait malsaine sur le front de la jeune femme.

_« Son espion à Konoha ? Répéta Hinata horrifiée. Il y a un traître à Konoha ?!! »_

-Cependant, poursuivit-il, ce n'est qu'un léger contre temps : tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai beaucoup étudié les sceaux ? (nda : le fait que Hinata détienne cette info est basée sur hypothèse personnelle du manga : logiquement Tsunade ou Danzo aurait mit ses ninjas au courant d'un maximum de détails sur les ennemis les plus puissants de Konoha…) Je me suis d'ailleurs intéressé à celui de l'oiseau en cage quand j'étais junin de Konoha. Théoriquement, je n'ai jamais put mettre au point une technique efficace pour ouvrir la cage, sans détruire l'activation du Byakugan, puisque le sujet ne survivait pas sans l'oiseau, mais je n'ai jamais put avoir de cobaye sous la main pour approfondir l'expérience. Il semblerait que la chance tourne en ma faveur à présent…

Hinata blêmit : si elle survivait à la libération de l'oiseau, l'extraction de son dojutsu la tuerait…

************

Grâce aux informations que Gaara leur avait fournit, et aux compétences spéciales de Setsu, Akuma et son coéquipier avaient réussit à trouver rapidement le repaire où Orochimaru se planquait. Embusqués dans la forêt et masquant leur chakra grâce à un Genjutsu, les deux hommes observaient l'entrée de la caverne où leur ennemi avait élu domicile. A la vue des nombreux nukenin et mercenaires qui entraient et sortaient (nda : vachement discret !), ils en déduisirent que la grotte était plus vaste qu'au premier abord et qu'elle abritait une cinquantaine d'adversaires.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Akuma.

-On n'a aucune chance d'infiltrer ce repaire discrètement. Ni toi, ni moi ne possédons de jutsu silencieux. Alors je crois que le bon vieux « On fonce dans le tas ! » est de mise.

-Super ! On va les défoncer ! s'écria Akuma prêt à s'élancer.

Mais Setsu le saisit fermement par le col de sa veste et le força à rester accroupit :

-C'est pas pour autant qu'on va faire n'importe quoi. Voilà ce que je propose : on fait le maximum de bruit pour déclancher l'alarme et on tue tous ceux qu'on croise. Il ne faut pas qu'il y est de survivants. Avec un peu de chances, le fait de déclancher l'alarme sonnera comme une invitation et Orochimaru viendra directement sur nous.

-Hai !

Setsu et Akuma s'élancèrent sur l'entrée et tuèrent d'un seul coup les deux gardes, qui montaient la garde. Akuma remarqua la poignée reliée à une chaîne métallique que tenait l'un des gardes, comprenant à quoi elle servait, il tira dessus. Aussitôt une plainte stridente retentit, une grille sortit du plafond et enferma nos amis dans la caverne pour leur plus grand plaisir.

-Et voilà ! s'écria Akuma.

L'alarme finie par s'éteindre soulageant leurs tympans, et une vingtaine de mercenaires jaillir de toutes parts pour combattre les deux intrus.

Akuma créa une violente bourrasque de vent, qui expédiât la première vague d'ennemis dans la boule de feu géante de Setsu. Plus prudents que leurs ex-confrères, les adversaires suivants choisirent de séparer les deux intrus pour les combattre séparément. Setsu sortit un katana et démembra, trucida, égorgea, saigna, faucha, massacra, immola, extermina, tout ce qui passa à sa portée. (nda : assonances en « a » + énumération en une phrase = j'fais des progrès ! les lecteurs soulés : Mais tu vas la fermer !!!) Akuma choisit deux courtes épées à triples lames et s'employa à dévier tous les kunai, aiguilles, shurikens, et autres makibishis en insufflant du chakra du vent dedans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en eu assez, et en clin d'œil tous les corps tombèrent au sol sauf un. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux horrifié par tous les corps de ses camarades, qui l'instant d'avant l'entouraient et qui maintenant chutaient sans vie. Il sentit la pointe d'une lame se poser sur sa tempe et une voix lui murmuré à l'oreille :

-Bouh !

- !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il détalla à toutes jambes en direction du boyau obscur par lequel il était arrivé.

-On n'y va ?

-On n'y va !

*************

L'alarme, qui retentit fit sursauter Hinata et déconcerta Orochimaru et Kabuto. Orochimaru/Kabuto surpris quittèrent la salle en verrouillant soigneusement la porte blindée derrière eux. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans le couloir en décrescendo avant de totalement s'évanouir.

Dés que Hinata ne les entendit plus, elle commença à gigoter pour tenter de défaire ses liens. Mais elle n'arrivait à rien malgré le Nawanuke no jutsu (nda : technique pour dénouer des liens, voir Sasuke tome 1, bande d'incultes !). Elle activa prudemment son Byakugan. Un léger vertige la saisit et de légers maux de tête revinrent mais rien d'insurmontable, la drogue commençait à disparaître de son organisme. Elle se concentra donc sur le cœur même des liens : les fibres. Contrairement aux enseignements Hyuga, qui ne lui avaient de toute façon jamais convenu, elle n'avait pas chercher à étendre son champs de vision mais à distinguer jusqu'à la moindre particule de poussière. Elle remarqua que les fibres étaient parcourus d'un frêle et pratiquement invisible fil de chakra pour les renforcer et ainsi empêcher l'application du Nawanuke.

Quelle erreur avec une Hyuga !

Elle se mit à expulser du chakra par les ports de sa peau pour perturber le chakra de la corde et petit à petit, elle sentit les fibres, puis les liens se distendre. Finalement elle détacha ses mains, puis ses pieds et se leva d'un bond.

Hinata n'avait pas une minute à perdre, elle devait profiter de la confusion, qui devait régner d'après l'alarme pour s'enfuir. Orochimaru et Kabuto ne tarderaient pas à revenir et elle ne pouvait rien contre eux. Elle avançait dans la pénombre de la pièce qu'elle distinguait à présent parfaitement avec son dojutsu. Elle aurait bien voulu vérifier si le couloir était vide, mais l'alliage de la porte ne laissait pas filtrer la moindre information. Elle récupéra sa cape, son balluchon vidé de ses armes, son masque, qui après avoir été fouillés, avaient visiblement été jetés négligemment par terre par un subordonné. Elle ne remit cependant pas la main sur les bandages qu'elle utilisait pour se nouer les cheveux.

Finalement, elle se dirigea vers la porte blindée qui la séparait de la liberté. Elle se pencha sur le verrou. Elle joignit son index et son annuaire droits et créa une infime aiguille de chakra en expulsant exactement la même quantité de chakra des deux tenkensu les plus proches de l'extrémités de ses doigts. Cette aiguille affûtée servit après quelques essais infructueux, à déverrouiller la serrure.

Un claquement sec vient couronner les efforts de la jeune fille. Elle fit tourner lentement, la poignée puis poussa graduellement la porte avec un maximum de précautions. Le moindre grincement pouvait la trahir.

Le sourire carnassier du garde devant sa porte lui fit ravaler ses minces espoirs…

**************

Akuma et Setsu rattrapèrent en un battement de cils, l'homme qu'ils avaient laissé s'enfuir, avant de le dépasser. Celui-ci eut pour ultimes deux ombres noires fonçant devant lui, avant que sa tête touche le sol, suivie quelque secondes plus tard du reste de son cadavre.

Les deux compagnons traversèrent la galerie souterraine à toute allure, décimant tout sur leur passage avant même que les pauvres victimes n'aient eu le temps de réaliser. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle plus spacieuse soutenu par des piliers en marbre noire. Une trentaine d'ennemi les attendaient de pied ferme et au centre, bien protégé, se tenait…(nda : Dark Vador !/Lecteurs furieux è.é#/Ok, ok je me tais !)

-Beurk ! s'exclama Akuma écoeuré à la vision du corps à deux têtes. Le résultat est pire que tout ce que j'avais put immaginer ! Mais bravo Kabuto ! dans un certain sens, tu as réussit à ne pas être entièrement dominé par Oro-chan !

La tête de Kabuto demanda interloqué :

-On se connaît ?

Mais il fut couper par les ordres secs de la tête d'Orochimaru, qui visiblement avait détesté son nouveau surnom.

Les corps des mercenaires d'Orochimaru commencèrent à se recouvrirent des étranges symboles propres à la marque maudite.

-Ho ! Ho ! fit Akuma. Oro-chan se lance dans la production à grande échelle ?

-Tu tends charge ? interrogea Setsu.

-Hai ! C'est parti.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Akuma passa derrière chaque ennemi tel un fantôme et appliqua trois doigts sur chaque marque noire. Il revient aux côtés de Setsu en souriant avant même que quiconque dans la salle n'est eut le temps de réaliser qu'il avait bougé. Soudain les ennemis, qui leur faisaient face, se mirent à s'effondrer prient de convulsions effroyables. Ils se tenaient tous le cou. Les motifs de la marques se mirent à rougeoyer tel du fer plonger dans le brasier des Enfers. Ils hurlèrent leur douleur avant de se tairent les uns après les autres.

Stupéfaites, les têtes de Orochimaru et Kabuto ouvrirent de grands yeux. (nda : ce qui dans le cas de Oro-chan ne fut pas très joli à voir !)

-J'ai appelé cette technique « l'éclatement du sceau », expliqua Akuma. Malheureusement elle est assez instable et si on n'est pas extrêmement méticuleux, elle provoque –comme vous pouvez le constatez- la mort.

Il se tourna vers Setsu :

-On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

************

Son cerveau n'avait pas encore encaissé l'information qu'un uppercut la surprit et manqua de l'envoyer s'encastrer dans le mur au fond de la cellule. Heureusement grâce à ses réflexes, elle réussit à l'aide de ses mains et ses pieds à se fixer au sol et donc ne recula que de deux ou trois mètres.

Le gardien, un grand gaillard d'environ deux mètres taillé dans le roc aux cheveux filasses d'un blond gras, fit claquer la corde qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Orochimaru-sama m'a ordonné de veiller à ce que tu ne quittes pas cette pièce…

A l'instant même où il prononça ses mots, les stigmates de la marque maudite apparurent sur lui et commencèrent à le recouvrir.

Il étendit brusquement sa corde, la maniant comme si elle n'était qu'une simple extension de son bras, et s'appliqua à enserrer la fine taille de l'ex Hyuga. Mais celle-ci avait déjà bondit souplement en l'air. Il frappa alors le sol de son autre main. Sa seule force brute fit tressaillir le sol et Hinata manqua de rater sa récupération. Néanmoins, elle effleura le plancher instable du bout des orteils et repartie en salto arrière pour reculer.

_« Il est de type Doton ? Mon Suiton risque d'être inefficace… Normalement leur défaut est que leurs coups manquent de souplesse et là sa corde pallie cette carence…Il faut que je trouve autre chose… »_

**-Nimpo : le charmeur de cordes !**

Quatre cordes apparurent autour d'elle ondulant sournoisement. Soudain, mues d'une idée subite, deux tentèrent de lui nouer les pieds et alors qu'elle sautait pour éviter, la troisième tenta de s'enrouler autour de son cou et elle dut l'esquiver tant bien que mal. La quatrième profita de l'occasion pour créer un lasso autour de sa ceinture. Heureusement avant que celle-ci n'est eut le temps de se refermé son nœud, elle parvient à pivoter tête en bas alors qu'elle était toujours dans les airs, ses mains frôlèrent à nouveau le sol et elle ré-attérit sur ses deux pieds, les quatre cordes glissant dans son dos mais surtout à quelques centimètres de l'invocateur.

Elle voulut lui renvoyé l'ascenseur pour le coup de poing dans la figure de tout à l'heure mais il réussit à parer et emprisonna sa main dans ses énormes paluches. Il lui broya sa délicate menotte et la souleva comme une plume. Il crocheta la corde, qu'il utilisait comme un fouet autour de son cou. Ignorant le début d'asphyxie, elle se servit de ce contact pour répandre lentement son chakra dans l'organisme de son ennemi, telle une goutte d'eau invisible s'infiltrant dans une paroi poreuse. Très lentement…

Il rit. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un ridicule petit obstacle…

Sinueuses les cordes vinrent attacher ses pieds, une autre remonta caressante le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir lui enserrer les mains.

Elle sentit quelques gouttes de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe. Elle redoubla d'efforts. Et finalement, sa tentative paya : les étranges tatouages de la marque noire commencèrent à rétrécir, le mercenaire à desserrer sa poigne, les cordes la lâchèrent et tombèrent sur le sol inerte.

Hinata se décrocha violemment avant de faire les mudras et de poser sa main sur le front de son adversaire affaiblit :

_« La caresse du Hakke. »_

Sans un regard pour le corps qui s'effondrait, elle inspira et expira une vingtaine de secondes avant de se diriger silencieusement vers la sortie d'où provenait des sons de…combat ?

***********

Akuma se tourna vers Setsu :

-On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

Celui-ci ne répondit et se contenta de cracher une énorme gerbe de flammes en direction du plafond. Cette dernière se divisa en quatre parties, qui se dirigèrent vers chaque angle de la pièce.

**-Katon : les quatre points cardinaux.**

Chaque partie du feu fonça sur le corps d'Orochimaru et Kabuto, lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de retraite. Le corps aux deux têtes fit quelques mudras et son corps se recouvrit d'écailles de serpent plus dures que de l'acier. Le feu se rassembla et heurta si violement qu'on put presque entendre un bruit sonore. Malheureusement le Katon ne parvenait pas à brûler le corps mais il continuait à faire pression sur la défense. Akuma intervient à son tour.

**-Futon : la brise céleste.**

Un vent frais vient amplifier la fureur du feu, qui vient finalement à bout de la défense d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto. Ces derniers ressortir fumant, grillés et énervés.

Akuma allait se moquer de leurs ennemis quand il vit que les brûlures se résorbaient à vue d'œil.

-Eh oui ! s'exclama le Sannin. Je maîtrise non seulement mon répertoire mais également celui de medi-nin de Kabuto !

Il se précipita vers eux en sortant de nulle part une épée au manche en peau de serpent.

-Toi ! cria-t-il en parlant à Akuma. Ta technique m'intéresse !

Il voulut le frapper mais son épée rencontra les deux triples lames suspendues seules dans les airs.

Akuma était tranquillement appuyé contre un pilier quelques mètres plus loin.

-Trop lent !

Fous de rage Orochimaru et Kabuto tentèrent de dégager leur épée mais les lames que manipulaient à distance Akuma, les en empêchaient. Il lâchèrent leur épée d'une main et tout en continuant à ferrailler, il tendit son bras vers Akuma :

**-La poignée du serpent spectrale !**

Mais Setsu s'interposa et trancha la tête des centaines de serpents, qui jaillissaient de la paume d'Orochimaru et Kabuto. Le visage de l'enfariné se tordit de fureur mais il ne put riposter puisque les lames d'Akuma continuaient de batailler fermement.

L'autre main des deux colocataires plongea dans une poche pour se saisir, puis envoyer une multitude d'aiguilles médicales et empoisonnées sans discontinuer.

Mais quelqu'un s'interposa entre les deux cibles humaines et stoppa toutes les aiguilles les unes après les autres d'une seule main.

-Ten'shi c'est toi ? demanda Akuma surprit par l'apparition. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La réponse à sa question fut apporté par Orochimaru :

-Comment es-tu échappé, maudite ?!

La déconcentration de Akuma fit tomber ses épées à terre et Orochimaru et Kabuto en profitèrent pour lancer leur épée sur Setsu. Seulement celui-ci parât avec son katana et brisa l'épée en deux.

-Comment ? s'écria le Sannin. C'est impossible !

Akuma disparut un quart de seconde et réapparut derrière le corps gangrené avec un kunai dans chaque main et sans état d'âme il trancha net la carotide et la jugulaire des deux cou. Les deux têtes roulèrent au sol puis le corps ensanglanté les rejoignit.

-Pas trop tôt ! s'écria Akuma. Maintenant Ten'shi tu nous dois des…

Il s'interrompit : le corps et les deux têtes venaient de disparaître, remplacer par le cadavre d'un anaconda à deux têtes.

Setsu lâcha un juron.

-Depuis quand ? se demanda à voix haute Akuma.

-Depuis le début, puisque je n'avais rien remarqué, répondit l'homme amer. Sortons. Il doit être loin à présent. Inutile de s'attarder ici.

***************

Akuma, Setsu et Hinata sortirent eu grand jour après avoir fracasser la pauvre herse. Setsu se tourna directement vers la jeune fille :

-Alors Ten'shi que faisais-tu avec Orochimaru ? Tu es avec lui ?

Akuma intervient :

-Arrête Setsu ! Tu as bien vu qu'elle nous a aidé !

Il se tourna vers elle :

-Il t'a kidnappé ?

-Hai, répondit-elle baissant la tête. J'ai réussit à m'échapper, mais avant de m'enfuir, je vous ai vu en train de le combattre et comme je vous devais un service…

-Tout le monde en a après toi ! ironisa Setsu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulais ? reprit Akuma en ignorant Setsu.

-Je ne peux pas vous le révéler…

-Ok, mais fournis-nous au moins un indice pour nous renseigner sur ses projets.

-C'est facile, répliqua Setsu. Orochimaru en a toujours après les techniques, dojutsu, et autres hérédités…C'est ça ?

-Hai, approuva-t-elle.

-Il a réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de toi ? s'enquit Akuma grimaçant à l'idée de voir le Sannin devenir plus puissant encore.

-Non.

-Tant mieux.

-Un piège tendu par ses hommes. Ils m'ont drogué, expliqua Hinata hésitante. Il m'a dit aussi que…c'est un homme à lui, basé à Konoha, qui…m'a dénoncé…

Akuma et Setsu tournèrent lentement la tête l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un regard sombre. Setsu reprit d'une voix dénudé d'émotion :

-Un espion à Konoha ? Je vais prévenir le Kazekage et prendre les dispositions nécessaires…

Hinata releva la tête timidement et le questionna :

-Et vous ? vous avez reçu l'ordre d'éliminer Orochimaru ?

-Exactement, répondit Akuma. Mais malheureusement nous avons échoué…

-Il y a peut-être une autre solution, marmonna Setsu en fixant Hinata. Puisque Orochimaru te cherche, tu es en danger…Nous allons rester avec toi pour assurer ta protection et si l'occasion se présente : tendre un piége à Orochimaru.

-Tu n'y pense pas ! protesta Akuma. On ne va quand même pas utiliser Ten'shi comme appât !

-J'accepte ! intervient la jeune femme. Je serais votre appât.

**********

**Alors ? Des suggestions ? Est-ce que les combats sont compréhensibles ?**

**Et ce traître à Konoha ? Une petite idée ? (à ce niveau de l'histoire, ça relève de la voyance…)**

**Comme vous avez put le constater Oro-chan (je sais c'est débile comme surnom mais Orochimaru s'est vraiment trop long !) est toujours vivant ! Donc je vais pouvoir le recycler d'ici quelques temps…Quand à l'idée des deux têtes/un corps, j'avoue que les tatris de Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian-sempai m'a inspiré…(pour moi elle est à l'heroic-fantasy, ce que Kishimoto-sempai est aux mangas…pour vous dire !)**

**Voilà c'est tout !**

**Kiss.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Salut !**

**Quoi de neuf ?**

**Pas grand chose ? Vous attendez quelque chose peut-être ?**

**Que je cesse mes bavardages inutiles et que je vous laisse lire en paix ? Hum…Je ne sais pas…J'hésite…**

**Ça serait vraiment sadique, non ? Et je ne suis pas comme ça, pas vrai ? Ho les gentils petits lecteurs qui secouent la tête négativement !**

**Je me ramollis avec vous…**

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES :

**Angel_for all_demon :** Pourquoi pas ! (qui sait ? ^^) Mais dans ce cas là Orochimaru serait obligé de se débarrasser du fils de Danzo après, puisque son rêve c'est d'être Hokage à la place de l'Hokage, non ?

**Honoric : **merci ! j'avoue que j'adore imaginer le corps de Kabuto avec les deux têtes ! XD c'est vrai que j'avais laissé le suspense sur le fait qu'Hinata ait ou non été scellée (j'ai justement pas encore décidée _quand_ je lui enlevais…). Juste +1 pour la longueur ? (yeux du chat poté)

**Dj : **Il faudrait déjà que Hinata soit avec eux, non ?

**Mimicam : **merci pour tes encouragements et ta review !

**Maria19 : **Le jour J n'est pas pour tout de suite mais il arrive, promis ! (dans trois semaines normalement) Les blogs, j'ai déjà testé et ça n'a pas collé. Principalement, parce que je me refuse que mes amis lise mes fics et que l'anonymat est plus facile à garder sur un site comme celui-ci. Donc, désolée. Attention les techniques katon ne sont pas utilisé exclusivement par les Uchiwas ! Toute personne dont l'affinité est le katon le peut (c'est pareil pour le futon, le raiton, le doton et le suiton). Sinon c'est vrai que la technique du kunai est la même que celle du Yondaime. Sinon je ne suis pas d'accord : pourquoi un « caractère débile » ? Ni Akuma, ni Naruto ont un caractère débile ! Et oui Kab-Oro-chan est un super surnom ! :-P

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Tenten contemplait de son balcon, le soleil couchant sur les dunes de Suna tout en caressent son petit ventre arrondit. On frappa à la porte du petit appartement de fonction, qui lui avait été attribué.

-Entrez, répondit-elle.

Neji pénétra dans son petit trois pièces.

Elle fut surprise de le voir, lui qui avait tant insisté pour qu'ils évitent de se retrouver seuls depuis l'annonce officielle de sa grossesse.

-Shikamaru m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque. Et Gaara est plus ou moins au courant, se justifia le Hyuga.

-ok.

Il traversa le minuscule salon-cuisine et vient la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant la présence retrouvée de l'autre avant que Neji n'attrape entre ses mains le visage de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle était toujours surprise qu'un homme aussi froid que Neji puisse se montrer aussi passionné en amour. A bout de souffle il se séparèrent.

-Tu es certaine de ton choix ? Demanda-t-il. Tu ne veux pas avorter.

-Non ! Protesta Tenten. On en a déjà parlé : je ne ferais pas payer le prix de notre inconscience !

Elle saisit les mains du jeune homme et les posa d'autorité sur son ventre.

-Dans six mois tu seras père Neji !

Il sourit nerveusement : il avait du mal à réaliser. Fonder une famille n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats. Il n'avait que 19 ans ! Mais il l'aimait. Il les aimait.

-Tu te rends bien compte que je ne pourrais jamais le reconnaître comme étant mon fils, qu'on ne pourra vivre ensemble, se marier…

-Hai.

-Tu sais que d'ici quelques années, le clan m'imposera une compagne avec qui j'aurai d'autres enfants…

-Hai.

Découragé, face à l'optimisme de la future mère, il rendit les armes :

-J'essayerai…Non, je viendrais le plus souvent possible.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Le prénom…je n'ai pas…

-Je trouverai.

-Comme parrain…

-Lee, compléta-t-elle en passant délicatement ses bras autour de son cou.

-Comme marraine, j'aurai souhaité…

-Hinata, je sais, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle, tout en lui déposant de légers baisers dans le cou.

-Tu n'auras qu'à choisir la marraine, reprit Neji sans prêter attention aux mains de la kunoichi, qui jouaient à présent avec les boutons de sa veste.

-Neji ? Demanda soudain Tenten.

-Hai ?

-Tais-toi ! Lui murmura-t-elle avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte amoureuse, qui avait pour unique but de tester les ressorts de son nouveau lit.

**************

Setsu s'assit à coté de Hinata près du feu pendant que Akuma allait poser quelques pièges aux alentours du campement. Elle avait rattaché ses cheveux en chignon très serré grâce à des bandages qu'ils lui avaient prêtés.

-Alors comme ça tu viens de Konoha ! Lança-t-il.

Hinata se tourna vers lui affolée :

-Non ! Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ?

Il eut un sourire ironique.

-Tout d'abord ta réaction. Ensuite l'autre jour des Hyuga, clan de Konoha en avaient après toi. Et hier, Orochimaru te capture à cause d'un traître de Konoha.

La jeune femme baissa la tête.

_« Inutile de nier. »_

-Je me demande quel crime tu as commit, poursuivit Setsu. Ils sont très gentils à Konoha et rares sont les nukenins là-bas.

-Tu te trompe ! Affirma-t-elle. Avant que Danzo ne devienne Rokudaime peut-être mais plus aujourd'hui.

-Si tu le dis. Mais ils n'empêchent que les gens sont sympas là-bas. Tu avais des amis ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu as refusé l'offre du Kazekage, alors que tu semblais en avoir réellement envie. C'est à cause du renouvellement de l'alliance Konoha-Suna. Mais tu sais à moins que tu n'es commit un véritable génocide à Konoha, le Kazekage te prendra à son service. Il ne veut que ton identité et il effacera tout ton passé. Le reste lui est égal. Tu serais Ten'shi mercenaire au service du Kazekage uniquement. En échange tu pourras lui demander…je ne sais pas…des nouvelles de ta famille, de tes amis…

-J'ai refusé la proposition, fit remarquer Hinata en sentant son cœur se serrait face à cette lumière d'espoir qui s'était éteinte quelques semaines auparavant.

-Et nous t'avons déjà signalé qu'elle tenait toujours, déclara-t-il en se redressant. En tout cas, je ne divulguerais pas le secret de tes origines, même à Akuma.

-Arigato, répondit-elle en essayant de lui sourire.

-Et je vais m'occuper de cet espion. J'ai deux amis, qui vont filer me filer un coup de main…

Il laissa Hinata seule, en proie des mêmes interrogations qu'il y a quelques semaines…

*************

**On ne tape pas l'auteur à cause de ses chapitres ridiculement courts ! Sinon il ne pourra pas mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne dans quelques _secondes_. Vous avez juste à appuyer sur le lien « suivant » en bas de la page ! Finalement on l'aime sa petite fanfikeuse, non ? ;-P**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Voilà. Le chapitre 17 est déjà tapé alors on va dire que je veux me faire pardonné pour le chap15 qui est -admettons le- très court ! (j'étais sensé écrire un truc sur Tema/Shika mais ça servait à rien dans l'histoire et je sui définitivement pas inspiré…) Alors voici le petit dernier fraîchement tapé.**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**Chapitre 16 :**

Tenten et son ancienne équipe s'étaient regroupés en cette heure matinale, devant l'entrée de Suna pour les ultimes adieux. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro et Shikamaru leurs avaient déjà dit au revoir le soir d'avant sachant qu'ils partiraient au levé du soleil.

Gai se lança dans un discours :

-Je suppose que c'est la dernière fois que nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble, alors je tenais à vous dire jeunes gens que je suis fier d'avoir entraîné des personnes aussi douées et prometteuses que vous. Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre. Et voilà bien longtemps, que nous n'avions plus aucune mission à réaliser ensemble. Vous ne travailliez plus que tous les trois. Un medi-nin viendra sans doute remplacer Tenten dans votre équipe Lee et Neji. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : vous m'avez bel et bien dépassé jeunes gens !

-Ho ! Sensai ! s'exclama Lee en pleurant.

Tenten se sentit émut également mais dissimula ses larmes. Gai se tourna vers elle :

-Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans ta nouvelle vie à Suna. ET QUE LA FORCE DE LA JEUNESSE RESTE TOUJOURS EN TOI !

Il vient la serrer dans ses bras.

-Bonne chance, chuchota-t-il.

-Arigato sensai, répondit-elle sur le même ton en se dégageant.

Ce fut le tour de Lee de venir l'enlacer en pleurent :

-Tu vas me manquer Tenten !

-Toi aussi Lee. Toi aussi…

-Je viendrais te voir le plus souvent possible, jura-t-il en prenant la pause Nice Guy. De toute façon, il ne faut que 24 heures pour venir à Suna ! (nda : mais oui Lee !!)

Tenten jeta un coup d'œil vers Neji, qui était impassible. Elle n'osait pas lui dire au revoir. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de devoir se cacher. De plus si on n'interrogeait Gai et Lee sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Neji, ils serraient obligés de signaler qu'elle allait au-delà du statut d'amitié. Alors que jusqu'à présent, personne ne n'avait officiellement confirmé à Gai et Lee que le père du bébé était bien Neji. Heureusement son vieux sensei sembla comprendre sa réticence car il se tourna vers Lee et déclara :

-Lee ! Nouvel entraînement ! Il s'agit de rester le plus longtemps possible sur un pied les yeux fermés ! Voyons qui de nous deux se débrouille le mieux !

-Hai sensei !

Les deux hommes se mirent en position les bras levés en V.

Tenten leva les yeux aux ciel puis se tourna vers Neji. Celui-ci s'était avancé jusqu'à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois (nda : comme si c'était la dernière fois ! ok j'ai compris je me tais !). Neji enleva délicatement la larme, qui glissait sur la joue de son amante.

-C'est les hormones ! affirma la jeune femme en tentant de sourire.

Il ne dit rien, se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur son ventre légèrement arrondit, puis sur son front avant de s'écarter. Il redevient le glaçon impassible qu'il était en temps normal en un quart de seconde.

Lee choisit ce moment pour ce mettre à battre des bras avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol.

-Tu as perdu Lee ! s'écria Gai en ouvrant les yeux et en déposant son pied par terre sans perdre l'équilibre.

-Je m'entraînerai tous les jours sans relâche jusqu'à maîtriser cet exercice ! promit Lee des flammes dans les yeux.

-Lee !

-Gai-sensai !

-LEE !

-HNNNNNNNN !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Neji. C'était la première fois en sept ans qu'il manifestait sa désapprobation –Tenten avait renoncé depuis longtemps…-.

-Hum, se reprit Gai. Tu n'as pas tout à fais tord mon petit Neji : il se fait tard.

-On risque de ne pas arriver à Konoha pour le dîner ! renchérit Lee.

Tenten se garda bien de rétorquer que pour avoir la chance d'être au village pour le repas du soir, il aurait fallut qu'ils partent la veille.

Gai tendit son bras en avant et dit :

-Une dernière fois…

Lee posa immédiatement la main sur la sienne en criant :

-Team Gai ! Team Gai !

Tenten et Neji l'imitèrent sans protester pour une fois. Ils présentaient que c'était la dernière fois que leur équipe pouvait se retrouver ainsi.

-TEAM GAI ! TOUJOURS AVEC LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE !

Et c'est sur cette promesse que les trois hommes quittèrent Tenten dans la fraîcheur matinale du désert.

*************

Setsu attendait patiemment ses deux amis au point de rendez-vous convenu quand un immense sabre apparut sous sa gorge. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

**BOUM !**

Le sabre, qui le menaçait s'abaissa brutalement et il put se retourner. Le ninja, qui l'avait attaqué se tenait le crâne en marmonnant des insultes à l'adresse d'une kunoichi, qui avait les mains sur les manches l'air d'elle :

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS DEMENACER SETSU-KUN AINSI ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Et toi, alors ? Répliqua le ninja. T'es obligé de cogner aussi fort ?

-Hai ! Il faut bien te remettre les idées en place !

-Kichigai ! (nda : folle)

-Kusoyard ! (nda : connard)

-VOUS ALLEZ-VOUS LA FERMER ? cria Setsu.

Les deux protagonistes se tournèrent vers lui surpris.

_« Encore heureux que je ne les voie quasiment plus ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter leurs disputes incessantes. »_

-Je vous ai convoqué parce que…

-Comment ça, tu nous as « convoqué » ! le coupa l'homme. On n'est pas à ta disposition, non plus ! On aurait très bien put refuser de venir.

-Bien sur que si ! protesta la femme. Setsu est notre chef !

Elle alla se suspendre aux bras de Setsu et posa sa main sur sa joue :

-Pourquoi n'enlève-tu pas cet horrible masque Setsu-kun ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton visage !

-Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton visage de Dieu vivant Setsu-kun ! répéta en caricaturant le ninja. Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il n'en a rien à faire de toi !

-C'est pas vrai ! cria la femme.

Setsu la repoussa fermement.

-Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, reprit-t-il en ignorant leurs chamailleries. C'est parce que j'ai un service à vous demander.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda l'homme.

-Orochimaru a refait surface. Il a sa propre tête greffée au corps de Kabuto.

Ses deux interlocuteurs lâchèrent une volée de jurons.

-Je sais qu'il a un espion basé à Konoha, poursuivit Setsu. Je voudrais que vous le débusquiez.

-Tu nous demande d'aller à l'aveuglette chercher un espion d'Orochimaru sachant que nous ne sommes certainement pas les bienvenus à Konoha tous les deux ? questionna l'homme.

-Hai.

-Super ! s'écria-t-il enthousiaste.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras Setsu-kun, assura la femme. Absolument tout ce que tu voudras…

-Et puis, ajouta Setsu en ignorant les sous-entendus de la kunoichi. J'aimerai que vous vous renseignez sur une kunoichi de 18 ans originaire de Konoha, qui a été bannit ou qui a déserté. Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle était encore à Konoha quand Danzo est passé Hokage et qu'elle possède un dojutsu, qui intéresse Orochimaru.

-Ok. Pas de problème, assura l'homme. On te transmettra les informations par la voie habituelle ?

-Hai.

*********

-Setsu est parti rejoindre deux amis à lui, qui vont se charger de l'espion d'Orochimaru à Konoha, expliqua Akuma.

-Ok, répondit Hinata.

Ils étaient assis devant leur petit déjeuner.

-Dis moi Ten'shi est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui compte vraiment pour toi ? demanda soudain Akuma.

Hinata sentit ses joues s'embraser sous son masque.

_« Naruto. »_

Malgré toutes les promesses qu'elle s'était faites, elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier.

-H-hai.

-Il le sait ?

-Non. Il ne l'a jamais su. Il ne n'aime pas de toutes façons…Et puis j'ai préféré renoncer à lui quand j'ai été bannie.

-Il te manque ?

-Hai, beaucoup…

-Moi, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux…J'ai bien sur eu un sérieux béguin plus jeune, mais j'ai finalement renoncé : elle en aime un autre…

Il soupira.

-Les personnes qui me manquent le plus, reprit-il ce sont mes amis. Je ferais tout pour les revoir. Mais si j'ai accepté cet exil, c'est pour les protéger.

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux plongés dans leurs souvenirs.

-Heureusement, j'ai retrouvé Setsu, dit Akuma. Je me sens moins seul depuis que je l'ai retrouvé…

-Retrouvé ? releva-t-elle. Tu veux dire que tu le connaissais déjà ?

-Hai. Il a déserté. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé. Mon exil m'avait tellement…abattu, que je n'avais même pas pensé à le chercher…

-Et vous vous êtes mit à parcourir le monde ensemble, compléta Hinata.

Akuma sortit :

-C'est plus compliqué que cela. A la base, Setsu venait pour me tuer…

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans ses pensées et elle comprit qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus aujourd'hui.

*************

**Maintenant j'ose demander : qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**kiss**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume je poste le chap avant 00h !**

**Pour 5 des 6 chapitres suivants (tout est déjà calculer !), vous allez parfois retrouver de vieilles connaissances ! En effet, Setsu a envoyer deux amis à lui à Konoha, alors il est possible qu'ils croisent des visages connus. Pas trop tôt ! Dirons certains. C'est vrai que pour l'instant en dehors de Hinata, Setsu, Akuma et tous les perso de Suna (sans compter la brève apparition de Hanabi, Neji, Lee et Gai), il n'y a eu personne de Konoha !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**kitsu** : Intéressante théorie…On verra bien si tu as raison ! ^^^

**dj : **Si tu le dis ! ^^

**anonyme :** Merci ! Pas besoin de rédiger des romans un « génial » suffit ! ;-) En tout cas je suis con,tente que la fic te plaise ! Encore merci !

**Le Petit lutin : **C'est Noël avant l'heure ! Hinata s'est toujours sentit très seule, mal intégrée. Elle se considère comme un fardeau que les autres ont été obligés de supporter. Alors oui, pour elle ils sont ses amis,, mais elle s'imagine que la réciproque n'est pas vraie. C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux ! Quand à les revoir…J'ai pas encore décidé des Epreuves (avec un grand E) qu'ils auraient à affronter. On verra. Oui, on les connaît ! ;-) J'ai jamais dit que Setsu était quelqu'un de gentil ! La deuxième partie est pour bientôt. Normalement première semaine des vacances de Pâques, selon mon planning (comment ça c'est dans longtemps ! è.é) Mais on devrait revoir Naruto avant (ouf !). Bientôt… Très bientôt…C'est moi qui te remercie ! Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs réguliers ! Quand aux parutions, je ne compte pas ralentir avant la 2ème partie ! kiss.

**Jetadore** **: **J'ai prit ton pseudo à la lettre ;-) Comment ça des plaintes ! è.é J'admet que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais c'est déjà très dur d'écrire tout ça régulièrement ! Et puis j'ai une idée précise du schéma de la fic alors je ne peux pas tout chambouler comme ça !

**hitsugayakun : **Encore heureux que tu l'aime ! ^^ Non sérieusement ça me fait plaisir (les reviews positives font toujours cet effet !) Quand à tes déductions, on verra bientôt si tu as raison…Merci

**Maria19 : **Aucune idée…On verra bien dans les prochains chap, ok ? ^^ (auteur s'amusant comme une petite folle à faire tourner ses lecteurs en bourrique) Merci.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 17 :**

-L'ambassadrice Tenten demande à vous voir Kazekage-sama.

-Fais la entrer Matsuri.

L'ancienne disciple de Gaara introduit Tenten dans le bureau, avant de s'éclipser pour les laisser seul.

-Mes respects Kazekage-sama, dit Tenten en s'inclinant.

-Tu désirais me voir ?

-Je souhaitais vous remercier pour m'avoir accueillit à Suna et pour ce travail.

-Shikamaru a parlé de ton _petit_ problème à Temari. C'est elle, qui a eu l'idée de te confier ce poste d'ambassadrice. C'est plutôt elle que tu dois remercier.

-Vous y êtes pour beaucoup également, protesta Tenten. Rien ne vous empêcherait en vertu de l'alliance Konoha-Suna de me dénoncer au clan Hyuga. Et au lieu de cela, vous me mettez à l'abri pour les trois prochaines années. Je vais pourvoir essayer de trouver une solution…

-Que compte-tu faire après ces trois ans ? Questionna soudainement Gaara. Vas-tu laisser enfant à Suna et prétendre à une fausse couche ? Ton enfant sera choyé ici…

-Non ! Protesta Tenten. Je n'ai pas refusé l'avortement pour abandonner mon enfant juste après !

-Que compte-tu faire ? Répéta-t-il.

-Je-je ne sais pas encore…

Le Kazekage se leva et se mit à faire les cens pas dans la pièce.

-Temari a également pensé à quelque chose à ce propos et je l'approuve. Dans deux ans, suivant les lois en vigueurs à Suna, tu seras en droit de réclamer la nationalité sunarienne. Tu seras alors une kunoichi de Suna et tu pourras y vivre.

Tenten écarquilla les yeux, surprise :

-Mais…le conseil de Suna…

-Je m'en occuperai en temps voulu. Et je serais étonné qu'ils refusent un Byakugan.

Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Pour cet enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre, elle se croyait prête à tous les sacrifices. Mais visiblement l'idée de renier son village lui tordait les entrailles. Elle avait toujours considéré qu'elle avait une immense dette et que pour espérer un jour la comblée, elle se devait de devenir une kunoichi puissante en accord avec son nindo. En effet, comme Naruto, elle était une pupille de Konoha. Elle avait été déposée devant le bureau du Sandaime, âgée de quelques jours et c'est ce qui lui avait valut de en pas rejoindre la Racine, qui recueillait normalement les orphelins. Sa reconnaissance envers Konoha était infinie…cependant n'avait-elle pas dans un sens déjà trahit son village, sa famille en offrant le Byakugan à Suna ? Et son bébé méritait-il un tel renoncement ?

Son âme pesa le pour et le contre…Et ce fut finalement, son tout jeune cœur de mère qui l'emporta.

*************

_« Cette ******** ! Pensait l'homme. Elle ne veut pas me lâcher ! »_

Il venait d'arriver à Konoha avec sa coéquipière. Ils avaient réussit à rentrer dans le village en se faisant passer pour ne paisibles voyageurs et quelques pièces avaient aidé les gardes à ne pas les regarder de trop prés. Ils avaient ensuite loué une chambre dans un hôtel sordide. Puis, comme sa coéquipière lui tapait sur les nerfs, il avait décidé de sortir, alors que la nuit était tombée.

Il s'arrêta dans une taverne et s'assit au bar.

-Du sake, s'il vous plaît ! Demanda-t-il à la servante qui passait.

-Moi aussi ! S'écria son voisin.

-Pas toi le pépé ! Dit le barman. T'as déjà trop bu !

-Pa-pas j-juste ! cria le type.

Notre ami jeta un bref coup d'œil vers lui : c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux d'un blanc crasseux, qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, vêtu d'un vieux pardessus sale. Il était à moitié affalé sur le comptoir. A l'odeur qu'il dégageait, le ninja devina qu'il avait légèrement abusé de sake. L'homme se tourna brusquement vers lui en se redressant tant bien que mal :

-Qu-qu'est ce tu m'veux, toi ?

Notre ami ne répondit point. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le haut du visage avec ses cheveux, mais il remarqua la barbe de plusieurs jours et son haleine empestant l'alcool.

-T'as pas à me juger ! affirma l'ivrogne. J'étais quelqu'un de bien avant ! j'étais Junin ! J'ai entraîné ceux qui étaient destinés à devenir les meilleurs éléments de Konoha !

-Mai oui, c'est ça pépé, dit le barman en amenant le verre de notre ami.

Le barman glissa à ce dernier :

-Si j'étais vous je changerai de place. On a le droit à la même fable tous les soirs !

Le ninja allait se lever quand il entendit le vieil ivrogne parler :

-Moi ! J'ai été le sensai le Sasuke Uchiwa !

Le ninja se figea pour observer un instant l'ivrogne. Il sembla hésité un instant à écouter des délires imbibés de sake pour finalement de réinstaller sur son siège. L'ivrogne à qui son manége n'avait pas échappé, éclata d'un rire roque, avant de lui désigner d'un mouvement de tête son verre vide. Notre ami cria :

-Barman ! Un verre pour mon nouvel ami !

Maugréant le patron revient avec une bouteille. L'ivrogne se servit copieusement avant de vider son verre d'un trait.

-Arigato, dit-il. Alors comme ça t-tu veux en savoir plus sur Sasuke Uchiwa et sur ma terrible erreur ?

Notre ami ne répondit pas.

-Il y a quelques années, je me suis vu affluer d'une bade de trois Genin : Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki… Sakura était une vraie trouillarde et pleurnicharde alors que Naruto ratait tout ce qu'il entreprenait…Non. Le seul qui m'intéressait, c'était Sasuke, le dernier Sharingan de Konoha. Je lui ai fait repoussé ses limites, je lui ai même appris ma technique fétiche…

Il s'arrêta un instant pour boire, avant de poursuivre devant son maigre auditoire impassible :

-Aujourd'hui, je me rends enfin compte…J'ai été un si mauvais maître. Je ne faisais attention ni à Naruto, ni à Sakura. Pourtant ils progressaient très vite également…C'est à ce moment là que mon disciple Sasuke a choisit la vengeance. Il a déserté et rejoint Orochimaru…Naruto est partit avec Jiraya pendant deux ans et Sakura a été placée sous l'aile de Tsunade, la benjamine des Sannin Légendaires. On devrait plutôt les appeler le Trio Maudit à présent, tu ne crois pas ?

L'ivrogne reprit une rasade de sake.

-Puis Naruto est revenu. On a plus ou moins reformé l'équipe numéro 7 avec Sakura et un petit nouveau…J'ai recommencé. J'ai recommencé la même connerie qu'auparavant : je me suis consacrer exclusivement sur Naruto en abandonnant Sakura et Sai…Tsunade avait comprit que l'enseignement n'était pas mon fort. Elle m'a donc retiré de l'équipe et a mit un ami à moi à la place. Je n'ai réalisé mon erreur que quand Danzo…

Il leva ironiquement son verre à la santé de l'Hokage.

-…a obligé Naruto à déserter…Mon immense échec…Ma responsabilité…

L'homme tenta d'attraper la bouteille. Il dut si prendre à plusieurs fois car elle lui glissait telle un mirage entre les doigts, bougeant toute seule. Une fois qu'il eut réussit, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et la vida sans plus de cérémonie pour tenter d'oublier.

-Kakashi ! s'exclama soudainement quelqu'un en entrant dans le bar faisant exploser la bulle silencieuse qui enveloppait les deux hommes.

-Salut Iruka ! fit l'ivrogne. Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Remarque j't'comprends ! Qui voudrait d'un ami comme moi ?!

Le nouveau venu était visiblement un Chunin et portait une queue de cheval ainsi qu'une vilaine balafre sur le nez.

-Raconte pas de bêtises comme ça ! déclara-t-il en venant aider son ami à se lever. Je suis déjà venu te chercher ici il y a deux jours.

Il passa un bras sous les épaules de Kakashi avant de se tourner vers le barman :

-Merci de m'avoir appeler.

Il allait sortir des pièces pour régler les consommations de Kakashi, quand notre ami l 'arrêta :

-Laissez. Je vais régler. Votre ami, Kakashi m'a raconté une très bonne histoire…

Perplexe, Iruka sortit de l'établissement en soutenant Kakashi.

Notre ami resta encore quelques longues minutes au comptoir à siroter son verre pensif, avant de se lever et de payer. Il sortit rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel miteuse où sa coéquipière l'attendait furieuse :

-Où étais-tu ?

-Dans un bar, répondit le ninja. J'ai apprit des choses intéressantes…

Elle le considéra intriguée mais du conclure qu'elle n'en tirerait pas plus ce soir, car elle déclara :

-Au fait ! Tu dors dans la baignoire !

**********

-T'as encore perdu Setsu ! cria Akuma ravi. C'est la troisième fois, ce soir !

Hinata, Setsu et Akuma avaient installé leur campement pour la nuit. Puis Akuma avait sortit un jeu de cartes. Il avait expliqué à Hinata qu'avec Setsu, ils ne pouvaient jouer qu'à la belote puisqu'ils n'étaient que deux et que Setsu était très fort à ce jeu. Hinata et Akuma s'étaient donc alliés et Setsu n'avait put remporter aucune partie du chasse cœur. Il se leva, visiblement agacé par sa dernière défaite,et déclara qu'il allait se coucher.

-Le prend pas mal Setsu ! s'exclama Akuma. C'est pas notre faute si t'es aussi nul !

Setsu fit demi-tour et darda un regard glacial sur Akuma. Celui-ci ne frémit même pas et conserva son expression amusé. Hinata au contraire sursauta en sentant les pulsions meurtrières, qui émanaient. Finalement Setsu haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans sa couverture :

-Je peux bien te laisser gagner pour une fois !

Akuma prêt à répliquer, resta la bouche grande ouverte devant l'audace de son compagnon, avant de la refermer et de sourire sereinement.

-Je vais aller me coucher aussi, déclara Hinata.

-Attends ! s'écria Akuma en lui saisissant le bras alors qu'elle allait se redresser.

Elle sentit ses pommettes se colorées légèrement sous son masque : depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas connut de contact humain ?

-Est-ce que Setsu t'as dit que la proposition du Kazekage tenait toujours ?

-Hai, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle hésitait encore.

-Tu devrais accepté, dit-il en la fixant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à refuser…Le Kazekage passera l'éponge sur ton passé, ou si comme moi tu n'arrive pas à tourner la page, tu pourras avoir des nouvelles de ta famille, de tes amis, de l'homme dont tu m'a parlé…

Hinata fixait le sol avec intensité. Elle sentait son cœur se serrait : ce n'était pas aussi simple. En présumant que Gaara –et encore rien n'est sur- l'accepte à son service, elle mettrait en péril l'alliance Konoha-Suna et donc en danger ses amis…

-Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de tes amis, toi ? interrogea-t-elle timidement.

Akuma leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et répondit :

-Non. Mais c'est un peu compliqué…Le Kazekage m'a promit que bientôt, il aurait des nouvelles d'eux…

Il resta ensuite silencieux perdu dans ses souvenirs lointains.

Hinata se leva sans faire de bruit et alla se coucher, l'abandonnant à sa veillée nocturne.

**************

**Voilà ! C'est finit pour aujourd'hui !**

**Que pensez-vous de Kakashi ? Même si j'aime bien ce perso, je regrète qu'il se ne consacre que sur Sasuke ou que sur Naruto. Disons que j'en ai profiter pour l'accabler ! ^^'**

**La suite Dimanche vu que ce chap est celui que je devais poster au cour de la semaine.**

**Kiss. Bon, WE !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**BONJOUR !**

**Comme promis le nouveau chap.**

**Mais d'abord :**

**Réponses aux Anonymus :**

**Dj :** pauvre petit Kakashi…Il a plongé dans le gouffre de sa culpabilité. On va voir s'il va réussir à grimper la pente ou si on le laisse au fond ! ^^

**Le Petit Lutin : **Disons qu'il a changé de passion, après laquelle est la pire…Dommage pour Naruto ? Tu dois te tromper Naruto n'est toujours pas intervenu jusqu'à présent. Setsu et Akuma sont gentils mais pas aussi innocents que ça. On devrait le découvrir progressivement avec peut-être un léger avant goût dans ce chap. Effectivement j'ai décidé de laisser Tenten tranquille à Suna quelques temps. Pour moi, elle est intégrée aux persos de Suna ainsi que Shikamaru. Si je ne faisais pas exprès de laisser un peu de mystère vous prendriez moins de plaisir à lire, non ? Et puis franchement je ne suis pas douée pour cacher les identités secrètes ! Tu as raison : Hinata n'est plus qu'à un pas du grand saut. Je tenais vraiment à amener ça progressivement qu'on voit tous les bouleversements que ça créés en elle. Merci ! Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir. Kiss.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !**

**Chapitre 18 :**

Tenten et Shikamaru venaient de débuter leur premier jour de travail en tant qu'ambassadeurs de Konoha. On les avait installés dans une grande salle dans les bureaux de l'administration ninja. Pour l'instant, ils s'occupaient principalement de remplir et de consulter de la paperasse. Puis bientôt le Nara serait intégré à mi-temps à une équipe de Junin et accomplirait des missions pour le Kazekage. La grossesse de Tenten la cantonnerait à du travail de bureau.

-Que penses-tu l'idée de créer une seule école de ninja entre Suna et Konoha ? Demanda la future mère en levant la tête vers son collègue assis face à elle.

-Hokage-sama a une vision…_particulière _de l'éducation. Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle plairait aux sunariens, déclara-t-il à moitié affalé sur son plan de travail. Et c'est encore trop tôt. Konoha et Suna viennent juste de…

**BOUM !** (nda : je crois que c'est l'onomatopée que j'écris le + souvent ! je sais : vous en fichez !)

La vitre de la pièce qui illuminait les deux bureaux explosa et deux ombres noirs bondirent chacune sur l'un des deux bureaux et dos à dos. Shikamaru et Tenten s'étaient déjà écartés d'un saut pour se retrouver l'un et l'autre dos au mur séparés par les deux mystérieux attaquants.

Tous les deux étaient habillés des pieds à la tête en noir, justes deux fentes au niveau des yeux leurs permettaient de voir. Leurs positions indiquaient une longue pratique des arts martiaux. Et chacun d'entre eux tenait deux masses hérissées de pointes reliées par une chaîne en fer.

_« Des mercenaires. »_

Celui face à Tenten ouvrit la bouche et déclara un élégant :

-T'es qui toi ?

-On s'en fiche, répliqua son complice. Notre cible est là.

Il avait dit cela en désignant du menton le stratège. Le premier qui avait parlé se retourna négligeant la kunoichi, et fit tournoyer à toute vitesse ses masses accompagné de son coéquipier. Shikamaru réalisa quelques mudras :

**-Technique du clan Nara : La manipulation des ombres !**

Les deux ennemis sautèrent au plafond pour éviter l'attaque et la tête à l'envers, ils expédièrent leurs masses tourbillonnantes sur Shikamaru. Ce dernier se préparait à les stopper avec deux kunais quand les armes dévièrent de leur trajectoire et allèrent se figer dans le mur de part et d'autre du Nara sans qu'il ne soit touché. Derrière els deux mercenaires, Tenten souriait. Elle n'avait guère apprécié qu'ils la sous-estime : elle était une femme et alors ? Elle était enceinte et alors ? Elle savait toujours se battre ! Elle avait donc jeté deux couteaux dans les anneaux des chaînes accrochées aux masses.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, annonça l'un des mercenaires revenu de sa surprise.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et une tornade blonde armée d'un éventail géant expédia les deux mercenaire par la fenêtre d'un simple mouvement de la main.

-TEMARI ! NON ! cria Shikamaru.

Trop tard.

L'un des deux mercenaires réussit à se permuter mais le second finit dans le ventre de Kuroari que Kankuro manipulait dans la cour.

**-KUROHIGI KIKI IPPATSU ! LA TECHNIQUE DE AL CHAMBRE NOIRE ! hurla Kankuro.**

Il démonta bras, les jambes et le crâne de la marionnette s'armèrent de piques et vinrent s'emboîter dans Kuroari pour tuer le mercenaire capturé. Du sang se mit à suinter par les fentes de Kuroari.

Shikamaru, Temari et Tenten sautèrent par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Kankuro et les ninjas qui déboulaient dans la cour.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gaara en arrivant.

-On s'est fait attaquer, expliqua Tenten. Deux mercenaires, qui n'en avaient qu'après Shikamaru visiblement Kankuro a tué l'un des mercenaires, l'autre a disparut. Le Kazekage donna des ordres pour que l'on trouve le mercenaire, qui s'était échappé.

-Galère, soupira Shikamaru. Si au moins l'autre n'était pas mort, on aurait pu l'interroger…

**************

Les deux amis que Setsu avait envoyés à Konoha à Konoha, avaient décidé de se partager le travail. Parce qu'une dispute au milieu d'une séance d'espionnage aurait vite fait de les faire repérer.

La femme avait décidé de s'occuper de l'Hokage. Son flair lui disait que s'il existait un traître, il devait être prêt du pouvoir pour pouvoir tirer les ficelles. Elle s'était donc introduit très tôt dans le bureau de Danzo avant même l'arrivée au levé du soleil de la secrétaire trop zélée et avait masqué son chakra tout en se rendant invisible. Personne ne l'avait vu. Ni la secrétaire, ni les Anbus, ni Danzo, ni les nombreux visiteurs.

Cependant elle commençait à regretter son idée quand elle s'aperçut que l'Hokage recevait simplement des équipes de ninjas pour leurs affecter des missions d'assassinats ou pour les féliciter de leur succès. De plus sa technique pour se rendre invisible requérait d'elle une immobilité absolue or Danzo ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de la pièce, même au repas, il avait mangé à son bureau. (nda : et alors ? La précédente Hokage dormait (cuvait) dans son bureau, elle !) ce n'est que vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, alors qu'elle essayait d'oublier les fourmillements dans ses jambes, qu'elle récolta des informations intéressantes.

-Hokage-sama ? demanda pour la cinquantième fois la vieille secrétaire. Hyuga-sama requière une entretien immédiat avec vous.

Notre amie comprit tout de suite que ce rendez-vous imprévu était particulier quand Danzo releva les yeux de sa paperasse. Elle se mit à prier dans son fort intérieur que le Hyuga n'active pas son Byakugan parce que sinon elle mourrait dans un futur proche…

-Fais le rentrer, Eriko, ordonna Danzo.

-Bien Hokage-sama, répondit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle sortit quelques secondes pour réapparaître derrière le Hyuga. Eriko se re-plia en deux avant de sortir en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un temps infini et la kunoichi remarqua que le Hyuga n'avait formulé aucune formule de salutation ou de respect.

Voyant que son hôte ne le saluerait, Danzo finit par prendre la arole :

-Que me vaut la visite de Hiashi Hyuga chef de clan Hyuga ?

-Je crois que vous le savez : ma fille Hanabi Hyuga la présumée héritière du clan Hyuga.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avait parlé une décibel trop haut ou avec une touche d'ironie, pourtant il régnait à présent un silence oppressant autour de ses deux figures puissantes et froides.

-Pourquoi Hanabi ne peut-elle toujours pas passer l'examen Junin ? demanda Hiashi d'une voix calme comme si la réponse lui importait peu.

Mais le raidissement de ses bras croisés dans son dos indiqua à notre amie qu'il était dans une colère noire. La fureur glaciale de celle-ci vient alourdir la tension dans la pièce.

-Son maître, débuta Danzo, la décrit comme égoïste, insolente, individualiste, vantarde et autoritaire. Des qualificatifs quelque peu contraire aux préceptes ninjas enseigner à Konoha. (nda : Bien évidemment ces règles ne s'applique pas à l'Hokage !)

Il eut un léger silence. Hiashi n'avait exprimé aucune surprise particulière à l'annonce de l'Hokage.

-Un peu de fierté est naturelle quand on est une kunoichi aussi douée que Hanabi…déclara le Hyuga.

-Peut-être mais il va falloir rectifier cela, le coupa Danzo.

La tension dans la pièce s'alourdit encore. Notre amie avait l'impression d'étouffer en ressentant les auras de puissances et de colères des deux antagonistes.

-Hanabi ne pourra diriger les Hyuga avant ses dix-sept ans et un grade de Junin.

-Ho, fit Danzo faignant la surprise. Soyez sans crainte, il lui reste encore un an pour réussir. Heureusement que vous êtes encore jeune !

-Ne croyez pas que je sois dupe ! s'exclama le Hyuga en perdant son ton calme pour une voix glaciale et menaçante. Si vous continuer d'essayer d'amoindrir la puissance du clan Hyuga, nous interviendrons !

_« Ho ! Ca c'était une menace ! pensa-t-elle. »_

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous mon ami ? questionna l'Hokage simulant l'innocence. De ce nouveau décret, qui donne le même nombre de vote aux différents clans et non plus en fonction de la démographie des clans ? **(nda : pour ceux qui n'ont rien comprit : Danzo dit ici qu'auparavant lors du Conseil du village les clans possédaient un certain nombre de voix suivant leur démographie (+ ils sont nombreux, + ils peuvent voter) et qu'il y a quelques temps il a fait passer un décret pour que chaque clan est droit au même nombre de voix (« vive la démocratie ! » crie Danzo dictateur en tête des sondages). Or le clan Hyuga était le plus important de Konoha, donc il a perdu sa suprématie !)**

Hiashi Hyuga ne répondit pas et sortit en claquant la porte.

_« Intéressant, pensa notre amie invisible. Finalement on n'a peut-être pas affaire à __**un **__traître mais à __**tout un clan **__rebelle ! » _

*******************

Le chef d'équipe des nukenins envoyés par Orochimaru indiqua à ses hommes de se séparer suivant le plan d'un signe de la main. Cinq mercenaires partirent contourner les cibles pour leur couper toute tentative de retraite. Trois se dirigèrent sur l'aile droite, trois autres sur l'aile gauche et quatre restèrent avec leur chef. Celui-ci attendit le signal sonore et signa à ses acolytes d'attaquer.

Les trois hommes fendirent les airs mais au lieu d'assommer facilement les trois cibles , ils restèrent suspendus dans les airs un instant avant d'être envoyés sur le groupe de mercenaires de l'aile gauche. Avant que le chef n'est put empêcher quoique ce soit, les groupes de l'aile droite et au fond foncèrent dans le tas. Ils furent accueillit pour certains par un immense cercle de flammes noires et pour d'autre par un puit d'eau sans fond, sur lesquels ils vinrent soit se griller, soit se noyer.

Le chef songea brièvement à ce qu'il subirait quand Orochimaru apprendrait comment ses hommes étaient morts…Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas rentrer à la base ?

Ses anciennes cibles apparurent devant lui : une femme en blanc et deux hommes en noir, tous masqués.

-Je me rends, annonça le chef en levant les mains.

Ils le conduisirent vers leur campement précédemment encerclé. La femme s'écarta pour aller achever les agonisants, qui gémissaient. Sur chacun des visages, elle vient poser une main réconfortante en murmurant quelques mots inintelligibles.

L'un des hommes le fouilla et le délesta de ses armes. Le second le saisit par les épaules et sans préavis lui déboîta l'épaule. Le premier profita du gémissement de douleur du chef pour lui asséner un puissant coup au visage et au ventre.

Un filet de sang apparut à ses lèvres et ses genoux le lâchèrent. Il tenta d'isoler mentalement la douleur pour l'oublier mais il n'y parvient pas. Pourtant il était entraîné pour résister à la douleur…Ils avaient du rajouter leurs affinités pour qu'il soit aussi rapidement affaiblit.

-Où se planque Orochimaru ? demanda le deuxième homme.

-Il…balbutia le chef terrorisé.

Il n'eut pas le temps dans dire plus que la marque maudite le lança terriblement. Les motifs rougeoyants apparurent sur son corps et se mirent à le dévorer. Progressivement elles grandirent de façon à recouvrir chaque parcelle de peau. Puis son corps implosa littéralement de l'intérieur.

-Yeurk ! Grimaça Akuma, qui avait réussi à protéger son visage.

Setsu essuya les morceaux de chair, de sang, d'organes et d'autres inidentifiables, qui s'étaient collés à ses vêtements.

*************

**Alors ? Alors ?**

**Shikamaru vient d'échapper à un assassinat ?**

**Ce serait les Hyuga, les traîtres ? **

**Orochimaru a imposé quelque chose à la marque maudite pour éviter les trahisons ?**

**Kiss.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonsoir !**

**Mon ***** de clavier m'a _encore lâché ! _A croire que je suis maudite ! Bref vive le "clavier virtuel" et ses touches minuscules !**

**Réponses aux Anonymes :**

**Le Petit Lutin : **Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas oublier Sakura et Sai. Shikamaru et Gaara ont une idée pour comment éviter que ça se reproduise. Je considère que Tsunade est morte dans son coma, je comptais revenir dessus plus tard avec Sakura. Quand aux Hyuga, il faut lire la suite. Ce serait triste si Orochimaru devenait brusquement gentil ! ^^ Je pensais que c'était écrit sur mon profil : j'ai 17 ans.

**Dj :** Merci pour ta review !

**SUPER IMPORTANT : on m'a posé plusieurs fois la question et je me suis aperçu que je n'avais mentionné nul par ce qu'était devenue Tsunade ! Je considére qu'elle ne s'est jamais réveillée de son coma et qu'elle en est morte. Dans la part2 j'en parlerai plus avec Sakura...**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !!!**

**Chapitre 19 :**

Shikamaru avait passé un bras sur l'épaule de Temari et faisait face à la foule hétéroclite de civils et ninjas de Suna. Gaara venait d'annoncer les fiançailles officielles de sa sœur et du Nara.

_« Galère, songea Shikamaru en voyant les gens former une colonne pour les féliciter._

Temari lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes de son futur époux.

_« Comment a-t-elle su ? »_

La jeune femme s'était lancée dans une croisade irréalisable : faire perdre son expression favorite au stratège à grands renforts de gentils coups. Gaara et Shikamaru avaient beaucoup réfléchit le jour précédent aux motivations du commanditaire des mercenaires. Et ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que ce n'était pas l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna qu'on visait puisque les mercenaires ne s'attendaient pas à voir Tenten et n'avaient voulu s'en prendre à elle que lorsqu'elle était intervenue dans le combat. Ils n'avaient pas pu répondre véritablement à la question du pourquoi. Peut-être à cause du clan de Shikamaru ? Tout était possible, même la simple vengeance de quelqu'un qu'il aurait rencontré au court d'une mission.

Gaara avait alors proposé de rendre les fiançailles diplomatiques officielles pour que la protection du Kazekage s'étende sur Shikamaru. Une date de mariage avait même été fixée : dans quinze jours ! Mais comment organiser un mariage en quinze jours ?

_« C'est vraiment trop galère…soupira Shikamaru. »_

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de coude douloureux.

***********

Tenten rentra dans son appartement et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et un immense sourire vient illuminer son visage. Elle se sentait euphorique. Elle rentrait tout juste de son rendez-vous chez la giné-nin (nda : spécialement inventé pour l'occas' !) qu'on lui avait obligé à prendre suite à l'attaque des mercenaires du jour précédent. Et comme elle s'était évertuée à le répéter : tout allait bien. Les _deux_ bébés allaient bien !

Ah ! Si elle tenait cette infirmière à Konoha, qui avait oublié de lui signaler qu'elle attendait des jumeaux ! Elle passerait sûrement un sale quart d'heure !

Mais pour l'instant, la kunoichi aux macarons avait surtout deux fois plus de raisons de se réjouir.

_« Deux filles ! pensa-t-elle ses yeux chocolat pétillants. Je pourrais leur faire des macarons. Elles seront choux toutes les deux !…Ou non. Plutôt deux garçons… »_

Neji, elle le savait, préférerait des fils.

Elle se remémora lentement du plus ancien au plus récent les événements, qui les avaient menés à la conception de ses deux petites merveilles. Elle s'arrêta sur l 'un des plus marquants : lorsque Neji et elle avaient débuté leur relation secrète.

Si elle se souvenait bien c'était un soir de retour d'une mission particulièrement difficile. Gai pour fêter leur succès les avait invités dans un bar le soir. Lee, on ne savait trop comment s'était encore retrouvé avec un verre d'alcool. Quand ils avaient eu fini de le maîtriser, Gai raccompagna Lee, qui ronflait, chez lui et Neji se chargea de Tenten, qui avait également un peu trop bu, juste de quoi marcher encore à peu prés droits.

La future mère ne se rappelait pas de la discussion sur le chemin du retour, s'il y en avait eu une avec le glaçon Hyuga ! Bref. En revanche, elle se souvenait très bien que alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans son vieil immeuble sordide, Neji l'avait agrippé violemment par son bras pour la forcer à se retourner.

_Flash-Back_

-Neji ? Qui y a-t-il ? Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

-Pas avant que tu n'ais répondu à ma question…

-Eh Bien ?

-Je t'ai surpris plusieurs fois à me lancer des…_regards_ ou à esquisser des _gestes_…Tenten, est-ce que tu m'aime ?

La Tenten habituelle aurait nié bloque, rigolé comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie. Car elle n'était que Tenten, sans nom, sans famille, pupille de Konoha et kunoichi sans histoire face au génie des Hyuga. Mais voilà ce soir-là la Tenten habituelle avait été remisé au placard, ou plutôt au fond d'un verre vide…Et si elle ne put répondre à la question directement, son corps savait quoi faire…

Elle s'empara des lèvres de Neji et les lui mordilla gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin les entrouvrir. Elle lui pardonna son manque de réaction, après tout même elle une seconde auparavant ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, s'effleurèrent, s'entremêlèrent. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle se rapproche encore de lui. Elle sentait leurs respirations s'accordées.

Un éclair de lucidité la saisit et elle se détacha précipitamment pour mettre le plus d'espace entre leurs deux corps.

-Voilà, réussit-elle à marmonner le souffle court et les joues rouges. Je crois que tu as eu ta réponse.

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et s'enfuir le plus vite possible quand la voix de Neji la stoppa :

-Tenten ? Si je t'ai demandé ça…

Elle sentit ses membres se liquéfier sur place. L'appréhension l'étranglait.

Si je t'ai demandé ça…reprit Neji en tentant de formuler sa pensée. C'est que je crois que moi aussi.

Elle eut l'impression que l'air vidait ses poumons. Elle chercha vainement de l'oxygène.

-Impossible…Je ne suis rien…qu'une pauvre orpheline…TU TE MOQUE DE MOI ! hurla-t-elle dans la rue silencieuse à cette heure.

Neji tendit la main vers la joue de la jeune fille mais elle le repoussa férocement. Il recommença, la forçant à accepter la caresse :

-C'est de Tenten dont je suis...amoureux, acheva-t-il avec difficulté.

Et là Tenten les sentit. Ces papillons, lucioles, étincelles qui farcissent les contes de fées pour petites filles. Celles qui annonce le vrai, le seul, le grand Amour de la princesse : le prince charmant. Celui, auquel on se jure de ne pas croire mais auquel on prie toutes au fond de nos rêves, même si on fait les fières en disant que ça n'existe pas, qu'on en a pas besoin...

C'est comme si cette nuit là, le soleil illuminait cette petite rue sale et malfamée. Une étonnante clarté au coeur du noir éclairait cette scène. Et quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent une deuxième fois, la jeune femme aurait juré avoir entendu un feu d'artifices...

_Fin du Flash-back_

_"C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il pouvait me faire, songea Tenten."_

Ensuite était venu le temps des secrets, des cachotteries, des câlins à la dérobées, des rendez-vous incognitos...Mais rien n'avait jamais été aussi magique que ce soir là.

*************

La séance d'espionnage dans le bureau de l'Hokage, le jour précédent, avait conduit notre amie à se risquer dans le domaine Hyuga. Bien qu'elle se soit rendu invisible, elle n'était pas pour autant rassurer. En effet, un petit coup de Byakugan et elle était grillée ! Cependant elle avait quand même un peu de chance, puisqu'elle arrivait précisément le jour de la réunion hebdomadaire du conseil de la Soke.

Hiashi Hyuga venait juste de débuter son discourt ennuyant devant l'assemblée en demi-cercle de vieillard impotent s'accrochant à leur pouvoir. Notre amie nota la présence agenouillée d'une jeune fille aux côtés de Hiashi, probablement cette Hanabi dont elle avait entendu parler hier...

-Le Rokudaime cherche à diminuer l'influence du clan Hyuga, déclara Hiashi. Il va falloir...

-Quoi Hiashi ? l'interrompit une femme en se levant et rompant ainsi le demi-cercle des vénérables.

Notre amie l'observa : la cinquantaine de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus nuit, un kimono blanc de cérémonie avec le symbole de la Soke gravé dans son dos. C'était la seule femme de l'assemblée et l'une des plus jeunes avec Hiashi si on excluait Hanabi.

-Hikari-sama...tenta l'un des vieillards.

-Laisse, ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Hiashi. Tu veux entrer en guerre contre l'Hokage ?

Elle demandait cela à Hiashi avant de se retourner vers l'auditoire pour débuter son plaidoyer :

-Je suis d'accord ! affirma-t-elle. C'est un vrai tyran, qui pille notre village, la population s'est appauvrie depuis son arrivée au pouvoir, les ninjas n'ont plus que des missions d'assassinats, ce ne sont plus que des mercenaires ! Et Danzo souhaite que la succession à son poste se fasse dorénavant par hérédité et non par vote du Grand Conseil ! Je suis d'accord sur la forme, Hiashi...

Elle se retourna vers lui :

-Mai spas sur le fond : toi, tu souhaite le tuer uniquement pour le clan et parce qu'il a amoindrit ton pouvoir et parce qu'il a refusé un poste de Junin à ta fille. Tu veux entrer en guerre ouverte contre l'Hokage parce qu'il t'a blessé dans ton amour propre. Moi, je veux me débarrasser de Danzo **pour Konoha.** Voilà toute la différence entre toi et moi, Hiashi...

Elle regarda les membres du conseil :

-Je ne crois pas que le moment d'agir soit venu. Mais tôt ou tard, la révolte grondera parmi la population. Et là, le clan Hyuga apportera son soutien et redressera ce gouvernement corrompu.

Elle se tut et retourna lentement s'asseoir.

Hiashi n'eut pas besoin d'observer les vieillards pour savoir qu'il avait d'or et déjà perdu...

_"Intéressant, pensa notre amie invisible. Mais le traître n'est pas ici...Du moins pas encore..."_

*************

Hinata avait bien réfléchi durant son tour de garde. Elle avait réussit à vaincre la solitude dans laquelle elle était enfermée, en rencontrant Setsu et Akuma. Cependant elle était toujours en sursit avec les Hyuga et Orochimaru à ses trousses. Se mettre sous la protection du Kazekage serait judicieux.

D'après Setsu et Akuma, le Kazekage effacerait son noir passé et une nouvelle vie débuterait pour elle. Gaara l'avait toujours impressionné avec ses énormes cernes et son air impassible mais en même temps elle le comprenait assez bien puisqu'il ressemblait sur de nombreux points à Naruto. (nda : je sais : tout le monde ressemble à Naruto dans le manga comme dans l'anime !) Elle savait qu'il lui pardonnerait facilement sa faiblesse parce qu'on lui avait naguère pardonné sa folie meurtrière. Mais accepterait-il dans ses rangs une kunoichi aussi médiocre qu'elle ?

Toujours d'après les dires de ses compagnons, Hinata savait qu'elle pourrait avoir des nouvelles de Neji et de ses amis. Et puis Gaara ne considérait-il pas Naruto comme son meilleur ami ? Elle était certaine que si quelqu'un savait où était le blond, c'était lui. Ou alors elle pourrait lui demander de mener des recherches et il ne refuserait pas, elle en était certaine.

Pour une fois, Hinata se laissait guider par son coeur. Et ce dernier lui disait d'arrêter de se terrer au fond de son trou. De revoir Naruto. Juste de le revoir... Quoi qu'il lui en coûte...De discuter à coeur ouvert avec lui et après elle pourrait enfin tourner définitivement une page de sa vie...

Pas lui révéler ses sentiments : c'était inutile puisque Naruto ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait...Et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se sente forcer de quoique ce soit après un tel aveu...Tout ce quel souhaitait, c'était le revoir une dernière fois, s'il acceptait...

Elle se leva d'un bond et alla secouer Akuma, qui ronflait :

-Akuma ! Akuma ! chuchota-t-elle.

-Quoi ? balbutia le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse. On nous attaque ?

-Non ! répondit la jeune femme les yeux brillants. J'accepte !

-Quoi ?!

-J'accepte la proposition du Kazekage !

**Alors ? Avis positif ? ou Négatif ?**

**Je ne compte pas vous le cacher : Hikari Hyuga est la tante maternelle de Hinata. (je me suis dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas êter la soeur de Hiashi et appartenir à la Soke puisque Hizashi a été scellé lui...).**

**Petit récapitulatif : C'est officiel le mariage de Temari et Shikamaru arrive, mais est-ce que ça suffira à dissuader les mercenaires ? Tenten attends des jumeaux. Les Hyugas ne sont pas les traîtres mais Danzo ferait quand même mieux de les surveiller un peu...et Hinata a décidé d'aller à Suna !!!**

**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera uniquement à Suna donc on ne verra pas Konoha !**

**Kiss.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Yo tout le monde ! **

**Eh bien ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé la recette miracle pour se faire bombarder de reviews : faites patienter vos lecteurs très longtemps, puis lorsqu'ils commencent à se lasser, sortez le chapitre qu'ils attendent depuis le 1****er**** chapitre ! ^^**

**Réponses aux Anonymes :**

**Le petit lutin : **A mon avis, elle n'a aucune chance de parvenir à faire oublier ce tic à Shikamaru ! Mais c'est une bonne excuse pour le frapper ! ^^ Vous cherchez tous à me tirer les vers du nez au sujet des jumeaux ! On verra…ou plutôt vous verrez ! (Moi je sais !) Je voulais montrer que même si des filles comme Tenten et Temari s'en sortent très bien sans mec et qu'elles l'affirment, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elles ne rêvaient pas d'amour. En fait, sur ce qu'à dit Hikari sur le bannissement de Hinata, j'en sais rien ! Du moins pour l'instant ! Je crois qu'elle a du sérieusement s'énervé, et puis peut-être que le conseil des Hyuga lui a lié les mains…à voir…Bye.

**Dj :** effectivement un trio de ninjas à Suna est l'un des objectifs de la 1ère partie. Kiss.

**Maria19 :** Maintien ! Maintien ! Que ce que tu veux que je te dise ! ^^ Hinata à Suna ! Pas trop tôt ! (J'ai bien étiré le truc sur…18 chapitres !!!) La giné-nin est venu comme ça. Sur mes notes c'était écrit : médi-nin ou gynécologue ! ^^ Quant à rire devant ton ordi toute seule : t'inquiète ma famille en ait à échanger des regards blasés ! ;-) +

**Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous _!_**

**Chapitre 20 :**

-Je vois, dit Gaara en regardant tour à tour Setsu et Akuma. Les derniers jours ont été plutôt éprouvants.

-Bof, répondit Akuma en commençant à compter sur ses doigts. Seulement une traque, une visite de courtoisie à Kab-Oro-chan, une rencontre surprise avec Ten'shi et le retour de politesse de Kab-Oro-chan.

Setsu et le Kazekage échangèrent un regard blasé.

-Vous êtes venus uniquement pour votre compte-rendu ? Demanda Gaara.

-Non, répondit Setsu. Ten'shi accepte ta proposition.

-Elle est là ?

-Elle attend à la porte avec Matsuri, déclara Akuma.

-Très bien. Faites la entrer. Je veux m'entretenir seul avec elle.

-Hai Kazekage-sama.

*************

-Mes respects Kazekage-sama, déclara Ten'shi en s'inclinant.

-Enchanté Ten'shi, répondit Gaara.

Elle se redressa. Ils se détaillèrent mutuellement.

Gaara n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Toujours aussi calme et sérieux. Ses cernes, bien que toujours présentent, étaient beaucoup moins marquées puisque, comme il avait été libéré de la malédiction de Shukaku, il arrivait à dormir quelques heures d'un sommeil de plomb de temps en temps. Cependant son horloge biologique resterait perturbée à vie par le passage du démon à une queue et donc les nuits blanches faisaient toujours parties de son emploi du temps.

Le Kazekage l'observait silencieusement depuis un long moment :

-Tu accepte donc d'entrer à mon service ?

-Hai Kazekage-sama.

-Pour cela, il faut que je connaisse ton identité, ton histoire…

Hinata esquissa un geste pour ôter son masque blanc mais Gaara d'un mouvement de la main l'arrêta :

-Inutile Ten'shi…ou plutôt Hinata Hyuga, je connais ton histoire.

L a jeune femme sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines :

-Com-comment… ?

-Rares ont été les « nouveaux » nukenins ces dernières années et rares sont les kunoichis bannies de ton âge.

Hinata baissa les yeux.

-Est-ce que vous m'accepter comme kunoichi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très forte mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, affirma-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Je ne dirais pas cela, déclara le Kazekage. Tu as quand même réussit à échapper aux Hyugas pendant plus d'un an et à survivre. De plus Akuma et Setsu m'ont affirmé que tu te débrouillais très bien. Je ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à t'accepter comme kunoichi de Suna.

-Et Konoha ? Demanda Hinata en relevant la tête et en prenant confiance.

-Konoha n'a pas à savoir que je t'emplois. Ils ne savent pas pour Akuma et Setsu. Ca ne sera pas différent pour toi. Plus exactement en dehors de Matsuri et moi, personne ne devra se douter de ton existence et encore moins de ton identité. Mon frère et ma sœur ignoreront tout de ta présence également. A moins que tu n'ais des objections, je te mets dans l'équipe de Akuma et Setsu.

-Arigato Kazekage-sama, dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant profondément pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

-As-tu une requête quelconque à me faire part ? Ils te l'ont peut-être dit : si tu souhaite des nouvelles de ta famille, et de nos amis, c'est maintenant possible. Avant j'aurais eu quelques difficultés vu les relations diplomatiques entre les deux villages…

-Je souhaiterais avoir des nouvelles de Neji, de tous mes amis et de _Naruto_ si vous en avez…

Gaara se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau pour se placer debout face à elle :

-Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Shikamaru, Kankuro et Temari vont très bien. Shikamaru et Tenten sont ambassadeurs de Konoha et loge ici pour trois ans. Neji, Lee et gai ont accompagné Tenten jusque ici et sont repartis il y a quelques jours. Temari et Shikamaru vont se marier dans une quinzaine de jours, officiellement pour l'Alliance, officieusement parce qu'ils s'aiment.

La bouche de Hinata s'entrouvrit légèrement sous l'effet de surprise.

-Tenten, poursuivit le No-Sabaku imperturbable,…est attends des jumeaux de Neji.

-QUOI ?! Cria l'ex Hyuga stupéfaite avant de se reprendre. Gomen, Kazekage-sama. Mais…Mais le clan Hyuga va la tuer !

-Ils ne savent pas…C'est pour cela que Tenten est ici comme ambassadrice : dans deux ans, elle pourra demander la nationalité sunarienne.

La jeune femme allait poser une question mais le Kazekage se détourna et aborda le sujet qui la préoccupait le plus :

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Naruto…Cependant je vais te donner la mission, ainsi qu'à Akuma et Setsu, de le retrouver.

***********

Gaara fit entrer Akuma et Setsu dans son bureau après que Hinata eut remis s on masque.

-Akuma ? Setsu ? Ten'shi veut retrouver une personne. Et je crois que vous pouvez l'aider…

-De qui s'agit-il ? Questionna Setsu.

-De Uzumaki Naruto, répondit calmement.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se glaça instantanément. Setsu jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Akuma, avant de demander :

-Mort ou vif ?

-Vivant et en parfaite santé, répliqua Hinata.

Akuma fixa la jeune femme d'un regard que l'on devinait dur :

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Interrogea-t-il. C'est Kyubi qui t'intéresse ?

-Non ! Nia-t-elle avec force. Je m'en fiche de Kyubi ! Je veux juste prendre des nouvelles de Naruto…

Elle baissa la tête honteuse de s'être laissée emporter.

-Je ne…Je ne lui veux aucun mal.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle finit par redresser la tête pour observer Akuma :

-Ta réaction m'indique que tu connais Naruto, affirma-t-elle en reprenant confiance.

Elle sue qu'il fronçait les sourcils à la légère crispation de sa mâchoire.

-…Hai.

-Il va bien ?Demanda-t-elle immédiatement, inquiète.

Il semblait perplexe.

_« Il devait penser que je voulais du mal à Naruto. Cela signifie qu'ils sont amis... »_

-Vous allez l'aider oui ou non ? Questionna Gaara impassible.

-On ne peut pas la laisser voir Naruto, comme ça ! Protesta Akuma à l'adresse du Kazekage. Elle pourrait très bien chercher à nous rouler…

-On peut en revanche faire passer un message de sa part, proposa Setsu. Naruto serait alors libre de la rencontrer s'il le désire.

Les deux autres hommes présentent échangèrent un regard avant d'approuver la solution d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien, soupira Akuma. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on dise à Naruto de ta part, Ten'shi ?

Hinata baissa la tête. Elle n'avait aucun message à transmettre à Naruto…Elle voulait le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien…

-Dit-lui…commença-t-elle hésitante. Dit-lui que je veux le rencontrer…juste une fois…Après il sera libre de repartir.

Akuma se crispa un peu plus et c'est Setsu, qui reprit la parole :

-De la part de qui ce message ?

Hinata se mit presque à trembler. Elle avait une furieuse envie de se mettre à triturer ses doigts mais se retient.

_« Révéler mon nom me mettrait en danger même si je leur fais confiance… »_

Elle chercha un soutien du regard auprès du Kazekage. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

-Je ne peux pas vous révéler mon nom. Gomen…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Akuma quelque peu agaçé.

-Si l'information tombait entre les mains de la mauvaise personne…

-Alors dit nous quelque chose qui permettrait à Naruto de te reconnaître, proposa Setsu.

_« Quelque chose qui lui de me reconnaître ? Songea Hinata. Mais quoi ? Naruto n'a jamais été suffisamment proche de moi…Peut-être m'a-t-il déjà oublié… »_

-Alors , s'impatientait Akuma.

-Je ne sais pas…

-tu ne sais pas ? Répéta Akuma incrédule. Connais-tu Naruto ou non ?

-Bien sur que je le connais ! S'écria Hinata. Je connais Naruto sur le bout de mes doigts : Naruto rêvait de devenir Hokage pour qu'on reconnaisse enfin son potentiel et son existence. Il a toujours crut en lui. Il s'est toujours relevé. Il ne renonce jamais. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublié la solitude de son enfance et retrouvé celui qu'il considérait comme son frère…Mais lorsque Kyubi a faillit blesser ses amis les plus chers, il n'a pas hésité à oublier son nindo, à renoncer à son village, à replonger dans la solitude, pour _nous_ sauver…

Hinata s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de sortir un tel discours. Elle avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle de la discussion.

Akuma la fixait bouche bée et Setsu, un peu plus maître de ses émotions, avait légèrement relevé la commissure de ses lèvres comme dans un sourire.

-Aucun doute, marmonna-t-il. Elle connaît très bien Naruto.

Il se tourna vers elle :

-Tu as dit « _nous_ » : « _pour nous sauver…_».

-…

-Tu viens de Konoha ?

_« Question rhétorique, pensa Hinata, puisqu'il le savait déjà et qu'il m'avait même promit de garder le secret._(Nda : chap15)_ Cependant je ne lui en veux pas, puisque je me suis trahie toute seule… »_

Akuma se tourna vers son compagnon sans comprendre. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et Akuma sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Hinata.

-Il n'y a que très peu de personnes, qui connaissent Naruto aussi bien que toi. En dehors de Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Setsu et moi, toutes ces personnes sont de Konoha…De plus si l'on se fit à ton âge, tu devrais faire partie de la bande des douze genin laquelle Naruto appartenait…Il n'y a que quatre filles dans cette bande…

Hinata écarquilla les yeux : Akuma venait de disparaître pour réapparaître à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle en une fraction de seconde.

Il baissa la tête pour observer le visage masqué et pétrifié de la jeune femme pour poursuivre son raisonnement :

-Dans ces quatre filles, il n'y en à que deux, qui ont les cheveux de couleurs foncés…

Et avant que Hinata n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, Akuma arracha les bandelettes, qui maintenait son chignon en place. La chevelure noire aux reflets bleus nuit reprit sa liberté et glissa sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-J'aurais du comprendre dès que je t'ai vu les cheveux détachés…déclara Akuma en souriant.

Hinata stupéfaite ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son de parvient à en sortir.

_«IMPOSSIBLE ! NON ! »_

Akuma déposa avec douceur sa main contre sa joue. Ses doigts glissèrent délicatement entre le masque et la peau de la jeune femme. Il commença à retirer lentement la dernière barrière qui le séparait de la vérité.

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu me voir Hinata-chan ?

Il ôta complètement le masque et fixa les perles blanches de l'ex-Hyuga. Celle-ci sentit sa vision se troubler. Les formes devenaient floues. Elle eut juste le temps de balbutier :

-Na…Naru…Naruto-k…

Et elle s'évanouit.

************

Elle était allongée. On ne lui avait pas remit son masque puisqu'elle sentait le vent caresser son visage. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux et risquer de découvrir qu'elle avait rêvé.

_« Akuma est Naruto ? »_

Elle entendait des éclats de voix autour d'elle.

_« Gaara et…Naruto, devina-t-elle. »_

Elle se décida à papillonner des paupières et à se redresser. Elle était toujours dans le bureau du Kazekage et on l'avait déposé sur une banquette. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres occupants de la pièce : Naruto semblait essayer de tirer les vers du nez du Kazekage et ne réussissait apparemment pas à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quant à Setsu , il observait la scène l'air prodigieusement agacé.

-Vous avez finit ? Intervient-il justement. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que Hinata s'était réveillée.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme, qui se sentit rougir. Elle se sentait étrangement vulnérable sans son masque et son anonymat.

-Hinata-chan ! s'écria Akuma. Tu vas mieux ?

Il avait gardé son masque et sa capuche rabattus ainsi que Setsu.

_« Est ce que j'ai rêvé ? »_

-Es-tu…

-Naruto ? Hai.

Il retira son masque et la brune put enfin voir les yeux bleu azurs de celui qu'elle aimait.

_« Il a changé. »_

Les marques sur ses joues, symbole de Kyubi, étaient plus profondes et rouges sang. Le jeune homme enleva ensuite sa capuche. Et la chevelure blonde ébouriffé de notre héros apparut. Hinata écarquilla ses perles blanches : de curieuses mèches blanches parsemaient l'ensemble de la chevelure et une très longue tresse blanche complétait le tout.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

-Une longue histoire…répondit évasivement Naruto.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Setsu. Tous les événements s'emboîtaient parfaitement dans son esprit. Tout était si simple, si logique :

-Tu es Sasuke, n'est pas ?

-Hai.

Il retira à son tour son masque et sa capuche. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et lui arrivaient à présent aux épaules. Il avait toujours cet air impassible fixé sur le visage, mais il avait perdu sa manie de regarder les gens de haut et Hinata ne doutait pas que ce changement était entre autre due à Naruto.

Hinata posa ses pieds au sol sur le sol et se releva…trop vite !

Le sol tanguait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et appuya sa tête entre ses mains.

-Hinata ! Ca va ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Naruto.

-Hai, répondit-elle en rouvrant les paupières.

-Au pire Naruto te re-rattrapa, déclara Sasuke en l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

-Bien sur ! s'écria Naruto. C'est que je commence à avoir l'habitude ! Tu t'évanouis souvent Hinata-chan !

_« Non Naruto-kun, tu te trompe : Je ne m'évanouie toujours et uniquement devant toi ! »_

-ne tends fait pas, ajouta le blond (nda : je simplifie, je ne me voyais pas taper à chaque fois : « le blond aux curieuses mèches blanches… »). J'ai déjà engueulé Gaara ! Mais si tu veux rajouter une couche, je t'en prit !

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil vers le Kazekage, qui semblait particulièrement content de lui, enfin autant que Gaara laissait filtrer ses émotions…

_« C'est vrai que Gaara était au courant de l'identité de Naruto, e Sasuke et de la mienne…Il s'est bien amusé à nos dépends ! »_

Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, alors elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

-Pff ! T'as de la chance Gaara ! S'exclama Naruto. Hinata est vraiment trop gentille !

Elle tenta de contrôler plus ou moins la crise de rougissement qui menaçait de s'emparer de son visage à grand renfort de grandes inspirations, que tous remarquèrent à part la source du problème (nda : un certain blond…).

-Il faudrait qu'on parte, fit remarquer Sasuke.

-Voilà bientôt deux heures que vous êtes ici. Je ne peux pas interrompre mes fonctions de Kazekage plus longtemps, déclara Gaara.

-Hai.

Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke remirent leurs masques.

-Au revoir Gaara !

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir Kazekage-sama.

-Au revoir, répondit le Kazekage.

Naruto tendit sa main à Hinata :

-Je vais nous téléporter jusqu'à un coin tranquille. Sasuke sait déjà s'y rendre…

Elle glissa timidement sa main dans celle du jeune homme. Sasuke disparut dans un tourbillon, puis ce fut le tour de Naruto et de Hinata, laissant Gaara, seul dans son bureau :

_« Prenez soin de vous mes amis… »_

**Quelques explications s'imposent :**

** -Pourquoi Hinata s'évanouit ? En fait que les retrouvailles entre Hinata et Naruto dans shippuden, ce sont déroulées exactement comme je l'imaginais (sauf, que moi je voulais que Naruto ait comprit les sentiments de Hinata…T.T), donc j'ai choisis de faire un petit clin d'œil et puis après toutes ces émotions Hinata ne pouvait pas rester impassible face à la vérité.**

** -Oui, Gaara s'est moqué de tout le monde ! ^^ Il connaissait la vérité depuis le début ! (Naruto a un peu trop déteints sur lui ! -.-')**

** -Pourquoi Naruto se braque comme ça au début ? Pour moi, son bannissement l'a rendu vachement méfiant. Si quelqu'un apprend l'identité d'un nukenin, ça le mets en danger de mort. Et il y a également quelque chose sur Kyubi, qui la rendu ainsi…(bientôt, bientôt…).**

** -Pourquoi Hinata refuse de donner son identité ? Pour la même raison que Naruto (voir au-dessus.) (Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais tout retaper ! XP)**

**Sinon : ****C'est bientôt la fin de la part1 ! Je compte la finir avant les vacances de Pâques (de la zone A). Ensuite je m'accorderais au moins une semaine de repos (enfin de révisions…T.T). Il faut que j'écrive les chap qui paraîtront pendant que je passerais mon Bac (je suis prévoyante ! ^^). Et dés le début de la part2, on va passer à un chap par semaine ! (séquence drame…)**

**Voilà c'est tout !**

**Kiss ! A la prochaine !**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Yo ! (en mode Kakashi XD)**

**Qu'est-ce que je disais au chap précédent : on laisse les lecteurs mariner et quand on leur donne enfin ce qu'ils souhaitent, on est envahit de reviews ravies !! ^^ Merci à tous, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! (je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai lu « je le savais ! » bref…^^')**

**Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous vus en souvenez mais j'ai fait une petite promesse sur le chap21…Ca vous dit quelque chose ??**

**Réponses aux anonymus :**

**Le Petit lutin :** Chap 20 sacré meilleur chap de toute l'aire des fanfics ?!! XD Et attends ma fic n'est pas finit ! (et dire que moi c'est largement pas mon préféré…). Je sais tout le monde est comme Naruto avant l'avoir rencontré et encore + après ! C'est dingue comme il influx sur tout le monde ! Naruto a des raisons d'être méfiant (vu ce que je lui ai fait subir…voir les EA part2 chut ! ;-)) Comment ça « Sasuke un peu moins » ? Je pensais que les gens s'attacherais un peu à Setsu quand même ! En fait, j'ai décidé de me barrer à l'autre bout du monde sans ordi, ni connexion internet, ni électricité ! Vous tiendrez ? ^^ Mais non ! T'inquiète ! Sinon oui, Sasuke a revu Orochimaru et Orochimaru ne la pas reconnu et Sasuke n'a rien dit. (un bon point pour avoir remarqué ce détail !) Mais bon c'était sa mission, alors…Par contre j'ai plus hésité sur qui de Akuma ou Setsu trancherait la gorge du faux Orochimaru, vu que techniquement Sasuke n'a toujours pas prit sa revanche sur le Sannin. Et puis en fait je me suis dit que la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke avait dépassée ce stade. Kiss.

**Draynuy :** Bien évidemment que j'ai réfuté ta déduction ! (l'auteur vient de passer un quart d'heure à chercher ta review et sa réponse) J'ai réfuté de celle de tout le monde ! ^^ (disons que quand on commettait quelques bourdes dans les arguments ça m'aidait !). Pour me faire pardonner, tu as raison sur les identités des 2 autres perso. Je remarque que tu as surmonté cette flem ! = Donc ce chap faisait réfléchir ? Ah Bon ? (l'auteur perplexe retourne lire ce qu'elle a écrit…). Mon (attention _Mon_) Naruto est plus intelligent quand même ! Par contre j'avoue que tu as raison pour Hinata : j'aurais du donner quelques indices sur leur identité pour qu'elle comprenne… Le NaruHina va commencer… (je sais pas si tu lis les scans –donc je vais éviter dans dire trop- mais c'est encore mal parti pour le tome 52 à cause d'un petit brun qui prend de la place ! ^^) Kiss.

**Ata-chan : **tant mieux ! savoir que ça à plu me suffit ! ^^ Merci ! Kiss.

**Dj : **c'était un peu le but ! maintenant ils vont pouvoir faire pleins de missions ensemble ! (l'auteur a les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'idées saugrenues). Kiss.

**Bodicea : **sérieux t'avais pas trouvé ? (moi qui croyais que tout le monde avait comprit -.-' ) Mais si ça t'a plu, c'est l'essentiel ! pour la suite,tu fais coulisser la roulette au centre de ta souris et bonne lecture ! ^^' Kiss.

**Maria19 :** C'est bien ! C'est bien ! (tente de calmer le jeu) ^.^'' Si même Gaara se mets au surprise... Je ne connais pas la fin de ma fic ! Enfin je sais si ça se termine bien ou mal, mais je ne sais pas qui meurt, qui est (malheureusement) encore en vie, qui est en dépression, qui est amputé, qui…Je connais précisément les événements jusqu'au chap 52 (= fin de la part2), c'est tout ! Après, je sais ce que je veux qui se passe mais où, quand, comment et avec qui ? Niet ! Quand à écrire une fic, les bêta-lecteurs (et word dans mon cas ;-P) sont fait pour ça ! Pourquoi en anglais ? Spéculation personnelle : à cause du site ? J'avoue, j'ai du mal parfois mais sinon tu peux essayer fanfic – fr . net (site exclusivement français.) La suite et là ! Toute suite ! Un peu plus bas ! ^^ Ce qui va arriver à Naruto ? Eh bien…(attention l'auteur passe en revue ses idées tordues) beaucoup de trucs ! XP Sans spolier (je sais jamais écrire ce mot ! è.é) il y a encore le traître de Konoha a déniché, le mariage de Temari et Shikamaru, le type qui veut tuer Shika, et…c'est à peut près tout pour la part1 ! Kiss.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 21 :**

Shikamaru s'habituait doucement à la vie à Suna. Il s'était déjà trouvé un petit coin idéal, en dehors du village, perdu au milieu des dunes d'où il pouvait guetter les rares nuages en toute tranquillité.

Et comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, il s'était tranquillement allongé dans le sable, cigarette à la main. Il remarqua la présence d'un fennec à quelques pas de lui. L'homme et l'animal s'observèrent de longues minutes quand tout à coup les oreilles du renard des sables se dressèrent sur sa tête et réagissant d'instinct il s'enfuit.

Shikamaru se releva surprit avant d'effectuer une roue souplement pour éviter les cinq kunais enflammés arrivant dans son dos.

-Montre-toi ! Cria le Nara au désert.

Le mercenaire, celui qui avait réussit à s'enfuir la semaine dernière, apparut à une dizaine de mètres devant lui.

_« Merde, pensa Shikamaru. Mes fiançailles avec Temari étaient sensées me protéger et non accélérer mes retrouvailles avec ce type ! En plus je suis trop loin du village pour espérer des secours cette fois-ci. Galère ! Il va falloir que je me débrouille tout seul. La seule chose que j'ai pu apprendre sur sa technique et qu'il possède une paire de masses reliées par une chaîne, qui l'aide à les manipuler. D'autres part vu qu'ils avaient parfaitement su éviter les techniques élémentaires de mon clan, il doit être bien renseigné…Je suis mal barré. »_

Le mercenaire commença à faire des mudras :

**-Futon : les 500 shurikens !**

Des surimis apparurent tout autour de Shikamaru mais avant qu'ils ne le touchent, le stratège effectua un salto et retomba quelques mètres plus loin. Les armes se heurtent les unes aux autres et tombèrent sur le sol sableux.

-Tu es tombé dans mon piège ! S'écria le mercenaire. **Futon : les 1000 shurikens !**

De nouveaux shurikens sortirent du sable mais cette fois ci ils étaient reliés les uns aux autres par une corde. De ce fait lorsque Shikamaru retenta un salto, les shurikens tournèrent à toute vitesse autour de lui. Certains vinrent se planter dans ses épaules ou dans son abdomen mais surtout la corde emprisonna le Nara, qui fut forcé d'atterrir sur le sol en tachant d'ignorer ses blessures.

_« Galère ! Il avait préparé le terrain ! »_

Le mercenaire tenait les deux bouts de la corde coincés entre ses dents :

**-Katon : la torche !**

Rapidement la corde s'enflamma droit sur notre ami.

**-Technique du clan Nara : La mare d'ombre !**

Shikamaru s'enfonça dans le sol, plus précisément dans un trou de ténèbres d'environ trois mètres de profondeur. La corde fut tranchée nette par l'ombre. Malheureusement cette technique consommait trop de chakra pour que le stratège la maintienne et il la stoppa presque tout de suite.

_« Galère ! Il a visiblement l'avantage du terrain. Non seulement il y a eu peu d'ombre sur ce terrain désertique mais en plus il a piégé l'endroit ! Il a du m'espionner pour découvrir que je venais de fumer ici…Il faut que je retourne la situation à mon avantage. Je dois le capturer vivant pour savoir qui en a après moi et pourquoi. C'que j'ai la flemme… »_

Shikamaru observa le terrain et son adversaire avant de s'accroupir sans le quitter des yeux et de croiser ses doigts.

**-Doton : Le trou sans fond !**

_« Quoi ! Pensa le Nara surprit. Mais visiblement il maîtrisait des techniques Futon et Katon ! »_

Un deuxième ennemi apparut dans le ciel, le poing brandit. Il frappa le sol avec force, creusant un gouffre de plusieurs mètres de profondeurs. Shikamaru parvient à éviter l'attaque d'un bond.

_« Ils sont deux…Le nouveau est au corps à corps et le deuxième préfère le combat à distance. »_

**-Technique du clan Nara : La manipulation des ombres !**

Le stratège utilisa l'ombre du sable projeté lors de création et qui retombait à présent. Le sable se figea dans les airs autour du trou comme un geyser. Shikamaru étendit simultanément son ombre pour toucher son nouvel adversaire. Celui-ci recula en courant. Deux tentacules d'ombres l'obligèrent à se diriger vers là où le premier mercenaire avait caché ses shurikens, qui recouvrait le sable en cercle. E premier mercenaires lança ses masses qu'il venait de faire apparaître mais Shikamaru sans arrêter de poursuivre son deuxième adversaire lança :

**-Technique du clan Nara : Le mur d'ombre.**

Un écran noir masqua le Nara et absorba les masses. Le deuxième mercenaire se retourna. Il avait déjà franchit le cercle de shurikens de son coéquipier et les tentacules d'ombres se rapprochaient. Effrayé, il vit les tentacules traverser la limite du cercle et toucher chacune un shurikens.

**-Manipulation des ombres réussit !** Annonça Shikamaru.

En un battement de cil, le deuxième mercenaire se retrouva dans un quadrillage d'ombres très serré. Les tentacules avaient relié entre elles chaque ombre de shurikens. L'ombre le frôlait dissuadant toute tentative d'échappatoire par les airs ou par quelque habile tour de passe-passe.

-Merde, dit le prisonnier réalisant qu'il était perdu, avant d'ordonner à son complice : Fuis !

Le premier mercenaire échappa de justesse à l'ombre de Shikamaru grâce à une permutation.

-Galère, soupira Shikamaru. Dire que je voulais juste fumer une clope…

Et il se retourna vers le type restant, qu'il toucha finalement avec son ombre.

************

Trois jours plus tard :

-Comment ça vous abandonnez ?!! S'écria un homme masqué.

Il se trouvait au fond d'une taverne mal famée de Konoha comme quelques jours auparavant mais n'avait plus qu'un interlocuteur au lieu de trois.

-Un de mes compagnons est mort ! Protesta le mercenaire qui lui faisait face. Et le deuxième s'est fait capturer. Ils sont probablement en train de le torturer pour lui faire avouer son nom. Et encore ! S'il n'a pas déjà parlé, il a quand même été capturé il y a trois jours ! Ce Nara est trop fort. Je vous rends votre or.

Le mercenaire rendit la bourse bien garnit qu'il avait reçu en gage d'un futur paiement. Puis il se leva avant de se pencher une dernière fois sur son ex-employeur :

-Si j'osais me permettre Kazuo-sama, à votre place, je…

-Chut ! Siffla vivement l'homme masqué. Ne prononce pas mon nom ici.

L'homme du nom de Kazuo vérifia les alentours mais la taverne était déserte, même le barman était parti faire un tour dans la réserve sous l'impulsion de quelques pièces.

Le mercenaire sortit de la caverne.

Kazuo attendit encore de longues minutes seul pour être sur que son ex-homme de main se soit suffisamment éloigné. Puis il se leva et garnit la table d'un généreux pourboire. Il sortit à son tour.

La taverne demeura silencieuse et vide.

Vide ? Pas si sur. Sur le comptoir une carafe remplit d'eau miroitait. Soudainement l'eau telle une entité se propulsa hors de son récipient et alla s'écraser au sol. Mais avant même qu'une flaque ne se forme, le liquide changea de forme : Une silhouette de la taille d'un homme adulte se découpa. Puis progressivement se coloria. On pouvait à présent reconnaître l'ami de Setsu ou plutôt Sasuke avait dépêché à Konoha comme espion.

_« Intéressant, songea l'homme composé H2O. Mais sans lien avec notre affaire…Dommage ! »_

***************

Hinata était assise face à un petit lac à quelques mètres du campement qu'ils avaient établis avec Naruto et Sasuke. Elle admirait silencieusement la pale et froide lune. Le ciel était dégageait et annonçait déjà une belle journée pour le lendemain. La jeune fille se sentait perdue, elle avait ressentit le besoin de s'isoler. Les événements s'étaient précipités à une vitesse folle ses derniers jours, en comparaison à l'année qui venait de s'écouler, à tel point, qu'elle se sentait épuisée.

La solitude dans laquelle, elle avait vécu, était définitivement morte au profit de deux compagnons. Pourtant il y a encore quelques jours sa seule préoccupation était de survivre et de ne revoir aucun de ses anciens amis. La dessus, elle avait rencontré Akuma et Setsu. Ils avaient réussit à la resocialiser et à la convaincre de reprendre contact avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance : Uzumaki Naruto.

Et pour compliquer l'affaire, Naruto se dissimulait sous le masque d'Akuma et Sasuke sous celui de Setsu.

Une branche craqua derrière elle. Elle se retourna immédiatement Byakugan activé derrière son masque, prête à faire face à un ennemi éventuel. Mais ce n'était que Naruto. (nda : enfin _que_…)Elle retourna donc à sa contemplation de la nuit, incapable de l'affronter. Elle sentit le ninja blond s'asseoir à ses côtés en silence.

-Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

-N…non, répondit-elle en maudissant tout bas son bégaiement qui reprenait du service.

-Pareil. J'ai trop de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête…

Elle se tourna vers lui. Et comme elle s'y attendait, il la dévisageait avec attention. Elle devinait les yeux bleus azurs qu'elle aimait tant cherchant à transpercer ce masque, qui la protégeait. Elle faisait de même de son côté.

-J'aimerai savoir…reprit Naruto.

-Savoir quoi ? demanda-t-elle doucement tout en connaissant la réponse.

-Gaara a refusé de me dire pourquoi tu avais quitté Konoha il y a un an. Pourquoi tu es toute seule ? Et enfin…

Il déposa deux doigts sur le masque blanc tremblotant à l'emplacement du front de Hinata, qui baissa les yeux.

-…pourquoi portes-tu cette horrible marque ?

Il retira sa main et attendit sa réponse.

_« Il pense que j'ai déserté ? Il n'envisage même pas que j'ai put être bannie ou que ce soit lier à quelconque méfait horrible que j'aurais commit ? »_

Elle ferma ses yeux pour se replonger une ultime fois dans ses troubles et douloureux souvenirs.

-Tout à commencer six mois, après ton départ…Danzo a convoqué toute la bande. Il voulait que tous, sauf Sakura et moi, s'inscrivent à l'examen junin. Il a invité Sakura à poursuivre ses études et à passer l'examen suivant. Ensuite j'ai été séparée des autres…Ils fallaient qu'ils s'entraînent et moi, j'ai continué mes missions en solo. Et bien sur après qu'ils soient passés Junin, je ne pouvais plus partir avec eux…Danzo et mon père m'ont obligé à me contenter de missions de rang D pendant un an et demi…Je ne voyais plus personne en dehors de Neji-nii-san…

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle l'interrompit avant que le moindre son de puisse franchir ses lèvres :

-Laisse-moi finir…Je savais ce qui se préparait. Tout était soigneusement planifié : le jour de mes dix-sept ans selon la tradition Hyuga, j'étais sensée reprendre la tête du clan. Mais mon père n'aurait jamais laissé cela arrivé. Il n'a jamais fait que me rabaisser, que me croire indigne d'être l'héritière des Hyugas. Je savais qu'il allait me renier…Je le savais et je l'ai laissé faire parce que je n'ai jamais voulu de ce titre. Il a toujours préféré Hanabi…

Elle s'arrêta un instant haletante, avant de reprendre :

-Quelques jours avant mon anniversaire, j'ai croisé Kiba pour la première fois depuis des mois…Je ne sais comment, il s'est souvenu de mon anniversaire…Il a proposé de le fêter avec toute la bande chez Ichiraku en souvenir du bon vieux temps. J'ai ainsi put leur dire adieu. C'était deux jours avant mes dix-sept ans…Le lendemain, Neji-nii-san a débarqué dans ma chambre. Il venait de comprendre ce qui se préparait et souhaitait l'empêcher. Je lui interdis d'intervenir. Je lui ai ordonné de laisser faire mon père.

Elle esquissa un sourire amer :

-Peut-être que j'aurais du le laisser essayer ? Le jour de mon anniversaire, mon père a réunit le clan Hyuga au grand complet, branche principale et branche secondaire, jusqu'au dernier bébé…Comme prévu, on père me déclara inapte à reprendre les rennes du clan. Il m'a scellé pour ne pas que je perde bêtement le Byakugan, lors d'un combat, puisque je ne serais plus protégée par la Bunke. J'ai dissuader du regard Neji, qui bouillonnait de rage. Il ne comprenait pas qu'à cet instant, l'un de mes souhaits les plus chers…Et enfin, Otou-san m'a renié…Tout ce que j'attendais depuis l'enfance…la liberté…

Elle ravala difficilement un sanglot :

-Liberté qui n'aura duré qu'une demi-seconde…Pale lueur qui a brutalement été étouffé par un événement imprévisible…Mon père et Danzo se sont toujours très bien entendu. L'un défendant les idées de l'autres au Conseil et vice versa…Quelques temps après ton départ Akuma-kun, Danzo a fait rétablir une ancienne loi du pays du feu que le Sandaime avait fait abroger il y a longtemps : _**« la Loi du Silence ».** _Elle consiste pour faire simple à bannir une personne du village. Plus exactement tout le monde te considère comme mort et maudit. Ton nom devient tabou sous peine de graves représailles. Tes affaires sont brûlées. Parfois tu assiste même à ton propre « enterrement »…Et quiconque parle, regarde, écoute, touche, communique avec le nukenin est condamné à la même malédiction…Tu es obligé de partir car non seulement il est vraiment trop difficile de voir tes amis, ta famille faire de gigantesques efforts pour t'ignorer, mais en plus tu les mets en danger…

Des larmes se mirent à couler sous son masque, elle ne fit rien pour les essuyer.

-Mais je ne comprends pas…fit Naruto. Les autres…nos amis…Ils n'ont rien tenté…Je veux dire qu'ils auraient du s'interposer ! Quitte à être bannit autant être bannit tous ensemble !!

-Arigato Akuma-kun…Mais laisse moi finir s'il te plaît, dit Hinata en tentant de contrôler sa respiration entrecoupé. Quand Danzo a annoncé ma sentence à tout le village…Neji-nii-san a immédiatement tenté d'intervenir puis quelques-uns uns de nos amis comme Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Choji, Tenten, Ino et Shikamaru…Ils ont été maîtrisés tout de suite par les Anbus de la racine. Un des anciens de mon clan a activé le sceau de la Bunke de Neji, parce qu'il débattait un peu trop…Il est tombé à genoux, saisit de convulsions…Il gémissait ! Je suis intervenue avant qu'il ne subisse des dommages neuronaux irréversibles…J'ai déclaré que je partirais sans faire d'histoire si on relâchait mes amis et que le torture sur Nii-san cessait…Ils ont arrêter de le torturer et ont relâché nos amis…Neji s'était évanouit à cause de la douleur…J'ai prit le balluchon que j'avais préparé la veille en prévision de mon expulsion du clan…Et je suis partie sans me retourner…

Elle ferma les jeux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer à son aise.

Elle sentit soudain le bras de Naruto se poser sur ses épaules, ce qui la fit sursauter. Le blond la ramena contre son torse et comme quelques années auparavant, commença à lui caresser les cheveux pour la calmer. Elle s'agrippa à son pull noir.

Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité dans le silence de la nuit. Les sanglots de Hinata avaient finit par se tarir, faute de larmes. La chaleur de leur étreinte la réconfortait quelque peu. La fatigue l'emportait tendrement dans ses bras. Leurs paupières commencèrent à se fermer toutes seules…

***************

**Alors ? **

**J'espère que le combat de Shikamaru vous a plût parce que vous êtes pas prêt d'en revoir un ! ^^ Mais non, revenez ! Il re-combattra, promis ! Seulement c'est vraiment trop galère parce qu'il faut que la stratégie soit élaborer ! (ça me file de ces migraines rien qu'à repenser au temps que j'ai passé à imaginer toutes les possibilités !)**

**Vous savez _enfin_ qui en a après Shika ! J'imagine que vous vous doutez tous à présent de qui sont les amis de Sasuke/Setsu ?**

**Sinon pour la scène de la fin ?? Je trouve que ça fait un peu cliché, mais je vous doit bien ça ! C'est que vous êtes bien patients ! (moi, je tiendrais pas à votre place ! -.-') Et puis j'ai essayé de terminer ça autrement et c'était vraiment minable alors à vous de juger !**

**J'ai enfin expliqué le titre (comment ça vous en fichez ?!! è.é#). L'idée me vient de ****la saga : les Enfants de la Terre de Jean-M Audel, je donne un nom à la loi qui bannit l'héroïne ! Voilà vous savez tout ! ^^**

**Les trois prochains chap seront plutôt courts ! (je préfère annoncer que de retrouvé avec une vague de mécontents ! ^^')**

**Kiss.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui est un bon jour ! En effet : c'est le jour de la publication du chap22 ! (Déjà ? L'auteur s'étonne toute seule devant sa rapidité ! Superman peut se rhabiller ! ^^)**

**Hum, ce n'est pas un chap important dans le sens ou vous l'entendez, cependant je mets plusieurs détails au point. Les petits trucs qui clochaient suite à la (incroyable) révélation sur l'identité de nos deux compères. Vous constaterez que tout (absolument tout) était prévu, calculé depuis le tout début !**

**Disons que les deux derniers chap étaient légèrement hors phase pour nos 3 amis, vis à vis de l'intrigue principal alors zou ! On les remets direct dans le bain ! ^^**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Kanama-chan : **Contente que JJ t'es plu !Il va leur arriver plein de tumultueuses et rocambolesques aventures ! XP Kiss.

**Dj : **Toi t'as pas peur de dire ce que tu veux ! ^^' Mais non ! Il n'y aura plus vraiment de vrais combats avant la fin de cette partie ! (donc pas de morts sanglantes à priori !) :-S Bye.

**Le Petit lutin : **Tant mieux ! Sinon bon voyage ! Kiss.

**Ano Nym : **je dépasse déjà le quota des 230 mots rien qu'en blablatant au début et à la fin ! (une fois que je commence on ne peut plus m'arrêter ! ^^') T'inquiète ! ^^ Merci. a+

**Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous !**

**Chapitre**** 22 :**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hinata se réveilla avec une curieuse sensation de bien-être et de chaleur. Elle papillonna des paupières et remarqua les deux bras, qui enserrait sa taille. Elle rosissait en souvenant de la soirée. Naruto l'avait consolée !

_« Pas de conclusion hâtive ! Se dit-elle en tachant de contrôler les tremblements nerveux qui la saisissaient suite aux réflexions de son cerveau sur la l'identité de « l'homme » »._

Elle se tordit le cou pour pouvoir voir le visage de celui qui avait servit de matelas pendant la nuit. Et elle découvrit l visage de Naruto. Elle piqua un fard.

Tout doucement pour ne surtout pas réveiller le blond, elle souleva et se dégagea des deux bras, qui la retenait prisonnière. Puis elle se releva tant bien que mal pour aller rejoindre le campement à quelques mètres de là.

Sasuke, pour une fois (nda : l'auteur prend un air dégagé devant Sasuke qui se ramène avec Kusanagi : mais non je plaisante ! Sasuke ? SASUKE !!!), était le premier levé. Il faisait griller le petit-déjeuner avec un katon. Elle s'assit silencieusement face à lui :

-Ohayou gozaimasu, déclara-t-elle timidement.

L'Uchiwa darda sur elle un regard des plus noirs signe de sa mauvaise humeur matinale habituelle. (nda : l'auteur, toujours vivante au cas ou vous vous en soucieriez mais marquée à vie d'une grande balafre, fuit à toutes jambes un Sasuke furieux et bien armé.) En clair, il lui intimait de ne pas le déranger tant qu'il n'aurait pas émergé. Elle attendit donc qu'il finisse tranquillement de préparer le café en se demandant avec angoisse s'il y avait une chance qu'il les ait vus avec Naruto.

-Mignon, dit Sasuke en lui tendant sa tasse fumante.

Hinata paniqua et renversa entièrement sa tasse brûlante sur la main du brun. Celui-ci grimaça avant de s'essuyée sa main brûlée avec un rictus moqueur :

-Tu l'aime encore, n'est pas ?

Hinata baissa la tête incapable de répondre.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien dormit ? Moi, j'ai une pêche d'enfer ! s'écria Naruto en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

-Ohayou gozaimasu Akuma-kun, répondit Hinata, qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir le blond, à tel point qu'elle en oublia sa gêne vis à vis de la nuit précédente.

-Ohayou gozaimasu.

-Setsu ! s'exclama Naruto en pointant de doigt son meilleur ami. Tu es réveillé ?! Et tu as l'air de _**bonne**_ humeur ?!!

-Baka, fit le Sharingan en le frappant derrière la nuque. (nda : comme Gibbs ! ^^)

Il lui tendit sa tasse de café brûlante.

-Tu ne mange pas ? demanda le blond en s'adressant à l'ex-Hyuga.

-Elle a déjà bu sa tasse, mentit Sasuke avec un sourire de coin.

-Ok.

-Il faut que l'on discute, dit Sasuke en changeant brusquement de sujet.

-C'est vrai, poursuivit Naruto. On n'a deux/trois questions à te poser Ten'shi.

Mais il faudrait tout d'abord vérifier si nous ne sommes pas espionner…

-Hai, approuva la jeune femme. Byakugan ! Non, il n'y a aucune présence humaine, ni de chakra dans un rayon de un kilomètre.

-Parfait, acquiesça Sasuke. Que fais-tu ici Hinata ? Ton père t'a bannit, n'est pas ?

-Sasuke ! protesta Naruto. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi…

-Ca va aller, Naruto-kun, intervient Hinata. Sasuke-san connaît bien les lois qui régissent les clans.(nda : supposition personnelle : avant de perdre toute sa famille, Sasuke a du recevoir une certaine éducation, non ? Je veux dire qu'il connaît les lois de son clan et qu'il doit avoir quelques notions concernant les rivaux de l'époque des Uchiwa : les Hyugas ! « Connais bien des amis mais connais encore mieux tes ennemis ! ») Hai, mon père m'a déchut, apposé le sceau et Danzo m'a…bannit. Je ne sais pas si tu connais **« la Loi du Silence »**.

-Si, répondit Sasuke. (nda : voir remarque précédente et surtout grande flemme de l'auteur de tout ré-expliquer ! ^^') Mais les deux Hyugas que nous avons combattu l'autre jour…Ils ne faisaient pas semblant de t'ignorer…

-Il s'agissait de Hanabi et de son sensai, expliqua Hinata en baissant la tête. Je suppose que mon père à donner des ordres différents de Danzo : Hanabi cherchait à me tuer.

-Hanabi répéta Sasuke déconcerté. Hanabi Hyuga ?

-Hai.

-Qui est-ce ? interrogea Naruto.

-Ma petite sœur, déclara Hinata. C'est elle l'héritière du clan à présent. Elle a seize ans et me hait.

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit mais il ne sut quoi dire.

_« Comment peut-on détester quelqu'un de sa famille ? se demandait-il. »_ Lui-même qui considérait Konoha-maru comme son petit frère, ne pouvait qu'imaginer la détresse d'Hinata. Cela lui rappelait quand Sasuke tentait de le tuer, il y a encore quelque de temps…_ « Comment peut-on détester quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Hinata-chan ? »_

-Et Orochimaru ? questionna le brun. C'est le Byakugan qui l'intéresse ?

-Hai. Il pensait pouvoir détruire le sceau de la Bunke sans pour autant endommager le Byakugan.

-Comment as-t-il capturé ? demanda soudainement Sasuke légèrement inquiet par l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit : grâce à un espion basé à Konoha.

-Je veux dire : où ? quand ?

-Un jour avant que vous n'attaquiez sa planque. J'étais à côté d'une cascade dans une forêt du Pays du Feu. C'est un endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je m'y rends…très…souvent, déclara-t-elle en réalisant au fur et à mesure. Kami-sama ! Seul quelqu'un me connaissant très bien aurait pu…

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il avait lui-même comprit, il y a quelques secondes. Il reprit :

-Qui connaît cet endroit ?

-Mon ancienne équipe : Kurenai-sensai, Kiba, Shino. Et puis Neji, bien sur…Kami-sama ! s'exclama la jeune femme en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Kiba l'a dit devant tout le monde lors de mon anniversaire. (nda : Vous pouvez vérifier : EA9 J-2, chap 10 !) Tenten ! Ino ! Shikamaru ! Choji ! Lee ! Sai ! Tous ! Ils le savent tous !

Naruto se figea :

-Mais alors…Cela signifie…

-Cela signifie, reprit son meilleur ami le voyant incapable de finir. Que le traître à la solde de Orochimaru est quelqu'un que nous connaissons, un de nos amis…Et qu'il n'a pas hésité à vendre Hinata…

(nda : musique dramatique ! Comment ça je casse toute la scène ?!)

************

Une jeune femme blonde portant un gros blouson violet et un joli béret de la même couleur, qui recouvrait sa queue de cheval blonde attendait en frissonnant sur l'un des bancs du petit parc. Elle détourna les yeux, lorsqu'un mendiant passa en poussant un cadi devant lui. Elle n'avait malheureusement rien à lui donner.

Soudain un énorme chien blanc atterrit à ses côtés et vient la débarbouiller.

-Akamaru ! s'écria un jeune homme brun portant des triangles rouges tatoués sur ses joues sautant du dos du chien. Laisse Ino tranquille !

Le chien aboya et recula.

Le jeune homme vêtu d'une veste noire s'approcha de la dénommé Ino :

-Gomen, je suis un peu en retard…

Elle se doutait qu'il était encore allé se recueillir sur la pseudo tombe de Hinata mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle-même, n'était-elle pas incapable d'oubliée complètement Sasuke ? Elle fit donc semblant de rien et passa l'éponge.

-J'ai peut-être une idée pour que tu puisse te faire pardonner, répondit Ino espiègle.

-Ah vraiment ? Et à quoi pensez-vous, charmante demoiselle ? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur son visage.

-Je ne sais plus, murmura la blonde à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, en fermant les yeux.

Un peu plus loin, dans un vieil appartement inhabité donnant sur le parc, une jeune femme s'énervait :

-C'est pas comme ça que nous allons trouver l'espion d'Orochimaru ! Voilà déjà une quinzaine de jours que nous sommes ici et nous n'avons aucune piste !

Elle se retourna vers son coéquipier, qui armé de jumelles observait quelque chose par la fenêtre.

-Tu m'écoute ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

-…

Elle s'approcha silencieusement du jeune homme et regarda par dessus son épaule. Elle aperçut un jeune couple de leur âge, qui exprimait leur amour à grands renforts de câlins et d'embrassades passionnées. Elle frappa durement derrière le crâne de son compagnon.

-Hé ! protesta ce dernier. Ca fait mal !

-C'est un peu le but teme ! Tu n'as pas à espionner ces gens ! Espèce de pervers !

**Alors que pensez-vous de mes idées tordues ???**

**Des prévisions vraies et/ou saugrenues sur la suite ??? (avec les explications, please !)**

**Kiss !**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonsoir ! (je dis presque toujours bonjour alors que je publie toujours le soir ^^')**

**Rien de spécial à dire aujourd'hui ! (soupir de soulagement général)**

**Réponses aux revieweurs anonymes :**

**Draynuy : **Effectivement j'avais une vision nettement + violente ! Gibbs est plutôt gentil à côté ! ^^' Tu as raison. Faudra que tu m'explique où t'as vu des indices parce moi-même je ne les ai pas vus ! ^^'''''' Plus sérieusement, je voulais que vous découvriez qui étaient Akuma et Setsu mais le traître j'avais envi que seuls les lecteurs consciencieux trouvent ! Donc on verra bien pour toi ! (je crois savoir qui tu soupçonne !). Quand au Naru/Hina, tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est frustrant même pour moi ! Il faut Naruto prenne conscience des sentiments de Hinata pour lui, et enfin qu'il comprenne les siens (même moi je ne sais pas trop si c'est pour l'instant purement amical ou s'il se voile la face) Donc comme je l'avais dit dés le début pas dans la part1 ! :-S Sorry ! (faut pas s'énerver pour autant ! ;-))

**Dj : **au moins ça à le mérite d'être clair ! ^^ Mais pourquoi ? J'aime bien ton hypothèse mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Kiss.

Kaname-chan : T'as raison faut vraiment le vouloir ! Ou avoir une raison qui te semble supérieure…bref ! C'est pas moi qui le ferais, je fondrais littéralement devant sa petite bouille trop kawai ! a+

Ano Nym : T'aime bien les pervers ? ^^ J'ai rien contre eux mais je n'aime pas être la cible ! Je verrais si je peux développer un peu le personnage…

**Sasuker vasy : **rien ne t'oblige à les lire puisque c'est entre parenthèses. Mais sinon merci ! :-) Bye !

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 23 :**

Sasuke avait de nouveau convoquer…heu gomen…demander de venir à ses deux amis espions mais cette fois-ci Naruto et Hinata se trouvaient là également. Deux ombres atterrirent devant le trio. Un homme aux cheveux bleus et une femme aux cheveux rouges.

-Je ne sens la présence d'aucun chakra autres que les notre, annonça l'inconnue.

-Personne dans un rayon de un kilomètre, compléta Hinata.

-Parfait, conclut Naruto.

Les deux amis de Sasuke dévisageaient Hinata, qui rosissait. Elle nota qu'ils devaient avoir à peu près leur âge.

-C'est toi la kunoichi, qui a été bannie ? Demanda l'homme avec un sourire carnassier dévoilant une rangée de dents bien pointues.

Il pencha son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui écarlate de la jeune femme, qui arrêta de respirer.

-Je suis persuadé que tu es très mignonne ! Surtout avec cette paire de…

PAF !

Hinata écarquilla les yeux : le visage de l'homme devant elle, venait d'être remplacé par un poing. L'inconnu avait été propulsé à terre et c'était transformé en flaque d'eau.

-T'aurais pu m'en laisser Naruto ! Protesta l'inconnue qui avait été devancé par le coup du blond.

Elle se planta les mains sur les hanches devant l'ex-Hyugas dans une position étudiée :

-Salut ! Moi c'est Karin. Et si tu louches sur Sasuke-kun que tu lui adresse la parole ou que tu l'effleure, je t'explose ! La flaque d'eau sale par terre, c'est Suijetsu. Si tu aime passer la serpière, je te le laisse volontiers !

-Laisse la Karin ! S'exclama Naruto.

-Ce n'est rien Naruto-kun, dit Hinata avant de se retourner vers son interlocutrice. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne suis pas ta rivale. Sasuke-san ne m'intéresse pas.

Karin l'observa un instant méfiante avant de sourire :

-Très bien. Alors j'espère que nous deviendrons amies. Quel est ton vrai nom ?

-Hinata.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

-Naruto-kun, c'est ça ?

Hinata rougit et hocha la tête.

-T'inquiète, je ne dirais rien, promit Karin.

Le dénommé Suijetsu reprit une forme humaine et se releva en gémissant :

-Bon sang Karin ! T'aurais pu y aller doucement !

-Ce n'est pas moi, se défendit sa coéquipière. Naruto m'a devancé.

-Naruto ? Répéta le nukenin d'eau en regardant le blond. Vraiment ? Intéressant…

Hinata rougit une nouvelle fois comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait. Mais c'était impossible. Naruto ne ressentait rien pour elle, si ce n'était de l'amitié. Comme pour le lui confirmer le nukenin blond déclara furieux :

-Tu n'as pas à parler à Hinata-chan ainsi ! Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux que toi.

-Peut-être préférerait-elle quelqu'un comme toi, Naruto ? Demanda le piranha en souriant.

-Bah non, répondit notre héros (nda : que je vais bientôt tuer s'il ne comprend pas très vite ce qui se trame sous ses yeux.) Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Hinata et moi, on est seulement amis.

Déstabilisé Suijetsu perdit son sourire. Le masque d'impassibilité de Sasuke faiblit et il se frappa le front. Et Karin vient prendre la brune dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-J'arrive pas le croire, marmonna l'Uchiwa. Tu n'as toujours pas comprit Naruto ?! Même après toutes ces années ?! Karin et Suijetsu viennent d'arriver et ils ont déjà compris !

-Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas comprit ? interroges Naruto surprit.

Sasuke, Suijetsu et Karin grimacèrent d'un même mouvement. Ecarlate Hinata eut un sourire gêné pour excuser la sottise de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de venir Sasuke ? questionna Suijetsu pour changer de sujet.

-On a de nouvelles informations sur l'homme de main d'Orochimaru basé à Konoha. Ce serait quelqu'un que nous avons connut tous les trois. Un vieil ami… Voici la liste des potentiels suspects : Kurenai Yuhi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimitchi et Sai.

**************

Temari et Tenten profitaient pour l'une de sa semaine de congé prénuptial, pour l'autre de sa journée de congé hebdomadaire et elles dévalisaient ensemble toutes les boutiques de Suna.

Tout d'abord elles s'étaient occupées des achats pour les bébés de Tenten. La futures mère avait donc fait l'acquisition d'une poussette double, de deux berceaux. Puis elle avait acheté une montagne de linge : serviettes, draps, cocailles, bavouards et autres. Elle n'avait pas put acheter de vêtements puisqu'elle ignorait les sexes des jumeaux. Mais elle prit des biberons, des couches, un tapis de jeu, un parc, une petite armoire.

Temari revient d'un rayon en portant deux nounours de taille moyenne. L'un était tout blanc et l'autre tout noir. Ils étaient très mignons mais Tenten hocha négativement la tête :

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà dépensé toutes mes économies…

-Ha non ! protesta la blonde. C'est moi qui paye ces deux là. C'est mon cadeau.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Et puis quoi encore ! répliqua Temari en poussant la blonde vers les caisses.

Elles firent tout expédier à l'appartement de Tenten après avoir régler leurs achats et sortirent dans la rue.

-Ouf ! soupira la future mère. C'est finit !

-Or de question ! J'ai prit rendez-vous chez Mou, le meilleur couturier de tout Suna, pour ta robe !

-Ma robe ? Quelle robe ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur !

-Ma…robe de…demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Je t'en ai pas parlé parce que j'étais sur que tu protesterais ! Je ferais pareil à ta place.

-Mais…mais une _robe_ ?

Les yeux de Tenten s'écarquillaient horrifiée à la simple idée de porter un truc long, ample et _féminin_.

-Hors de question que je sois la seule à porter une robe ! argumenta la future mariée en tirant son amie vers la boutique.

***************

Matsuri introduisit Shikamaru dans le bureau du Kazekage. Elle s'inclina et les laissa seuls.

-Vous m'avez fait mander Kazekage-sama ?

-Hai, répondit Gaara. J'ai eu les résultats de l'interrogatoire du mercenaire que tu nous as ramené. Le commanditaire est Kazuo.

-Comment ? s'écria Shikamaru qui avait envisagé toutes les possibilités sauf celle-là. Le fils de Danzo-sama ? Mais que fait-il dans cette histoire ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait.

-A part te fiancer avec celle que son père lui avait promit, fit remarquer Gaara. Tu as vexé.

-C'est pour cela qu'il essaye de me faire tuer ?!

-Il semblerait. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit rendue publique. L'Hokage ne doit rien en savoir.

-Hai Hokage-sama, dit Shikamaru.

-Je me charge d'expédier une mission à Kazuo pour que las attaques cessent. Tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de cette affaire…

-Arigato.

-Tu as l'air bien fatigué Nara. Les préparatifs du mariage se passent bien ?

-Hai…Temari se charge du repas, de la décoration, chacun s'occupent des alliances et moi des alliances et des invitations. C'est juste quand remplissant justement les invitations…j'ai réalisé qu'il manquerait certains de mes amis les plus chers…

Gaara se détourna :

-Tant bien même je parviendrais à les trouver dans le temps qui nous est impartit, Naruto et Hinata sont considérés comme des nukenins ! Sans parler de Sasuke !

-Hai Kazekage-sama. Gomen pour vous avoir ennuyé.

Le Nara sortit en soupirant. Il ignorait que sur les lèvres du réputé impassible ex-réceptacle s'étirait un minuscule sourire…

***************

**Annonce : la part1 se finie au chap26 (donc le mercredi 31 pour ceux qui suivent) et le chap25 sera le mariage (donc le chap24 ne sert pas à grand chose…)**

**Voilà c'est tout !**

**Kiss.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Bonsoir !**

**Je m'excuse pour le retard ! Je n'arrivais pas à me décider ! Normalement ce chap ne contenais pas de partie sur Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke. Mais comme c'était vraiment trop court et puis qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'hésitais à placer dans la part1 ou le tout début de la part2…bref c'était l'occasion !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Ano Nym : **Les pervers ont de drôles de personnalités ? Si tu le dis ! ^^' Si j'ai des idées, on verra pour Suijetsu mais ça m'arrange pas sur ce coup, il devait pas être dans les gentils-gentils lui ! Seulement dans les à moitié…

**Maria19 :** J'aime pas beaucoup Sai non plus ! Surtout quand il se permet de jouer les entremetteurs à la ******** (l'auteur s'énerve toute seule en brandissant son poing et maronnant des insultes à son ordi…ne cherchez pas à comprendre…ça va passer…) Tu vera bien sinon ! ;-)

**Bonne Lecture A Toutes Et A Tous !**

**Chapitre 24 :**

-Arigato, dit Ino en prenant les lettres que lui tendait le facteur.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la boutique de fleuriste en triant le courrier. Elle fit une pile de factures, envoya directement les publicités à la poubelle, lut la carte postale de sa vieille tante partit au Pays de la Cascade et découvrit un faire-part à son nom :

_Vous êtes cordialement convié au mariage _

_De Temari No Sabaku, sœur du Kazekage et Shikamaru Nara _

_Ambassadeur de Konoha,_

_Qui scellera l'alliance entre Konoha et Suna._

_Le mariage se déroulera le18 février à Suna._

Au dos, elle trouva un petit mot de Shikamaru, qui lui était spécialement adressé :

_Salut Ino,_

_Comme tu le vois, je me suis embarqué dans une sacré galère !_

_Je te rassure ce n'est pas uniquement un mariage diplomatique._

_La fille galère et moi…_

_Bref trop galère à expliquer._

_J'espère que tu viendras._

_Amicalement _

_Shikamaru. _

Ino poussa un cri de joie.

Elle courut attraper ses clés, claqua le panneau « fermé » à la figure d'un client qui voulait entrer et son faire-part en main se rendit à toute vitesse chez l'Hokage slalomant inconsciemment entre les sans-abri.

Dans le couloir devant le bureau de Danzo, Shikaku, Yoshino, Kiba, Shino, Sai, Lee, Neji, Sakura, Choji, Kurenai et son fils Takeshi faisaient les cents pas. Là-dessus, Ino surexcitée déboula. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour embrasser son petit ami puis se tourna vers l'assemblée :

-Vous aussi vous êtes invités ?

-Hai ! Répondirent les autres en chœur.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Shikamaru se marie sans nous avoir présenté sa fiancée, dit Yoshino la mère du futur marié.

-Vous verrez Yoshino-sama, Temari est quelqu'un de très…dynamique ! Quelque chose me dit que vous vus entendrez très bien !

Ekiro sortie du bureau de l'Hokage :

-Hokage-sama va vous recevoir. Veuillez me suivre.

Elle les introduisit dans la pièce maîtresse de tout le village. Danzo était assis face à eux.

-Mes respects Hokage-sama, s'inclinèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

-Bien. Je crois deviner pourquoi vous êtes ici. J'ai moi-même reçu une invitation ce matin. Mais je ne pourrais pas me rendre au mariage et abandonner mes responsabilités. Quant à vous normalement même pour un mariage, seuls les plus proches parents sont autorisés à prendre des vacances pour se rendre à la cérémonie. Cependant…poursuivit le Rokudaime en levant la main pour faire taire les protestations qui s'élevaient. Cependant il s'agit d'un mariage diplomatique. Le Kazekage insiste personnellement sur votre présence. Konoha vous offre donc une semaine de congés payés. Vous pourrez ainsi tous vous rendre à la cérémonie et représenter dignement notre bien-aimé village. (nda : yeurk ! yeurk ! Danzo et ses discours pompeux !)

-Arigato Hokage-sama, remercièrent ses interlocuteurs en le gratifiant d'une nouvelle vague de révérences.

Mais Ino songea soudain à quelque chose de fondamental : qui dit mariage, dit tenue, maquillage, coiffure et chaussures appropriés.

-Hokage-sama ? Je pensais que pour que nous représentions au mieux Konoha, il nous faudrait des tenues correctes. Une petite avance sur nos prochaines mission…

-Eriko, voyez ce que vous pourrez faire, les chassa Danzo d'un geste agacé.

-Bien Hokage-sama.

Tous prirent congé en prenant garde à s'incliner une dernière fois.

***************

-Je suis le témoin, annonça Choji une fois dehors.

-Et c'est Takeshi, qui portera les alliances ! compléta Kurenai.

Les félicitations fusèrent.

Plus loin, Ino et Sakura étaient en train de débattre sur la robe qu'elles porteraient. Elles réussirent à convenir de se retrouver l'après-midi même pour faire leurs emplettes. Kiba monologuait avec ses coéquipiers Sai et Shino :

-Je ne pensais pas que Shikamaru serait le premier à se marier. Lui qui trouve toutes les femmes galères et insupportables.

-…

-…

-A l'Académie si j'avais du parier sur le premier de la bande qui se marierait, j'aurais dit Sasuke. Il n'a toujours eu que l'embarras du choix !

-…

-…

En fait, je crois qu'en réalité Shikamaru n'est pas réellement matcho. Il trouve seulement que les réactions des femmes sont trop illogiques et donc impossible à prévoir.

-…

-…

-Shikamaru a toujours aimé tout calculer. Mais celle-là, Temari, il ne l'a vraiment pas vu venir ! Je me souviens encore de la fois où ils se sont battus à l'examen Junin…

Lee et Neji arrivèrent à leur hauteur à cet instant.

-LA FLEUR DE LA JEUNESSE A ENORE TRIOMPHE ! L'AMOUR EST LE MOTEUR QUI POUSSE LA JEUNESSE A SE DEPASSER ! COMME SAKURA ET MOI !

-Ta gueule Lee ! répliquèrent les quatre autres en chœur.

*************

Essoufflée et transpirante Hinata attendit la prochaine attaque.

Autour d'elle plusieurs troncs avaient été déracinés, arrachés ou simplement coupés en deux. Le sol était devenu plutôt gadoueux sous le nombre de Suiton qu'elle avait usé, ce qui l'obligeait à se concentrer pour ne pas bêtement glissé et s'étaler par terre. Sasuke tranquillement perché sur la branche d'un arbre observer le petit duel son Sharingan pour mieux juger ces performances…enfin plutôt ces médiocres efforts. Elle avait beaucoup de mal a résister à la puissance des coups des deux épées de Naruto. Elle dépensait énormément de chakra pour se créer des sortes de protections sur les avant-bras tout en chakra. Mais la force démentielle du blond n'avait rien de comparable. Elle avait eu la preuve que le Genjustu qu'elle avait affronté lors de lors « première » rencontre était _gentil_. Et encore elle était quasiment sur qu'il n'avait révéler que la moitié de son potentiel !

Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à percer le bouclier de vent de Naruto. Et comme ils lui avaient interdit d'utiliser son Byakugan ou des techniques du clan Hyuga, elle était plutôt limitée. Elle commençait à comprendre le but de l'exercice : lui montrer combien elle était dépendante de son dojutsu. Si un jour, pour une raison quelconque elle ne pouvait plus l'activer, elle serait coincée. Donc elle devait s'entraîner à parer cette dépendance mais pour l'instant il ne lui restait que l'improvisation…

Naruto baissa la tête comme elle l'avait noté à chaque fois qu'il fonçait tête baissé à une vitesse irréaliste. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit. La seconde suivante, elle contrait sa première épée au niveau de sa gorge et attrapa par le poignet la main qui tenait l'autre épée. Elle tenta de lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre pendant qu'il dégageait ses armes mais il stoppa d'une main son genou avant même qu'elle ne le touche et elle fut obligé de sauter en l'air. L'une des épées venait de méchamment lui entailler l'épaule.

-Stop.

Sasuke avait calmement sauté de son perchoir entre les deux combattants. Naruto sans montré le moindre signe de fatigue quitta sa posture d'attaque. Hinata essuya son front en passant sa main sous son masque.

Elle sentait leurs deux regards la juger impitoyablement. Bien qu'elle le savait déjà, la différence de niveau était presque effrayante. Elle devait les avoir déçu d'après les propos que lui avait rapporté Gaara…Elle, qui s'imaginait bêtement avoir réalisé quelques progrès depuis son départ…Elle n'osait les regarder et fixa un point de l'horizon attendant la sentence.

-Pas mal. Déclara Sasuke.

Eberluée, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle devait avoir mal entendu.

-T'exagère Setsu ! Elle a tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne pensais. Et pour quelqu'un qu'on a privé de ses meilleurs atouts, c'était franchement bien !

Naruto lui fit un de ses sourires soleil. (nda : vous savez ceux qui vous laissent songeuse et désespérément amoureuse…)

-Arrêtez ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Ne dites pas ce genre de choses pour me faire plaisir ! Aucune de mes attaques n'a réussit et…

-Et aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce que tu me battes Ten'shi, répliqua Naruto. Tu t'en es très bien sortie ! La preuve : lors de ma dernière attaque tu as réussit à parer mes coups sans les voir.

-Mais j'ai été blessée ! protesta-t-elle.

-Hn. Fais voir.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle et lui prit son bras. Il posa délicatement une main sur la coupure et du chakra vert sortit de sa paume. Surprise, Hinata regarda la blessure se refermer. Elle ne pensait pas que le brun était du genre à apprendre les jutsus de soins pur guérir les autres. Il était un peu trop égocentrique pour cela même s'il changeait doucement au contact de son meilleur ami.

-A la base s'était pour lui lors du combat contre Itachi, expliqua le blond qui semblait deviner son étonnement. Mais finalement son orgueil l'a empêché de se soigner !

-Akuma ! s'écria Sasuke agacé.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, on va passer à autre chose, poursuivit le jinchuriki pressé de changer de sujet. Est-ce que ça te dirais que je te retire ce sceau Ten'shi ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main se porta à son front couvert.

_« Retirer le sceau ??! Est-ce seulement possible ? »_

Naruto s'approcha de ses deux amis à son tour.

-Il se trouve que j'ai mit au point une technique pour détruire les sceaux. Je l'ai utiliser sur Setsu pour lui retirer la marque maudite, c'est pourquoi Orochimaru n'a pas put le reconnaître. Je peux faire pareil avec toi seulement…je te préviens cette technique n'est pas à l'abri d'éventuelles complications…Qu'en penses-tu ?

La brune réfléchit un court instant. Elle n'hésitait pas vraiment. L'occasion de couper l'un des derniers liens qui la reliaient encore à sa famille.

-Hai.

-Très bien. Allonge-toi.

Elle obéit.

Naruto et Sasuke s'accroupirent à ses côtés. Le blond se pencha sur elle pour lui retirer son masque. Elle camoufla au mieux sa gêne. Il lui déposa ensuite trois doigts délicatement sur sa marque et dit :

-Nimpo : l'éclatement du sceau !

Les veines autour du sceau de Hinata se contractèrent brusquement comme pour repousser le chakra étranger qui s'infiltrait doucement cherchant la brèche. Les yeux nacrés se fermèrent avant de se contracter sous ses paupières closes. Une grande douleur la saisit comme si quelqu'un serrait ses mains crochus autour de son cerveau pour le réduire en bouillie pour bébé. Sa tête lui tournait et inconsciemment elle essayait de détourner la tête pour échapper aux doigts de l'Uzumaki. Le dernier Uchiwa attrapa sa tête entre ses deux mains sur l'ordre de son meilleur ami pour tâcher de la maintenir immobile. Naruto concentra au maximum son chakra tout en veillant à ne pas être trop brutal et dénoua un à un les courbes du sceau. Les liens gravés se distendirent progressivement et finalement ils disparurent.

Naruto soupira en retirant ses doigts et contempla le front immaculé. Sasuke lâcha la tête de la jeune femme. Elle s'était évanouit mais tout était normal sinon. Ils se redressèrent.

-Elle va dormir longtemps ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répondit le blond. Toi-même tu es resté ainsi trois ou quatre heures…

-Il ne faut pas trop qu'on tarde. On nous attend…

-Je sais.

**Bourde monumentale : le chap26 (théoriquement le dernier de la part1) n'est pas mercredi mais samedi. Retenez vos coups ! Mais ça vous arrange quand même au final, car comme je part ce WE, j'essayerai de poster ça en avance (sinon j'en connaît qui vont poireauter jusqu'à mardi ! ^^)**

**Kiss.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu !**

**Voilà comme promis le chap 25 ! Je crois que c'est pour l'instant le plus long chap de cette fic ! (donc le premier qui me dit qu'il est trop court...direct entre les griffes de Kyubi !)**

**Mais d'abord réponses aux anonymes :**

**Ano Nym : **comment ça « court ce chapitre » ? è.é bon, ok j'avoue vous êtes restés sur votre faim. Ben oui Naruto et Sasuke sont trop puissants (il manquait un mot donc je spécule) ! S'ils n'avaient pas un minimum progressé ce serait pas intéressant et puis on l'avait déjà vu lors du combat contre Orochimaru, non ? Il ne faut jamais devenir dépendant de ses dons, il faut sans cesse chercher à le perfectionner, à se dépasser. (c'était le dicton du jour -.-') Voilà c'est tout ! Merci ! a+

**Honoric : **^^ ça c'est fait ! Maintenant Hinata est libérée de toute attache…Bye !

**Dj : **merci ! excellente question ! la réponse dans ce chap ! ^^

**Le Petit lutin : **Je mentirais en disant que tes reviews ne m'ont pas manqués ! ^^ Effectivement Danzo est devenu sympa d'un coup ! En faite quand j'ai relut mon script, il aurait du être beaucoup plus gentil que ça ! ^^' Il devait accepter de payer sans se poser de question les tenues de tout le monde ! La cata ! (quelque chose me dit que j'ai du écrire ce chap vers 2 heures du mat' la veille d'un jour d'école !) J'ai essayé de rattraper le coup à la dernière minute et c'est vrai que c'est pas encore super…Mais bon Gaara a super insisté aussi sur leurs présences ! ^^ Tu voulais que Hinata garde son sceau ? Au contraire on m'a plusieurs fois fait la remarque (et je suis d'accord avec eux) que ça aurait du être presque immédiat. Dans un sens, tu as raison parce que ça protégeait son dojutsu contre Orochimaru mais ça la rendait vulnérable aux Hyuga. Merci pour tous les compliments ! :-) Kiss.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 25 :**

Un Shikamaru blasé guettait ses parents et ses amis aux portes de Suna en compagnie d'un garde. Comme il l'avait prévu, ils étaient en retard. La cérémonie débutait à midi, c'est à dire dans trois heures piles. Heureusement, il commençait à distinguer des ombres au loin dans les dunes.

Finalement Le portant sur ses épaules un Takeshi ravit, fit un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé pour finir juste à coté du Nara. Le petit garçon de bientôt trois ans sauta de sa monture improvisée et courut dans les bras du stratège :

-Oji-san ! (nda : oncle)

Shikamaru le souleva.

-Salut mon filleul préféré.

-Je suis ton seul filleul.

-Encore heureux t'es suffisamment galère à toi tout seul !

Le reste de la bande arriva.

-Salut Shika !

-Félicitations !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

-Où est-ce qu'on peut se changer ?

Devant cette cacophonie Shikamaru découragé se contenta de soupirer. Akamaru sauta sur l'occasion pour le débarbouiller. Après l'avoir repousser, il siffla pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

-Arigato à tous pour être venu. Gomen Maman, pour ne pas t'avoir présenté Temari. Mais à la base, je ne comptais pas me marier tout de suite. Hai, Ino, je vais vous indiquez où vous préparer. Je propose que toutes les femmes se rendent chez Temari. Ce garde vous y conduira. Pendant ce temps, les hommes viennent avec moi à mon appartement.

-Vous ne vivez pas ensemble ? Découvrit Shikaku surprit.

-Pas exactement. Temari a deux frères dont l'un d'eux est le Kazekage…Bref c'est plutôt galère. Elle n'emménagera chez moi que ce soir.

Kiba siffla bruyamment.

-SHIKAMARU-SAMA ! Cria brusquement en arrivant du village.

Il s'arrêta essoufflé à la hauteur du futur marié.

-Kazekage-sama vous réclame Shikamaru-sama. Il dit que cela concerne le mariage.

-Galère, soupira le stratège. J'y vais. Votre collègue escortera les dames chez Temari et vous vous accompagnerez les homes à mon appartement.

-Bien, Shikamaru-sama.

Le Nara confia Takeshi à Kurenai. Et toute la bande se sépara.

-A plus Shika-sama ! Lança Kiba mort de rire.

-Galère, soupira Shikamaru.

*************

-COMMENT CA LE SECHE-CHEVEUX A CRAMER ?!!

Désolée, Tenten regardait Temari très énervée, qui parcourait sa chambre en peignoir en faisant de grands gestes de bras.

-RIEN NE VA DEPUIS CE MATIN !

_« Ca c'est vrai, pensa la kunoichi aux macarons. »_

Tout d'abord l'eau du bain qu'elle avait réparé pour détendre la future mariée était glacée parce qu'un certain Kazekage avait vidé le ballon d'eau chaude. Ensuite –et là les deux femmes considéraient cela comme une déclaration de guerre- l'autre frère de la future mariée, l'aîné de la fratrie, avait _**vidé et raclé**_l e pot de nutella©. Et comment une femme sur les nerfs peut-elle survivre sans sa dose quotidienne de chocolat ? Je vous demande un peu ! Pour poursuivre le scénario catastrophe, Temari n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait héritées de sa mère, son « truc vieux ». Et pour finir le sèche-cheveux avait rendu l'âme.

Temari piquait une petite crise de nerfs et Tenten compatissait silencieusement.

Le bateau partait petit à petit à la dérive. Entant que demoiselle d'honneur Tenten se devait de redresser la barre seulement elle-même se sentait perdue dans le chaos. Dans le pire de ses cauchemars , ce la n'aurait pas put être pire. Une voie d'eau se créait sous leurs pieds et elle savait plus que faire pour écoper le navire. Elle n'allait jamais réussir à mener la jeune femme à bon port, à savoir devant son fiancé avec une paire d'alliances.

Heureusement un coup de pouce inattendu fit son apparition :

-Salut les filles ! S'écria Ino en débarquant dans la chambre de Temari. C'est la panique à bord, on dirait ! Heureusement Ino a tout prévu !

La seule femme posa les énormes sacs qu'elle traînait depuis Konoha et se mit à farfouiller dedans. A sa suite, Sakura, Kurenai et Yoshino gênées rentrèrent dans la chambre à leur tour.

-Je suis Yoshino Nara, la mère de Shikamaru, déclara la femme en tendant sa main à sa future bru.

-Et moi, Temari No Sabaku.

-Vous êtes donc la folle, qui va épouser mon faignant de fils ?

-Ne dit-on pas que l'amour fait commettre les plus grandes folies ? Quant à ce flemmard, je le ferais marcha à la baguette !

Les deux femmes se sourirent et &échangèrent une poignée de main amicale.

-Où est Takeshi ? Demanda Tenten en saluant les renforts.

-Je l'ai laissé à Shikaku-sama, répondit Kurenai. Il est tout excité.

-Et voilà ! Les interrompit Ino.

Elle sortit théâtralement ses compagnons d'armes et les aligna sur le sol :

-Voici le Major Lisseur, le Caporal Frisseur, le Lieutenant Sèche-cheveux, le Colonel Gel et sa femme la Bombe à laque. Ils sont accompagnés d'un Tank, appelé familièrement Vaniti, qui transporte les Soldats : Fard à Paupières, à joues, Fond de teint, Mascara, Rouges à lèvres, Brillants, Vernis, Elastiques, Peignes, Pinces à cheveux, Invisibles Miroir, Barrettes et Brosses à cheveux. (nda : j'ai vidé ma trousse de toilette ! ^^' Je suis à court d'idée mais surtout n'hésitez pas !)

Elle brandit une brosse à cheveux dans une main, le sèche-cheveux dans l'autre, après avoir coincé une pince entre ses dents.

-On ba vouboir commender ! marmonna Ino surexcitée. (nda : traduc°= On va pouvoir commencer !)

Temari recula prudemment. Mais Sakura, qui s'était sournoisement glissé derrière elle, la poussa dans las bras de la Yamanaka.

-Tu cherche à t'échapper Temari ? se moqua la rose.

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous, déclara Yoshino en fouillant à son tour dans ses bagages.

-Attention ! prévient Temari pendant que Ino et Sakura lui tournaient autour à toute vitesse. Vous êtes peut-être ma future belle-mère ais je vous interdit de me vouvoyer !

-Si tu veux, à condition que tu me tutoie également. J'ai amené le diadème de la famille Nara. C'est la tradition.

-Je ne peux pas…

-STOP ! coupa Tenten. On n'a pas le temps pour le rituel de politesse. Le mariage débute dans deux heures et demi maintenant ! On passe directement à l'étape finale : Temari vous remercie Yoshino-sama. On a enfin le truc emprunté !

-Mais je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé les boucles de ma mère ! gémit la future mariée. Mon « truc vieux ».

-Je m'en charge ! affirma Kurenai, qui se mit à fureter de partout.

-Quel est ton « truc bleu » ? demanda Sakura en lui démêlant ses cheveux mouillés.

-Tenten ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Sympa, bougonna la future mère ravie de se faire traiter de « truc ».

-Sa robe est bleu ciel, expliqua Temari.

**Toc, toc, toc.**

-Hai ? répondirent en chœur toutes les femmes.

-Temari ! appela Kankuro en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Gaara nous demande ainsi que Tenten. C'est à propos du mariage.

-Maintenant ?

-Hai.

-Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! protesta Temari, qui ne portait qu'un peignoir.

-Part devant Kankuro ! Elles te rejoindront ! affirma Ino avant de claquer la porte au nez du ninja.

La blonde se dirigea d'autorité vers l'armoire de son amie et l'inspecta. Elle sortie un jean, un t-shirt et un pull.

-Parfait. Vous allez voir Gaara. Pendant ce temps nous, on se prépare et quand vous revenez, on s'occupe de vous !

*********

Tenten et Temari arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du Kazekage où Shikamaru et Kankuro les attendaient.

-Il nous a convoqués tous les quatre ? demanda Tenten.

-Apparemment, répondit Kankuro.

-Il était obligé de faire ça maintenant ! s'énerva Temari. Je me marie aujourd'hui, moi ! Je ne suis toujours ni coiffée, ni maquillée, ni habillée et je n'ai pas encore salué les invités sachant que la cérémonie débute dans deux heures !

-Galère…résuma Shikamaru les yeux à demi clos.

Sa future (ex-)femme darda sur lui un regard de tueur : elle avait enfin trouvé le parfait défouloir pour exorciser son stress. Heureusement pour le pauvre Shikamaru, Matsuri surgit du détour d'un couloir et annonça :

-Vous pouvez entrer. Kazekage-sama vous attends déjà.

A peine entrée, Temari attaqua :

-J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour nous avoir convoqués ! Surtout après le coup de l'eau froide ce matin.

Gaara resta impassible, agaçant un peu plus sa sœur :

-Je tenais à vous offrir mon cadeau de noces avant la cérémonie.

-Alors pourquoi Tenten et Kankuro sont-ils là ?

-J'ai pensé qu'ils pouvaient être au courant eux-aussi. De plus il est temps que j'arrête de vous mentir, acheva Gaara en s'adressant à sa fratrie.

-Que veux-tu dire par-là ? interrogea son frère intrigué.

-Matsuri ! appela le roux sans répondre.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'ancienne élève du Kazekage fit entrer trois personnes entièrement masquées de la tête au pied. Deux hommes vêtus de noir et une femme en blanc.

-Qui sont-ils, Gaara ? questionna Temari. On dirait la kunoichi, quia agressé Mou…

-C'est elle. Ils sont mon cadeau, déclara le Kazekage.

Shikamaru comprit soudainement.

_**Flash Back**_

-Tu as l'air bien fatigué Nara. Les préparatifs du mariage se passent bien ?

-Hai…Temari se charge du repas, de la décoration, chacun s'occupent des alliances et moi des alliances et des invitations. C'est juste quand remplissant justement les invitations…j'ai réalisé qu'il manquerait certains de mes amis les plus chers…

Gaara se détourna :

-Tant bien même je parviendrais à les trouver dans le temps qui nous est impartit, Naruto et Hinata sont considérés comme des nukenins ! Sans parler de Sasuke !

-Hai Kazekage-sama. Gomen pour vous avoir ennuyé.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

-Kami-sama ! s'écria-t-il ouvrant de grands yeux. Vous…Vous êtes…

-Je t'avais dit que Shikamaru serait le premier à comprendre. Tu me dois un bol de ramen !

Ce fut au tour du cerveau de Tenten de faire tilt, elle écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main à sa bouche. Temari était toujours perdue :

-Bon sang mais qui êtes vous ?

D'un même mouvement, les trois individus abaissèrent leurs capuches et retirèrent leurs masques.

-Eh ben merde alors…bredouilla Kankuro.

Devant eux se tenaient Sasuke impassible, Naruto un énorme sourire s'étirant sur son visage et Hinata souriant timidement.

Tenten courut serrer Hinata dans ses bras. Shikamaru s'avança jusqu'à Naruto, qui était au centre.

-Galère mec ! T'étais obligé de faire ça le jour de mon mariage ?

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains. Puis Kankuro et Temari l'accueillir à leur tour. La No-Sabaku ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux du blond en commentant les cheveux blancs. Shikamaru se tourna vers Sasuke, qui était resté en retrait. Le Nara le fixa quelques secondes droit dans les yeux avant de lui tendre la main. Sasuke n'hésita pas et la serra.

-Si tu es là, c'est que Naruto a réussit, déclara Shikamaru. Ca me suffit.

Le stratège se retourna vers Tenten, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Hinata :

-Tenten ! Tu vas la tuer !

La kunoichi aux macarons s'écarta. Tous remarquèrent qu'elle avait les yeux rouges.

-C'est les hormones, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant maladroitement les paupières. J'arrête pas en ce moment…

-C'est vrai, s'écria Naruto. Félicitations ! A Tenten pour le bébé mais aussi à Shikamaru et Temari ! J'ai toujours su que vous finiriez ensemble !

Shikamaru, qui enlaçait amicalement Hinata, lâcha un « Galère ! » sonore, qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de sa chère et tendre, qui se tourna vers le Kazekage :

-Depuis quand les as-tu retrouvé Gaara ? demanda-t-elle mi-furieuse, mi-curieuse.

-Un an et demi pour Naruto et Sasuke. Ils travaillèrent pour moi. Hinata en revanche, est la femme qui a attaqué ton vendeur. Je me doutais de son identité…J'ai donc lancé Naruto et Sasuke à sa poursuite pour lui proposé un poste, comme ils portaient des masques tous, ils n'ont découvert leurs visages qu'il y a deux semaines. Depuis ils travaillèrent tous les trois pour des missions confidentielles.

-Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, commenta Naruto.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit le Nara. Tu n'as pas chercher à retrouver Naruto, Hinata ? On s'était tous imaginé que vous voyagiez ensemble…

-Je-je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua l'ex Hyuga en baissant la tête.

Naruto passa son bras sur les épaules de Hinata pour la soutenir :

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être bannit, Shikamaru, déclara-t-il sur un ton dur. Tu as l'impression que tu es condamné et condamnable. La solitude devient une compagne naturelle puisque tu dois à tout prix éviter les rencontres et tuer tous ceux qui risqueraient de te reconnaître par tes techniques. Moi-même, je n'ai pas cherché à retrouver Sasuke…

Le blond leva la main pour prévenir les questions, qui ne manqueraient pas de fuser :

-Ne posez pas de questions. C'est inutile, je n'y répondrais pas seul Sasuke et Gaara sont au courant de la vérité et je ne veux pas revenir dessus.

Hinata avait déjà remarqué que Naruto avait profondément changé et avait également compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus tant qu'il ne voudrait pas se confier.

-Je suppose, commença Kankuro pour changer de sujet. Que personne à part nous ne doit savoir qui ils sont.

-Exact, intervient Sasuke parlant pour la première fois. Nous porterons des masques pendant la cérémonie. Nous seront des amis Anbus de Suna à vous.

-Comment doit-on vous appeler ? questionna Temari.

-Setsu, Akuma et Ten'shi, présenta Gaara en les désignant un à un.

-Neji ne peut-il pas être dans la confidence ? interrogea Tenten. Au moins pour Hinata…

-Non, répondit Hinata triste. La Soke aurait tôt fait de le découvrir, et bien qu'ils savent déjà que je vit encore, inutile de leur indiquer où je me planque. Cela risquerait de relancer les hostilités entre Suna et Konoha…

La kunoichi aux macarons baissa la tête : _« Neji aurait été si heureux de retrouver sa cousine. »_

-Bien , dit le Kazekage. Je ne voudrais pas caser l'ambiance mais le mariage débute bientôt.

**********

-Tu peux embrasser la mariée, déclara le Kazekage même si son regard semblait plutôt suggérer le contraire.

Cependant les deux jeunes époux n'en tinrent pas compte et s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements des invités ravis.

_« Ouf ! soupira Tenten. J'ai bien cru que la cérémonie n'aurait jamais lieu. »_

Elle échangea un sourire avec Choji, le témoin de Shikamaru face à elle. Elle alla féliciter les marier avec tous leurs amis et leurs familles.

Puis tous se dirigèrent vers la salle, qui avait été réservée pour el repas et la soirée.

Pendant le trajet, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne sursauta pas : elle savait déjà que Neji venait de la rejoindre.

****************

La caméra fit un rapide tour de la salle, s'attardant sur quelques couples qui dansaient et un chien qui dormait rouler en boule sous une table. Quand un jeune homme brun avec des piques dans les cheveux, portant un jean foncé et une chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, apparut à l'écran :

-Salut ! Je suis Kiba, votre fidèle reporter pour ce fabuleux mariage ! Accompagné de la magnifique et talentueuse…

Il sembla tirer quelque chose devant l'objectif et une jeune femme blonde, revêtue une longue robe rose pale avec un décolleté plongeant agrémenté de paillette, un bandeau assortit maintenait ses cheveux blonds détachés en place, sourit à son public.

-…Ino ! Alors très chère, qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la cérémonie ?

-J'ai adoré ! Surtout les vœux ! Ils étaient si romantiques ! En même temps heureusement que je suis passée vérifier ceux de Shikamaru ! Il y avaient plus de « Galère » que de point ! Sinon j'imagine même pas le carnage que Temari nous aurait fait…

-Et si nous allions interroger d'autres personnes ? proposa Kiba en disparaissant du champs de la caméra.

Ino disparut à son tour et l'image se tourna vers la salle, particulièrement vers un couple : un taciturne blanchâtre faisait dansé une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et courts.

-Alors Sakura, que penses-tu de ce mariage ? questionna la voix de Kiba.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts émeraudes ternis par d'immenses cernes, qui portait une robe rouge foncée tombant en corolle jusqu'à ses genoux, adressa un sourire pétillant à ses téléspectateurs invisibles :

-C'était trop kawai ! Les opposés qui s'attirent je trouve ça follement romantique ! Et puis ils se sont toujours plût même s'ils ne voulaient pas le reconnaître ! La robe de Temari est si kawai ! La cérémonie…kya !

-Quelle intervention enrichissante, commenta Kiba pas ironique pour deux sous. Notre invitée manque de mots pour exprimer ses impressions ! Quand pense-tu ma chère Ino ?

-J'en pense qu'il faudrait interroger Sai, le cavalier de Sakura. Il a l'air perplexe depuis tout à l'heure.

Effectivement Sai vêtu d'un costume si noir, qu'on aurait pu lui demander s'il n'allait pas à un enterrement le lendemain, fixait la rose d'un regard perdu.

-Eh bien Sai, tu as quelque chose à dire ?

-Ca n'a aucun rapport avec votre question, assura le ninja à la solde de Danzo avant de se tourner vers la médi-nin. Je viens juste de réaliser Sakura, mais pourquoi porte-tu toujours du rouge alors que ça jure avec ta tignasse rose bonbon ? (nda : question que je me suis toujours posée ! XD)

Le bruit du poing de Sakura, qui propulsa Sai à travers la fenêtre, ne réussit pas à couvrir le rire tonitruant et peu charitable de Kiba.

-Fleur de mon cœur accepterais-tu de danser avec ton pauvre chevalier servant ?

Ni une, ni deux, Lee, en costume vert bouteille avec une cravate orange (nda : on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !), avait profité de la désertion (bien involontaire) du précédent partenaire de la rose pour se jeter à ses pied au sens figuré comme **au sens propre** !

-Hai Lee. Mais s'il te plaît, relève-toi !

-Attendez ! s'écria la voix de Kiba alors qu'ils s'éloignait du champs de la caméra. Lee, un petit mot ?

-QUE LA FORCE DE LA JEUNESSE FLAMBOYE TOUJOURS EN VOUS !

-Arigato Lee, répondit la voix de Ino –Kiba étant encore probablement trop atterré pour répondre-. Bien, si nous nous dirigions les trois mystérieux amis de Temari et Shikamaru.

L'image bougea et se tourna vers un endroit de la salle où trois individus masqués discutaient en buvant un verre. En se rapprochant, on remarquait qu'il y avait deux hommes et une jeune femme. Les deux hommes portaient tous les deux un jean et une chemise noir. Seule la couleur de leur cheveux permettait de les différencier : l'un était brun, l'autre était blond avec des mèches blanches. La femme avait des cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon compliqué et portait une robe bleue nuit toute droite avec un profond décolleté et une fente le long de sa jambe droite pour pouvoir danser.

-Bonsoir, fit la voix de Kiba alors que les trois personnes apparaissaient plus distinctement dans l'objectif. Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés, mais je suis Kiba et voici ma petite amie Ino.

-Ten'shi, Setsu et Akuma, présenta sèchement l'homme blond avec les mèches blanches en désignant ses amis puis lui-même.

-Vous êtes des Anbus de Suna.

-C'est ça.

-Ten'shi ? intervient la voix de Ino. Excusez-moi d'avance, je suis d'un naturel curieux, je me demandais qui, entre Akuma et Setsu, était votre fiancé parce que je vous ai vu danser avec les deux ?

-A-aucun des deux.

-Votre petit ami n'est pas ici ? Après tout, vu ce que vous avez attrapé tout à l'heure…

La caméra fit un gros plan sur le bouquet de la mariée que Ten'shi triturait entre ses mains.

-Je n'ai pas de petit copain.

-Quelque chose me dit que cette situation ne durera pas, déclara la voix de Kiba avant de protester. Aie ! T'es pas obligée de me frapper !

-Un mot pour les mariés ? demanda la voix satisfaite de Ino.

-Beaucoup de bonheur, d'amour et de joie, souhaita froidement Setsu.

-Arigato à tous les trois.

La caméra se détourna d'eux et s'éloigna :

-Eh bien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Temari et Shikamaru les apprécient, conclut la voix de Kiba. Sauf peut-être ma fille…Aie !

-Et si nous allions voir Kurenai et Takeshi ? proposa la voix d'Ino.

Sa main apparut devant le champs de vision de l'objectif et indiqua une femme brune portant une robe rouge et marron avec un très jeune garçon endormit sur ses genoux. La femme leva ses yeux cerclés de rouges vers la caméra, qui se rapprochait, avant de faire signe de ne pas avancer davantage en indiquant son fils qui dormait.

-Nous les interrogerons plus tard, annonça Kiba. Mais que vois-je ?

La caméra montra le mystérieux Anbu de Suna aux mèches blanches, qui tournoyait sur la piste avec une jeune femme en robe bleue ciel avec des arabesques compliqués marron clair, le tout soutenu par une ceinture bleu marine, assortis aux perles piqués dans ses macarons bruns. Le rire de Kiba couvrit la musique :

-Il faut absolument que je filme la gueule de Neji !

L'objectif fit un rapide panorama de la salle avant de se fixer sur un jeune homme en costume gris perle accordé à ses étranges mais fascinant yeux blancs, qui tout en sirotant un verre d'alcool, fixait d'un regard noir et jaloux le couple que le public pouvait admirer précédemment. En dehors de son regard, rien ne transirait dans son attitude sur la frustration intérieure qu'il devait ressentir.

La caméra le quitta pour se diriger vers le couple de marier qui valsait tranquillement au centre de la piste.

-Coucou Temari ! Salut Shika-sama !

-Salut Kiba !

-Galère ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, marmonna le marié en costume, qui bailla bruyamment.

La mariée drapée d'une somptueuse robe blanche esquissa un sourire sadique et complices aux téléspectateurs invisibles. Elle mit une petite calotte, qui faillit propulser son cher et tendre à terre.

-Galère…J'suis trop fatigué pour tenir debout…

-Dis plutôt que t'as abusé d'alcool ! s'insurgea Temari qui pour l'occasion avait remisé ses couettes au placard (à grands renforts de menaces d'Ino) au profit d'un chignon tressé très compliqué sur lequel trônait un magnifique diadème d'or blanc et de diamants. Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu : et un petit verre par si et un autre par-là !

Shikamaru se tourna vers le caméraman improvisé :

-Promet moi de ne jamais te marier Kiba.

-J'peux pas faire ça. Ino me tuerais.

-Galère…

L'image quitta le charmant petit couple pour se diriger vers le buffet où un jeune homme un peu enveloppé en costume marron s'empiffrait :

-alors Choji, dit la voix de Kiba. Ce mariage ?

-Eh bien ça été très dur de tenir sans le paquet de chips que Ino m'a confisqué avant la cérémonie, sous prétexte que ça le faisait pas trop pour le témoin…Sinon, j'ai adoré les cailles farcis du repas mais il n'y avait pas assez de toasts au foie gras à l'apéritif.

-Ok, c'est noté. Et que souhaite-tu aux jeunes mariés ?

-Beaucoup de bonheur tout simplement.

Le public put admirer une dernière fois la salle et noter que les mariés réconciliés dansaient calmement,que Kankuro changeait une fois de plus de partenaire, que le dénommé Neji faisait tourner dans les airs une Tenten, qui riait comme si elle venait de lui apprendre une excellente nouvelle, que Akuma et Ten'shi tournoyaient ensemble près du Kazekage et de sa secrétaire Matsuri.

-Très chers téléspectateurs, je crois que votre dévoué Kiba va devoir vous abandonner. Il est temps de mettre un peu d'ambiance ! Sayônara !

L'image fut brusquement coupé.

***********

Akuma, Setsu et Ten'shi avançaient dans une ruelle sombre à la lueur de la lune ronde et blanchâtre à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Alors ? interrogea Sasuke.

Deux silhouettes apparurent devant eux. Et l'on put reconnaître Karin et Suijetsu dissimulés par leurs capes de voyage noires.

-Le plan a fonctionné, répondit Karin.

-Orochimaru n'aurait jamais laissé son espion venir tranquille à Suna sans lui demander de lui rapporter quelques informations confidentielles.

-Nous savons qui est le traître…

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard déterminé.

-Qui ? Demanda Naruto sur un ton dur.

**La suite dans le prochain épisode ! (je sais c'est trop frustrant quand ils disent ça ! ^^)**

**Sinon j'attends toutes vos théories (et plus elles sont tordues, mieux c'est ! ;-)) avec la justification (j'ai parfois du mal à suivre lorsque j'ai juste un prénom…)**

**Vive les mariés ! (auteur saute sur place, regardez ailleurs et fates semblant de ne pas la connaître…)**

**Le chap26 est pour demain si j'ai le temps (plutôt en soirée = pour moi, 1 heure du mat' ?)**

**Kiss.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Bonsoir !**

**Chose promise. Chose due !**

**En avant-première exclusive le chapitre 26 pour clore la partie 1 ! ^^**

**Je note au passage que tout le monde aime les mariages. Allez savoir, pourquoi…**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**Haru : **Merci ! Danzo et Oro alliés ?…hum…intéressant. Quand à Sakura, ta théorie n'est pas aussi loufoque que ça ! L'amour n'est-il pas le plus vieux mobile du monde ? (je sais que c'est la jalousie mais je m'en fiche !) Mais c'est vrai que ça serait dégueulasse pour Naruto et Sasuke. Mais dans ce dernier cas ce ne serait pas Neji, Kiba ou Shino pour faire du mal à Hinata ? Au passage je très suis flattée par le compliment (les idées tordues). Bises.

**Qui? **Merci ! ^^'

**Maria19 : **Houlà ! Je vois d'ici une petite excitée qui trépigne sur place pour connaître la solution de l'énigme…fait coulisser la molette sur ta souris ! ^^

**yachiru-chan : **Ca c'était honnête ! Oui, je l'admet je suis dégueulasse ! ^^ J'essaye de m'imaginer à votre place un instant…hum…non c'est trop dur ! XD Mais tu vois la suite n'a pas tardé (ça mérite pas un bravo, ça ?)

**le petit lutin : **tu peux pas te plaindre ça te fait 3 ou 4 chapitres en quelques jours ! Ok. T'aurais voulu qu'ils fassent une pause. Mais en même temps Naruto n'était pas fatigué et c'était à lui d'effectuer sa technique. Et puis j'aime pas faire des éclipse au milieu de mes chap. ! Cependant je comprends ! ^^ Vive les mariés ! XD Le coup du pot de Nutella est du à ma sœur, elle se plains sans arrêt à ce propos ! C'est déjà bien d'avoir essayer de trouver de nouveaux soldats pour Ino. ^^' 4 de plus au courant ! Ca fera peut-être un peu avancer l'histoire ! JE NE SAIS PAS SI Kiba a était cameraman dans une vie antérieure ! Faudra que je lui demande. ^^ C'est sur que c'est un tout petit peu plus dur que pour Akuma et Setsu ! Mais en même temps peut-être que mon idée est complètement tordue ! bref tu me diras ce tu en pense ! Kiss.

**Alors ce traître des idées ? J'ai eu quelques propositions intéressantes…(et après on dit que c'est moi qui est les idées tordues…XD)**

**Allez je vous retarde pas plus longtemps et :**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 26 :**

Shikamaru frappait à la porte d'entrée d'un des logements que le Kazekage avait aimablement mit à la disposition des invités.

-Shikamaru ? Mais que fais-tu ici de bon matin ? fit la voix ensommeillé de Ino.

-Tu tombes bien. C'est toi que je cherchais. Ca te dérange si on va se balader tous les deux ? proposa le Nara à sa meilleure amie.

-Euh…Non, bien sur. Attends deux secondes…

Elle retourna dans l'appartement et ressortit avec un trousseau de clé.

-Sakura, Yoshino-sama et Kurenai sont déjà parties, expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de fermer à clé, fit remarquer e stratège. Ca craint beaucoup moins qu'à Konoha…

-Je trouve bizarre d'ailleurs, que Danzo-sama ne règle pas plus vite le problème.

-Plus vite ? répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda la blonde surprise.

-Rien..Disons seulement que venir à Suna m'a ouvert les yeux…Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais discuter, annonça-t-il alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues.

-De quoi alors ?

-Tu es ma meilleure amie fille, Ino et je viens de me marier…

-Et tu veux des conseils, compléta-t-elle satisfaite. Si on m'avait dit que le grand ambassadeur et stratège, son Excellence Nara Shikamaru demanderait mon humble avis…

-Galère, Ino. C'est aller si vite, tu comprends ? Même si je connais ses goûts, ses sentiments, ses réactions sur le bout des doigts, je n'ai jamais vécu avec elle, je ne connais pas ses habitudes…

-En parlant de ça, comment c'est passé la nuit de noces ?

-Galère Ino…

-Je paris que tu as fait exprès de t'endormir à moitié sur la table à quatre heures du matin pour rentrer plus vite.

-Possible, admit le Nara. Mais je n'étais pas le plus pressé des deux !

Ino éclata de rire. Elle imaginait très bien Temari essayant de dévorer Shikamaru.

-En ce qui concerne Temari. Je sais qu'elle est plutôt couche-tard et lève tôt, reprit-elle.

-Je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer à l'un ou à l'autre…

-Rien ne dit que tu ne convaincra pas ta femme t'adhérer à tes grasses matinées au lit. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne sera pas contre i c'est agrémenté d'un câlin…

-Très drôle, protesta Shikamaru gêné.

-Sinon, elle doit être pour le partage des tâches ménagères.

-Galère…

-Et sera ravie si tu lui propose de l'aider. Et puis vu ta façon de cuisiner, elle ne te laissera pas approcher des fourneaux deux fois à mon avis !

-Tant mieux.

-Oh faite ! Tu ne n'as pas raconté comment vous vous êtes avoué vos sentiments ! Depuis le temps que votre manège durait ! s'écria la Yamanaka surexcitée.

-C'est un peu compliqué, répondit-il avant de changer stratégiquement de sujet. Et toi et Kiba ?

-Ca se passe bien, mais…je ne crois pas que ce soit « 'homme de ma vie » tu vois ?

-Ah bon ? Pourtant hier, Kiba m'a laissé entendre que tu le tuerais s'il jurait de ne jamais se marier…Venant de lui, ex-coureur de jupons, c'est presque une promesse d'amour éternelle…

-C'est compliqué, répliqua Ino gênée. Et puis on parlait de toi à la base !

***************

Un rayon de soleil vient éclairer le visage de Tenten. Elle grogna ensommeillée : la nuit ou plutôt la matinée avait été plutôt courte. Qu'est ce qu'elle se sentait bien là sous la couette au chaud entouré de deux bras protecteurs. Aucune envie d'ouvrir les paupières. Vraiment aucune.

A moins que deux mains viriles ne viennent effleurer son ventre nu. Elle tenta de réprimander son éclat de rire pendant que les chatouilles se faisaient plus présentes. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement et la douce torture cessa.

Se sachant démasquée, elle se retourna dans les deux bras musclés et fit face à deux yeux blancs sans pupilles.

-Bonjour, dit-elle avant d'embrasser Neji.

Son petit ami lui répondit tendrement avant de baisser son visage pour venir déposer deux baisers sonores sur son ventre tout rond :

-Et bonjour à vous deux, ajouta-t-il doucement.

Tenten se laissa porter par l'exquise vague de bonheur qui l'envahissait. Elle aurait voulu que tous ses réveils soient ainsi : l'homme qu'elle aimait et ses deux tous petits.

***************

Ten'shi, Karin, Setsu, Suijetsu et Akuma fouillaient sur l'ordre du Kazekage les bagages dans les logis fournis aux invités.

-Ca y est ! cria Naruto.

-La ferme baka ! protesta Sasuke. Il vaudrait mieux que personne ne se ramène…

-J'ai les documents !

Tous se réunir autour de Naruto.

-Hai, confirma Hinata. C'est bien les faux documents que Gaara-sama a laissé traîné dans son bureau pour piéger le traître.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule signature de chakra, ajouta Karin. Donc ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui les a déposés la pour piéger une autre personne…

-Et le sac appartient à qui ? demanda Suijetsu.

Naruto se mit à chercher une étiquette quelconque avant de déclarer amer :

-Il semblerait que vous ne vous soyez pas tromper Suijetsu et Karin…

-Bien. Nous n'avons plus qu'à remettre ses preuves aux Kazekage, dit Sasuke.

-Et nous, nous allons partir, annonça Suijetsu en parlant de Karin et lui. N'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes pas au service officieux de Suna, nous ! Si on nous attrape, on risque une condamnation à mort.

-Très bien. Allez-y, répondit l'Uchiwa.

Le groupe se sépara en deux : trois ombres partir vers les hauts bureaux de l'administration ninja pendant que les deux autres disparaissaient dans les dunes…

***********

-Alors Gaara, pourquoi nous as-tu tous convoqué ? demanda Kankuro.

Temari, son frère, Shikamaru, Tenten, Akuma, Ten'shi, Setsu, Kurenai, Neji, Lee, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sai et Sakura se tenaient face à Gaara et Matsuri.

-Il y a quelques jours Akuma, Ten'shi et Setsu m'ont informé que l'un d'entre vous en excluant mon frère et ma sœur, était un traître à la solde d'Orochimaru.

-QUOI ?!!

-IMPOSSIBLE !!?

-C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ?

-JAMAIS NOUS NE TRAHIRIONS NOTRE VILLAGE !

Temari, Kankuro, Tenten et Shikamaru qui connaissaient les vrais identités des accusateurs, échangèrent discrètement un regard alarmé : les accusations ne pouvaient qu'être vraies ! Gaara leva ses mains pour ramener le silence face aux protestations, qui s'élevaient.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, commença Choji, mais au lieu de raconter des tissus de mensonges sur les gens vous devriez plutôt…

-J'ai confiance en eux ! protesta Gaara en montant d'un ton.

Le silence fut instantané. Rares étaient les fois où le Kazekage perdait son calme mais elles étaient mémorables.

-Temari, Ten'shi, Kankuro, Setsu et Akuma venez ici, ordonna Gaara en désignant l'espace libre à ses côtés et à ceux de Matsuri silencieuse. Tenez-vous prêt à intervenir lorsque je vous l'ordonnerai. Je doute que la nouvelle leur fasse plaisir.

-Hai !

Les juges firent face aux accusés indignés.

-Bien à présent écoutez-moi attentivement. Akuma, Setsu et Ten'shi ont imaginé pour prendre le vrai coupable. Ils se doutaient que Orochimaru ne résisterait pas à obtenir des informations sur Suna. Je ne pouvais pas disculper Shikamaru et Tenten mais en tendant un piège à tout le monde sauf à eux pendant le mariage, j'ai put les écarter de tous soupçons : en effet on a fouiller mon bureau _cette_ _nuit_ alors qu'ils auraient put venir depuis leur arrivée ici. En outre, je vois mal Shikamaru s'éclipser à son propre mariage…Quelqu'un est venu _ici_, cette nuit pendant la soirée et à copier de faux documents sur les défenses de Suna. _Quelqu'un_ s'est éclipsé en douce pendant la fête…

-Impossible ! cria soudainement Kiba stupéfait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, soupçonneux.

-Ce matin, Ten'shi, Akuma et Setsu ont fouillé vos bagages sur mes ordres. Nous avions estimé que le traître attendrait d'être parti de Suna pour contacter Orochimaru et nous avons eu raison. Ils ont trouvé ceci !

Gaara brandit une liasse de documents, qu'il balança sur son bureau.

-La personne a qui appartenait le sac où ils ont été trouvés est…Ino Yamanaka !

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle. Tout le monde se tourna vers la blonde en quête d'une explication rationnelle. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire :

-Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas croire de parfaits inconnus !

Ces amis l'auraient sans doute soutenu si elle n'avait pas tenté de s'enfuir au même instant. Elle essaya de passer par la fenêtre près de laquelle elle s'était placé stratégiquement, mais ces pieds refusèrent de décoller du sol ou plutôt de l'ombre de Shikamaru.

-**Kagemane réussit** **!** annonça le Nara profondément triste. Quand Gaara-sama est venu me chercher ce matin, j'ai refusé de croire ce qui me disait et dans le but de te disculper, je t'ai éloigné de tes sacs. Mais à présent, je dois regarder la réalité en face ! Tu nous trahis Ino ! Pourquoi ?

Un no man's land s'était formé autour de la jeune femme face à ses amis choqués pour certains et furieux pour d'autres.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois Shikamaru ? questionna la jeune femme avec la hargne de quelqu'un d'acculer. Je ne voulais pas trahir Konoha ! Mais c'était le seul moyen…

-Pourquoi ? répéta Sakura, qui semblait prête à fondre en larmes.

-Je te l'ai dit ce matin Shikamaru ! Kiba n'est pas l'homme de ma vie !

Shikamaru et Sakura écarquillèrent les yeux. La rose porta même la main à sa bouche en murmurant des « non » sans suite. Ils commençaient à comprendre…Les autres se tournèrent vers le petit ami de la coupable. Ce dernier n'avait pour l'instant pas encore réalisé l'ampleur de la situation, mais les derniers mots de la femme qu'il aimait le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Comment ça ! cria-t-il furieux. Que veux-tu dire ?! Moi, je t'aime !

-Kiba, marmonna le stratège en posant une main sur son épaule. Il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes…

-NON ! Je veux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire !

Akamaru se mit à grogner : il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et toute cette tension le mettait mal à l'aise.

Ino prit une profonde inspiration et une larme roula le long de sa joue :

-Même si je t'apprécie beaucoup Kiba…je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Sasuke.

-QUOI ?!!!

L'exclamation avait été unanime et heureusement les réactions de Ten'shi, Akuma et surtout de Setsu passèrent inaperçues dans la cacophonie. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas sensés connaître Sasuke autrement que comme déserteur de rang S.

-Quand Orochimaru-sama m'a contacté, il m'a promit en échange de quelques renseignements de m'aider à retrouver Sasuke…J'ai accepté.

-NON MAIS TU T'ENTENDS PARLER AVEC TES OROCHIMARU-SAMA ?!! hurla Kiba perdant son calme alors que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

Choji, Lee et Neji le ceinturèrent solidement pour ne pas qu'il se rut sur celle qu'il aimait.

Ino baissa la tête. Elle regrettait d'avoir du trahir son village et ses amis mais pas ses intentions.

_« Parfois, se dit-elle, des sacrifices sont nécessaires ! »_

Elle releva la tête avec un curieux sourire moqueur :

-L'avantage d'avoir travailler toutes ses années avec toi Shikamaru, c'est que j'ai trouvé un moyen d'échapper à ta technique !

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Choji , qui ne parvenait pas à haïr sa coéquipière.

-Il est impossible d'échapper à la manipulation des ombres, ajouta Tenten. Et puis nous sommes tous là pour te maîtriser !

-Oubliez-vous que je suis une Yamanaka ? **TECHNIQUE DE LA POSSESSION ULTIME !**

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, son corps s'était affaisser sur lui-même.

-Merde ! cria Temari.

-Dans quel esprit s'est-elle réfugiée ? s'interrogea Shikamaru a haute voix.

_« Logiquement pas dans celui de Sakura, puisqu'elle a déjà réussit à la repousser une fois…Et puis pas dans ma tête puisque je ne ressent pas sa présence…Normalement la technique de base des Yamanaka se propulse vers l'avant, vers (dans l'ordre de gauche à droite) Temari, Kankuro, Matsuri, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke…Elle aurait plutôt intérêt à se faire passer pour Gaara puisque nous sommes obligés de lui obéir dans le doute, vu que c'est le Kazekage…Le nom de cette technique inconnue doit signifier qu'elle peut s'emparer définitivement du corps de son adversaire…Seulement comme la technique de possession basique, elle doit parfois dévier et donc échouer ou toucher la mauvaise personne ! Et à coté de Gaara, il y a… »_

-Elle est soit dans Matsuri, soit dans Gaara, soit dans Ten'shi !

Surpris Temari, Kankuro, Akuma et Setsu s'écartèrent des potentiels Ino. Neji allait faire remarquer qu'il était possible que Ino est prit possession de Shikamaru pour les induire en erreur mais il fut couper avant même d'avoir prononcer un mot.

-Excellent Shikamaru. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

La voix de Ino sortait de la bouche de Ten'shi.

Elle bondit en même temps pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de réagir, derrière le Kazekage qui s'écartait avec Matsuri et lui mit un kunai sous la gorge. Mais Akuma le remplaça d'un battement de cil.

-Eh bien alors va-y. Tue-moi Ino.

_**A l'intérieur de l'esprit de Hinata **_

_**(nda : tout ce qui si passe ne dure même pas une poignée de secondes)**_

-Non ! cria Hinata horrifiée sous la pression de l'esprit de Ino.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé te retrouvé ici, Hinata, dit l'esprit de Ino. Et je suis désolée de me servir de toi mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

_**A l'extérieur de l'esprit de Hinata**_

-J'ai confiance en toi Ten'shi, déclara Akuma. J'ai confiance. Tu en es capable. Souviens-toi de la raclée que tu m'as foutue dans le Genjutsu de Setsu. Bats Ino ! Fais plier son esprit ! Tu en as les capacités !

Le silence envahit la pièce. Tous attendaient le dénouement prêt à réagir.

_« Si ce que je soupçonne est vrai, pensa Shikamaru. La technique de Ino doit « tuer » l'esprit de Hinata et s'approprie définitivement le corps comme si c'était son enveloppe d'origine. Si elle ne résiste pas, l'âme d'Hinata va mourir… »_

_**A l'intérieur de l'esprit de Hinata**_

-Na…Akuma ? murmura Hinata en entendant les encouragements de celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Heureusement elle avait réussit à se reprendre car si elle ne pouvait pas cacher son identité à la squatteuse, autant ne pas lui révéler qui étaient ses coéquipiers tant qu'elle tenait.

Il avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle prouve que son bannissement l'avait mûrit, avait réussit à la changé un peu. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne « l'Ange de la Mort ». Tuer ou être tuer.

-Si tu crois pouvoir me battre, ricana Ino. Cette technique n'existe pas pour être un passager clandestin mais pour être le seul et unique passager. Elle a été créée pour tuer les gens de l'intérieur.

C'était vrai. Elle le ressentait. Chaque pulsation de son cœur aidait Ino à se diffuser dans sa chair. De plus malgré ces bonnes résolutions, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à assassiner une de ses amis. Traîtresse ou non. Il fallait qu'elle la force à retourner dans son corps d'origine.

Tout d'abord faire le vide dans sa tête et oublier la pression qu'Ino exerçait pour la faire plier. Puis propager du chakra dans les zones qu'elle contrôlait encore. Et petit à petit…

-C'est toujours pareil avec toi, Hinata, déclara Ino agacée. Des encouragements et tu reprends confiance. Mais il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te soutenir…

L'esprit de Hinata ne s'affaissait plus au contraire. Son âme combattait avec acharnement l'esprit d'Ino.

_**A l'extérieur de l'esprit de Hinata**_

Le kunai sur le coup d'Akuma se mit à trembler et finit par trembler par terre. Le corps de Hinata tomba parcourut de spasmes.

-Ten'shi ! Ten'shi ! s'écria Akuma en se retournant pour essayer de la maintenir.

Les spasmes cessèrent et la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit :

-Akuma…

-Attends, dit Setsu. Quand est-ce que tu nous as rencontrés ?

-La première ou la deuxième fois ? répondit la voix fatiguée de Hinata.

Setsu lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et lui et Akuma la soutenir.

Neji et Shikamaru lièrent les mains d'Ino, qui s'était évanouit après avoir réintégré son corps.

-Ino sait qui je suis, murmura Ten'shi lasse. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher qui je suis réellement…Cependant elle ne sait pas qui vous êtes…

-Je discuterais avec elle avant de l'expédier à Konoha, déclara Gaara.

-Tu t'en es très bien sortie, la félicita Naruto même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Autour d'eux, Kiba à genoux se faisait réconforté par une Sakura en larmes. Un Shikamaru impassible portait sa meilleure amie évanouit. Tous semblaient brisés. Le groupe des douze ex-genins étaient brisés. La fissure s'était créée dés la désertion de Sasuke. Puis le bannissement de Naruto et enfin celui de Hinata n'avait fait qu'agrandir la brèche à coup de pioches, de chagrins et de colères refoulées. L'avenir ne s'annonçait pas glorieux…

FIN DE LA PARTIE 1

**Alors ? (auteur en panique)**

**Est-ce que c'était suffisamment clair ?**

**Est-ce que le dénouement vous plaît ?**

**Est-ce que les motivations du traître ou plutôt de la traîtresse vous semblent justes ? L'amour n'est-il pas le plus vieux motif du monde (oui, je sais que c'est la jalousie mais c'est MA fic ici, je dis ce que je veux)**

**Sinon, je vais être obligé de modifier le contrat établit (celui qui disait que vous me laisseriez une semaine de pause avant la part2). Il se trouve que je pars en Italie ! Donc le 18, si j'ai le temps pour le premier chap… Et en plus on passe à un chap. par semaine (j'ai pas encore décidé du jour mais je suppose que ça dépendra de ma quantité de travail). **

**J'hésite à vous donner quelques petites infos sur la part2…hum…on va dire que vous avez été gentils parce que vous m'avez laisser plein de reviews super encourageantes ! ^^ (si vous voulez pas lire, la case « review » n'attends que vous ! XD)**

**La part2 a lieu quelques mois plus tard. (c'est la faute à Tenten ! Comme je veux qu'elle combatte un peu, il fallait qu'elle ait accouché !). Vous y retrouvez plein de supers méchants déjà/ou pas rencontrer. Une grande mission attends tous nos héros mais quelques péripéties de parcours risquent de les retenir quelques temps…**

**Voilà ! (Je suis en vacances ! enfin pas officiellement mais il reste une semaine alors…)**

**Kiss.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**ATTENTION ! D'après certains reviews que j'ai reçu, je me suis aperçue que quelques uns s'étaient trompés et soit ont lu le chap26 avant le 25, soit n'ont lu que le 25 sachant que le 26 était déjà publié ! Donc je pré****c****i**s**e ici c'est la part2, le traître s'est déjà dévoilé etc...**

**Buongiorno**** !**

**Tout d'abord bonnes vacances à toutes et à tous !**

**Comment allez-vous après deux semaines sans (moi) chapitre ? **

**Vous êtes en manque ? Tant mieux ! ^^ **

**Donc la part2 commence quelques lignes plus bas. Chaque semaine, un chap sera publié probablement le vendredi ou le samedi soir. Elle devrait finir la dernière semaine d'août (si j'ai bien calculé). Au programme : ****Naru/Hina (ça finira bien par arrivé ! :-P), des combats, des trahisons, des pleurs, des joies, des tortures (YYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSS !!!), du désespoir, des meurtres, du sang (en très grande quantité), des sentiments, des intrigues tordues, des méchants (casting très serré : ninjas de Kumo, de Oto, nukenins divers et variés, Danzo, Oro-Kab (en illimité), Kyubi, et peut-être l'Akatsuki avec en bonus quelques membres ressuscités...)et le retour d'une dizaine de EA mais avec Naruto comme héros ! (je crois qu'on m'avait demandé des précisions sur ses péripéties après son bannissement, c'est chose faite !) Cette partie est beaucoup plus dure que la précédente notamment au niveau des EA donc (si j'y pense ! -.-') je mettrais un message pour les âmes sensibles. Il y aura une vraie grande mission, qui bien qu'elle s'étale sur toute la partie durera une dizaine de chap avec de longs combats ! Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite !**

**Je sais que certains se sont plaints que les petites histoires de Shika/Temari, Neji/Tenten prenaient trop de place mais malheureusement ça ne va pas aller en diminuant au contraire ! J'annonce un arc sur Kiba (où l'on retrouvera Ino), un sur Neji avec des Hyuga (tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique), un sur Kakashi (il est devenu alcoolique si vous vous en souvenez plus…) et Sakura et puis on retrouvera régulièrement les autres. Mais rassurez vous ! Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke seront présents dans tous les chap de cette partie ! (enfin…au moins l'un des 3 ^^') Alors que les autres, ce sera beaucoup moins régulier.**

**Résumé Complet : ****La fiction suit Hinata et sa vie de nukenin un an après son bannissement. Elle survit, plus qu'elle ne vit, à l'insu de tous grâce aux rations des ninjas qu'elle dépouille. Shikamaru et Temari se sont unis devant leurs amis à Suna. Pour l'heure, Hinata a accepté de travaillé pour le Kazekage. Elle a comme coéquipiers Akuma/Naruto et Setsu/Sasuke. Seuls Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru et Tenten (enceinte de Neji) connaissent leurs identités. Ils ont avec l'aide de Suijetsu, Karin et Shikamaru, démasqué le traître à la solde de Orochimaru : Ino ! Après l'arrestation de la blonde, les Konohaciens l'ont escorté jusqu'à Konoha et tout ce beau monde est rentré chez lui. Cinq mois ont passé. Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke accomplissent de nombreuses missions pour Gaara. L'alliance Konoha/Suna tient toujours et une grande mission commune aux deux village se prépare. Mais tout n'est pas encore prêt et quelques imprévus attendent nos amis avant la fin…**

**Couples : ****Naru/Hina (mais si ! je vous assure !), Tema/Shika, Neji/Tenten, Gaara/Matsuri, Iruka/Shizune (bref pas de grands changements…) après j'hésite…j'ai une petite idée pour Sasuke mais c'est pas pour tout de suite (étonnant de ma part ! ;-) ) et je vois bien un début de Sakura/Kakashi mais très vague (rien de concret), quand à Kiba c'est prévu ! ^^ (donnez moi vos avis !)**

**REPONSES AUX ANONYMES :**

**Haru :** je te félicite quand même t'es le seul à avoir trouvé le bon mobile ! ^^ Je vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours Sakura qui s'accrocherait à son amour d'enfance et à Ino d'avancer ! Alors hop j'ai échangé ! XP Merci ! Kiss.

**Draynuy :** ^^ j'utilise la même méthode que toi pour repérer les traîtres dans les fics ! Si j'ai fait cette « fausse » bourde, c'était pour voir si quelqu'un allait avoir ce raisonnement ! mdr (oui, je sais que j'ai des idées complètement tordues…la prochaine fois je mets un coupable idéal à la place alors que c'est un innocent rien que pour voir combien de personne tombe dans le panneau ! ^^') Et puis en même temps je ne voyais pas comment caser ce passage ailleurs car il fallait d'abord que j'endorme la méfiance de tout le monde en ne mettant que des passages sur Konoha sans rapport avec le traître ou des fausses pistes ! Dans la plupart des autres fics, ce mobile aurait effectivement été celui de Sakura, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrais pas convenir à Ino. Après tout, pourquoi ce serait toujours Sakura qui s'accroche à son amour d'enfance et Ino qui tourne la page ? Tu n'as pas tord en disant que son mobile aurait pu être de se débarrasser de Hinata parce qu'elle était un gène dans son couple. J'ai fait exprès de semer le doute sur l'attachement de Kiba envers Hinata. Mais en faite c'est plus l'attachement qu'on a avec une petite sœur, (ça devrait se confirmer) même si Ino doutait, doublé avec la culpabilité du bannissement d'Hinata. ^^ Capito ? A+

**Ano Nym :** Attention c'était pas le chapitre précédent c'était le début du chap quand Shikamaru l'éloigne des bagages ! (faut suivre ! ^^) C'est vrai que le sujet de la conversation était vraiment sans grand intérêt vu que tout le monde attendait le nom du traître mais je voulais laisser une dernière chance à tout le monde de trouver le mobile. Donc bravo pour avoir remarquer ! Sakura aussi est triste (faut pas l'oublier ! è.é) c'est quand même sa meilleure amie ! Merci pour ta review ! Kiss.

Narupeace : J'imagine que tu as lu la solution à présent ! ^^ Tu sais un review une fois juste pour signaler que tu lis la fic c'est déjà suffisant ! Merci ! Bye.

**Angelhina :** Pareil qu'au dessus, j'imagine que tu as lu la solution à présent ! ^^ Je vais quand même répondre à ta remarque sur les cernes de Sakura, bravo au fait t'es la seule (pseudo plutôt féminin, dsl si je me trompe ! et puis il n'y a que des filles pour lire des NaruHina…) à avoir remarquer (auteur se prosterne plusieurs fois -.-') ! Donc les cernes de Sakura sont annonciatrices de sa déchéance ! lol. En fait, il y a aura une des sous histoires de la part2 qui sera centré sur Sakura et ces cernes sont justes là pour montrer que même si elle affiche son plus beau sourire (mariage ou pas mariage) elle n'est peut-être pas si heureuse que ça…Tu verras…Et t'inquiète je ne t'ai lâché aucune vraie info sur la suite (suspense ! suspense !). Kiss.

Maria19 : "génial !" je crois que j'adorer ce mot ! ^^ Mais si j'apprécie Kiba ! Ca devrait se confirmer bientôt ! Quand à Ino, j'avais envie de changer ! La preuve la plupart des suppositions qu'on m'a mit concerne Sakura ou Sai ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! A+

**Imamaiden :** Quel courage d'avoir tout lu jusqu'au bout ! ^^ Mais merci ! C'est vrai qu'au début c'est court mais si on accroche pas au début quel intérêt de continuer à lire. Je voulais que les lecteurs s'attachent sur ces petits morceaux, le fait de sortir des pavés ne change pas grand chose ! ^^ Je suis ravie que l'originalité de l'idée te plaise et c'est vrai que je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais « comme tout le monde ». Quand à la 2nde partie, normal que je vous mettent l'eau à la bouche ! Je veux pas perdre de lecteurs, moi ! XP Naruto est irrécupérable c'est le principe ! Et puis personnellement j'ai du mal à m'accrocher aux fics où Naruto revient (encore) et ou il a déjà réalisé ses sentiments et ceux d'Hinata. Il est un peu long à la détente mais ça finira bien part arrivé…un jour…peut-être…^^ Merci pour ta review ! Kiss.

**BONNES LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! ET C'EST PARTI POUR LA PART 2 !**

**Chapitre 27 :**

**EA1 :**** Mise en bouche**

Naruto faisait l'état des lieux : cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'il avait été bannit de Konoha. Il étala les provisions et les affaires qu'il avait acheté dans un petit village voisin grâce aux maigres économies qu'il avait emportées. Il pourrait ainsi se nourrir quelques jours. Il avait réussit à arnaquer le vendeur, qui cherchait à le rouler.

Les années d'errance qu'il avait passé avec son mentor lui avaient apprit à se débrouiller seul dans n'importe quel environnement étranger et/ou hostile. Jiraiya n'avait jamais hésité à le laisser seul pour aller se prendre du bon temps dans un bar les fois où ils se retrouvaient dans un village ou une ville. Il prétendait que cela permettait à son élève d'accroître sa débrouillardise. Son enseignement ne s'était pas limité aux techniques ninja et si à l'époque Naruto n'en comprenait pas l'utilité, aujourd'hui il remerciait son vieux maître. Seulement à présent son mentor n'était plus là à attendre à moitié ivre et en séduisante compagnie au point de rendez-vous convenu. Aujourd'hui Naruto se retrouvait seul sur les routes.

_« Je viens de dépenser mes dernières économies…Je vais me mettre en route pour Suna. Gaara pourra peut-être m'aider quelques temps. »_

Excellente idée.

Naruto sursauta en cherchant d'où pouvait provenir la voix rocailleuse et ironique mais ne parvient pas à la repérer.

La voix surgissant de partout reprit :

**-Même si je préférerai m'occuper de Konoha, un petit échauffement à Suna ne me déplairait pas…**

-Mais qui es-tu ?

**-Tu n'as toujours pas comprit, Gamin ?**

-Kyubi…

************

Matsuri introduisit Akuma, Setsu et Ten'shi dans le bureau de Gaara.

-Alors ? Demanda le Kazekage.

-Mission accomplit ! Répondit Naruto en hottant son masque avec ses deux coéquipiers.

-Sur quelle preuve ? Riposta Gaara amusé.

Hinata s'avança et déroula un parchemin sur le bureau. Elle fit quelques mudra et appliqua ses mains sur le sceau dessiné. Une trentaine de bandeaux de différents villages rayés s'empilèrent net Gaara disparut de la vue de ses ninjas. Hinata refit quelques signes pour faire disparaître les bandeaux.

-Bien, approuva l'ex-réceptacle de Shukaku. Je peux avoir un compte-rendu ?

-Hai.

-Sumimasen (nda : excusez-moi) Kazekage-sama, dit Hinata en s'inclinant respectueusement. J'aimerai si possible rendre visite à Tenten.

-Bien sur.

-Arigato.

Elle sortit précipitamment laissant Sasuke et Naruto s'acquitter seuls de la corvée.

-Comment s'est déroulé la mission ?

-Bien, affirma Sasuke.

-Ils étaient une trentaine de nukenin de tout village confondu, expliqua Naruto. Tes informations, Gaara, se sont révélés justes : ils voulaient former un puissant groupe de nukenin, voir rallier l'Akatsuki.

-Seulement l'Akatsuki n'accepte pas n'importe qui, reprit le brun. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas réussit à les contacter.

-Donc, pas de nouvelles de l'Akatsuki ? Interrogea le Kazekage.

-C'est comme s'ils avaient disparut de la surface de la Terre depuis mon bannissement, approuva Naruto en hochant la tête.

-Aucun problème pendant les combats ?

-Aucun, déclara Sasuke. On se les ait partager. Ni Hinata, ni moi n'avons eu recours à nos dojutsu : ils étaient plutôt faibles !

-Et surtout surprit qu'on ne soit qu'une équipe de trois pour les combattre. On a ainsi put en buter deux ou trois avant qu'ils n'arrêtent de foncer tête baissée et ne réalise qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids !

-Ce problème là est réglé, conclut Gaara.

Il sortit d'un tiroir un immense parchemin avec la liste des missions prioritaires et raya soigneusement une ligne.

-Quand est-ce qu'on repart ? Demanda Naruto impatient.

-Bientôt…

-je croyais que tu avais plein de missions pour nous avec tous les nouveaux groupes de nukenin, qui veulent prendre le rôle de leader des forces du mal à la place de l'Akatsuki ! Protesta le blond.

-Patience, répliqua le Kazekage. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Elle concerne quelqu'un…

**BOUM !**

La porte du bureau de Gaara rencontra le mur et une Temari énervée entra sans préavis (nda : A moins qu'on compte l'onomatopée précédente…), tirant par l'oreille un Shikamaru gémissant.

-Gaara ! Ce gamin flemmard, prétentieux, matcho et froussard, qui me sert de mari refuse de faire la vaisselle !

-Tema, protesta le stratège qui grimaçait de douleur. On a établit un planning pour ça, la semaine dernière et c'est à ton tour !

-Ho ! S'exclama la jeune femme en s'apercevant qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans le bureau de son frère. Salut Naruto ! Salut Sasuke !

Les deux intrus esquissèrent un sourire gêné face au signe de la main de l'ex No-Sabaku. Autant dans leur for intérieur, ils plaignaient et se moquaient de leur ami.

-Galère, marmonna Shikamaru en réalisant que ses amis le chambreraient à vie sur cette anecdote.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?! Hurla la furie en lui tordant un peu plus l'oreille.

-Ri-rien du tout ma Tema d'amour…

Naruto et Sasuke s'éclipsèrent discrètement après avoir remis leurs masques. Une fois dans le couloir, ils exposèrent de rire.

-Eh bien, Shikamaru, qui a toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une femme comme sa mère, qui le mène à la baguette…

-Et Gaara, qui fait office de médiateur, continua Sasuke.

Ils repartirent dans une crise de rire incontrôlable.

-Bon, dit Naruto en essuyant ses yeux humides. On va retrouver Ten'shi-chan ?

**********

Hinata masquée toqua à la porte de l'appartement de son amie. Une main en sortie et la happa sans plus de cérémonie.

La figure catastrophée de Tenten apparut. La jeune femme lui plaça d'autorité un poupon dans les bras et reparti sans un mot vers les cuisines où des hurlements retentissaient.

Hinata surprise se pencha sur son ballot et sourit : elle venait de reconnaître sa petite cousine et filleule Mitsu (nda : lumière ), qui gazouilla de plaisir.

-Ohayo toi, murmura l'ex-Hyuga. Tu me reconnais ? C'est tata Ten'shi…

Le bébé de un mois aux yeux nacrés s'agita un peu pendant qu'elle le portait jusqu'à la cuisine. Tenten donnait le biberon au brailleur de tout à l'heure : Toshi (nda : intelligent et brillant), qui pour l'instant avait plus démontrer qu'il possédait de puissants poumons, qu'une intelligence rare. En effet, il adorait exercer ses cordes vocales, contrairement à sa jumelle, ce qui paniquait complètement sa mère.

-Tout va bien, Tenten ? Demanda la nukenin.

-Hai. Hai ! Je suis juste épuisée ! Je rêve de pouvoir rêver ! Impossible de fermer l'œil avec Toshi.

-Veux-tu que je reste ici cette nuit ?

Les yeux de la jeune mère s'agrandir de ravissement :

-Je t'en supplie !

-Bien J'irai chercher mes affaires plus tard.

-Arigato Hinata, tu es un ange !

-Effectivement un ange, répéta la jeune femme en berçant Mitsu. Un ange qui se nomme justement Ten'shi lorsqu'il porte son masque !

-Oups ! Gomen. Je ne fais plus attention. Pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'une seule et même personne.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-De toute façon, qui pourrait bien t'entendre ici ? A part ses bouts de choux, nous sommes seules…

Elle souleva son fils et commença à lui taper doucement dans le dos pour l'aider à faire son rot.

-Ils sont trop petits pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, poursuivit-elle. C'est plus tard qu'il faudra faire attention.

Hinata déposa sa petite cousine dans sa causeuse avant de changer de sujet :

-Et Neji ? Est-ce qu'il est enfin venu les voir ?

-Non, répondit la kunoichi aux macarons en baissant la tête. Mais Gaara m'a promit qu'il viendrait nous voir la semaine prochaine avec Lee.

-Tant mieux. Je suppose donc que Gaara m'enverra en mission rapidement avec Akuma et Setsu.

-C'est plus sur. Ils vous ont déjà vu au mariage de Temari et Shikamaru mais pas d'assez prés pour remarquer des coïncidences ou que nous fassions des bourdes.

La brune se détourna de son amie : elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci voit sa tristesse. Elle aurait voulu revoir celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère protecteur. Bien sur le fait d'être proche de la femme qu'il aimait et de ses enfants l'aidait, cependant la compensation était loin d'être suffisante. Elle souffrait de la séparation. Et elle sentait que Naruto aussi concernant Sakura et les autres. Sasuke était plus difficile à cerner ou c'est qu'il avait finit par s'habituer à cette part de la vie de déserteur.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et elle alla ouvrir.

Sur le pallier, Akuma et Setsu l'attendaient en souriant joyeusement pour l'un et plus calmement pour l'autre. Elle leur répondit à son tour. Ils étaient devenus pour elle une sorte de famille de cœur et leur simple présence la rassurait.

-Alors où sont les petits monstres ? Interrogea Naruto.

Elle les entraîna à sa suite dans la cuisine.

-ils ont grandi, déclara Sasuke à l'adresse de la mère.

Naruto, plus exubérant, s'empara de Mitsu pour lui chatouiller le ventre.

-C'est qui, qui est rentré ? Mais c'est tonton Akuma !

Désespérés Tenten et Sasuke échangèrent un regard blasé alors que Hinata regardait la scène totalement sous le charme.

-Et voilà que ça le reprends, marmonna l'Uchiwa.

-Rien à faire : ce sera un papa poule ! Prophétisa la mère en observant le bond embrassé les petits pieds du bébé.

-Pauvres gosses ! Approuva-t-il en songeant aux futures terreurs blondes.

-Pauvre Ten'shi ! Compléta-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard et la diplomate éclata de rire pendant que Sasuke esquissait son habituel sourire de coin. Hinata écarlate leur tapa gentiment derrière la tête sous les yeux surprit d'un certain blond, qui n'avait bien évidemment rien comprit.

****************

Bien plus tard, dans son bureau, Gaara à nouveau seul consultait un épais dossier. Il se dit à lui-même en le refermant :

-Il est temps d'en finir avec Orochimaru…

**Alors ? Quand pensez-vous ? Pour l'instant je me contente de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche ! ^^**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Yo !**

Pour l'instant les réactions sur la part2 sont plutôt positives ! Ca me fait plaisir ! ^^

**A présent on va entrer dans le vif du sujet, et je vais clairement définir les 4 principaux enjeux de cette partie. L'aventure ne débutera que dans le chap29 et vous vous doutez bien que la mort d'Orochimaru n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! (Il faut que je tienne environ 25 chapitres moi ! ^^')**

**Pour l'instant : REPONSES AUX ANONYMES :**

**Maria19 : **Waouh tant que ça ? XD Oui, la mission de tuer Orochimaru va être donner à Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata mais pas que ! A suivre… ^^ Kiss.

**Umasuki **(qui est vexé ^^)** :** En fait j'ai répondu par mail donc si t'es pas allé voir tes messages t'es pas prêt d'avoir de réponse alors je te remet tout ici et encore merci pour tout tes reviews ! « Salut Umasuki !Tout d'abord merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Je te réponds en une seule fois, tu comprends pourquoi ! ^^ Faut pas avoir peur de spoiler avec moi, je lis les scans dès qu'ils sortent sur Captain' ! Donc par rapport à la scène ou tout le groupe discute, à chaque fois qu'on voit Hinata elle est derrière Naruto avec Sakura comme pour montrer que quoi qu'il arrive elle le soutient. Mais j'avoue, j'ai stressé toute la semaine sur le chap en me disant que si Naruto allait lui parler c'était maintenant ou jamais. Alors forcément je suis dégoûtée. Je pense que tu connais l'identité du traître maintenant. Mais je vais quand même répondre à tes suppositions. Danzo ou un membre de la Racine : là j'avoue que je suis perplexe, pourquoi ? Pour Danzo avoir banni Hinata c'est avoir réglé le problème. Enfin moi je le vois comme ça. Eriko est juste une secrétaire pour moi, elle n'est pas ninja, donc il faudrait qu'elle engage des mercenaires. Bravo ! Tu avais compris qui étaient Akuma et Setsu. Cependant Naruto dit avoir renoncé à son béguin (oui, c'est Sakura) contrairement à Hinata. C'est plutôt l'inverse : Naruto risque de penser qu'elle en aime un autre. J'aime pas beaucoup Sakura c'est vrai, je l'a trouve pas assez mûre pour tout ce qu'elle a vécu et qu'elle se repose trop sur les autres. Mais rien ne dit que ça ne changera pas, après tout c'est moi l'auteur ! ;-D Oui ! Les amis de Sasuke sont bien Karin et Suijetsu. T'es le premier à t'inquiéter du sort de Juugo. On apprendra ce qu'il est devenu aux alentours du chap37. Oula ! je me fais remonter les bretelles ! Mais merci pour les compliments ! Quand je dis qu'un chap est inutile, c'est surtout parce tout le monde me dit attendre tel passage et moi sur mon plan il n'arrive que dans 5 ou 6 chap alors… Mais tu as raison c'est moi qui décide après tout ! Merci pour toutes ses reviews ! Surtout que si j'ai bien compris c'est pas dans tes habitudes. ^^ Tous tes encouragements arrivent pile au bon moment, juste le jour ou je suis sensée posté le chap27. D'ailleurs j'y courre ! Il faut que je finisse de le taper ! C'est pour ce soir normalement ! Kiss. » Pour info, oui je rédige les réponses avant et au fur et à mesure sinon je perdrais un temps fou ! Mais c'est pour autant que je vérifie pas mes messages avant de poster ! ^^ Ah ! Et une dernière chose : l'avis des gens compte beaucoup pour moi, car même si écrire est une passion, si je n'écrivais pas un peu pour les autres je ne publierais pas ! Voilà ! Bye !

**Haru : **Oula mon pauvre ! J'aimerai pas être à ta place. Personnellement j'ai appris le problème alors que j'attendais mon avion à Rome ! Mais j'ai pu rentrer sans souci vu que ça ne concerne que le nord.(maintenant quand je vois tout les gens qui y sont coincés je me dis que j'ai eu du bol ! ^^') Je compatie…Espérons que ce nouveau chap te remonte le moral ! Kiss.

**Ata-chan : **^^' J'imagine que t'es satisfait ! lol. Les mises en bouche sont fait pour appâter les lecteurs (« Petits ! Petits ! ») et visiblement ça marche ! Aller fais coulisser la molette de ta souris ! ;-D

**DJ : **Prit sur le fait ! Tu lis pas mes (trop) longs commentaires en début et fin de chap ! J'avais prévenu ! XD Mais bon visiblement ça t'as plus, c'est l'essentiel ! Quand à relire : si ça t'éclate tant mieux ! ^^ a+

**Le Petit lutin : **Une review a chaque chapitre n'est pas obligatoire ! (même si ça fait toujours très plaisir ! ^^)T'inquiète pas pour Temari et Shikamaru, Temari a les choses bien en mains ! (et un Shika asservit ! un !) La prononciation de « Ten'shi-chan » ne me choque pas plus que ça. Mais bon en même temps la prononciation et moi… (dites « é » = « èèèèèèèèèè !!!! » -.-' ce qui explique mes notes en langues…) C'est vrai quand y repensant, les jumeaux peuvent paraître bien différents…C'était pas vraiment le but, mais je verrais… Merci pour ta review ! Kiss.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 28 :**

**EA2 :**** Désespoir**

**-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner Gamin !**

-Et puis quoi encore ?!

**-Tu devrais me laisser le contrôle de ton corps !**

-NON ! NON ! NON !

Naruto à bout de nerfs arrêta sa corse et s'assit au sol en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

_« Maintenant que Kyubi s'est réveillé, je ne peux plus aller à Suna. Je risquerais de les mettre en danger. »_

**-Comment ça « les mettre en danger » ? Comme si tu pouvais faire quoique ce soit contre moi, Gamin !**

-La ferme ! Je croyais avoir réussit à t'interdire définitivement l'accès à mon esprit depuis l'accident avec Sakura et Sai. (nda : vu que vous avez peut-être oublié depuis le temps, Naruto a été bannit par Danzo, parce qu'il a perdu le contrôle de Kyubi lors d'une mission, mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte, Danzo guettait le moindre faux pas !)

**-Je ne suis jamais vraiment partit. Je rassemblais mes forces en attendant le bon moment. J'ai cru réussir lorsque j'ai blessé tes amis. Mais finalement tu as réussit à reprendre le contrôle…J'ai cru avoir raté ma dernière occasion de m'échapper finie. Cependant ton bannissement t'a tellement bouleversé intérieurement que tes dernières barrières mentales sont en train de céder sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Ce n'est lus qu'une question de jours avant que tu t'abandonne à moi !**

-QUE TU CROIS ! hurla le blond avec force.

**-J'ai déjà une amusante petite idée pour te forcer la main…Hin, hin, hin…**

************

-Hokage-sama, voici les trois Anbus Racine que vous avez convoqué.

-Très bien.

La secrétaire sortie, non sans s'incliner au passage.

Enlevez vos masques, ordonna Danzo.

Le rat, la menthe religieuse et le chat se retirèrent au profit des visages de Sai, Shino et d'une inconnue aux cheveux brun coupé à la garçonne. Les trois ninjas, au garde à vous, affichaient un regard impassible en suivant des yeux (ou des lunettes) leur maître, qui déambulait en discourant :

-Je suis extrêmement fier de vous trois. Vous êtes la meilleure équipe d'Anbus de la Racine que je possède. Je ne croyais pas, il y a quelques années, en sélectionnant quelques privilégiés et en ouvrant la branche Racine aux non-orphelins, que certains, tels que toi Shino, obtiendraient des résultats aussi probants, bien que tu reste le seul qui soit parvenu à un niveau équivalant à mes deux meilleurs agents, ici présents…Aujourd'hui je vous ai convoqué pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Celle-ci se déroulera en deux parties. Dans la première phase : seuls Sai et Shino sont concernés. Il s'agit d'une mission d'infiltration et d'espionnage…

-Et moi ? interrompit brusquement la jeune femme.

Ces deux coéquipiers se raidirent un peu plus, craignant sans doute la désapprobation de leur chef. Celui-ci se porta devant celle qui lui avait manqué de respect et posa une main possessive sur sa joue.

-Patience petite chatte, patience. Dit-il en lui caressant délicatement le visage.

Brusquement Danzo la gifla, lui éclatant la lèvre par la même occasion. La jeune femme ne cilla même pas. Seule sa langue sortie pour venir lécher le sang qui perlait. Le maître se détourna de l'effrontée et reprit :

-Shino, tu vas devenir membre des ninjas d'Orochimaru en tant que nukenin, et toi Sai tu seras son contact. Je vous fournirai les coordonnées de l'endroit où ils se cachent.

-Hai Hokage-sama ! saluèrent en choeur les deux interpellés sans montrer le moindre signe de surprise.

-Pendant ce temps, Tsubaki (camélia), tu es chargé d'une mission un peu particulière. Il y a quelques mois j'envisageais d'intégrer un Anbu à la branche Racine, mais il s'est produit un événement dans sa vie sentimentale, qui la bouleversé. J'ai estimé qu'il était trop instable et j'ai donc patienté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de Kiba Inuzuka.

Ni Sai, ni Shino ne bougèrent d'un pouce. Une personne étrangère à la scène n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'ils étaient les amis et les coéquipiers de Kiba.

-Je souhaite que tu le remettes sur pied et il pourra intégrer la Racine. Tu seras prochainement sa nouvelle partenaire junin.

-Hai Hokage-sama, salua Tsubaki.

-La deuxième partie de cette mission sera de tuer Orochimaru. Je vous enverrai Sai et Tsubaki dans l'équipe chargée de la mission. Shino restera dans les rangs d'Orochimaru pour espionner. L'équipe de Konoha sera rejointe par une équipe de Suna. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix avec ce nouveau traité…Votre objectif sera de tuer Orochimaru a tout prix ainsi que de rapporter certains documents, sans que Suna ne s'en aperçoive, bien sur. Et Shino ne devra dévoiler son rôle qu'au dernier moment. Celui que vous jugerez le plus opportun.

-Hai Hokage-sama ! s'écrièrent les trois Anbus Racine en saluant.

Seule une froide détermination se lisait dans leurs iris comme s'il s'agissait de n'importe quelle mission de routine…

***********

Sakura sortit de l'hôpital épuisée. Elle était arrivée le jour précédent avant le soleil et elle rentrait chez elle, morte de fatigue, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Heureusement pour l'administration qu'elle ne comptait pas ses heures, parce qu'elle aurait largement put demander une augmentation. Les blessés et les mourants n'avaient cessé d'affluer sans discontinuer quelque soit l'heure.

Elle prit un cachet pour régénérer ses forces.

_« Tout ça, c'est la faute des missions que donne Danzo-sama ! pensa-t-elle. »_

Les bureaux de l'administration ne distribuaient pas de mission de rang en dessous de B. Le taux de mortalité des ninjas avaient plus de doublé particulièrement chez les genins et les chunins. Sakura avait entendu dire que très peu de nouveaux genins réussissaient à survivre à leur première mission et pour cause : on les jetait dans la cour des grands sans préparation._ « De l'écrémage » _disaient-on.

_« Mais que puis-je bien faire à mon niveau ? se lamentait-elle. Danzo-sama est l'Hokage, il a les pleins pouvoirs… »_

Pour l'instant elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : rentre chez elle, manger un bout, se glisser sous la couette et s'évader. Rêver que l'équipe numéro sept existait toujours, que Tsunade est toujours Hokage…Et oublier…jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne.

-SAKURA !

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna. Elle aperçut Iruka, qui lui courrait après depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Ne devrait-il pas être dans sa maison avec sa femme à cette heure ? Gentille, elle l'attendit.

-Ohayo Sakura.

-Ohayo Iruka-sensai. Que faites-vous ici si tard ?

-En faite, je voulais te parler à la fin de ton service puisque bizarrement tu as toujours trop de patients pour discuter avec moi. J'ai faillit manquer…Bref, je suis venu te parler de Kakashi…

-De Kakashi vraiment ? le coupa-t-elle violemment presque agressive.

-Hai de Kakashi. Il va vraiment très mal. Il a besoin de ton aide !

-Que pourrait bien faire de mon aide _un type,_ qui ne m'a jamais considéré comme son élève ?

-Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux…

-C'EST VRAI ! LA SEULE PERSONNE A NE JAMAIS M'AVOIR CONSIDERE COMME SA DISCIPLE EST MORTE D'UN COMA DONT J'AI ETE INCAPABLE DE LA SORTIR ! NE PARLEZ PAS DE QUELQUE CHOSE DONT VOUS IGNOREZ TOUT !

-…

-Sayônara Iruka-sensai.

Refoulant ses larmes, la rose s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers son appartement pour oublier…_encore_.

***********

Akuma, Setsu et Ten'shi faisaient face au Kazekage, qui leur détaillait leur nouvelle mission :

-En vertu de l'accord de paix, qui lit depuis quelques mois déjà (nda :environ 7 mois pour ceux qui ne suivent pas ;-P) Konoha à Suna, une mission se déroulera avec une équipe composée d'effectifs équivalant des deux villages. Cette mission aura pour but d'en finir avec Orochimaru.

Ten'shi sursauta légèrement en repensant à sa capture. Setsu sourit satisfait en réponse aux poings serrés d'Akuma.

-Vous ferez parti de cette mission tous les trois dissimulés sous vos masques et vos surnoms.

-Parfait ! s'écria Akuma prêt à en découdre.

-mais il reste un problème important à régler avant de lancer le début de l'opération : où se cache Orochimaru ? Il semble avoir disparut à l'instar de l'Akatsuki, de la surface du monde ninja. C'est pour cela que je vous charge de trouver sa planque. Je ne veux pas que vous l'attaquiez, insista lourdement Gaara en fixant les deux hommes face à lui. Vous devez seulement vous assurer que c'est là qu'il se planque sans vous faire repérer.

-Hai Kazekage-sama !

**Alors ?**

**Je vous ai présneté les principaux enjeux autour desquels tourneront cette partie. Donc à vous de juger !**

**Kiss.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**En ce merveilleux Samedi après-midi tout gris voir pluvieux, voici le nouveau chap !**

**Comme l'action mets un peu de temps à démarrer, je voulais que vous voyez les (petits) progrès de nos amis, mais je ne suis pas convaincue par la manière dont je l'ai amené. Bref vous me donnerez votre avis !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**DJ : **réaction intéressante je trouve ! Les deux personnages que tu as retenu révèlent ce que tu pense d'eux ! ^^ On en apprendra un peu plus au fur et à mesure…Kiss

**Ata-chan : **Ravie de voir qu'un peu de suspense te plaît ! ^^ A+

**Maria19 : **C'est quoi cette droguée en manque ??? XD Et puis d'abord avec ou sans ton accord ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. ^^ Kiss.

**Le Petit lutin : **Respect. Moi, j'essaye, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Pour les EA : (regard ailleurs pour se déculpabiliser) Oui, effectivement les EA de cette partie sont beaucoup (beaucoup, beaucoup,…) plus court ! Cependant les EA5 et 6 sont très longs ! (ça compense ! -) ) Juugo, je ne compte pas te le cacher, est mort. Après comment et pourquoi, ce sera expliqué après les EA (chap37) par Sasuke, on devrait voir la scène dans les EA de la part3. (j'en suis pas encore certaine…) Pour Sai et Shino, je sais moi-même pas trop s'ils font ça dans le but de renverser Danzo plus tard ou non. -.-' Mais en tout qu'à au final, ils devraient être du bon côté. Quand à Tsubaki, elle sort de mon esprit déjanté ! ^^ Seule review qui soutient Sakura ! ^^ Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'allais être obligé de la tuer ! Quand à notre trio : les choses n'avancent pas beaucoup ici,mais dans les prochains chap, ça se bouscule ! (review toujours attendue avec beaucoup d'impatience). Kiss.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 29 :**

**EA3 :**** Cauchemar**

Les griffes rouges saisirent le crâne de l'homme et le serrèrent. La cervelle mélangeait au sang coagulant, dégoulina entre les ongles noirs de la bête, qui grogna avec délectation.

La chose se redressa abandonnant sa dernière victime. Il chercha de son regard rouge un ultime en-cas à se mettre sous la dent au milieu des flammes, des ruines, du sang, des gémissements et des morts. Mais aucun fou suicidaire ne se releva pour tenter de lui barrer la route ou dans l'hypothétique espoir de fuir.

Déçue, l'effroyable animal se décida à quitter le village détruit. Ces grosses paluches couvertes du liquide rouge à moitié sec se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ces neufs énormes queues recouvertes d'un chakra rouge balayèrent les miettes d'une habitation.

-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto se réveilla en hurlant.

**-Le rêve t'a plut, Gamin ? J'en ai plein d'autres en réserve rien que pour toi ! ****Hin, hin, hin !**

Kiba attendait son nouveau coéquipier pour débuter la mission qui leur avait été confiée. En effet Shino et Sai avaient reçu une affectation différente de la sienne pour une durée indéterminée.

Akamaru aboya signalant l'arrivée du retardataire.

-Ho ! Fit une voix inconnue. Je devine à ton aboiement que tu dois être un chien ninja puissant.

L'Inuzuka se retourna pour découvrir son nouveau partenaire et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une jeune femme, qui caressait la tête de Akamaru, mais surtout une jeune femme aveugle. En effet la jeune femme svelte, aux cheveux brun coupés à la garçonne ce qui lui donnait un air effronté pas désagréable du tout, avait un fin tissu sur ses paupières masquant ses iris du monde réel et l'enfermant dans le noir. Soudain sans préavis, elle se tourna vers lui et fit quelques pas en lui tendant sa main :

-Salut, je m'appelle Tsubaki. Je suis ta nouvelle partenaire.

-Tu es aveugle ?

-Hai, confirma-t-elle en esquissant un sourire étrangement tordu.

Kiba en déduit qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'attarde trop sur son handicape mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Mais comment…

-Comment je t'ai « vu » ? Je suis une kunoichi, je te ferais remarquer alors ton chakra est déjà facilement repérable et puis tu fais beaucoup de bruit en respirant.

-Ha.

-Et toi comment tu t'appelle ?

-Kiba Inuzuka.

-Le clan Inuzuka, hein ? Eh bien j'espère que ça ne va pas pauser trop de problème à toi et ton compagnon mais je suis une invocatrice de chats.

-Effectivement ça risque de causer des causer des soucis avec Akamaru.

-Peut-être que si j'appelais mon invocation favorite dés maintenant et qu'on les confrontait directement, on éviterait une scène au milieu d'un combat.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Kiba un peu dépasser.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Un énorme chat de taille comparable à une panthère au pelage blancs avec des tâches caramels et des yeux apparut. Il feula furieux quand il vit le chien blanc. Celui-ci grogna pour toute réponse.

-Yamaneko (chat sauvage, lynx) ! S'exclama Tsubaki. Voici nos nouveaux compagnons Kiba et Akamaru. On va travailler avec eux.

-Tu plaisante j'espère ?

-Non. Gomen, mais la mission passe avant tout.

-Très bien. J'accepte de faire un effort, déclara le chat. Du moment que le chien ne vient pas me chercher des noises…

Les deux animaux se flairèrent un peu tout en gardant leur distance.

-Et un problème de régler, conclut Kiba. Au suivant. Je suis désolé de devoir te poser la question mais…ta cécité est-elle un soucis lors d'un combat ?

-Non, assura l'aveugle. Bien que je ne puisse pas voir la lumière du jour, je me bat aussi bien que n'importe quel Junin. Qu'est ce que tu crois je n'ai pas eu mon grade dans une pochette surprise à Noël ! Et au pire Yamaneko sera mes yeux.

-Très bien.

-On n'y va ?

-Hai. C'est parti !

Shikamaru conduisit Neji et Lee jusqu'à l'appartement de Tenten.

-Lee, tu ne voudrais pas venir boire un coup chez moi ? Demanda l'ambassadeur.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit l'adepte de Tayjutsu comprenant que Neji et Tenten devaient se retrouver.

-Raconte moi votre voyage…

Ils abandonnèrent le Hyuga devant le seuil. Celui-ci resta à la fixer de longues minutes, après que les voix de ses amis se soient évanouis.

_« Qu'est ce qui se cache derrière cette porte ? »_

Il avait peur. Oui, lui le génie des Hyuga angoissait à l'idée de revoir et de rencontrer les personnes, qui vivaient derrière ce porche.

_« Non, pensa-t-il fermement. Je veux les voir. »_

Sa main se posa sur le bois et frappa trois coups.

-Entrez, c'est ouvert ! Cria une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il poussa le battant. Lentement, il avança dans le couloir, attiré malgré lui par la porte ouverte en face de lui.

_« Est-ce que je rêve ? Se demanda-t-il. »_

Il pénétra dans le salon cuisine, où une silhouette familière essuyait la vaisselle. La personne portant un tablier et deux macarons se retourna souriante, pour dire bonjour au visiteur et laissa tomber le saladier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Le bruit du verre résonna lointain dans l'esprit brumeux de Neji, qui était hypnotisé par les prunelles noisettes, qu'il voyait pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-Ne… Neji ? Interrogea Tenten incertaine. Je pensais que tu n'arrivais que dans deux jours…

-Lee voulait…faire la course…

-Ho.

Enfin, c'était plutôt lui, qui avait insisté pour forcer l'allure, mais il avait encore sa fierté.

Puis, doucement, presque timidement, pas après pas, chacun marcha vers l'autre sans le quitter des yeux. Leurs mains s'attrapèrent, se lièrent, se serrèrent. Leurs souffles se confondirent. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et se heurtèrent. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un léger contact de doute. Et tout de suite après, elle retentèrent le contact, jouèrent un peu, avant de laisser leurs langue se goûter dans une sensation de première fois et e renouveau. Les mains du brun glissèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme, puis sous son t-shirt pour s'attarder sur le reste de petit ventre rond, qui lui restait. Une des mains de la brune caressa les cheveux soyeux de son homme. Ils finirent par se lâcher à bout de souffle.

-Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué…murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je peux deviner. J'ai éprouvé la même chose.

Elle recula d'un pas pour rompre le contact, qui l'électrisait. Elle descendit sa main jusqu'à l'emboîter dans la jumelle de son compagnon :

-Tu viens , J'ai des personnages à te présenter, déclara-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Le cœur du Hyuga se remplit à nouveau d'une terreur sourde, mais la vision de Tenten le força à le suivre mécaniquement. Elle le fit entrer dans une chambre, où trônait une petite armoire recouverte de peluches, ainsi que d'un cadre photo. Curieux, le jeune homme jeta un cop d'œil et vit son aimée à l'hôpital avec un poupon rose dans les bras et près d'elle, debout, la femme Anbu, qu'il avait déjà rencontré au mariage de Shikamaru, qui portait un deuxième poupon Les deux femmes souriaient à l'objectif, mais ce n'était pas ça, qui retenait son attention pour le moment, plutôt les deux berceaux de part et d'autres de la pièce. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et c'est les deux mains de la jeune femme dans son dos, qui l'obligèrent à avancer. Dans ces berceaux dormaient deux minuscules bébés.

-Celui, qui tient la peluche en forme de dragon, c'est Toshi, l'aîné et un brailleur. Celle, qui suce son pouce, c'est Mitsu, toujours calme et à faire des sourires. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Ils sont…Ils sont magnifiques, murmura Neji bouleversé.

La jeune mère couvrit sa progéniture d'un regard ému.

_« Quoi qu'il arrive, se dit Neji. Je serais toujours là pour vous trois… »_

_« Wahou ! Pensa Choji. Ça fait vraiment bizarre : il y a encore quelques années, c'était moi, qui me tenait là à leur place entouré de Shikamaru et Ino, face à Asuma-sensai. Que le temps passe vite ! » _

Devant lui, trois enfants nouvellement promus genins étaient assis. Il observa avec amusement que l'équipe, qui lui avait été confié, était vraiment spéciale. Aucun des enfants ne semblaient inquiet par ce qu'il se passait : l'un semblait à des années lumières de là, le deuxième affichait un regard désintéresser et la petite dernière lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ok. On va commencer : vous allez vous présenter à tour de rôle. C'est toi, qui va débuter, déclara le jeune sensai en désignant la fille.

-Ohayo ! Je m'appelle Asami (mer/beauté du matin). J'ai onze ans ! J'aime Sakura-sama et Lee-sama, mes idoles, le Tayjutsu, m'approcher derrière les gens sans bruit et les faire sursauter, sautiller en me baladant, rire et les couleurs !

Choji détailla Asami, qui portait un t-shirt rose fuchsia, une jupe en jean avec des rubans multicolores, fendue sur le côté pour pouvoir s'entraîner, un assortiment d'élastiques bariolés, qui retenait une quantité impressionnante de petites tresses brunes.

-Je vois ça…

-Sinon, je n'aime pas quand on ne rit pas à mes blagues et les gens sévères et coincés ! Mon rêve est de devenir une spécialiste en Tayjutsu comme Lee-sama et Sakura-sama !

-Très bien. A toi maintenant.

Le jeune garçon que Choji venait de désigner releva lentement la tête. Il était immense pour son âge et très très maigre, au point que Choji se promit de l'emmener manger au restaurant un de ces jours. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormit depuis plusieurs nuits. Ces cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les yeux et il portait un ample débardeur blanc en résille et un pantalon noir.

-Je me nomme Yasuo (calme) du clan Juunan (flexible/élastique). Je possède donc la capacité d'étirer et de tordre la moindre partie de mon corps. J'aime la neige et je n'aime pas les chats, qui parlent…

Choji et le dernier genin le dévisagèrent une goutte derrière le crâne et Asumi lui sauta dessus :

-Enchanté Yasuo-kun ! J'espère que nous deviendrons les meilleurs amis du monde ! Moi aussi, je n'aime pas les chats qui parlent, surtout le chat de Cheshire (nda : voir Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ! Au passage le film de Tim Burton est une pure merveille ! En même temps j'adore tous ses films ! ^^) Tu sais, tu devrais aller faire un tour chez le coiffeur…

D'un accord visuel avec son sensai, le dernier garçon arrêta le massacre :

-Je suis Kotaro. J'étais le premier de la classe en Ninjutsu et j'aimerai à présent m'équiper d'un sabre pour me perfectionner en Tayjutsu. J'aime le sang, les sangsues, le noir, manger de la viande saignante, les films gore. Je déteste les films à l'eau de rose et perdre du sang.

Kotaro portait une veste style Junin mais teinte en noir, un jean noir et des chaînes ninjas, le tout sur un visage cachet d'aspirine et des chevaux rouges.

_« Ok, pensa Choji en regardant Kotaro ignoré l'approche amicale et envahissante de Asami. Non seulement, on m'a refilé les élèves les plus bizarre mais en plus ils sont complètement différents les uns des autres ! C'est pas gagner pour le travail d'équipe ! »_

-Moi, je suis Choji Akimitchi du clan Akimitchi. J'aime manger, rire, mes amis. Je déteste QU'ON FASSE DES COMMENTAIRES SUR MON POID !

Ses élèves blêmirent.

-Sinon, je suis votre sensai pour au moins les cinq prochaines années et j'espère que nous nous entendrons bien !

Akuma, Setsu et Ten'shi portant leurs masques et leurs capuches, venaient de quitter Suna. La jeune femme souffrait tout en s'éloignant sachant son presque frère si proche d'elle et en même temps si loin. Il était la personne de Konoha qui lui manquait le plus, le seul à l'avoir ne serais-ce qu'un peu soutenu pendant ses deux années de solitude.

-On fait une pause ? proposa le blond, qui s'était aperçu de sa détresse muette.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es fatigué ? nargua immédiatement Sasuke.

-Non, mais il faudrait qu'on mette au point une stratégie.

-Il y a un monticule de rocher à un kilomètre droit devant, indiqua la brune en activant son Byakugan.

Ils stoppèrent leur course en arrivant au lieu décrit. Ils s'assirent chacun sur un rocher en cercle.

-Il faut qu'on se sépare, dit Naruto. On couvrira plus de distance dans nos recherches.

-Ce n'est pas une enquête quelconque, fit remarquer Hinata.

-Et ?

-Je pense qu'elle veut dire que si l'un de nous tombe sur Orochimaru et ses sbires alors qu'il est seul, il risque de ne pas s'en sortir.

-Dis plutôt si c'est moi qui me fais prendre. Kab-Oro-chan sera ravit de vous retrouver Ten'shi et toi en parfaite santé avec vos dojutsus.

-Raison de plus pour être prudent, déclara la seule femme de l'équipe. Nous devons rester grouper.

-Il suffit que nous soyons tous les trois dans la même ville déjà et que nous nous fixions des rendez-vous précis avec des codes, déclara Sasuke.

-Hai ! répondirent les deux autres en chœur.

-On devrait éviter les petits villages, argumenta Hinata. Orochimaru n'est pas du genre à se faire discret.

-Hai. On devrait directement commencé à Oto. Il restera peut-être une trace infime de lui, supposa Naruto.

-Tant bien même, il y en aurait une, tu passerait à côté sans la voir ! souligna le brun.

-Teme !

-Akuma-baka.

-Urusai ! (ferme ta g***** !)

-Kusojiji. (vieux shnoque)

-Kisama ! (enfoi**/co****)

-Shinjimae ! (va en enfer !)

-On va régler ça, tout de suite !

Les deux protagonistes se levèrent face à face en se foudroyant du regard à travers leurs masques. La kunoichi leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit : ces deux là faisaient exprès de se provoquer pour pouvoir se mesurer l'un à l'autre le plus souvent possible. Elle décida de mettre à profit le temps qu'ils allaient perdre, pour travailler la technique qu'elle avait imaginé il y a quelques jours. Elle abandonna les deux belligérants, qui s'échauffaient au katana et au épées.

Sasuke bondit dans les airs pour asséner Kusanagi sur le crâne de Naruto. Mais sa lame se coinça dans l'une des épées à triples lames de Naruto, qu'il avait préalablement enduit de _**Sempo**_ (nda : énergie du mode Ermite, si je ne me trompe pas !) pour résister à l'antique katana. La deuxième épée du blond alla frapper le flan gauche du brun mais en un éclair, il put parer. Il repoussa fermement les deux épées, qui le menaçaient, obligeant son adversaire à reculer de deux pas. Il ferma les yeux un millième de seconde :

**-Sharingan !**

_Les trois virgules cherchèrent le regard bleu azur mais celui-ci rodé au piège du Genjutsu se concentra sur le reste du corps de son ami. Naruto perçut la tension dans le bras et les jambes de son adversaire et bloqua la lame de ses deux épées, avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sasuke et retourna la situation à son avantage en arrachant Kusanagi de la poigne de son maître et la jetant une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. S'il avait put réussir ce tour de force, c'était uniquement parce que le katana était parcourut de Raiton, qui ne pouvait rien contre le Futon associé au mode Sennin._

-Ninjutsu ? proposa le dernier des Uchiwa en tachant de reprendre son souffle qui avait été coupé sous la force du coup.

-Ninjutsu ! approuva le dernier des Uzumaki en rangeant son arsenal.

Chacune des mains des deux rivaux se mirent à faire des mudras indépendamment. La main gauche du détenteur du Sharingan s'ouvrit vers le ciel alors que la droite créa une multitudes de boules de feu. La main droite du Jinchuuriki de Kyubi se contracta le bras tendu pendant que la gauche fabriquait un bouclier de vent au-dessus de sa tête.

**-Nimpo : le zéro absolu !** cria Naruto en serrant ses jointures. (nda : selon ma sœur (-.-'), -273°C = 0°K est impossible à atteindre car cela entraînerait la disparition de toute matière, bref c'est juste le nom de la technique…)

Les boules de feu gelèrent en plein vol avant d'exploser en millier de petits éclats, qui griffèrent les masques des deux amis.

Des nuages noirs obscurcirent le ciel.

**-Nimpo : l'éclair céleste ! **tonna Sasuke.

Un éclair d'une blancheur absolue transperça le ciel avant de rencontrer la barrière de vent de Naruto. Les deux amis grimacèrent sous l'effort mais finalement et le blond fut foudroyé. Sasuke se précipita sur le corps évanoui du blond, les mille oiseaux à la main. Mais en voyant la poitrine percée d'où s'échappait le flux vital vermeil, il stoppa sa technique.

_« Ce combat n'est pas terminé, pensa-t-il. »_

Rapidement il arrêta d'un mouvement de son bras parcourut de feu, le Rasengan , qui arrivait dans son dos pendant que le clone à terre disparaissait. Il fit un salto pour atterrir derrière le vrai Naruto qui s'était déjà retourner.

-Quand ? interrogea-t-il voulant savoir.

-En fabriquant le bouclier. Tes boules de feu me cachaient. De plus au cas ou t'es pas remarqué Usurakontachi, nos deux techniques étaient de puissances égales alors au lieu de laisser mon bouclier gagné suivant le principe dominant/dominé des affinités, j'ai préféré l'affaiblir pour voir si tu tomberais dans le panneau.

Il contra son pied, mais ce dernier en profita pour tourner sur lui-même et lui décrocher un coup sous le menton de son autre pied. Le chakra maintien Sasuke au sol malgré la force du coup et il put éviter la suite de l'enchaînement.

-Je te connais trop, affirma l'Uchiwa.

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se sourirent, ils repartirent à l'attaque…

**Alors ?**

**Ok, j'avoue l'équipe de Choji est assez spéciale ! ^^ Je sais pas ce que j'avais bu ce jour là ! **

**J'ai un peu développé la relation Naruto/Sasuke pour ce chap mais du coup Hinata est mise de coté ! (on peut pas tout avoir !) Mais dans le prochain chap normalement ce sont ses progrès à elle qu'on voit ! **

**Voilà ! Bon WE à tous !**

**Kiss.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Salut !**

**Vous me croyez si je vous dis que je me suis fait une tendinite à la main droite en faisant mes fiches de révisions ? Ça m'apprendra à trop réviser ! ^^' Galère pour taper ! Vu que je sais que c'est pas vraiment ce qui vous intéresse, j'enchaîne tout de suite :**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**DJ : **effectivement dans cette part tu seras un peu mieux servit au niveau sang ! Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût ! ^^

**Maria19 : **C'est pas moi qui m'en plains ! ^^ Un nouveau chap CHAQUE jour ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ?? Et mon Bac ? Et mon gala de danse ? Et mon bafa ? Et… Bref, je pense que t'a compris ! Mission impossible ! lol. Pour la relation Naru Sasu, on m'avait demandé, (il y a fort longtemps) de le faire, alors voilà ! Quand à ta review sur « Cette fois, s'en était trop ! » (j'en profite) non il n'y a pas de suite (dsl) et merci pour les compliments ! ^^ Bye

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 30 :**

**EA4 :**** Epuisement**

_« Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… »_

Sans discontinuer, Naruto répétait son leitmotiv. Avancé était devenu son seul but : il fallait qu'il s'éloigne des zones habitées quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours comme en témoignaient les cernes noires, qui s'étiraient sous ses yeux éteints.

_« Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… »_

Si par malheur, il s'assoupissait, Kyubi bombarderait son esprit de cauchemars en se basant sur les souvenirs de massacres qu'il avait perpétués avant d'être réduit à l'état de jinchuuriki. Les nerfs du blond étaient mis à rude épreuve et ils étaient prêts à céder. Ces images torturaient psychologiquement Naruto. Si au début cela lui donnait la motivation nécessaire pour résister, à présent il sentait presque le sang sur ses mains, il ressentait le plaisir que prenait le Renard à tuer et pire _il comprenait…_

_« Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas s'endormir… »_

La dernière fois, la destruction d'un orphelinat,les hurlements de terreur, de douleur des enfants, le sang…partout…

Un haut le cœur interrompit le refrain un instant. Mais il reprit coûte que coûte :

_« Ne pas s'endormir… Ne pas…s'endormir… Ne…pas s'endor…mir… Ne…pas s'endor-… »_

**-HIN HIN HIN HIN !**

-Kamizuki Izumo, j'ai une missionà te confier.

-De quoi s'agit-il Hokage-sama ?

-On m'a rapporté que depuis une dizaine de mois au moins, d'importantes quantités de pilules militaires disparaissent de l'hôpital au détriment des ninjas.

Surprit, Izumo attendit la suite des instructions de Danzo.

-J'ai déjà fait mener une petite enquête mais sans aucun résultat. Je suppose qu'un petit trafic est né au sein de mon hôpital et je souhaite que vous le démontiez. Je désire savoir, s'il existe un vrai réseau, qui polluerait Konoha ou s'il s'agit d'un petit dealer. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'abus de pilules militaires rend le plus puissant des ninjas dépendant, au point de lui faire perdre la raison…

-J'ai combien de temps ?

-Maximum deux mois. Je considère que ce n'est qu'une mission de rang C, parce que tu ne risque pas d'être confronté à tes ninjas d'un rang élevé. Cependant tu as carte blanche pour trouver les coupables. Et tu pourras bénéficier du concours des hommes de Morino Ibiki, si l'on se refuse à confirmer tes soupçons.

-Quant est-ce que je commence ?

-Immédiatement.

-Hai Hokage-sama.

-Allez-y, murmura le capitaine de l'équipe d'Anbus.

Silencieusement dans la pénombre nocturne, deux ninjas des forces spéciales de la Racine firent fondre avec un Katon la vitre d'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée de la demeure. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la maison, deux Anbus Racine utilisaient le Doton pour passer sous le plancher. Les deux groupes pénétrèrent en même temps à l'intérieur, sur l'injonction du chef de la mission. Celui-ci le guida dans leur périple, depuis le jardin, grâce à un plan fournit par les archives de l'administration et leurs oreillettes.

L'espace d'une seconde, le capitaine laissa couler son regard sur son cher village endormit et insouciant. La mission qu'il accomplissait à cet instant était capitale pour sa pérennité. La voix de l'un de ses hommes le rappela à l'ordre :

-Nous avons l'enfant.

-Bien, à présent neutralisez les autres membres du clan et regroupez les dans la salle principale. Je vous rejoindrai à ce moment-là.

-Hai.

Il suivit les arrestations musclées, qui suivirent, par l'intermédiaire des sons que lui renvoyait son oreillette.

_« Parfait. Ils ne nous attendaient pas… »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il poussa théâtralement les battants de la porte de la pièce principale. Ses quatre hommes avaient ligoté et mit à genoux le clan tout entier, comme il avait été précédemment convenu. Il détailla satisfait cette famille détruite. Certains chez les femmes et les enfants pleuraient ou tremblaient. Les hommes, eux, levaient fièrement le menton, comme pour le défier dans un ultime sursaut d'orgueil. Le chef de clan particulièrement, le fixait furieux, comme s'il n'était qu'un intrus.

Amusé, le capitaine esquissa un fin sourire sous son masque de perroquet.

_« Si tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir vieux fou… »_

-Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin m'expliquer ce que signifie cette intrusion ? demanda le chef de clan en colère.

-Silence ! ordonna le capitaine. Nous sommes ici sous les ordres d'Hokage-sama.

-Eh bien, la prochaine fois que Hokage-sama veut l'aide du clan Haretsu (éclatement/rupture/explosion) qu'il évite de nous déranger à une heure pareille de la nuit !

Aucun rire de ses fils n'accompagna la boutade du vieil homme : ce n'était plus le temps de la plaisanterie.

Le capitaine disparut pour réapparaître derrière lui, un kunai à la main. Il l'appliqua fermement sur son cou pour que le sang perle.

-Quand je dis silence, on se la ferme !

Il se détourna vers l'un de ses subordonnés :

-Ou est-il ?

Le ninja fit quelques mudras et un bébé apparut dans ses bras. Une femme cria. Le capitaine ses retourna vers elle :

-C'est ton fils ?

-…

Il marcha jusqu'à elle pour la saisir par les cheveux et la gifler :

-C'est ton fils ?

-H..Hai.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Kintaro. (garçon en or) Je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal…

Le capitaine la lâcha et alla prendre le bébé des bras de son homme de main, avant de faire face aux prisonniers :

-Par ordre de Danzo-sama, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation, pour avoir comploter contre sa personne et mit en péril la vie de Konoha.

Des cris d'indignations s'élevèrent, mais il les fit taire en levant simplement la main :

-Hokage-sama a des preuves attestant que vous avez cherché à renverser son autorité et à prendre le pouvoir par la force. A partir de cette instant, vous êtes tous considéré comme des traîtres.

-Danzo n'est qu'un tyran ! cria le vieux chef. Nous sommes peut-être les premiers, mais certainement pas les derniers à nous liguer contre lui ! Un jour, et j'en fais le serment, le Cataclysme mettra fin à ses crimes et il devra payer !

Le capitaine se détourna pour sortir en portant le bébé, il glissa encore quelques morts à l'un de ses hommes :

-Aucun prisonnier. Hokage-sama veut faire un exemple. Et finissez par le vieux.

Le capitaine disparut avec l'enfant dans un tourbillon de feuilles, pendant que les quatre Anbus se tournaient vers les futurs cadavres, se délectant d'avance des cris, qui allaient suivrent…

Souriant, Kankuro s'admira une dernière fois dans la glace : définitivement il allait faire des ravages ce soir ! Il avait abandonné sa tenue de ninja au profit d'un t-shirt style polo aux premiers boutons détachés pour mettre en avant ses abdominaux, un jean confortable et décontracté, un soupçon d'eau de toilettes bien masculine. Simple mais efficace !

_« Si avec ça, elles ne tombent pas toutes comme des mouches, c'est que je ne connais plus rien aux femmes ! »_

A présent que sa sœur était bien trop occupée avec son cher et tendre, rien ne l'empêchait de sortir faire la tournée des bars et de briser quelques charmants cœurs innocents. Elle n'était plus derrière lui, à lui reprocher d'être un horrible mec prétentieux et pervers ! Elle n'avait cependant pas toute à fait tord en affirmant que le jeune homme refusait de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Les psychiatres auraient sans doute mentionné l'absence cruelle de mère pour seule excuse…

Comme d'habitude, il se dirigea vers son bar favori. Le barman le servit en lui adressant un clin d'oeil et en lui désignant d'un mouvement de la tête une merveilleuse jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, qui sirotait un verre toute seule, en regardant régulièrement sa montre avec agacement…

Arrivés devant Oto, les trois amis s'étaient séparés en se promettant de se retrouver à 23h00 précise sur la place du village. Chacun d'eux avait préalablement troqué son apparence. (nda : j'ai peur d'être mal comprise : il s'agit d'une simple technique de métamorphose partielle et non d'un relooking)

Naruto avait assombrit ses cheveux blonds en un brun foncé, tout en conservant ses mèches blanches sauf la tresse, qui disparut et avait masqué les marques de Kyubi sous un maquillage tribale d'un clan quelconque et la tenue assortie.

Sasuke avait adopté un teint basané et parsemé ces cheveux et sa tenue de petites plumes, perles et dents d'animaux féroces, pour faire croire qu'il appartenait à une tribu itinérante du désert et il abordait également une barbe inégale de plusieurs jours.

Hinata avait bouclé ses cheveux devenus complètement noirs, mit un rouge à lèvres provoquant, ainsi qu'une robe rouge ridiculement courte et profondément décolleté. Elle avait lancé un Genjutsu sur ses yeux pour que les gens y voient deux pupilles marrons dorées et s'était grandit. Et malgré les regards désapprobateurs de ses coéquipiers lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste en sentant les regards et en entendant les sifflements que sa fine silhouette attirait.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'on entrait et sortait dans le village ninja comme dans un village de civil, c'est à dire sans le moindre contrôle d'identité. Le passage de Orochimaru avait laissé des traces et désorganisé l'administration ninja du Pays du riz. Le chef des forces ninja n'était plus qu'un pantin. Oto était devenu célèbre pour être un repaire d'anciens mercenaires à la solde du Sanin maudit. (nda : Le pauvre ! Je viens de lancer mes meilleurs pisteurs à sa poursuite ! ^^) de nombreux bars malfamés avaient ouvert dans les ruelles sombres. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait les renseignements qu'elle souhaitait dans les bas-fonds. Elle poussa donc la porte d'une de ces fameuses tavernes.

Les conversations se turent au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du comptoir. Les quelques hommes d'un même groupe, qui se trouvaient là, la dévisageaient telle une pièce de viande de choix. Elle poursuivit néanmoins sa route jusqu'au barman tachant de ne pas rougir ou s'énerver.

-C'est pourquoi ? demanda le barman d'une voix rocailleuse.

-Du sake, répondit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Il haussa un sourcil et lui remplit un gobelet crasseux. Elle le prit et se força malgré son dégoût à le vider d'un trait.

_« Heureusement que Gaara nous fournit en pilules anti-alcool ! Aucune chance de rester sobre sans ça ! Ce truc est dégueulasse !_ »

-Eh bien, c'est qu'elle a la descente facile, la petite dame ! s'exclama l'un des clients.

Il y eut quelques rires gras.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement calculé, elle se tourna vers eux lentement en faisant naturellement voler ses cheveux :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton suave mesuré. Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme boire ?

Les rires redoublèrent et ils l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux.

« _Ils sont déjà bien éméchés ! »_

-Qu-qu'est ce qui t'a-t'amène ici ma belle ? interrogea l'un des ivrognes.

-Je suis de passage…

Elle vida de nouveau le verre qu'on venait de lui offrir sous les quolibets, les applaudissements et les propositions douteuses de spectateurs.

-Je cherche quelqu'un, reprit-elle caressante.

-Qu'el-quelqu'un ?répéta son voisin de gauche.

-Hai. Quelqu'un qui aurait été en relation avec le serpent…

Sa déclaration jeta un froid et les hommes la dévisagèrent méfiants. Elle se resservit faisant mine de ne rien à avoir remarquer.

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? interrogea celui qui semblait être le plus lucide.

-J'ai des comptes à régler avec le serpent, affirma-t-elle sur un ton de confidence en faisant signe au barman de remplir les verres de l'assemblée.

-Pourquoi ? Il t'a plaqué ?!

Un éclat de rire général explosa et Hinata les imita ravie de voir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas refermés comme des huîtres.

Une tournée générale et quelques paroles habiles plus tard et elle obtient le nom de l'homme qui l'intéressait :

-Tu devrais aller voir Kuragari (nda : ténèbres) à la taverne au coin de la rue. Il y est tous les jours…Seulement princesse, fait gaffe : les brins de filles comme toi, il les bouffe toute crue !

Les abandonnant à leur ivresse, la jeune femme quitta l'immonde établissement en jetant une coquette somme au propriétaire. Elle faisait confiance à l'infâme grand cru de la maison et à l'ingrédient qu'elle avait discrètement ajouté dans leurs verres, ainsi qu'un coquet pourboire au barman, pour que ses informateurs oublient tout d'elle, une fois la porte franchit.

**Alors ?**

**Avez-vous une petite idée de l'identité du drogué et/ou revendeur de pilules militaires ?**

**Que va devenir le bébé (Kintaro) ? Et qui était sa famille ?**

**Et j'ai osé dévergonder (un tout petit peu) Hinata ! Sacrilège ou réussite ?**

**Kiss.**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors plusieurs choses :**

**-J'ai un peu de retard ! Désolée ! (Je vous ai manqué ? ; -)) Pour me faire pardonner et rattraper mon retard le chap32 mercredi, ok ? -) Et comme d'habitude, le chap33 le WE prochain ?**

**-On m'a reproché de ne pas mettre de séparation entre les parties des chapitres. Eh bien, en fait, ces séparations existent bel et bien mais j'ignorais qu'elles disparaissaient lorsque je transférais le document sur le site. Cependant, je peux pas me permettre de reprendre tous les chap ! Alors ça commencera avec ce chap. (ce sont des ? ? ? Et me demandez pas pourquoi ! o.O)**

**-le petit Kintaro, vous tenez absolument tous à ce qu'il soit dans la Racine ? (le pauvre ! ce n'est qu'un bébé !) Mais c'est pas très original. Vous verrez bien…**

**-Vous êtes passés à côté d'un truc ENORME dans le chap précédent. J'avais pas encore décidé si ce serait utile, mais là j'avoue être vexée (è.é) donc ça sera dans la suite ! ^^**

**-le EA5 et le EA6 sont peut-être **_**un tout petit peu **_**violent, ainsi qu'un passage dans ce chap, bref…**

**REPONSES AUX ANONYMES **

**DJ : **Je ne te dirais rien ! Pour le savoir, il va falloir t'obliger à lire la suite ! Kiss.

**Le Petit lutin : **T'as pas à t'excuser ! On a tous une vie ! ^^ Moi-même j'ai un peu de retard ! Disons que les EA vont prendre un tournant radical dés ce chap ! ^^ (je n'en dis pas plus !) Très bonne idée, que Sakura en dealeuse ! ^^ à voir ! La famille de Kintaro est complètement inventée, j'avais envie de voir ce que les lecteurs allaient bien pouvoir imaginer (c'est souvent encore plus tordu que moi ! ^^) ! Hinata a évolué mais pas totalement changé de caractère. En fait, je pense qu'il lui est plus simple de jouer un rôle, d'être quelqu'un d'autre…Mais avant qu'elle nous sorte ce petit jeu devant Naruto, c'est pas gagné ! ^^' Les pilules anti-alcool ? J'ai réalisé que si je bourrais Hinata, elle aurait eu du mal à accomplir sa mission. Remarque ça aurait put être marrant…Merci ! Kiss.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 31**

**Attention : ce EA ainsi que le suivant (sa suite directe) sont un (tout petit peu) violent. [Il faut croire que les cours de Philo (= cours de sieste) m'inspirent ! ^^] Donc si vous êtes du genre à ne pas aimer les films d'horreur... Bref, je me rends pas vraiment compte (je l'ai un peu trop travaillé, ça m'a rendu insensible ! ) et je sais que de toute façon personne ne tient jamais compte des classements et des avertissements. Sinon j'ai piqué une idée à Cherub pour ceux qui connaissent (sinon je recommande ! ^^)… **

**EA5 :**** Torture Mentale (partie 1)**

Quand Naruto atterrit douloureusement sur le sol humide, il réalisa à peine qu'il avait du s'endormir.

_« Où suis-je ? se demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux sur d'immenses grilles dans la pénombre. »_

Il s'habitua rapidement à l'obscurité ambiante et reconnut l'égout suintant et crasseux que son esprit abritait. Il fut surprit d'être dans son corps et non de manière psychique contrairement à ses visites coutumières. Le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le plancher résonnait sans fin dans ses oreilles. Il se redressa pour se rapprocher des barreaux qui empêchaient le prisonnier de s'échapper.

-Où es-tu renard de malheur ?

**-Hin hin hin !**

Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à distinguer son locataire mais il vit apparaître une dizaine de silhouettes humaines.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

**-Tu ne les reconnais pas ?**

Stupéfait, Naruto vit apparaître : Choji, Shino, Sai, Temari, Neji, Sakura Kankuro,Tenten, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Gaara, et Shikamaru. Il tenta de les appeler mais aucun ne répondit. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la herse et notre héros fut de frapper par leur regard vide et dénudé de sentiment : on aurait dit des pantins. Derrière eux, les longs et aiguisés crocs jaunes et le regard de braise de Kyubi apparurent.

-Tame ! (enflure) Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?

**-Hin hin hin ! ****J'ai pensé que ce divertissement changerait agréablement des bains de sang quotidiens. Je sais que l'une de tes plus grandes peurs est qu'un de tes amis meurent. Peur irrationnelle puisque vous êtes tous des ninjas…De plus, tu crains également que ton meilleur ami s'en prenne à eux…**

-Shine ! (meurt)

Naruto se rua sur les barres de fer en criant et les saisit.

**-Sasuke ? demanda le démon à neufs queues.**

L'Uchiwa releva la tête et répondit d'une voix glaciale :

-Hai Maître ?

**-Amuse-toi bien…**

Le visage de Naruto se décomposa quand il vit le possesseur du Sharingan claqué des doigts et faire apparaître une pile de bois avec une poutre dressée au milieu où des chaînes en fer étaient accrochées.

-SASUKE ! hurla Naruto.

Le brun ne tressaillit pas et força Ino à le suivre. Il lui fit grimper sur les bûches et l'attacha à la poutre.

-SASUKE ! répéta Naruto.

L'Uchiwa quitta le monticule et recula pour admirer son œuvre. Il fit quelques mudra :

-Katon : la balsamine.

- NNNOOONNN !

Le jet de flamme enflamma les bords de la pile de bois.

La jeune fille enchaînée sembla sortir de son hypnose et terrifiée se mit à s'agiter pour tenter de se libérer de son bûcher. Naruto tenta de jeter un Suiton mais son jet d'eau se heurtèrent aux grilles qui l'absorbèrent.

-Ino !

La blonde ne l'entendit pas. Elle gémissait en sentant les flammes lui léchées ses pieds. Lorsqu'elles entamèrent ses jambes, elle se mit à pousser de véritables hurlements de douleur, couvrant les appels désespérés de Naruto. Son corps se recouvrait d'abominables cloques, qui explosaient sanguinolentes.

Tétanisé, Naruto ne put détacher son regard de la torche humaine que devenait son amie. Il essaya d'écarter les barreaux mais rien n'y fit. Le sceau les rendait indestructibles. Elle hurlait de plus en plus fort sous les yeux impuissant du blond, satisfait de Kyubi et Sasuke, et ceux impassibles des autres marionnettes. Les flammes dévoraient le corps de la jeune fille, qui suffoquait à cause de la chaleur et de la fumée. Bientôt elle n'eut plus la force de hurler ni de tousser. La douleur la conserva consciente jusqu'à ses derniers instants. Une larme des yeux azurs accompagna sa chute. C'était impossible.

_« Ce n'est pas réel, tenta-il vainement de se convaincre. »_

Sasuke abandonna le petit corps carbonisé sur les restes de cendres encore chaudes pour se tourner vers ses anciens amis, qui restaient. Il les dévisagea un à un avant de tendre la main vers Shino. Ce dernier avança mécaniquement.

-NON ! cria Naruto paniqué à l'idée qu'une scène similaire se reproduise sous ses yeux.

Le rire satanique de Kyubi retentit pour toute réponse. L'Uchiwa re-claqua des doigts et sa nouvelle proie se retrouva ligoter au sol et enduit de miel. L'Aburame se réveilla affolé comme précédemment. Les insectes, qui logeaient sortirent tous un par un dans un flux discontinu. Et une nuée monstrueuse de petites bêtes terrestres ou volantes vinrent goûter le délicieux liquide doré.

-SHINO !

L'entomologiste commença à crier sous les milliers de minuscules morsures que lui infligeaient ses anciens compagnons. Sa peau à présent débarbouillée, gonfla sous les piqûres, les boutons et les plaies saignantes. Il fut entièrement dévoré vivant.

Naruto s'appuya sur la barrière qui l'empêchait de rejoindre ses amis pour vomir. Il se redressa et s'essuyé la bouche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder et de croire cette scène. Ces amis mourraient sous ses yeux…Et sa souffrance était loin d'être finit : Kyubi et son apprenti abordant la même expression sadique l'attendaient tranquillement pour poursuivre leurs expérimentations. Kyubi força d'un coup de griffe Kankuro à avancer tel un volontaire désigné.

Les marionnettes du No Sabaku apparurent. Kuroari ouvrit son ventre. Docile, Kankuro se glissa dans l'ouverture malgré les cris du blond, et s'accroupit dans l'estomac de son arme favorite comme un petit enfant jouant à cache-cache. Karasu sur un signe de Sasuke se démonta et suivant la manœuvre habituelle sa tête et ses membres dévoilèrent de longs piques de métal soigneusement astiqués. Mais au lieu d'épingler rapidement Kankuro prisonnier, comme le veut la technique du Théâtre des marionnettes, l'utilisateur du Sharingan actionna lentement le mécanisme assemblant les pantins de bois pour ne pas faire agoniser sa victime trop vite. Au contraire, il enfonça délibérément le plus délicatement possible pour que le marionnettiste ressente chaque gouttelette de son sang quittant son corps.

Millimètre par millimètre Naruto fixait terrorisé les piques disparaître dans la marionnette. Il ne criait plus : à quoi cela servait ? Les blessures commencèrent à faire gémir le captif. Et au fur et à mesure que le liquide rouge glissait entre les planches de Kuroari/Karasu, les gémissements se transformèrent en grognements mal contenus puis en cris. Combien de temps cela dura ? Notre témoin aurait bien été incapable de le dire. Progressivement les hurlements faiblir, s'espacèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des cris inaudibles du blond. Kuroari rouvrit ses entrailles de bois et laissa tomber une masse informe et sanguinolente.

Est-ce bien Kankuro ? Personne n'aurait put en être sur. Naruto détourna les yeux incapable de supporter cette vision plus longtemps.

Sasuke fit une nouvelle fois claquer ses doigts. Le son vibra dans tout le corps du blond. Le bruit était déjà devenu synonyme de tortures. Mais incapable de se soustraire à ces horreurs, Naruto regarda Kiba obéir et s'avancer.

L'Uchiwa lança une volée de kunai, qui s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chair de l'Inuzuka. Le sang commença doucement à goutter pendant qu'une grimace s'étirait sur le visage du blessé. Encore une fois, Sasuke fit résonner le bruit sinistre et une meute de chiens sauvages apparurent. Enthousiastes à la vue de toute cette hémoglobine bien fraîche, les chiens se jetèrent sur le corps. Kiba tenta de se défendre mais les chiens surexcités se jetèrent sur lui. Il tomba à terre sous leurs attaques.

-AKAMARU ! appela-t-il désespéré.

Naruto sursauta s'était le premier à appeler à l'aide. Et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire ! Des larmes de faiblesse roulèrent sur ses joues et ses dents se serrèrent pour retenir un gémissement.

-AKAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Un des chiens venait de lui arracher un bras d'un coup de croc. Deux autres se ruèrent sur leur frère pour lui disputer ce mets de choix. Naruto vit le visage de son ami se crispé de douleur. Il l'admira quand il repoussa deux ou trois autres qui s'attaquaient à son torse déjà bien amoché pour tenter de se relever dans une tentative désespéré. Mais un des chiens plus malin que les autres le mordit férocement au visage lui arrachant son nez. Défiguré et aveuglé par le sang qui dégoulinait de partout, une nouvelle ruade des chiens le propulsèrent à terre. Les dents des chiens se brisaient avec délectation les os les plus dur et rongèrent la chair tendre sans tenir compte des protestations de plus en plus faibles de leur proie. Il ne restait comme appendice à Kiba que sa tête. D'un coup de griffe, Kyubi envoya rouler la balle sans vie au plus grand plaisir des chiens qui se la disputèrent.

Puis ce fut Shikamaru qui s'avança comme un robot. Sasuke appuya sur ses épaules pour faire tomber le Nara à genoux devant lui pour mieux dominer. Il dégaina d'un éclair son katana et le déposa à la jointure entre le crâne et l'oreille droite. La lame était si aiguisé que q'en qu'il n'ait eut besoin d'appuyer une fine coupure s'était déjà fait. Kusanagi détacha l'oreille comme si la chair n'était qu'une motte de beurre mou. Le cri synchronisé du stratège et du blond retentirent dans les égouts précédant le choc silencieux de l'organe tombant sur le sol. Sasuke souriant en profita pour tailler les pommettes, le nez et l'autre oreille du cobaye. Il poursuivit son découpage sans se préoccuper des lamentations de ses deux victimes coupant phalange après phalange, puis les poignets, les chevilles, une jambe par-ci, un avant-bras par-là. Ce n'est que quand l'épaule gauche rejoignit sa jumelle au sol, que Shikamaru rendit son dernier souffle sous les yeux tristes et écoeurés de notre témoin.

Les genoux de Naruto l'avaient lâché depuis longtemps. La vision dégoûtante de son ami l'avait laissé tout tremblant et incapable de dire quand il était tombé par terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que la roue du destin choisit Lee.

Sasuke attacha Lee à un nouveau pilier et l'utilisa comme cible humaine pour ses armes en tous genres. Sadiquement, il attendait une longue minute entre chaque jet et plus les plaies et les gémissements du jeune homme augmentaient, plus il semblait à Naruto et Lee que le nukenin prolongeait la séance pour torturer le fauve de jade le plus longtemps possible en prenant garde à ne pas l'achever.

Quand Lee fut suffisamment décoré d'armes au goût de Kyubi, le Renard fit apparaître une bassine remplit de sake. Son serviteur zélé se précipita pour vider d'un seul coup le liquide ambré sur le maître du Taijutsu, qui hurla de douleur malgré ses poumons transpercés. Sasuke, avec un sourire de dément, lui trancha la gorge promptement s'éclaboussant de sang.

Une baignoire apparut derrière les grilles à peine Lee eut rendu son dernier souffle. Temari s'anima mécaniquement et s'accroupit devant la baignoire pendant que le récipient se remplissait d'eau glacé. Sasuke arriva derrière la jeune fille pour lui attraper brutalement la tête par les cheveux. Il précipita le visage crispé dans l'eau si violemment que le menton de la No Sabaku vient heurter la fonte. Il l'a de force maintient plusieurs secondes sous l'eau malgré les protestations et injures de Naruto. Puis quand les mouvements désordonnés de Temari ralentir, il l'a sortit par les cheveux.

Hagarde la jeune femme haletait. Ses lèvres étaient devenues bleu. L'utilisateur du Sharingan pratiqua la même expérience plusieurs fois. Alors que Temari frigorifiée crachait l'eau qu'elle avait avalée, il chauffa l'eau de la baignoire avec un Katon. Lorsqu'elle eut de nouveau la tête sous l'eau, le choc thermique faillit lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque vu son état de stress et de panique avancé. Mais cette fois ci Sasuke ne l'a laissa pas ressortir. Naruto s'agrippa aux barreaux de sa cage mais le fer se mit à chauffer et il fut obliger de retirer ses mains. Les tentatives de survies de Temari ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'elle bascule dans l'inconscience.

Sasuke abandonna sa victime et alla en choisir une nouvelle dans la file patiente de ses anciens amis. Il désigna Choji après un instant d'hésitation. Une table avec des sangles et une drôle de bouteille à côté apparurent au son de ses doigts. L'Akimitchi s'allongea et s'attacha lui-même. Sasuke lui enfonça avec un plaisir évidant un entonnoir dans la bouche. L'Uchiwa déboucha la bouteille en prenant le soin de montrer l'étiquette à Naruto : « DETERGEANT ». Il versa ensuite le liquide dans l'entonnoir. Les yeux de Choji se révulsèrent au fur et à mesure qu'on le forçait à avaler le liquide corrosif mais Sasuke lui pinça l'arrête du nez pour l'obliger à continuer.

Puis quand il eut finit son gavage, le possesseur du Sharingan retira calmement l'entonnoir et observa les effets qui allaient en résulter. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre les traits de l'Akimitchi se crispèrent et il tentait d'agripper son ventre torturé malgré ses liens. Il se mit à cracher du sand. Le poison qu'il avait absorbé, lui dissolvait l'estomac provoquant de grandes pertes de sang particulièrement douloureuse puisque son oesophage était complètement brûlé de l'intérieur.

Naruto se détourna de la grille. Il se prit mécaniquement la tête entre ses mains. Il se refusait inconsciemment à assister à de nouvelles heures de tortures…

? ? ?

Les cinq ninjas observaient, bien alignés, les alentours cherchant d'éventuels ennemis. Ils ignoraient que depuis de nombreuses heures, ils avaient été repérés, puis espionnés et qu'à présent on les encerclait. Plus exactement, Kiba se tenait à onze heures de leurs position, Akamaru à une heure et Yamanako, ainsi que Tsubaki à six heures. Rien ne leur avait mit la puce à l'oreille et donc rien n'aurait put les avertir de la scène, qui allait se jouer incessamment sous peu.

Dans un parfait ensemble, Kiba et Akamaru surgirent en criant « **Gatsüga !** », pour venir attaquer chacun l'un des hommes se trouvant à l'extrémité de la ligne, que formait le groupe. Tsubaki et Yamaneko grâce à leur technique de la vision partagée, se chargèrent des trois du milieu, qui restaient.

-Nimpo : Manekineko ! (nda : si j'ai bien comprit, c'est le nom donné aux figurines de chat en porcelaine)

Les trois hommes disparurent dans des statues en porcelaine, représentant des chats grimaçants. Ou plutôt deux des trois hommes disparurent. Le troisième, celui qui était le plus proche de Kiba (nda : (x)Xxx(x) ) réussit à fracturer la porcelaine.

Tsubaki retient un soupir inutile : pourquoi les choses ne se passaient-elles jamais comme le plan le prévoyait ? Pour l'instant, elle devait évacuer toute émotion absurde.

Le ninja en désespoir de cause, se jeta sur Kiba, qui ne l'attendait pas. Il parvient d'un coup de poing renforcé par du chakra à assommer l'Inuzuka, qui chuta lourdement au sol.

Furieux Akamaru sauta et atterrit sur le ninja, qui venait de s'en prendre à son maître. Mais le type se redressa en attrapant le chien à la gorge. Akamaru couina douloureusement.

_« Et c'est __**ça **__que Danzo-sama veut dans la Racine ? »_

L'homme broyait la mâchoire du chien lorsqu'une griffe acérée se posa sur sa jugulaire :

-Et si tu lâchais le chien ? proposa la jeune femme calmement.

A ses côtés, Yamaneko était en train de détruire à coup de pattes les statues, brisant la porcelaine et les corps contenues à l'intérieur.

Le ninja libera le chien. La jeune femme lui enfonça sa griffe dans son cou et lui trancha sèchement la gorge. Un jet de sang jaillit avant que le cadavre ne s'abandonne dan ses bras. Elle le laissa tomber au sol sans un regard, nettoya d'un coup de langue sa griffe, avant de toutes les rétracter. (nda : Vous voyez Wolverine ? C'est pareil sauf que chez elle ce sont de vraies griffes de chat) Elle vient tapoter les joues de Kiba.

Pendant ce temps Akamaru observait dégoûté, Yamaneko lapé le sang des corps démembrés.

Kiba papillonna des paupières et découvrit la kunoichi, qui li souriait curieusement, un peu à la manière de Sai : un sourire forcé. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre de toues ses dents. Il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et se redressa.

-On rentre ?

? ? ?

Kankuro, Shikamaru et Temari s'étaient vu confier une mission d'escorte jusqu'à Kumo concernant un homme seul.

Ce dernier n'était pas n'importe qui : il était l'un des piliers politiques de l'opposition, qui prenait doucement de l'ampleur de jour en jour contre les abus du Seigneur du pays d la Foudre. Celui-ci régnait en maître absolu depuis près de quinze ans, s'accrochant à son pouvoir et l'usant pour satisfaire et contenter ses proches conseillers et amis. Il n'était pas à proprement parler l'un de ces tyrans mégalomanes, qui s'imaginent que leurs sujets n'existent que pour les servir et les adorer. Au contraire, il appartenait à la catégorie des Picsou avare, égoïste et cupide, à ceux qui profitent et abusent de leur position sociale.

Depuis plusieurs années, une certaine opposition naissait contre le seigneur. Et le Seigneur du Pays du Vent les soutenait et donc Suna aussi. C'est ainsi que nos trois amis s'étaient vu attifer d'un politicien poltron, cible de nombreux arrestations musclées ou attentats suivant le camp dans lequel vous vous trouvez. Le pauvre bougre observait les alentours craintif et sursautait au moindre bruit, ce qui –avec une Temari très en forme- arrivait souvent.

Shikamaru profita d'une pause et que sa douce épouse s'occupe de son beau-frère pour interroger le politicien sur la situation à Kumo.

-Eh bien, répondit l'homme, le Raikage et Seigneur de Kaminari no kuni (pays de la foudre) sont de vieux amis. Plus exactement, le Seigneur était le meilleur ami du frère du Raikage, mais il a été tué à Konoha. Ils ont accédé ensemble au pouvoir, le Raikage empêchant toute révolte militaire contre le Seigneur et ce dernier toute tentative politique pour mettre à bas le Raikage. C'est pour cela que notre mouvement subit de si forte pression… Le soutien de votre Seigneur et de votre Kazekage nous ait précieux. Nous ne l'oublierons pas…

_« Encore heureux, pensa Shikamaru. On fait plein de missions supers galères pour une hypothétique future alliance… »_

Ce ninja de Kumo mort à Konoha réveillait en Shikamaru quelques échos mais il ne se souvenait plus quoi. Après tout Konoha et Kumo avaient été tellement longtemps en conflit.

-Comment se nommait le frère du Raikage ? demanda-t-il en ayant le mince espoir de retrouver la mémoire.

-Köshi, c'était un grand chef ninja de Kumo no kuni.

? ? ?

-Eriko apportez l'enfant.

-Bien Hokage-sama.

Face à lui, Iruka le dévisageait. Il venait de le convoquer pour une raison inconnue. Et qui pouvait bien être cet « enfant » ?

La vieille secrétaire revient en portant un bébé enveloppé dans des couvertures. Elle le présenta au professeur intrigué, qui le prit dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment précis que le garçonnet choisit d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Ces curieuses pupilles or dévisagèrent le nouveau visage et un sourire éclaira son visage de poupon. Iruka y répondit charmé par la petite bouille. Cela lui rappelait quand on lui avait confié la garde de Naruto…

Dan observait la scène satisfait :

-Vous et votre compagne Shizune était le premier couple sur la liste des demandes d'adoptions. Ce petit vient de perdre toute sa famille…

Stupéfait et ravi, Iruka regarda l'Hokage :

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Kintaro. Il vient d'une famille ninja, qui en grandissant devrait lui conférer certains…dons.

-Pardonnez-moi Hokage-sama, mais pourquoi ne le prenez-vous pas dans la Racine ?

-Nous avons fait observer ce petit par un médi-nin et il a découvert qu'il était atteints d'une maladie. Cela demandera beaucoup d'attention et de soins. Nous ne pensons pas que voir qu'un de leur camarade être plus…chouchouté que les autres soit bon pour l'ensemble du groupe de la Racine.

-Et cette maladie…Est-ce…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Konoha prendra en charge tous les frais médicaux. De plus nous vous fournirons une nourrice à domicile pour que vous puissiez conjuguer votre vie de famille à vos métiers respectifs.

Iruka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dire que la veille, il avait soutenu à Shizune qu'après un an d'attente, la preuve était faite : l'Hokage n'accéderait jamais à leur demande d'adoption à cause des liens entre Tsunade et sa compagne et Naruto et lui ! Ses présentions étaient totalement injustes ! Il lui tardait de rentrer chez lui et de présentez Kintaro à Shizune. Eux qui désiraient tant un enfant et qui avaient presque perdu tout espoir.

-Il n'a vraiment personne pour s'occuper de lui ? s'assura une dernière fois le professeur qui n'y croyait pas encore.

-Plus personne malheureusement. Un tragique accident s'est produit…Alors si vous et Shizune êtes d'accord, il deviendra officiellement votre fils…

-Bien sur !

-Bien. Je vais aller régler les formalités administratives.

-Arigato Hokage-sama, répondit Iruka avec conviction avant de partir.

Alors qu'il sortait, Kintaro referma ses yeux confortablement installé, un sourire gravé sur son visage. Emu, Iruka serra délicatement le paquet fragile contre son torse.

? ? ?

Setsu et Akuma métamorphosés attendaient au fond d'une impasse sombre et crasseuse. Naruto faisait les cents pas sous le regard agacé de son meilleur ami, qui soupira pour la énième fois. Aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu reconnaître qu'ils étaient inquiets pour la petite dernière du trio.

_« Pourtant sa mission ne comporte aucun de risque majeur, pensa Sasuke. »_

La nuit précédente quand ils s'étaient retrouvés pour confronter leurs informations : l'Uchiwa avait été obligé d'admettre qu'après avoir parcourut Oto en long, en large te en travers, il ne décelait pas le moindre résidu, la moindre trace du chakra de Orochimaru, ni de celui de Kabuto, ni celui caractéristique de la marque maudite. En revanche Naruto et Hinata avaient été aiguillés vers le même homme avec cependant pour la jeune femme une information supplémentaire : la cible aimait la compagnie féminine. Après Sasuke se repassait toute la scène où elle avait réussit à les convaincre de lui laisser sa chance avec son sourire d'ange, alors qu'une simple technique de métamorphose de l'un d'eux aurait suffit.

_« Un vrai petit démon plutôt ! »_

Ce baka blond était tombé dans le panneau immédiatement mais lui avait été plus difficile à persuader. Bref, à présent ils attendaient que Hinata se ramène avec le type.

Et pour faire passer le temps, le brun avait commencé à planter et arracher un kunai dans le mur d'une baraque en ruine au rythme du martèlement des pas de l'Uzumaki.

Des rires chauds leurs parvinrent brusquement sortant du bar à quelques mètres de là. Les têtes des deux amis pivotèrent ensemble et ils virent deux silhouettes s'enfoncer dans la froideur de la nuit vers eux. L'une s'appuyait sur l'autre plus petite. Le bruits de la conversations ne leur parvinrent pas tout de suite mais ils finirent par la les saisir :

-M-mais puiss-que j't'di-it que c-c-c'est une impass-sse par là poul-poulette !

La voix, clairement identifiable, qui répondit à l'ivrogne, fit sursauter nos deus deux amis, qui se tinrent prêt à agir :

-Et moi, je te dis que tu as trop bu ! s'amusa la voix exagérément alanguie de Hinata.

Telles deux ombres menaçantes Naruto et Sasuke se dressèrent sur la route de l'homme ivre et de sa compagne d'un soir. Ceux-ci stoppèrent en les voyant dans la pénombre nocturne. L'ivrogne comprit qu'il était tombé dans une embuscade et tenta le tout pour le tout :

-Tout doux les gars…On passait juste dans le coin…Si c'est la poule qui vous intéresse, on peut toujours s'arrang…

**BANG !**

Les deux amis grimacèrent en voyant que la brune n'avait pas hésité à frapper violement le type, lui arrangeant un rendez-vous avec le bitume. Gênée, Hinata -mais cependant ravie qu'il fasse suffisamment sombre pour cacher ses joues rouges- se sentit obliger de se justifier face à cette attitude diamétralement opposée à ses habitudes :

-Il n'a pas arrêter de me…peloter les fesses !

_« En même temps, elle l'a un peu chercher en se portant volontaire, non ? se demanda Sasuke blasé. »_

Décidant de couper court aux explications, il s'avança vers l'homme, qui se tenait le nez sanguinolent.

-Es tu Kuragari ?

-Hai, répondit le poivrot qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu possède des informations sur Orochimaru ?

-…

-Réponds ! ordonna Naruto en s'approchant.

-…

-On va passer à autre chose, proposa Sasuke en obligeant Kuragari à le regarder dans les yeux en activant son Sharingan.

Il l'emmena mentalement dans un homme où l'homme était seul ligoté à un vieux cactus décrépit dans le désert sous un soleil de plomb. Il le laissa s'imaginer mourant de faim avec des vautours qui prenaient un malin plaisir à venir régulièrement vérifier avec leurs becs crochus s'il vivait encore.

Sasuke sentit que le Genjutsu ne fonctionnait pas correctement et il le stoppa intrigué.

-Hé hé, ricana Kuragari. On ne vous a pas renseigner sur moi ? Je suis l'un des anciens cobayes d'Orochimaru. Comme on ne m'a pas apposé la marque maudite et que je suis un peu plus malin que les autres, j'ai réussit à m'échapper à la mort d'Orochimaru. Ce que j'ai subit dans les geôles du serpent m'a immunisé contre n'importe quel Genjutsu, n'importe quelle torture !

-Il dit vrai, confirma Hinata qui analysait le personnage avec son dojutsu.

-Toi sale p*** ! s'écria l'homme furieux. Tu m'as bien eut mais attends un peu la prochaine fois, tu …

**BAM !**

Le corps de l'homme vola pour aller s'écraser contre un des vieux murs pourris, qui bordaient l'impasse. Les regards se tournèrent vers Naruto, qui serraient ses jointures furieux :

-Ten'shi va t'en ! ordonna-t-il sur un ton colérique.

-Mais…

-Hinata !

L'utilisation de son vrai prénom fit fléchir la jeune femme, qui disparut d'un simple mudra.

-Bien. A présent, on va pouvoir s'occuper de lui…

-Akuma, le coupa l'utilisateur du Sharingan. Regarde-moi.

Le blond tourna ses iris bleus vers lui :

-T'inquiète ! Kyubi n'a pas prit possession de moi.

-Hn. Quel est ton plan ?

L'Uzumaki ricana :

-C'est moi ou il vient de jurer d'être capable de résister au moindre supplice que deux esprits aussi tordus que celui du dernier des Uchiwa et du porteur du Démon à neufs queues pourraient imaginer ?

-Hn…

Cette nuit là, personne ne réussit à dormir à Oto à cause des hurlements d'agonie, qui résonnèrent sans fin dans les bas-fonds. Des années plus tard, on terrorisaient encore les petits enfants par la légende du monstre d'Otogakure, qui punissait cruellement les polissons qui désobéissaient à leur couvre-feu.

Sasuke décapita d'un coup de katana ce qu'il restait du corps de l'ivrogne. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte : le pauvre type avait eu ses cheveux blanchir à vue d'œil. Ils avaient tout d'abord été gentils en lui déboîtant une épaule, ensuite constatant que sa langue ne déliait pas, ils avaient été moins patients…

Chacun des doigts, orteils, nez avaient été _soigneusement_ retiré à son propriétaire même si certains étaient encore reliés à lui par un fil d d'hémoglobine. L'entrejambe de l'homme avait atterrit _plusieurs mètres _plus loin. La flaque de sang où la carcasse flottait, donnait l'impression que la victime ne s'était pas simplement vidé de ses entrailles mais qu'on lui avait extirpé _volontairement_ son flux vital à la petite cuillère. De fines pelures de peau et de chair dérivaient près de ses yeux crevés, comme si _quelque chose _s'était amusé à lui trancher le plus fin possible son oreille droite. La terreur absolue se devinait encore sur ses traits déformés, comme s'il avait affronter un _Démon_ à main nue…

-Eh bien ! Il était plutôt coriace. J'ai crut qu'on allait jamais lui faire cracher le morceau ! s'exclama Naruto, sa colère évacuée.

-Hn, répondit Sasuke en observant les faits et gestes de son presque frère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Setsu ?

-Tu devrais le lui dire…

-De quoi ? A qui ? demanda le blond surprit en arrêtant de frotter le liquide vermeil qui avait taché ses vêtements.

-Tes sentiments à Hinata…(nda : tous les lecteurs tendent brusquement leur cou vers l'écran XD)

Gêné, le Jinchuuriki se gratta derrière la nuque :

-Ah ça ! Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle le sait non, qu'on est ami ?

Sasuke tomba à la reverse une grosse goutte derrière le crâne (nda : l'auteur se casse et va se soûler toute seule en pleurant : « Pourquoi j'ai pas choisit un héros intelligent pour une fois ? » ToT)

-Mais…mais…Ta réaction de tout à l'heure ?

-Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir la protéger ?

-T'es en train de me dire que tu ferais la même chose pour _moi_ ? interrogea l'Uchiwa en grimaçant.

-Non ! protesta son ami dégoûté. Tu es capable de te défendre seul.

-Donc tu penses que Ten'shi est faible…

-Non ! C'est juste que…c'est…Ten'shi, marmonna notre héros un peu perdu parce que finalement il ne comprends pas, lui-même, son attitude. (nda : l'auteur de retour, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Tsunade ^^ : « Sortez le sake ! C'est ma tournée ! » XD Naruto n'a jamais autant de progrès !)

Amusé –même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais sous la torture -lui- l'Uchiwa passa son bras amicalement sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami en soupirant :

-Hn.

_« Tu comprendras un jour ! »_

-Eh ! Je ne connais pas la signification de ce « Hn. » !

Mais Sasuke resta hermétique à toutes les supplications, menaces, pitreries de Naruto, pendant qu'ils rejoignaient Hinata.

**Alors ?**

**Pas trop choqué par le EA ? ****Hin hin hin ! ****Ce n'est que le début ! Pour ceux qui se pose la question, en dehors de quatre personnages, l'ordre à été tiré au hasard, j'arrivais pas à me décider ! ^^' **

**J'ai pas encore vraiment décidé si Kumo aura une grande importance dans la part3. Sinon je l'évoquerai juste…**

**Sinon le comportement violant (**_**si peu**_**) de Naruto et Sasuke vous ont-ils surpris ? Mais à mon avis le **_**léger**_** progrès de Naruto vis à vis de Hinata pardonne tout ! ^^**

**C'est moi ou je suis beaucoup intervenue dans ce chap ? En tout cas je vais (finalement) vous laisser tranquille.**

**A la prochaine ! Kiss.**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Bonsoir ! **

**Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le chap32.**

**Le EA6 est la suite directe de l'EA5 (à la base il n'y en avait qu'un mais c'était vraiment trop long). J'ai piqué une idée à Charmed (saison 3, je crois).**

**REPONSE A LA REVIEW ANONIYME**

**Maria19 : **Merci pour le compliment ! ^^ Je te comprends : je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les cours sont toujours source d'inspiration ! ^^ J'ai décidé de ne pas faire vomir Naruto tout le temps, non seulement ce serait répétitif et puis pas très réaliste qu'il est un estomac sans fond ! ^^' La suite est là ! Kiss.

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 32 :**

**EA6 :**** Torture mentale (part2)**

Le hurlement de Tenten sortit Naruto de sa torpeur. Il se retourna d'un bond.

La jeune femme debout au centre se tordait de douleur en tenant sa main congelée dans un bloc de glace. Sasuke écrasa le membre d'un coup de talon. Le cri perçant de Tenten résonna de concert avec les éclats de verre, qui s'éparpillèrent. Le moignon devient rouge sous le reste de glace. La main de l'Uchiwa se tendit au-dessus de la jambe de la kunoichi. La glace submergea la jambe. Elle gémit et tituba. Mais le poids de la glace la fit chuter. La glace et donc sa jambe se fissurèrent sous le choc faisant ricaner le Démon Renard et son sous-fifre :

**-Elle n'a même pas besoin de nous !**

Il lui explosa sa jambe d'un coup de pied. Il recommença son geste sur le bras et l'épaule de la victime, qui le suppliait. Contrairement aux autres fois, aucun stigmate n'apparut à la surface de sa peau. Cependant elle hurla et éclata en sanglots. Affolé, Naruto ne comprit pas.

**-Il lui a gelé le contenu de ses vaisseaux, consentit à expliquer le Démon.**

-Shinjimae ! Tame ! Yarou ! (Va en enfer ! Enflure ! Connard !)

Le blond croyait à présent dur comme fer à ce qu'il voyait. Tout était si réel…L'utilisateur du Sharingan trancha le bras de la jeune fille au niveau de l'épaule. Aucune goutte de sang ne tomba. Sasuke posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle cria encore. L'Uzumaki plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. Elle devient progressivement bleu en même temps que son cri mourait en elle. Ses cheveux se cristallisèrent avant que son corps ne se transforme en statue de glace.

Sans laisser le temps au prisonnier et témoin de réaliser, Neji s'avança docile pendant que Sasuke faisait apparaître quatre majestueux serpents. Le bourreau attacha les chevilles et les poignets à des chaînes reliés à chacun des reptiles et ordonna aux animaux de s'écarter. Le Hyuga se retrouva suspendu au dessus du sol en position allongé. L'Uchiwa fouetta le corps de sa victime, signifiant aux serpents de s'éloigner du centre. Les muscles du supplicié se bandèrent et il serra les dents ne laissant s'échapper qu'un minuscule petit gémissement. Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la force de caractère du Hyuga. Agacé, Sasuke ordonna à ses invocations de tirer un peu plus, mais Neji résistait bravement jusqu'à qu'il se mette à se tordre tant bien que mal de douleur, comme s'il souffrait d'une crampe à l'estomac. Une ravissante couleuvre vert olive sortit tranquillement de sa bouche, suivie de toute sa petite famille.

Ecoeuré Naruto voulu détourné les yeux mais une force invisible la força à regarder. Ce même phénomène qui l'avait écarté des grilles quelques temps auparavant le maintenait debout figé. Le corps du Hyuga se mit à grouiller de petits sauriens au point que quelque uns tombèrent au sol. Les quatre grands tirèrent un peu plus sur les chaînes et le cri de l'utilisateur du Byakugan fut étouffé par les envahisseurs, qui sortaient de sa bouche. Un de ses bras se décrocha brusquement dans une giclée de sang puis ses deux jambes. Il fut propulser à terre, uniquement retenu par la dernière chaîne et son dernier bras. Une flaque rougeâtre s'étira sous lui. Il agonisa ainsi quelques minutes avant de rendre l'âme sous les yeux embués du prisonnier.

Kyubi poussa du museau Sai.

Sasuke fit tournoyer Kusanagi au-dessus de sa tête pour tailler en tranches fines de la tête au pied celui qui l'avait remplacé au sein de l'équipe numéro 7, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire jambon, qu'une vulgaire potiche. Et avant même que les premières gouttes de sang n'aient atteint le sol, le corps disséqué s'étala sur le sol humide, comme sur un plat pour y être agréablement présenté.

Un haut le cœur saisit de nouveau Naruto qui ne savait plus s'il devait être terrifié ou simplement dégoûté. La rapidité dont avait fait preuve l'Uchiwa rendait l'acceptation encore plus difficile et la réalité n'avait pas encore réellement touché son cerveau.

L'Uchiwa se dirigea vers les trois derniers pantins encore debout. Il passa plusieurs fois devant eux, semblant hésité sur sa prochaine proie. Naruto fixait l'épée de Damoclès ne sachant qui il préférait voir mourir. Mettant fin à cet insoutenable suspense, Sasuke désigna de son bras tendu Hinata avant de s'écarter pendant que la jeune fille s'avançait.

**-Hin ! Hin ! Hin !**

Le rire de Kyubi résonnait dans les innombrables galeries qui peuplaient l'esprit de Naruto. Celui-ci tremblait d'appréhension. Elle vient se poster à quelques mètres face à lui le regard vide comme tous les autres.

**-Bien que ta conscience est refusée de l'admettre, tu l'a reconnut ce jour…Elle tournoyait sur l'eau…Si gracieuse…Si souple…Si fragile…**

La jeune fille se mit à tourner sur elle-même comme une toupie de plus en plus vite les bras écartés et sa tête se balançait sans vie suivant le mouvement imposé.

-ARRETE ! Cria Naruto. De quoi parle-tu ?

Il voyait bien que quelque chose de différent avait lieu avec cette victime. Kyubi semblait tenir personnellement à la tuer et c'était pour cela que Sasuke s'était retiré. La poupée désarticulée cessa de tourner brusquement mais son corps désorienté chuta.

**-Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! ****Elle a toujours été si pure à tes yeux...Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envi de vomir…**

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le Démon était aussi haineux à l'égard de Hinata ? Il se re-concentra sur elle. Sa tête avait heurté le sol au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Elle voulut se relever mécaniquement mais son genou au lieu de plier pour qu'elle puisse prendre appui, s'étira avec toute sa jambe droite dans un craquement sec, comme si une main invisible l'avait tirer. La jeune fille fut traîner dans tout le cachot, malgré ses mains qui tentaient vainement d'agripper le sol. Un mouvement puissant l'envoya valser contre les barreaux.

-HINATA ! Cria-t-il à nouveau.

Il se rapprocha du portail et s'accroupit pour passer les mains entre les barres tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher le métal brûlant. Il ne réussit qu'à effleurer la joue de la brune avant qu'un choc électrique ne le propulse plusieurs mètres en arrière. _Hinata ouvrit ses yeux blanc et le vit._

-N…Naruto-k…kun, murmura-t-elle encore un peu sonnée.

-HINATA ! Hurla le blond fou de joie qu'elle le voit.

-Naru…Naruto-k…kun…qu'est…est-ce qui…i…

Le bras gauche de la Hyuga venait de s'enrouler autour de son cou l'étranglant à moitié. Hinata de son autre bras, tenta de se défaire de sa propre emprise. Le blond se rapprocha des barreaux pour l'encourager. Mais il voyait bien que les perles de nacre se voilaient et que ses lèvres cherchaient leur souffle. Les paupières de la kunoichi commençaient à se fermer quand son bras gauche relâcha brusquement son étreinte la faisant hoqueter. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que ses jambes la traînèrent à même le sol pour la projeter contre le mur du fond.

-HINATA !

Le bruit de la tête de la jeune fille heurtant le mur l'avait alarmé. Il la vit se redresser douloureusement en se tenant le visage entre ses mains. Elle se tourna vers lui. Une vilaine plaie laissait s'échapper du sang masquant ses yeux nacrés.

-Aide moi, supplia-t-elle en regardant le blond.

Il sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Il lui était bien plus dur de la voir souffrir sans pouvoir agir alors qu'elle lui réclamer son soutien que de la voir se faire torturer sans qu'elle en soit véritablement consciente.

**-Hin ! Hin ! Hin !**

Puis le Renard sans tenir compte des supplications de ses deux victimes claqua des doigts et le corps de la jeune fille s'anima tout seul sauf sa tête dont la bouche s'ouvrit affolée. Le Démon obligea sa marionnette à partir en souplesse arrière mais quand son dos fut parfaitement enroulé sur lui même il stoppa l'action de se fait Hinata se retrouva avec une jambe de chaque côté et les pieds au-dessus du sol porté uniquement par ses mains. Les jambes de la kunoichi passèrent à l'horizontale dans un grand écart parfait mais Naruto put observer les traits de la jeune fille se crispés sous l'effort non désiré. Ses mains se mirent à se retourner pour qu'elle tourne ainsi le dos au blond avant de lui refaire face et ainsi de suite de plus en plus vite. Elle se mit à crier morte de peur.

Naruto saisit les barreaux oubliant la douleur de la brûlure, qui en résulta. Il fut donc aux première loges quand le cou de la Hyuga força sa tête à se retourner dans un craquement sévère. Ses jambes s'arrachèrent brusquement à leur propriétaire, comme si elles ne supportaient pas de tourner comme le manège d'un parc d'attraction, dans un jet de sang et un cri de douleur. La toupie s'arrêta et le petit corps brisé retomba au sol recroquevillé. Une main tremblante vient chassé le sang qui dissimulaient ses iris nacrés et Naruto put voir le regard apeuré du nouveau jouet de son geôlier. Elle sembla ouvrit les lèvres pour articuler son prénom mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il ne l'entendit plus…

La griffe de Kyubi fendit l'air et crocheta la tête de Hinata l'envoyant rouler près de la cage de Naruto. Ce dernier haleta quelques secondes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et restèrent fixés sur cette tête sanglante et amochée. Trop, c'était trop.

Gaara s'avança. Le blond traumatisé tomba à genoux face aux grilles incapable de supporter la vue des Raitons, qui faisait hurler le No-Sabaku, alors que leurs corps tressaillaient indépendamment de leur volonté. Naruto ne voulait pas voir les cheveux roux de son ami se dresser sur le sommet de sa tête. Il ne sentait pas l'intensité des décharges augmentée. Il n'entendait pas la douleur de Gaara. Il ignorait les secousses électriques qui se répercutaient dans le sol et dans l'air venant faire grésiller les grilles de son cachot. Enervé par son manque de réaction, Sasuke abrégea la séance, achevant le Kazekage d'un Chidori dans le cœur.

Il ne restait plus que Sakura.

Sasuke saisit la jeune fille à la gorge et la souleva au-dessus du sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux paniquée. Elle tenta de se défaire de la poigne tortueuse de l'homme mais en vain. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche plusieurs fois pour essayer de respirer malgré tout.

-S…Sa…Sasu…

Elle s'essoufflait. Des larmes de renoncements glissaient sur ses joues. La force invisible força Naruto à regarder à travers ses pleurs l'étreinte mortelle de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-…su-k…

Ces paroles s'étranglèrent alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Naruto secoua la tête pour essayer de résister à cette horrible vision. Il refusait de voir la fleur se faner. Mais rien n'y fit. Il put donc noter la légère coloration bleue que prirent les pommettes de la fleur.

Sasuke la laissa tomber au sol avant de s'essuyer les mains sur sa tenue comme si elle le répugnait.

**-Ta mission s'achève ici mon petit Sasuke…Hin ! Hin ! Hin !**

L'Uchiwa dégaina une dernière fois Kusanagi :

-Adieu Naruto…

Et il s'empala avec son propre katana.

-NON ! NNNOOOOOOOOONNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNN ! hurla Naruto en laissant exploser sa colère ainsi que le chakra rouge…

? ? ?

-Faites entrer l'accusée, ordonna Danzo.

Encadrée de deux Anbus de la racine, une jeune femme enchaînée entra le menton fièrement levé, défiant l'assemblée de vénérables sous-fifres de l'Hokage. Son emprisonnement qui durait depuis cinq mois, avait durablement marqué cette jeune femme blonde. Sa tenue carcérale olive était informe, sale et déchirée. Son crâne avait été rasé, il y a plusieurs semaines et des touffes blondes irrégulières renaissaient de si et de là. Sur sa joue une ecchymose violacée témoignait des conditions de vie exécrables de sa condition fermée. Compagnons de chambre ou geôliers ?

Ses yeux bleus ignorèrent les juges, qui la dévisageaient, et cherchèrent quelques visages connus. Un couple de blond âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années soutenue par des amis…La femme en larmes semblait essayer d'empêcher son mari de quitter la salle…Juste à côté, un châtain, un peu fort, qui avait déposé sur le siège voisin des provisions pour tout un hiver et qui semblait ne pas pourvoir les toucher pour l'instant… Complètement à l'opposé, un beau brun avec des maques tribales sur les joues. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs…

-Yamanaka Ino ?

-…

-Yamanaka Ino ?

-Hai ! Se reprit-elle en détachant son regard.

-Vous êtes accusée de haute trahison envers Konoha-no-kuni…

Ses pensées dérivaient pendant l'interrogatoire qui s'en suivit. Plongée jusqu'au cou dans l'enchevêtrement qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à sa chute. Seules quelques questions la sortaient de son épuisement :

-Quelles motivations vous ont poussé à rejoindre les rangs d'Orochimaru ?

-Uchiwa Sasuke, l'homme que j'aime…

-Pourtant vous êtes une kunoichi ! Les ninjas ne doivent-ils pas faire passer leur devoir avant leurs sentiments ? Surtout quand ceux-ci concernent un nukenin !

Elle n'entendait déjà plus…Elle reconnut vaguement un autre de ses ex-amis perdus dans la foule. Un brun aux sourcils épais…Elle ne s'attarda pas sur lui…Son esprit dévirait déjà…Si Gaara ne l'avait pas assuré qu'il lui ramènerait Sasuke, elle aurait peut-être détenu les clefs de sa libération….Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas Hinata, mais certains sacrifices sont nécessaires pour atteindre le bonheur…

-Eprouvez-vous des regrets vis à vis de vos actes ?

Pale tentative de son pantin d'avocat soudoyé par le Conseil pour simuler une vraie défense. Après tout, n'avez-t-elle pas été condamné dés que la vérité était parvenu aux oreilles de Danzo ? Et puis elle les aidait dans un sens :

-Non.

_« Sauf peut-être… »_

Elle fixa Kiba d'un air décidé comme un défi. Le brun sursauta avant de se lever précipitamment et de quitter la salle en bousculant quelques personnes. Ainsi il ne la pardonnerait jamais. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son père partir à son tour malgré les sanglots de sa mère…Ni Sakura, ni Shikamaru n'étaient venus…Choji la dévisageait comme si elle lui faisait peur…

Pour la première fois depuis le tout début de cette aventure, elle en vient à se demander : _« Est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? »_

? ? ?

Sakura rentrait chez elle dans les rues désertées de Konoha. Ces dernières vingt-huit heures , elle avait pratiqué une très grave opération sur un tout jeune genin et elle l'avait perdu. A bout de nerfs, elle avait décidé de tout plaquer pour la soirée et avait abandonné l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu. Shizune lui passerait probablement un savon la prochaine fois.

Elle releva la tête aux éclats de voix provenant d'un bar à quelques mètres devant elle. Instinctivement, elle traversa la rue pour changer de trottoir. Effectivement quelques secondes plus tard, un ivrogne fut jeter par terre sous les rires gras. La porte du bar claqua et l'ivrogne se releva tant bien que mal.

Ecoeurée, Sakura, craignant d'être interpellée, rasa les murs de l'autre côté de la rue et surveilla le type du coin de l'oeil. Heureusement il semblait avoir suffisamment de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour la voir. Il tituba sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et de se mettre à hurler :

-MAIS PUISQUE J'VOUS DIS QUE J'SUIIIS LE CHEF DE L'EQUIPE DE SASUKKKKEEE UCHIIIIIWA, NARUTOOO UZUMAKIII ET DE SAKURAAA HARUNOOO !

Son surplus d'alcool remonta dans ses boyaux et il se vomit dessus.

Sakura se figea dans la rue avant de se retourner lentement vers l'ivrogne.

De longs cheveux d'un blanc sale tombaient de part et d'autre d'une barbe poivre et sel mal rasée, un vieux pardessus couvert de boue et de vomit et de vieilles sandales ninjas percées. La rose eut beaucoup de peine à reconnaître son ancien sensai Kakashi.

Sa main fébrile glissa dans sa sacoche de médi-nin pour saisir une pilule militaire. Après l'avoir mécaniquement coincé sous sa langue, elle put se remettre de sa surprise et traversa de nouveau la rue en courant pour venir soutenir ce qui lui parut être un vieux cauchemar. Elle glissa un bras amical pour soutenir l'ex-ninja, tachant d'ignorer l'odeur d'alcool et de vomissements qu'il émanait. Elle sortit un mouchoir propre et comme une mère, essuya la bouche de l'homme.

? ? ?

Ten'shi sautait d'arbre en arbre rapidement sans se préoccuper de ses compagnons, qui tentaient de la rattraper, scannant avec son Byakugan la zone qu'ils parcouraient. Dés qu'ils étaient revenus auprès d'elle et qu'ils avaient levé le camp, elle en tête. La colère et la tristesse se mélangeaient en elle réveillant un cocktail explosif d'adrénaline.

La tristesse tout d'abord, venait du fait qu'elle pensait avoir finit par gagner une petite place au sein de leur duo. Mais visiblement, elle avait tout faux. Elle s'était comme toujours en s'imaginant pouvoir changer sa nature profonde de pièce rapportée et rajoutée par défaut. Elle croyait naïvement ne plus être ce fardeau qu'on évince à la première occasion. Pourtant ils l'avaient fait. Ils l'avaient écarté. Ils…ou plutôt _il _lui avait_ ordonné_ de partir. Pourquoi ? Par pitié probablement…mais le fait que ce soit _lui_ rendait ceci encore plus douloureux. Il avait donc une image si médiocre d'elle ?

La colère ensuite : la sensible Hinata ne doit pas pouvoir supporter un interrogatoire. Mettons là à l'écart le temps qu'il faut ! Mais bon sang ! Elle était une kunoichi avant tout ! Elle en avait vu des bains de sang, des massacres, des tortures, et autres…Elle contrôlait suffisamment bien son sang froid et savait mettre de côté ses émotions si nécessaires ! Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la protége ou qu'on est pitié d'elle. Elle en avait marre, assez de se retrouver au même niveau après toutes ses années, tous ses efforts, toutes ses promesses…N'avait donc t-elle pas progressé un minimum ? Ne méritait-elle pas une récompense ? Sa valeur resterait donc inchangée quoiqu'elle fasse ?

« Manque de confiance en soi. » « Invisible. » « Ne s'intègre pas au groupe. » « Ne participe pas. » Toutes ces remarques acerbes qui avaient peuplé son relevé de notes durant ses années à l'Académie, et hanté ses cauchemars. Les hurlements de son père, les coups physiques et psychiques, les regards méprisants ou de condescendance des autres clans puis petit à petit de sa famille…Se relever. Toujours se relever. Même si on a une fois de plus chuté plus bas. Baisser la tête. Ignorer. Survivre. Et rêver de vivre un jour. Quelle enfance féerique, non ?

_« Essaye encore Hinata ! Pensa-t-elle mi-ironique, mi-désabusée. Et le jour où je ne pourrais plus, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Je serait prisonnière d'un gouffre obscur ou ce sera une libération ? Parce que pour l'instant j'ai déjà l'impression d'être au fond d'un abysse de ténèbres. »_

-Excuse-le. Excuse-nous, dit une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle faillit rater la branche suivante. Elle tourna la tête à sa gauche et découvrit que Sasuke s'était porté à sa hauteur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et constata que Naruto était toujours loin derrière, l'air légèrement frustré.

-Je lui ai dit de rester là bas, reprit Sasuke. J'étais sur qu'il allait foutre les pieds dans le plat s'il te parlait. Il ne voulait pas te blesser, tu sais.

-C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

-Hn. Tu le connais, il ne sait même pas à quoi est due ta réaction…

-…

-Il a simplement voulu te protéger. Et même s'il ne l'avais pas fait, je t'aurais demandé de partir.

Furieuse, elle se retourna vers lui :

-Et si je ne veux pas qu'on me protége ! Je suis une kunoichi ! Je sais me battre moi aussi !

-Tu n'aurais pas supporter _ça_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu crois que j'ignore que parfois nous avons besoin d'avoir recours à certaines méthodes ? Tu crois que j'ignore ce que vous avez fait ? Tout le village a du entendre les cris !

-Entendre, c'est différent…

-En effet, ça laisse pas mal de place à l'imagination !

-…

-Est-ce que je suis trop faible pour accomplir mon devoir ?

-Non, réagit-il vivement. Seulement, tu n'a pas vu les mêmes choses que Akuma et moi.

-Et je ne suis pas prête, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes de rage et chagrin.

-Personne n'est prêt.

Etonné par la dureté soudaine de sa voix, elle le regarda. Il fixait un point imaginaire devant lui à la fois sombre et triste. Cet air identique à celui qu'ils prenaient lorsqu'elle s'aventurait trop prés de ce qu'ils lui cachaient à propos de leurs années d'errance après Konoha. Elle ne leur avait jamais demandé ce qu'ils avaient fait -après tout, elle-même ne restait-elle pas évasive à ce sujet ?- mais ça lui avait toujours parut grave.

-Tu ne peux pas nous reprocher, continua le brun, de chercher à te préserver…Tu possède encore une certaine innocence…Et c'est pour que tu reste qui tu es maintenant, qu'il t'a deman…

-Ordonné !

-…ordonné de partir. Tes yeux ne voient pas la cruauté qui règne dans ce monde et nous t'envions pour ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sure de bien comprendre. Ils la jugeaient naïve mais au lieu de la condamner, il la jalousaient ? Ils ne faisaient ça que pour la préserver ? Cette idée lui aurait déplut quelques minutes auparavant, et pourtant à présent, elle sentait que ce n'était que par amitié pour elle.

-Arigato Setsu. Je ne…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle distinguait quelque chose avec son dojutsu. Elle s'arrêta sur une branche en levant son bras gauche pour que ses compagnons fassent de même.

-Qui a-t-il ? Interrogea Naruto en sautant sur la même branche qu'elle.

-Trois ninjas en approche à un kilomètre et demi. Ils nous ont repéré je ne sais comm…Kami-sama ! L'un d'eux à un Byakugan greffé !

-Impossible ! protesta Sasuke. Ton clan n'a jamais laissé aucun de ses cadavres lui échapper !

-Ils arrivent, annonça-t-elle.

Comme pour l'approuver, trois ninjas se présentèrent à leur hauteur dans un arbre à quelques branchages. Ils portaient tous le bandeau de Kumo. Le premier était squelettique avec des cheveux rouges sang. Le second châtain bien que légèrement plus petit que les deux autres de part sa silhouette trapue était le chef. Le dernier était celui qui avait la carrure la plus impressionnant, il avait une tignasse kaki, qui retombait sur ses yeux. C'était lui qui avait son œil gauche remplacé par un Byakugan, formant une vilaine cicatrice rouge en forme de croix. L'attitude relâchée des trois hommes et en même temps sur leur garde montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas venus avec des intentions pacifiques mais qu'ils sous-estimaient nos amis. Naruto et Sasuke esquissèrent le même rictus : les nouveaux venus allaient voir qui étaient les faibles…

-C'est une Hyuga, affirma celui qui possédait le Byakugan.

Les cinq autres s'étouffèrent. D'un côté, Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata qui ne comprenaient pas comment il avait put transpercer la barrière des masques dont Gaara leur avait garantit la fiabilité. Et de l'autre côté, les deux compagnons du ninjas, qui étaient plus que surpris de cette découverte.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas voir vos visages mais je vois clairement les veines parcourues de chakra autour de tes yeux !

-Setsu ! murmura Hinata alarmée.

-Comprit, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Il ne devait pas activé son Sharingan à tout prix tant que ce type serait dans les parages.

-Quelle excellente surprise, déclara le capitaine en souriant. Depuis le temps que notre village rêve de mettre la main sur un membre de la famille Hyuga !

Nos trois amis se tendirent imperceptiblement. C'était Kumo, qui sous le prétexte d'une fausse alliance avait enlevé Hinata, il y avait maintenant dix-sept ans (nda : la date est approximative mais impossible de trouver quel âge avait exactement Hinata à l'époque, c'est après son 3ème anniversaire), puis fait tuer son oncle Hizashi l'ombre protectrice de Hiashi et le père de Neji.

-Daiki (nda : grand espoir), la fille vivante.

Le greffé hocha la tête.

-Fubuki (nda : tempête de neige), le brun.

Le ninja aux cheveux rouge approuva.

-Et moi, le blond.

Deux Naruto bondissaient déjà en salto pour lui chacun décrocher un coup et Sasuke et Hinata s'étaient dispersés plus rapide que le vent chacun de leur côté.

**Alors ?**

**Le procès d'Ino a débuté. Quelqu'un s'était inquiété à ce sujet, j'espère que ça le satisfera.**

**Sakura va être obligée de se remettre un peu en question.**

**Hinata a beau avoir changé, un petit rien peut vous faire douter de vous en quelques secondes.**

**Et des combats s'annoncent !**

**A samedi ! Kiss.**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour !**

**Bon ok. J'admets : je suis en retard. C'est pas trop grave, pas vrai ? -)**

**Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive plus à tenir le rythme de me révisions, répétitions et publications ! Alors la fic trinque ! Pour l'instant, je fais ce que je peux, mais je préfère être honnête avec vous, je ne pense pas que je retrouverais le rythme habituel avant la rentrée des classes. Donc toutes mes excuses.**

**REPONSES AUX ANONYMES :**

**Maria19 :** La torture de Hinata t'a fait peur ? lol Moi, en relisant, je la trouvais pourri et m'attendais à me faire chambrer sur le fait que j'étais un peu trop gentille avec Hina-chan ! ^^ C'est vrai que Ino rasée, ça doit pas être beau ! Je voulais montrer qu'elle avait touché le fond en détruisant sa beauté de blonde pulpeuse. Sakura va avoir du mal avec Kakashi, surtout qu'il n'a jamais demandé d'aide ! ^^' Le combats d'Hinata : exaucée ! Les combats d'Hinata : la prochaine fois ? ^^ (Au cas ou tu comprennes pas, dans ta review tu as laissé « les combat de Hinata » alors que je n'en annonce qu'un la concernant…et pour la suite tu verras ! ^^) Voilà ! Kiss.

**dj : **au moins ça à le mérite d'être clair ! Deux mots et j'ai comprit toute l'ampleur de ta haine envers Kumo ! ^^'

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**

**Chapitre 33 :**

**EA7 :**** Perte de contrôle**

-Enfin ! s'écria Kyubi en sentant les barrières mentales de son ex-geôlier cédées les unes après les autres.

Le chakra rouge puis une griffe, puis une patte passèrent les grilles du cachot. Le Démon Renard poussa contre l'inutile portail pour l'envoyer voler plus loin. Son ancienne prison et l'esprit de son ex-geôlier ne faisait plus qu'un.

Il s'étira un peu, agitant à son aise ses neufs queues. Il se lécha les babines se réjouissant d'avance du festin qui l'attendait dehors. Les humains allaient payer très cher pour l'avoir enfermer si longtemps !

Il s'avança vers ce qui semblait être la sortie, passant devant une forme recroquevillé en position fœtale et ricana. Torturer les amis du gamin l'avaient amusé et cela lui avait permit de définitivement abattre les barrières mentales du blondinet. Cependant lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur ceux-ci pour de vrai, il veillerait à ce que ce soit beaucoup plus lent et jussif ! Son locataire serait obligé de tout voir, comme lui avait été forcé de supporté les actes de bravoures ridicules de ce petit être de chair.

Le démon ricana : que les humains étaient faibles à s'attacher ainsi à leurs semblables ! Lui, au moins, n'avait jamais cherché à s'embarrasser de relations inutiles. Pour l'instant le voir ainsi les mains plaqué sur ses yeux le faisait bien rire…Il le détailla une dernière fois, se doutant que lui n'aurait jamais besoin de venir quémander de l'aide. Il nota avec satisfaction que la torture mentale avait encore plus touché le gamin, qu'il ne le croyait. La peur avait fait blanchir certaines mèches du pelage blond…

C'est avec grand plaisir, qu'il se laissa aspirer vers l'extérieur, vers la réalité. La situation que le Yondaime avait créé par sa technique interdite, il y a seize ans s'inversa officiellement : Naruto se retrouva prisonnier des égouts humides de l'esprit de son ancien prisonnier et le grand Kyubi No-Yuki put agiter ses neufs puissantes queues à l'air libre.

-Que c'est bon ! pensa le Renard sen sentant le souffle chaud du vent lui ébouriffé son pelage.

Mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Ses années de détention lui avait au moins permit de ruminer sa vengeance : d'abord Madara pour l'avoir envoûté, et puis Konoha pour l'avoir emprisonné. Les projections qu'il avait infligé au blond lui revinrent en mémoire et sa langue râpeuse pourlécha ses babines. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à torturer réellement les amis de son ex-gardien.

Pour l'instant, il allait se refaire la patte sur ce village tout proche qu'il sentait.

? ? ?

-Kazekage-sama ?

-Qui y a-t-il Matsuri ?

Son ancienne élève entra dans son bureau. Elle avança légèrement embarrassée jusqu'à son bureau. Elle fuyait son regard, nota-t-il, un peu comme au début de leurs rapports. Mais ce n'étaient pas de la timidité.

-J'aurais un service à vous demander…

Un simple haussement de sourcil inexistant exprima son étonnement. C'était donc ce qu'elle rechignait à lui dire ? Ça devait être singulièrement important, voir grave, pour qu'elle n'ose pas s'exprimer.

-Hai ?

-Je voudrais partir plutôt demain soir, balbutia la jeune femme.

Le deuxième sourcil invisible vient rejoindre le premier, sans que Matsuri puisse le voir, puisqu'elle contemplait le bout de ses sandales.

-C'est tout ?

-Hai.

« Son comportement est intrigant, pensait Gaara. »

Il avait la nette sensation qu'elle lui dissimulait quelque chose. Cependant il ne devinait pas quoi.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Arigato Kazekage-sama.

Elle pivota sur ses talons en affichant un sourire étincelant sur son visage.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle se figea. Et il sut instantanément qu'il avait posé la bonne question.

-J'ai…un rendez-vous…

Elle sortit sans se retourner le laissant stupéfait.

_« Un rendez-vous…galant ? »_

Jamais il n'avait réfléchit au fait qu'à son âge, Matsuri devait avoir des prétendait ou même une vie sociale, dont il ignorait tout. Pour lui, elle était restée son élève. Il était resté bloquer sur ses dix ans. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle avait grandit…Il se souvenait d'ailleurs d'avoir entendu un ou deux ninjas lui faire la causette plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle n'était pas laide…Plutôt intelligente et gentille. Oui…elle devait bien en attirer quelques-uns uns…

Et puis elle ne risquait rien, après tout. Il l'avait lui-même entraîné. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi inquiet ?

? ? ?

Sasuke sautait de branches en branches de plus en plus bas pour finalement atterrir sur le sol. Il leva calmement son avant-bras droit, qui crépitait d'électricité et para l'attaque Suiton de son ennemi, qui arrivait dans son dos. Il se retourna et le vit suspendu en cochon pendu, la tête en bas sur un arbre face à lui. Il lui souriait étrangement : un mélange de sadisme et d'extase. Il fit quelques mudras que Sasuke ne put analyser, puisqu'il était toujours dans l'impossibilité d'activer son Sharingan tant que celui qui avait un Byakugan greffé était dans les parages.

-Suiton : les larmes de glace !

Les yeux bleus électrique de son adversaire se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites à une vitesse surhumaine et des gouttes d'eau jaillir en abondance. Ces dernières gelèrent au contact de l'air pour venir assaillir l'Uchiwa telles des balles. Elles furent griller par une boule de feu Katon dans lequel il dissimula un Chidori, qui vient transpercer d'un trait le ninja de Kumo. Celui-ci se désagrégea en eau, qui goutta jusqu'au sol pour former une mare.

Sasuke usa de son ouie et de sa vue pour tenter de le repérer. Mais un détail attira son attention. La surface de la mare avait gelé et était en train de se fendiller en deux. Puis chaque partie de la mare se transforma en deux ninjas de glace au visage de son adversaire. L'un d'eux créa une pluie d'aiguille de glace pendant que l'autre chargea la terre au pied de notre ami en glace, qui vient s'agripper à ses chevilles pour l'immobiliser. L'utilisateur du Sharingan ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Il créa un dôme de flamme, qui le dissimula entièrement de ses ennemis. La pluie d'aiguilles de glace continuait de s'abattre sans discontinuer. Et au contact de la chaleur elles fondaient et se solidifiaient pour former une carapace d'eau bouillante, qui commençait à se mélanger au dôme dans un nuage de vapeur.

Quand un grand éclair jaillit du ciel et vient détruire la protection de glace pour atteindre le Katon, qui se brisa. Le sol fut parcourut de courants électriques pendant que la silhouette de Sasuke réapparaissait au grand jour. Le Raiton avait détruit les entraves de ses pieds ainsi que les deux clones qui réapparurent chacun sous la forme de deux mares.

L'Uchiwa bondit dans les airs et s'agrippa à une branche en concentrant son chakra dans ses mains. Au sol, les deux mares de glace donnaient naissance à deux nouveaux duplicates chacune.

-J'ai baptisé cette technique « l'Hydre de glace ».

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le véritable ninja de Kumo, qui se tenait sur sa branche initiale la tête en bas en cochon pendu. Deux battements de cils plus tard, il était debout la tête en bas un kunai sur la gorge de son adversaire. Celui-ci sourit sadiquement en voulant se permuter mais il n'y parvient pas.

-Mais ! Comment ?

-Les liens de la foudre.

Des courants électriques retenaient les chevilles de son ennemi à la branche sans le blessé, c'est pourquoi il ne les avait pas sentit.

-Quand ?

-Depuis le début. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi tu maîtrisait la glace. Le clan maîtrisant le Hyoton a disparut. Mais en faite tu ne possède que le Suiton et un début de Futon pour générer de basses températures, n'est pas ? Tu ne possède pas le Hyoton et tu ne le possédera jamais…

Sasuke trancha d'un geste sur la gorge du ninja éclaboussant le corps par la même occasion.

Mais le sang puis le corps se changèrent en eau, qui alla s'infiltrer au cœur même de l'écorce.

_« Finalement ce sera peut-être un tout petit peu plus compliqué que prévu… »_

? ? ?

Ce Byakugan l'angoissait. Comment le clan Hyuga avait-il put laisser un de ses membres se faire amputer sans protester ? Normalement les coupables auraient du être traqué, éliminé et le dojutsu récupéré.

Elle se positionna une jambe en avant et la paume de la main face à son adversaire, qui l'imita à la perfection. Elle nota qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement ses points d'appui comme s'il avait subit le rude entraînement des Hyugas.

_« Il maîtrise le Juken. Il voit chacune de mes cavités. Ce combat s'annonce difficile. Heureusement il n'y a que mon corps qui puisse de créer des aiguilles de chakra…Il doit compenser cette faiblesse avec autre chose mais laquelle ? »_

Elle perçut l'infirme variation de chakra dans ses jambes. Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. L'homme pour la frapper à la tête et elle pour dériver son coup, en bloquant sa main. Elle enchaîna en posant son pied droit sur le genou du ninja de Kumo et lui décrocha un coup sous le menton de son pied gauche. Mais il détourna la tête. Hinata vrilla la tête en bas avant de se récupéré sur les mains et de faire un salto pour se réceptionner trois mètres plus loin, après lui avoir envoyé ses deux pieds l'un après l'autre sous le menton.

_« J'ai réussit à lui obstruer les cavités de son genou et de son menton et lui ne m'a pas touché. Il a beau sembler un expert du poing souple il manque cruellement de pratique ou c'est qu'il n'a jamais combattu au corps à corps avec un Hyuga… »_

Le ninja changea de tactique puisqu'il sortit des kunais qu'il lui jeta habilement.

_« Le tourbillon divin du Hakke ! »_

Hinata se concentra et se mit à tourner très vite sur elle –même en projetant son chakra par tous les pores de sa peau pour repousser les kunais, qui tombèrent au sol. Elle se rétablit essoufflée quand un poing jaillit sous terre pour la cueillir à la poitrine. La jeune femme vola sur plusieurs mètres avant d'aller s'écraser violemment contre un arbre. Néanmoins elle se releva immédiatement et fit l'état des lieux : _« Il savait que le seul moment où je serais vulnérable serait quand j'abaisserais ma protection. Il m'a bloqué quatre cavités à la poitrine tout en me brisant une cote. »_

Elle essuya le sang, qui perlait à ses lèvres.

-Je connais toutes les techniques des Hyuga, se vanta l'homme. Leurs forces et leurs faiblesses…

_« Vraiment toutes ? Même celles du dérivé du poing souple que j'ai moi-même mit au point ? pensa ironiquement Hinata. »_

Elle avait enfin trouvé le moyen de la vaincre. Le ninja court jusqu'à elle en concentrant son chakra :

-S'en est finit de toi : les 64 poings du Hakke !

-Les 64 poings protecteurs du Hakke !

Elle para chaque coup que lui envoyait le ninja. Elle finit sa performance en enchaînant sur les poings lions jumeaux mais un barrière de chakra jaillit de torse de son adversaire le contra. Prudente, elle fit plusieurs roues pour se mettre à une distance suffisante.

_« Comment compense-t-il, le fait qu'il ne peut génétiquement pas choisir exactement qu'elle cavité expulsera du chakra ? Il arriva à créer des aiguilles de chakra ce qui est techniquement impossible à moins d'avoir un ascendant Hyuga. »_

Elle se concentra sur la façon dont son chakra se diffusait dans son corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : le réseau de circulation de chakra avait été modifié. Plus exactement il existait de nouvelles voies comme…

-Des sceaux greffés à l'intérieur même du corps, dit Hinata à haute voix.

-Je crois que tu as découvert mon petit secret. Sache que les medi-nin, qui m'ont fait ça, ont faillît me tuer. C'est justement parce que l'opération est trop risquée pour être renouvelée que le Raikage veut un Hyuga vivant.

_« Il y a trois sceaux : un dans son torse, et deux plus petits dans ses mains. Bien maintenant, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Mais lesquelles, entre des nouvelles et des anciennes voies, sont les plus fragiles ?…Je vais faire un test. »_

Hinata sauta en l'air pour tenter d'atterrir les deux mains sur les épaules de son adversaire surprit. Elle émit une petite onde de chakra en touchant les anciennes voies avant d'être délogé et de retomber sur ses pieds dans le dos de son adversaire. Elle appliqua ses deux paumes sur le sceau qu'elle distinguait. Cependant son ennemi se retourna et lui attrapa les poignets pour la soulever. Profitant de sa légèreté et de sa souplesse, elle appliqua ses deux pieds dans le visage du ninja, qui lâcha une de ses mains. C'est ainsi qu'elle réussit à toucher le sceau de la dernière main qui la retenait.

-LA PAUME DU HAKKE !

Hinata fut de nouveau projeter sur plusieurs mètres.

_« Il a manqué de me perforer le poumon ! Heureusement qu'il ne veut pas me tuer et qu'il a choisit de ne pas viser mon cœur ! N'empêche que j'ai trois nouvelles cotes cassées ! Hormis ça, j'ai obtenu la réponse à ma question : il faut viser les nouveaux réseaux ! »_

Elle se releva difficilement. La douleur à sa poitrine et elle tituba un peu.

_« J'ai du me cogner la tête : le sol bouge ! »_

Elle réussit plus ou moins à se stabiliser pour se prendre un uppercut dans la mâchoire. L'adversaire la suivit dans son vol plané pour continuer de la frapper.

_« Réfléchit. Réfléchit. Réfléchit…Trouvé ! »_

Elle réussit à plaquer son corps à celui de son ennemi au dessus d'elle et expulsa ses aiguilles de chakra de façon à ce qu'elles les collent l'un à l'autre les empêchant de se détacher. Hinata força sur ses cotes pour se retrouver en position de supériorité et asséna un royal…

-POING SOUPLE !

L'homme tomba la poitrine déchiqueté du sol creusant un trou de plusieurs mètres.

Hinata concentra le chakra , qui lui restait dans ses bras et se réceptionna en souplesse. Elle fouilla un instant dans une de ses poches pour attraper puis avaler une pilule militaire afin d'accélérer sa guérison et de régénérer son chakra.

_« Et maintenant où sont Naruto et Sasuke ? »_

**Alors ?**

**Et non, je ne vous ai pas casé le combat de Naruto ici. Et puis j'avais envi que nos deux (futurs) tourtereaux combattent un peu ensemble !**

**Quant à l'EA, rien de bien surprenant. C'est la suite logique. D'ailleurs il n'en reste plus que trois pour cette partie.**

**A la prochaine ! Kiss.**

**Et maintenant : Prêt ? Reviews ! -)**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis de retour ! Vous n'espériez plus ?**

**Tout d'abord mes plus plates excuses. J'ai été très occupée cet été avec mon job et mon Bafa. De plus je séchais sur la fin de ce chap. ! (Vous m'en direz de nouvelles.) Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai concocter un LONG chapitre plein de rebondissements.**

**Ensuite un immense MERCI à vous pour toutes les reviews de soutien et d'encouragements. Je n'en mérite pas tant !**

**Concernant cette année, vu que j'ai eu mon Bac, je rentre à la fac en Histoire-Géo (Moi malade ? Non jamais… XD) venons en à la partie qui vous intéresse : je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine soit au milieu soit à la fin, je verrais en fonction de mon emploi du temps !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Hitsugayakun : **Merci ! Un GaaraMatsuri ? Qui sait ? ^^ Bye.

**Le petit Lutin :** alors ce brevet ? Moi ? Oser terminer les EA de cette partie en suspense ? Nan ! Jamais ! Je n'oserai pas ! XD Le rendez-vous de Matsuri est complètement imaginé de ma part. Je ne pense pas faire intervenir le type. A moins que Gaara ne doive lui casser la figure…idée à méditer ! Nan, on ne connait pas les ninjas que combattent Sasuke et Hinata, ni celui de Naruto d'ailleurs, d'ailleurs j'ai cité leur nom à la fin du chap32. Merci à toi pour continuer de la lire. Sur ta 2ème review : je vais bien no soucis ! ^^ Et désolé pour le retard. Kiss.

**Maria19 :** ravie que tu es aimée le combat ! Hum…avant que Gaara tombe amoureux… Et avant qu'il ne le réalise… Il aura prit sa retraite tu crois ? Pauvre Matsuri… Quand au combat de Sasuke, heu…Plus tard, ok ? a+

**Naima :** Tout d'abord merci pour toutes ces reviews. Alors je vais pas répondre à tout, puisque tu as déjà beaucoup de réponses ! Eh oui ! J'ai fait très fort avec Kakashi. Remis de tes émotions ? ^^ Gaara aime manipuler les gens ! Mais je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec les marionnettes ! Peut-être que c'est Kankuro qui l'a initié ? XD Effectivement Naruto a du être aveugle dans une autre vie…-.-' Il n'existe pas de dictionnaire sur les Hn uchiwa à ma connaissance cependant sur mes brouillons il n'est pas rare que j'écrive leur signification entre parenthèses pour m'aider.

**p :** je crois que tu as ta réponse ! La suite est là !

**kyra :** Merci ! Souhait exaucé : voici la suite ! NaruHina ? Un jour peut-être…

**cafard :** désolée mais je ne regarde pas les anime, je lis le manga et les scans. Et au dernière nouvelle, « galère » reste l'expression de Shikamaru.

**Dj :** Arrête ! Tu vas t'user les yeux sur l'écran ! ^^

**Tony :** Merci pour ta review et concernant « Cette fois s'en était trop » je suis d'accord avec toi : à bas le Naru Saku ! Et aux dernières nouvelles pas de lemon prévu pour « la Loi du Silence », vu qu'elle est classée T. Désolée ! Pour ta 2ème review : no soucis ! Je continue ! J'étais juste un peu trop occupée et merci pour tous les compliments ! Kiss.

**Angelhina :** J'ai passé d'excellentes vacances, merci. Et toi ? Par rapport à ta question (je cite : « puisque Hinata a raconté a Naruto son rêve et le garçon dont elle est tombée amoureuse pourquoi il ne lui a pas demandé son identité puisque ils se sont retrouvé ? ») Naruto a +/- oublié tout bêtement ! Et d'ailleurs d'ici 2/3 chapitres il devrait se poser la question ! Voili ! Voilou ! Kiss.

**Petit rappel (vu que ça fait un moment) : Naruto, Sasuke et Hinata ont rencontré des ninjas de Kumo alors qu'ils recherchaient la planque d'Orochimaru. Le combat de Sasuke n'est pas finit alors que celui de Hinata contre un Byakugan greffé vient de s'achevé. **

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Chapitre 34 : **

**EA8 :**** Massacre**

Que c'était bon !

La sensation du liquide poisseux coulant entre ses griffes lui avaient plus manqués qu'il ne le croyait. Il serra un peu plus le crâne dans sa paluche. Les os, qui craquaient, résonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles. La cervelle réduite à l'état de masse collante ne parvenait plus à s'écouler par le nez, les oreilles et les orbites vides. Sous la pression la boite crânienne implosa faisant ricaner le Démon. Il laissa la flux rougeâtre s'écoulé totalement jusqu'à épuisement des stocks. Puis il jeta négligemment le corps sur l'une des maisons.

_**« Quelle chance d'être tombé sur ce petit village de pêcheurs ! »**_

Il avait trouvé l'occasion idéal de se refaire la patte. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas épluché un humain ! Il avait presque regretté les hurlement de terreur de ses animaux ! Ils allaient connaître la colère du grand Kyubi No-Yuki ! Il fallait qu'ils sachent qu'on ne l'enfermait pas comme une vulgaire bête !

Il pulvérisa le mur d'une des rares maisons intactes. Son flair l'avertit de la présence d'un miraculé. Sa langue râpeuse vient pourlécher ses babines. Une griffes taché de rouge vient ouvrir lentement la porte du placard dans un grincement. Un petit humain était blottit là, tout tremblant. Il le saisit par la peau du cou, du bout de la griffe, mais il ne parvient qu'à le blesser.

**-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont fragiles !**

Le petit sanglotait à présent, agaçant un peu plus les oreilles pointues du renard. Adroitement, il lui sectionna la langue en lui défigurant le visage par la même occasion. Mais le petit continua tant bien que mal, à gémir malgré l'hémorragie. Enervé, il envoya bouler la tête une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

**?**

-Yamanaka Ino, vous êtes déclarée coupable de trahison envers Konoha. Le conseil déclare que votre traîtrise n'a pas été influencée par une tierce personne et que vous en êtes l'unique responsable. Vous êtes condamnée à purger une peine d'emprisonnement à vie dans la prison du village.

Elle n'écouta pas Danzo décrire la vie qui l'attendait à présent. Son esprit vagabondait hors de cette stupide pièce pré écrite.

Ses parents n'étaient pas revenus aujourd'hui. La honte, la colère et la tristesse sans doute…Ni Sakura, ni Shikamaru n'avaient pointé le bout de leur nez de tout le procès…Choji était toujours là, en ami fidèle…D'autres étaient passés : Iruka et Shizune une fois, Kurenai et Takeshi une autre. Stigmate d'un passé révolu… Kiba était toujours là. Parfois, il quittait la salle avant la fin de la séance, incapable d'entendre la vérité nue. La réalité finirait par le rattraper, elle lui apporterait l'aide nécessaire…

Elle s'était servie de lui ! Un bon moyen de faire croire aux autres qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur Sasuke. Elle lui plaisait, et il ne lui déplaisait pas. Quelques charmes et le tour était jeté ! Elle n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher…Sans nul doute, si son cœur n'appartenait pas à tout jamais à Sasuke, l'Inuzuka aurait pu être l'homme de sa vie… Il garderait pour elle une place bien particulière, comme une fissure impossible à combler. Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie…

Mais _lui_, il fallait qu'il avance , qu'il passe à autre chose, qu'il l'a haïsse, qu'il l'oublie, qu'il soit heureux sans elle tout simplement…Elle y veillerait…

Ou peut-être que quelqu'un s'en chargerait pour elle… ?

?

Kiba ne chercha tout d'abord pas à échapper à la poigne qui le tira hors du tribunal. Le verdict l'avait bouleversé. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait que c'était perdu d'avance.

Ce n'est quand sentant le vent contre son visage, qu'il réalisa qu'il était dehors. Etonné, son regard se baissa sur la main qui emprisonnait son poignet pour courir le long d'un bras et enfin remonté sur un visage aveugle.

-Tsubaki ?

-Salut, dit la jeune femme en souriant bizarrement comme si elle était gênée.

Kiba détacha un peu violemment sa main.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Il était furieux : de quels droits empiétait-elle ainsi sur sa vie privée ? La réaction de son interlocutrice lui donna raison d'ailleurs. Embêtée, elle se mit à fixer ses pieds, à travers son bandeau.

-Gomen mais…Comme tu n'allais pas fort ces derniers jours en mission, j'ai…demandé à Hokage-sama si tu avais des soucis…Il m'a tout raconté…

-…

-Gomen, je n'avais pas à faire ça. Cependant, nous sommes coéquipiers. C'est ton devoir de me dire, si tu ne peux pas gérer en mission à cause d'un souci quelconque et c'est mon devoir de te remonter le moral.

Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Par ses mimiques, sa gestuelle, elle lui rappelait à la fois Hinata, sa petite sœur de cœur, par son embarras et Ino pour son assurance face aux autres. _« Quel curieux mélange, pensa-t-il. »_

-C'est pour ça, reprit la jeune non-voyante avec plus d'audace, que je viens te proposer de manger avec moi ce midi, pour te changer les idées.

-Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Elle esquissa encore ce curieux sourire à la fois timide et plein d'aplomb.

-Ne dis rien alors et accepte !

Il voulu lui rendre son sourire mais il n'y parviens pas. L'image d'Ino quittant la salle encadrée par ces bourreaux étaient encore trop présente. « Tant pis, se dit-il. De toute façon elle ne peut pas le voir… »

-Ok. J'appelle Akamaru et on n'y va ? répondit-il en tachant de paraître de meilleure humeur.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils se baladaient dans les rues avec Akamaru à la recherche d'un restaurant sympathique, qu'il songea à quelque chose :

-Au fait, comment m'as-tu trouvé dans le tribunal ? Il y avait tellement de monde…

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit son incroyable sourire :

-Ca, c'est mon secret…

**?**

Sakura abattit violemment sa main sur le réveil, qui sonnait. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et étira ses muscles ankylosés. Elle se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers le salon/cuisine de son minuscule deux pièces. Encore ensommeillée, elle ne remarqua pas la présence du corps avachit sur le vieux canapé. Elle se servit mécaniquement un verre de jus d'orange comme tous les matins et ajouta un cachet pour les douleurs musculaires dues à la fatigue et à l'abus d'utilisation de ses techniques de médi-nin. Son brouillard matinal ne se dissipa que quand elle revêtait sa blouse blanche.

_« Kakashi. »_

Son corps fut parcourut de tremblements.

Hier soir, elle avait recueillit son ancien sensai complètement bourré et l'avait installé sur le canapé. Elle avait longtemps nié et ignoré sa dépression au point de refuser de lui venir en aide. Elle retourna dans son salon pour observer son invité.

Kakashi dormait d'un sommeil agité.

Elle fixa ses doigts qui s'agitaient indépendamment de sa volonté et réfléchit pour l'aider à sortir de sa dépendance et aux conséquences sur son propre quotidien. Puis décidée, elle se retourna vers le coin cuisine et vida les placards de toutes formes d'alcools, d'objets coupants. Elle en fit de même dans sa salle de bain et dans sa chambre. Et ainsi chargée, elle se rendit dans la petite cave qui lui avait été attribué avec son logement et verrouilla soigneusement le cadenas de la porte pour ensuite accrochée la petite clé à son cou. Elle remonta dans son appartement et trouva Kakashi, qui grognait, les idées peu claires. L'un comme l'autre se figèrent face à cette apparition d'une autre époque.

Si Kakashi avait toujours eu les cheveux blancs, ce blanc sale presque gris le vieillissait ainsi que ses vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde, tachés de boue et d'autres immondices. Rien ne laissait plus présager dans sa tenue ou dans son allure qu'il est put un jour être un ninja. Son masque n'avait pas survécu à sa chute dévoilait un visage crasseux et vieillissant ainsi qu'une barbe de plusieurs jours. La paupière, qui abritait le Sharingan était définitivement close, donnant l'impression d'un borgne acariâtre.

Elle sentait l'œil de Kakashi la dévisageait. Quelle image pouvait-elle bien lui renvoyer ? Celle d'une jeune femme épuisée, déjà lasse de la vie et qui n'attends plus que sa délivrance. Elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nue devant lui. Il avait toujours su lire en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie avec lui, car contrairement aux autres il verrait claire dans son jeu. Sa tête lui tournait mais sa main animé d'une fidèle habitude plongea dans la poche avant de sa blouse et sortit un cachet pour le glisser entre ses lèvres gercées.

-Tu n'aurais pas du…

Elle cassa la pilule en deux entre ses dents.

-Rien ne t'y obligeait, poursuivit l'homme.

Le médicament se dissolvait lentement, délivrant ses bienfaits, qui venaient se mélanger à sa salive avec un léger arrière goût de sel.

-Je vais partir, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-NON !

Elle se mit entre la porte et lui, faible barrière entre la rue et lui.

-Je ne te laisserait pas partir, déclara-t-elle. Tu dois guérir.

-Je ne suis pas malade !

-Si.

-Laisse-moi passer Saku…

Un haut le cœur le saisit et il s'écarta précipitamment pour aller rejeter le surplus d'alcool dans l'évier. La jeune femme courut lui maintenir les cheveux. Elle lui essuya la bouche ensuite mais il la repoussa brutalement, l'envoyant se cogner contre la petite table où elle prenait ses fugaces repas.

Il se redressa seul tant bien que mal alors qu'elle gémissait. Il voulut ouvrir la porte d'entrée et s'enfuir par cette sortie offerte mais un sceau bien particulier réveil encore de vieux souvenirs : un sceau de sang.

Il se retourna pour faire face à se geôlière, qui sourit douloureusement :

-Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Kakashi, gomen…

-Tu ne peux pas…répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-je vais aller travailler. Je ne reviendrai que demain dans la nuit. Tu trouveras de quoi manger dans les placards, ok ? Et si je vois Iruka, je lui dirais de passer te voir.

-Tu n'as pas le droit…

-A demain, finit-elle en l'ignorant.

Elle le contourna et ouvrit la porte. Il essaya bien de la suivre mais une onde le projeta sur le plancher de l'appartement. Elle ferma derrière elle sans écouter ses suppliques.

**?**

Aujourd'hui, Neji pénétrait dans le saint des saints : le conseil du clan Hyuga. Ce conseil se réunissait un fois par mois pour traiter des affaires courantes du clan et était exclusivement réservé à la Soke. C'était la première fois qu'un membre de la Bunke y était « cordialement » convié, ce qui lui valait de nombreux regards peu amicaux de la part des vieux conservateurs des deux branches.

L'invitation l'avait d'ailleurs surprit lui-même. Bien qu'il est été le disciple de Hiashi-sama puis l'un des professeurs particuliers d'Hanabi-sama, jamais il n'avait bénéficié d'un quelconque privilège, surtout depuis son opposition au bannissement d'Hinata. Hiashi n'avait pas spécialement apprécié son mouvement d'humeur et Neji pensait avoir été rayer de la liste des favoris de son oncle.

En fait, c'était Hikari la tante maternelle d'Hinata et d'Hanabi, qui était venu le trouver. Elle lui avait dit d'observer, d'écouter mais surtout de comprendre ce nœuds complexes d'alliances tacites qui régissait le clan.

Hiashi debout, devant le demi-cercle de vieillards vénérables, présidait. A genoux, à ses côtés, Hanabi tenait son dos bien droit, fière de sa position privilégiée. Elle respirait l'orgueil à plein nez, comme si elle savait quelque chose que Neji ignorait, et qui lui était particulièrement plaisant. Hiashi ouvrit le spectacle sans préavis et notre ami tendit l'oreille.

-D'ici sept mois, Hanabi, nouvelle promut Junin, fêtera ses dix-sept ans, d'ici un an.

_« C'était donc ça, réalisa Neji. »_

La raison de l'attitude hautaine et méprisante de sa cousine s'expliquait. Il commençait juste à comprendre.

-Elle deviendra à ce moment là mon successeur officiel.

_« Et Hinata ? songea Neji en serrant les poings silencieusement. N'est-ce pas elle la véritable héritière ? »_

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

-Je m'y oppose !

Neji se retourna vivement vers sa voisine Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers eux, confirmant son doute : il n'était pas dans les habitudes du conseil d'interrompre ainsi le chef de clan. Néanmoins, Hikari s'était levée pour manifester sa vive opposition.

Les quelques murmures, qui s'élevaient, furent rapidement étouffés par le regard glacial de Hiashi.

La femme quitta sa place et marcha lentement, le menton levé jusqu'au centre de la pièce, abandonnant Neji, qui bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître était étonné que Hikari se pose en adversaire de son oncle.

Une scène similaire à celle d'y a un an ce mit en place, mais cela Neji l'ignorait. Elle se retourna face à l'assemblée faisant voler sa longue chevelure brune aux reflets bleutés pour déclarer :

-Hanabi n'est pas le premier enfant de Hiashi-sama. En vertu des lois qui régissent notre clan, _n'importe quel_ Hyuga de rang junin ou supérieur et âgé de dix-sept ans ou plus peut se porter candidat contre le favori ou la favorite du chef de clan actuel !

Un tôlé général retentit. Les conseillers se levaient tous, les uns après les autres, pour crier, insulter Hikari et ses quelques soutiens.

Neji observait impassible la scène exceptionnelle. Il réfléchissait aux paroles de Hikari et commençait à deviner la raison de sa présence.

-ASSEZ ! cria Hiashi pour se faire entendre.

L'assemblée se rassit.

-Très astucieux de ta part Hikari-san, admit le chef de clan. Il est vrai que nos lois sont formelles sur ce point. Cependant nous sommes face à un cas atypique : mon premier enfant n'a jamais eu l'étoffe d'un chef de clan. Hanabi a dignement accomplit cette tâche comme la sienne depuis sa naissance. Elle a toujours été la plus forte.

-Nous n'en savons rien ! Tu as toujours refusé qu'elles s'affrontent, jugeant l'épreuve inutile.

-Hinata est morte ! s'exclama Hiashi furieux de perdre le contrôle.

A ses côtés, Hanabi cilla mais tous les regards étaient figés sur les deux rivaux. Seul, Neji dévisagea sa cousine intrigué. Chez n'importe quel autre individu, cette réaction aurait été normal, mais pas chez un Hyuga. Chez n'importe quel autre sœur, cette réaction aurait été naturelle, mais pas chez Hanabi. Elle cachait quelque chose en rapport avec Hinata.

-Tu n'en a aucune preuve, protesta Hikari. Tu ne pouvais pas la tuer sans risquer ta place au sein des Hyuga. Tu l'as donc écarté d'un révère de main !

-Avec l'accord du conseil de la famille…

-Avec l'accord _d'une partie_ du conseil ! Dois-je te rappeler que par un heureux hasard pour toi, je n'étais pas à Konoha lors du vote ?

Déconcerté par les propos d'Hikari, Neji quitta sa cousine des yeux en se promettant toute fois, de l'interroger plus tard. Ainsi Hikari n'avait pas voté pour le bannissement d'Hinata ? Et donc la raison de sa présence était en autre lié à la culpabilité que la Hyuga ressentait pour ne pas avoir réussit à protéger sa nièce ?

-Nous nous éloignons du sujet, interviens l'un des vieillards. Hiashi-sama, la remarque d'Hikari-sama est tout à fait recevable. Elle peut donc opposé son propre élu à Hanabi-sama.

-Très bien, répondit Hiashi de mauvaise grâce. Qui sera ton protégé Hikari-san ?

-Hyuga Neji.

Neji avait déjà comprit. Il ne cilla pas et au contraire se leva alors que son nom résonnait dans la salle. Une nouvelle vague de protestations s'élevaient. Il n'appréciait guère qu'Hikari le manipule ainsi, en le contraignant à accepter mais il lui semblait que tout comme lui, elle ne souhaitait en réalité qu'une seule chose : qu'Hinata reprenne la place qui lui revenait de droit.

_« Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, songea-t-il en croisant le regard remplit de haine d'Hanabi, sa nouvelle rivale… »_

**?**

La répartition des adversaires convenait parfaitement à Naruto. Personne d'autre que Hinata n'était plus qualifiée pour lutter contre un Hyuga ou dans le cas présent, un Byakugan. Et Sasuke s'en sortirait très bien avec l'autre. Quand à lui, il mourrait d'envie de régler son compte à cet arrogant chef d'équipe.

Son clone bondissait déjà en salto pour lui décrocher un coup de pied et le faire dégringoler de son perchoir. Le ninja les évita en penchant son dos vers l'arrière. Mais le clone n'avait pas dit son dernier mot : il se dédoubla et attrapa le bras de son jumeau pour lui faire faire un demi-tour en plein vol, avant d'aller s'encastrer dans un arbre et de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière. Le clone restant arrivait rapidement dans le dos du ninja de Kumo sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner.

-**Suiton : la pluie corrosive.**

Une pluie diluvienne se mit à tomber sur le clone, qui explosa à son tour. Les gouttes d'eau s'enfoncèrent dans la matière en la brulant.

Naruto observa le phénomène bien planqué, avant de faire quelques mudras pour que de nouveaux clones apparaissent. Ses paupières virèrent au rouge alors qu'il se concentrait.

_« Voyons voir ce que ce crachin vaut face au senjutsu… »_

Ne sachant ce qu'il se préparait, le ninja voulant débusquer le blond, choisit une attaque de grande envergure :

**-Suiton : la Grande Cataracte !**

Une monstrueuse vague de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut déferla sur la scène, n'épargnant que son invocateur.

**-Futon : le Saut du Crapaud !** s'écrièrent les cinq Naruto aux yeux de batraciens.

Sautant au dessus du raz-de-marée, ils dégainèrent d'un même geste leurs deux épées aux triples lames pour fondre sur leur proie. Le ninja para les attaques les unes après les autres à l'aide d'un parapluie sortie de nulle part jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

Les parades s'enchainèrent. Naruto sauta pour éviter de se faire trancher les genoux, pendant qu'une des deux épées blessa son adversaires, laissant s'écouler un peu de sang. La pluie se remit à tomber, faisant cicatriser instantanément la plaie. L'armure du vent renforcé à l'énergie naturelle protégea Naruto, lui permettant de survivre. Les lames s'entrechoquaient sous le déluge silencieux, perforant le terrain autour d'eux, rendant le jeu dangereux. Le ninja lève soudain son parapluie pour abattre sur la tête de Naruto. Celui-ci ayant largement prévu le geste, coinça le manche entre ses deux épées. Le ninja en profita pour tendre sa main libre et pour toucher le torse du blond. Cependant notre héros loin de se laisser faire, décoinça l'une de ses deux épées pour venir contrer la main trop hardie. Mais au lieu de trancher net l'appendice, l'épée se volatilisa au contact du chakra bleu qu'émettait la paume de main du ninja.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et d'un bond se retrouva plusieurs mètres plus loin accroupit face au ninja. Incrédule, il vérifia : il n'y avait plus qu'une seule épée entre ses mains. Quelle était donc cette technique qui faisait disparaître les objets sans laisser de trace ? Il releva la tête vers son ennemi en quête d'explications, que se dernier ne put s'empêcher de lui fournir :

-Mon clan a longtemps chercher à copier la fameuse technique de téléportation du Yondaime Hokage ? A défaut de parvenir à se téléporter, nous pouvons à présent envoyer tout objet, personne que nous touchons avec notre technique dans une dimension parallèle. Si le sujet est un être vivant, il reste en état de stase jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne dans notre univers. Le seul défaut de cette technique est que si je meurt, tous les objets que j'aurais au moment même de ma mort, envoyé dans la dimension parallèle disparaîtront à jamais. Assez parler ! **Suiton : la Grande Cataracte.**

Naruto refit le saut du crapaud.

**-Suiton : le Dragon aqueux !**

Quand un énorme dragon surgit des flots déchainés. Il ouvrit grand sa gueule bordée de crocs liquides, non pour croquer notre blond mais pour cracher un jet composé du même acide que la pluie.

**-Suiton : le Serpent du Lac.**

Un énorme serpent composé d'eau du raz-de-marée précédent apparut pour venir arracher la tête du dragon. Les deux techniques retombèrent laissant le sol détrempé. Néanmoins, le mal était fait : le jet avait touché Naruto.

-Tu es arrivée trop tard, s'écria le ninja à Hinata.

La brune légèrement essoufflée, était retombée en position accroupit au sol.

-Que tu crois ! cria une voix dans le dos du ninja. **Rasengan !**

Dans les airs, le clone disparut suite à l'action de l'acide, pendant que l'adversaire utilisait sa pluie pour détruire l'orbe de chakra, ainsi que le clone qui l'avait créé.

Le vrai Naruto ayant perdu ses paupières rouges, apparut aux côtés d'Hinata.

-Il est coriace ! Il vaut mieux le combattre à distance et ne le laisse surtout pas te toucher, il a une technique bizarre…résuma en quelques mots Naruto avant que de gigantesques tentacules d'eau ne jaillissent du sol humide pour les attaquer.

**-le Tourbillon Divin !**

La technique tranchait les tentacules mais ceux-ci ne cessaient de se reformer. Naruto ne sachant comment aider Hinata sans la gêner, remarqua les grands mouvements de bras du ninja, comme s'il dirigeait ses tentacules à distance à la manière des marionnettistes.

Il se dirigea donc vers leur adversaire armé de son unique épée, près à lui en faire découdre pour le déconcentrer. Peine perdu, le ninja de Kumo arrivait parfaitement à manier son parapluie d'une main et diriger les tentacules de l'autre. Le blond bondissait poussant son habilité, sa ruse au maximum pour perturber ne serait-ce que quelques secondes l'homme.

Hinata faiblissait. La pilule militaire mettait du temps à agir et ses cotes la lançaient. Elle ne devait pas manquer un seul des appendices pour ne pas risquer de se faire blesser, assommer ou pire. Elle se concentra pour expulser du chakra de chacun de ses tenkensus et former un cocon de chakra. Les tentacules reculèrent un bref instant comme si elles étaient surprises avant de se relancer de plus belle à l'attaque. Mais la carapace de chakra protégeait Hinata temporairement. En contrepartie, elle consommait une quantité astronomique de chakra et une immobilité totale. Cependant la brune faisait totalement confiance au blond.

Enfin, Naruto réussit à blesser son adversaire, le désarment par la même occasion. Malheureusement, loin de le déconcentrer comme il l'aurait souhaiter, le ninja sourit sadiquement avant de serrer fermement les phalanges de sa main qui contrôlait les appendices d'eau et de murmurer pour que seul lui l'entende :

**-Suiton : la Prison aqueuse…**

Les tentacules autour d'Hinata tout en continuant de l'assaillir, se regroupèrent en se touchant les unes et les autres. Une couche d'eau vient recouvrir le cocon de chakra d'Hinata, gagnant petit à petit du terrain. Inquiète et ne pouvant se permettre de gaspiller plus de chakra, elle annula sa technique se laissant volontairement enfermer dans une sphère d'eau.

Naruto n'avait put s'empêcher de tourner les yeux brièvement vers sa coéquipière au lieu de profiter de l'ouverture et d'attaquer. Ce bref instant suffit au ninja pour lancer sa paume de la main en avant vers le torse du jinchuunriki comme précédemment.

A peine la tête sous l'eau, Hinata déclencha les 64 poings pour se libérer rapidement avant de s'asphyxier. Elle se rétablit. Les tentacules avaient disparu. Elle croisa brièvement le regard bleu azur. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Elle regarda plutôt leur ennemi avec son Byakugan…Ennemi qui s'apprêtait à frapper Naruto, la main recouverte de chakra !

« …et ne laisse surtout pas te toucher, il a une technique bizarre… »

Il valait mieux que ce soit elle plutôt que lui. Dés lors, elle ne réfléchit plus. Ses mains agirent d'elle-même.

Naruto se retourna vers son opposant. Le contact d'un quart de seconde qu'il avait eu avec son amie l'avait rassuré. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ne s'aperçut qu'à cet instant du poing de chakra qui venait le tenir au ventre.

_« Vite une permu… »_

Et avant même que son idée n'arrive à se formuler complètement, il reconnut la sensation désagréable de la permutation. Une demi seconde plus tard, il se trouvait à la place exacte où se tenait Hinata auparavant, ébahi. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre, que le poing rencontra le ventre d'Hinata, qui disparu immédiatement.

Une seconde plus tard, il tenait le ninja un kunai sous la gorge :

-Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Je croyais pourtant t'avoir déjà expliquer ma technique, répliqua son ennemi amusé.

-Réponds !

-Dans une dimension parallèle à la notre… Elle réapparaîtra quand je le souhaiterai…

-Tout de suite ! ordonna Naruto en pressant le kunai pour faire couler un peu de sang.

-Oh oh ! Ne t'ai-je donc pas précisé que ma mort entraînerait celle de mes prisonniers donc celle de ta chère amie… C'est dans ton intérêt de me laisser partir vivant.

Le blond grogna puis poussa rudement l'homme devant lui.

-Je connais tout un tas d'autres _méthodes_ pour que tu t'exécute ! menaça-t-il.

-Minute ! Tu la veux en bon ou mauvais état ? A toi de voir…

De rage, Naruto frappa le sol. Il sentait que le ninja bluffait mais comme il n'avait aucune preuve et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas risquer la vie d'Hinata…Tout était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas perdu sa concentration, au lieu de s'inquiéter autant pour elle, elle n'aurait pas été obligé de…

-Pars ! cria-t-il avec rage. Néanmoins je te poursuivrais jusqu'à récupérer Ten'shi…Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure pour lui-même.

Le ninja de Kumo ravi de sa victoire, se hâta de disparaître d'un signe de la main.

**Alors est-ce que ce chapitre méritait l'attente que je vous ai infligé ?**

**Kiss.**


	35. Chapitre 35

**Bonsoir ! (ouf ! Je suis dans les temps !)**

**J'ai oublié la semaine dernière de vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée à tous ! (moi c'est demain T.T)**

**Au sujet de ce chapitre, Naruto part un peu en…vrille, dirons-nous. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Et puis à propos de cet EA, suivant les reviews soit je le laisse inachevé, soit vous aurez une suite dans les EA de la part3. =) **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**dj : **Y en a au moins un qui est content de me voir ! XD

**Tony : **En fait, Hinata a un auteur sadique sur son dos ! x) Suspense insoutenable ? Tant mieux ! Combien de temps Hinata va disparaitre ? Hum… Bonne question ! Je sais pas trop…Une dizaine de chapitres ? ^^ Naruto va-t-il décider à se bouger ? Bonne question ! (bis !) Tu remarque quand même qu'il y a eu une sacrée progression dans les sentiments de Naruto. Un petit choc pour lui en faire prendre conscience et… Bien sur que j'irai voir ta fic ! (j'adore lire celles de mes lecteurs ! ^^) Kiss.

**Angelhina : M**erci ! (l'humble bachelière s'incline poliment) Alors, concernant le chapitre : ravie de voir que le combat t'a plut (et merci pour les compliments !) mais tu as eu du mal sur le temps ? Si c'est 1°) la conjugaison, j'ai pas pu mettre en ligne le chap corrigé (j'ai essayé mais ça a tout buggué ! -.-') donc je réessayerai plus tard… 2°) le temps…quand se passe la scène ? le moment ? J'ai pas ré-insisté dessus, parce que comme ça se passe en même temps que les combats de Sasuke et de Hinata (puis ça déborde) je ne voulais pas faire trop lourd. Sachant, que vous aviez lu le chap précédent il y a longtemps, j'aurai peut-être du… 3°) …(blanc) pas d'autre idée alors si j'ai pas répondu correctement, merci de me le signaler ! ^^ J'adore répondre aux questions, t'inquiète ! C'est aussi un moyen pour moi de vérifier si je n'ai pas laissé un détail m'échapper ou une incohérence. Pourquoi Naruto n'éclate-t-il pas le sceau de Neji ? Eh bien pour l'instant, ils ne se sont pas exactement au même endroit ! ^^ Plus sérieusement, le clan Hyuga s'apercevra vite de la disparition du sceau de Neji, alors que là Neji (même s'il n'en a pas conscience) va prendre un rôle très symbolique : un homme de la Bunke candidat pour le poste de chef de clan ? C'est du jamais vu ! Il va porter les espoirs de toute la branche parallèle (même si lui veut seulement garder la place chaude pour Hinata). C'est l'une des raisons qui font que je préfère laisser son sceau à Neji. Une autre est que Neji a finalement accepté son rôle et je ne vois pas pourquoi il demanderait ou accepterait ce service d'un inconnu comme Akuma ! Sinon, d'ici la fin ça arrivera sans doute ou à la toute fin(C'est qu'ils seront bien occupés d'ici là ! ^^), je n'ai pas encore décidé ce genre de détails. Les reviews ne m'ennuient jamais ! Bien au contraire, ne t'inquiète pas ! ^^ Merci. Kiss.

**Loemanii : **Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là !

**Vince23 : **Je passe ce qui concerne ta fic, vu qu'on a déjà bien parlé et j'enchaîne : des erreurs de syntaxe, il y a beaucoup je confirme ! J'ai beau relire, me faire relire etc. j'en trouve encore ! Effectivement, j'ai essayé de conserver des caractères proches et j'avais semé tellement d'indices sur l'identité d'Akuma et Setsu, que j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il y avait une grosse flèche clignotante qui disait « Naruto et Sasuke » en pointant « Akuma et Setsu » ! Je plaisantais en affirmant qu'il fallait être une fille pour aimer le NaruHina. Je sais que les gars romantiques existent ! ^^ Très bonne idée concernant la technique du type de Kumo. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé que Naruto pouvait intervenir ainsi. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de l'utiliser, dommage ! J'ai déjà prévu comment régler ce petit contretemps. Et oui, escamoter l'héroïne est toujours source de grands périls pour l'auteur ! ^^ Pour moi, c'est plutôt l'inverse, quand je créée du suspense, je suis heureuse de vous faire souffrir un peu et quand l'intrigue se finit, je suis anxieuse par rapport à comment la suite de l'histoire sera prise ! (complètement à l'inverse des lecteurs en somme ! ^^') Voilà ! a+

**Maria19 : **Toi, tu n'attends que le GaaraMatsuri ! ^^' Mais je pense que tu as raison : Gaara comprendra sur son lit de mort avec une Matsuri sanglotant à genoux à ses côtés ! Par contre, je vois pas du tout Naruto et Gaara parler de filles ensemble ! XD Ca serait un peu surréaliste à mon goût ! Bye.

**Le Petit Lutin : **Merci et bonne rentrée à toi aussi ! :) Comment Naruto va reprendre le dessus sur Kyubi dans l'EA ? mdr. C'est ça le plus beau je crois ! Mais je garde le secret ! Tu as raison, la condamnation de Ino était prévisible et de toute façon annoncer depuis le début. Quant à un TsubakiKiba, moi je veux bien mais c'est plutôt mal parti…ce chapitre est justement un rappel des enjeux principaux et de la situation ! Donc s'il y a un ou deux détails que tu as zappé depuis le temps, tu vas comprendre pourquoi le TsubakiKiba est mal parti. Oui, Hanabi va super mal prendre la situation. Neji va devoir faire attention : ça chauffe ! Comment Hinata va s'en sortir ? Bonne question… Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, j'avais déjà écrit ce passage mais maintenant je doute. J'ai une nouvelle idée qui me semble meilleure…Bref, ce sera la surprise totale tant pour vous que pour moi ! Aie ! Non, je n'ai pas pensé à imaginer Hinata dans l'autre dimension, désolée ! Pour moi, c'est un peu comme si elle était dans le coma. Cependant, quant elle se réveillera il devrait y avoir un bref passage sur ce moment. Kiss.

**Je crois que c'est tout.**

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES ET A TOUS**

**Chapitre 35 :**

**EA9 :**** Dénie**

Le prisonnier n'avait toujours pas quitter sa position. Ses mains fermement plaquées contre ses yeux comme pour le protéger de la monstrueuse réalité. Il se mit à fredonner une vieille mélodie de son enfance déchue en se balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme de cette étrange comptine.

Indifférent aux sombres et humides égouts qui l'entouraient et qui retenaient son âme, aux ricanements provenant de l'extérieur, du monde réel, il continuait. Son esprit refusait d'accepter l'horrible scène dont il avait été le témoin forcé malgré les stigmates de terreur qui blanchissaient ses cheveux. Le temps n'était plus à savoir si ce n'était qu'une mise en scène ou si ses amis avaient tous été véritablement tué devant ses yeux…Son cœur encore pur ne comprenait pas. Son innocence enfantine reculait face à la cruauté des hommes, des démons…D'ailleurs où était la différence ?

_**Précepte ninja :**__** Un ennemi vivant à terre, reste un ennemi et un potentiel danger. Le ninja se doit d'éliminer toute menace pour lui et son équipe.**_

Les notes remplissaient le cachot de plus en plus fort. Les humains, êtres cruels qui survivent de par le malheur des autres, tachant de faire passer leurs méfaits pour de glorieuses épopées. Que savait-on des grandes guerres ninjas ? Ce que le vainqueur en avait raconté, guère plus. Faire table rase de ses propres crimes et dénoncer ceux du « mal », voilà comment fonctionne l'être humain. Homme, démon, la définition est la même au fond !

Aux sons de la comptine, son esprit s'évadait toujours plus loin dans les méandres de souvenirs heureux. Les sonorités inspiraient à sa mémoire une image acoustique, celle d'une cour de récréation animée de rires, de cris, de joie. Un ciel limpide et un soleil complétaient le décor. Des enfants fumés jouaient autour de lui…Car il était présent. Comme les autres, il était enveloppé dans une sorte de nuage gris clair. Il distinguait vaguement la couleur orange de ses vêtements, qui passaient à travers le voile…

**(Selon vos reviews, j'écrirai la suite dans les EA de la part3 ou laisserai ce passage inachevé ! A vous de voir ! -) )**

**…**

-T'as une visite ! Cria le garde en secouant la prisonnière.

Hagarde, elle s'assit sur sa couchette de fortune et regarda l'homme entré sans un mot. Elle tâcha de se réveiller et d'oublier la nuit courte et agitée qu'elle venait de passer. Bien que l'ayant reconnu, elle l'ignora royalement en s'étirant un peu. Une petite grimace vue le jour lorsque son dos se chargea de lui rappeler le coup qu'elle avait encaissé la veille du verdict. Machinalement, elle se massa un peu et constata qu'elle devait avoir une magnifique ecchymose.

_« Une de plus, songea-t-elle avec amertume. »_

Comme il ne lui adressait toujours pas la parole, elle se leva pour traverser la geôle sans un regard. Arrivée dans un des coins de la cellule, elle ôta sans gêne sa tunique informe et malodorante. Du coin de l'œil, elle constata mi-amusée, mi-lasse qu'il s'était détourné. Elle se baissa pour prendre la carafe d'eau jaunâtre qu'on lui avait amenée et se vida la moitié sur la tête. Elle se frotta la moindre goutte sur son corps maigre et meurtrit pour vaguement essayer d'enlever un peu de crasse. Puis elle remit sa tunique olive sans se sécher, vu que de toute façon il n'y avait aucune serviette prévue pour cet effet.

-Ino…

Elle pivota sur elle-même. Finalement il avait été plus rapide qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé…

-Hai ? Répondit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

-Ino…Ces bleus…

-Oh ça !

Elle remonta l'une de ses manches pour laisser apparaître un poignet violacé.

-Rien de grave ! Affirma-t-elle en souriant. Je suis souvent obligée de me battre ici ! Parfois contre des hommes, parfois contre des femmes. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de blondes aux yeux bleus, qui finissent en prison.

Il semblait stupéfait de voir qu'elle prenait ça si bien, comme si c'était normal. Pourtant sa situation était tout à fait sur-vivable par rapport à d'autres.

-Les gardiens ne…

-Les gardiens n'ont pas à défendre une traîtresse ! Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se reprit immédiatement. Beaucoup trop d'amertume avait filé dans ses paroles. Heureusement pour elle, il était trop maussade pour le remarquer.

-P…Pour…Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi ai-je trahit Konoha ? Pourquoi suis-je sortie avec toi ? Pourquoi ai-je dit t'aimer ?

-…

-Tu m'attirais, c'est vrai…Mais tu ne pouvais remplacer Sasuke dans mon cœur, Kiba. Cependant tu était une excellente couverture pour faire croire à nos amis que j'avais tourné la page…

Il détourna les yeux.

-Tu n'arrive pas à supporter la vérité, Kiba ? Tu as mal ? Tu souffre ?

Elle l'obligea à la regarder. Impassible elle vit ses yeux s'embués.

-MENTEUR ! Cria-t-elle.

-…

-MENTEUR ! Répéta-t-elle.. Tu m'as déjà remplacé ! Je le sais ! Je le lis sur ton visage…Si tu m'aimais encore, Kiba, tu aurais réagit en découvrant qu'elle est ma vie ici !

Elle le gifla pour l'obliger à réagir, à assimiler. Il se débattait entre pleins de sentiments contradictoires.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? …Une seule chose était certaine :

-Je ne…t'aime plus…Ino…

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus, sans un regard supplémentaire de la cage.

_« Fais ta vie Kiba, pensa-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux. Oublis moi et sois heureux…Adieu… »_

**…**

Le moustique voletait tranquillement entre les immenses arbres de la forêt. Il se dirigeait vers un endroit précis : une clairière bien dissimulée au fond des bois sombres. A cet endroit, l'insecte plongea vers le sol en direction d'une flaque d'eau noire.

De l'eau ? Non, la matière pousseuse et noirâtre lui colla les pattes, si bien qu'à peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'il redécollait en semant de minuscules gouttelettes vers son maître.

Ainsi prévenu, Shino apparut soudainement de derrière les arbres tandis que Sai émergeait de la flaque d'encre. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre impassibles. C'était le premier contact qu'ils avaient ensemble depuis un mois, si l'on excluait les rapports quotidiens des mouches de l'Aburame.

-Alors ? Demanda Sai.

-Infiltration réussit. Je suis dans la garde personnelle d'Orochimaru et Kabuto. Kabuto particulièrement est ravi d'avoir un membre de mon clan sous la main.

-Qu'as-tu découvert ?

-Orochimaru continu ses expériences sur tous les dojutsus. Ainsi que le Kazekage l'avait signalé à Hokage-sama, il ne peut à présent plus changer de corps et cela semble beaucoup l'inquiéter, raconta Shino.

-Quels dojutsus l'intéressent ?

-Je n'ai pas réussit à le découvrir…J'essayerai d'en apprendre plus dans les prochains jours.

-Hokage-sama souhaite que tu t'empare des documents avant l'arrivée de l'équipe Konoha-Suna charger de l'élimination du sannin.

-Je tacherais de m'y employer.

-Pour l'instant, reprit le brun, les ninjas de Suna ignorent encore l'emplacement de la planque d'Orochimaru, Hokage-sama ne leurs a pas transmit l'information. Mais cela ne s'aurait tarder. N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas te dévoiler trop tôt.

-Hn, répliqua Shino légèrement agacé de se voir rappeler les ordres comme un débutant. Comment s'en sort Tsubaki avec Kiba ?

-Apparemment, elle a décidé d'attaquer sur les deux fronts : Ino et Hinata, expliqua Sai en esquissant un sourire joyeux peu naturel. Et tu la connais, elle n'a pas put s'empêcher d'en faire une tonne ! Elle joue à l'aveugle.

-…Kiba a toujours été très protecteur…Il considère le bannissement de Hinata et la trahison de Ino comme des échecs personnels. Il pense qu'il aurait du mieux les protéger. Il a perdu confiance en lui depuis…Tsubaki a effectivement beaucoup plus de chance de l'atteindre en jouant sur ces tableaux là et devenir une petite aveugle réaffirma l'instinct protecteur de Kiba.

-J'ai lu, commença Sai, un livre qui expliquait que la trahison de l'être aimé était la pire épreuve qu'un homme peut avoir à traverser.

-…

Sur ces paroles, les deux Anbus de la Racine se séparent pour retourner l'un à son espionnage, l'autre à son village pour remettre son rapport.

**…**

A peine, Sasuke avait-il transpercé son ennemi transformé en torche humaine avec Kusanagi que Naruto lui était tombé dessus fou de rage. Le brun avait enclenché ses Sharingan et tentait de remonter la faible piste que les ninjas avaient laisser en venant. Tout semblait indiquer qu'ils venaient bien de Kumo. Et à sa grande inquiétude, tout semblait indiquer que Naruto et/ou Kyubi allait faire un massacre.

Inconscient du changement de couleurs de ses yeux qui causait une vive appréhension chez son meilleur ami, le blond ruminait en le suivant.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle s'interposait entre lui et une mort certaine. La deuxième fois, qu'elle prétendait se sacrifier pour lui.

**« -Alors, réfléchit-il. Est-ce que tu as un rêve ?**

**-Hai…Ce n'est pas exactement un rêve…plutôt un souhait : que tous ceux que j'aime soient heureux.**

**-Waouh ! Tu as un cœur d'or Ten'shi ! S'écria Akuma. »**

Il serra les poings : quel prix était-elle prête à mettre pour réaliser son souhait ? Est-ce que le sacrifice d'une vie vaut le bonheur des autres ? La mort n'engendre-t-elle pas plutôt le malheur, la tristesse et la vengeance ?

_« Est-ce que la vie d'Hinata vaut plus que la mienne ? Assurément que non ! »_

Et qui était-elle pour décider qui devait mourir, qui devait survivre ? Pourquoi se dressait-elle toujours en ultime barrière entre son destin et lui ?

**« -Je n'ai pas peur... Je n'ai pas peur de mourir en te protégeant…parce que sans toi, ma vie…nos vies n'ont plus aucun sens ! »**

Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne _la_ méritait pas.

Tout était de sa faute…s'il avait eu un peu plus confiance en elle…Jamais…jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de se retourner. Il savait qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour se défendre seule et qu'en cas de besoin elle l'appellerait mais…il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher.

Il avait tellement envi de la protéger…

N'était-ce pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses ? La fonction de l'Homme n'était-elle pas de défendre la Femme ? De protéger ce petit être fragile, doux, attentionné, gentil et si innocent ?

_« Eh bien pour l'instant mon cher, t'as pas vraiment réussit à démontrer qui était le mâle dans cette histoire… »_

Il allait la retrouver, c'était une promesse.

Il allait la retrouver, la libérer et leur faire regretter. Et si jamais ils avaient osé lever ne serait-ce que la voix sur elle, il ne se retiendrait pas. Il ne se retiendrait plus. Et ça c'était aussi une promesse.

Parce qu'elle le connait mieux que personne.

**« Naruto rêvait de devenir Hokage pour qu'on reconnaisse enfin son potentiel et son existence. Il a toujours crut en lui. Il s'est toujours relevé. Il ne renonce jamais. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublié la solitude de son enfance et retrouvé celui qu'il considérait comme son frère…Mais lorsque Kyubi a faillit blesser ses amis les plus chers, il n'a pas hésité à oublier son nindo, à renoncer à son village, à replonger dans la solitude, pour **_**nous**_** sauver… »**

Parce qu'elle croit en lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

**« ****-Akuma ! Akuma ! Chuchota-t-elle.**

**-Quoi ? Balbutia le jeune homme d'une voix pâteuse. On nous attaque ?**

**-Non ! Répondit la jeune femme les yeux brillants. J'accepte !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'accepte la proposition du Kazekage ! »**

Et parce qu'il en est tombé amoureux…

**« -Dis-moi Ten'shi est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui compte vraiment pour toi ? Demanda soudain Akuma.**

**-H-hai.**

**-Il le sait ?**

**-Non. Il ne l'a jamais su. Il ne n'aime pas de toutes façons…Et puis j'ai préféré renoncer à lui quand j'ai été bannie. »**

**…**

**Alors, nous avons eu :**

**Une Ino émouvante je l'espère, un petit rappel des manigances de Danzo avec Shino et Sai pour se remettre dans le bain et un Naruto tout perturbé mais qui a ENFIN prit conscience de ses sentiments ! =) (c'est un grand progrès : nous arrivons à la moitié de la fic ! ^^)**

**Cela compense-t-il l'absence d'Hinata ? (Maria19, on se voit prochainement ? -))**

**Kiss.**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Pardon, pardon, milles pardons pour le retard ! **

**Je m'excuse, je commence juste à appréhender la quantité de travail à la fac sans compter que je n'ai pas eu de vacances à la Toussaint. C'est pas pour rien qu'on parle des « prépas à la fac » pour les doubles majeures ! ^^' (avant de me faire taper sur les doigts, je sais que ce que je fais n'a rien de comparable avec la pression qui pèse sur les épaules des prépa) Bref, maintenant que je sais à quoi m'en tenir, les chapitres ce sera quand je veux, et avec le retard que je veux. Désolée mais mes études sont prioritaires ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas laisser tomber. Ce n'est pas du tout dans mes projets. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop bossé cette fic pour ne pas la faire aboutir ! Cependant, le rythme de publication des chapitres va continuer de trinquer ! (donc non, je ne sais pas quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre) Merci pour tous vos encouragements.**

**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances et de joyeuses fêtes !**

**Ce chap est entièrement consacré à Naruto et Sasuke ! En dehors du EA, vous ne verrez qu'eux ! **

**Cependant une petite remise à jour est peut-être nécessaire pour certains : Hinata vient de faire enlever par Kumo et Naruto/Kyubi et Sasuke sont sur ses traces.**

**Sinon quelques rappels au passage : quelqu'un à Konoha fait du trafic de pilules énergétiques. Kiba n'aime plus Ino, qui a tout fait pour qu'il la haïsse. Sai et Shino travaillent pour Danzo dans la Racine avec une certaine Tsubaki et si nos deux amis sont pour l'instant chargés d'espionner Orochimaru, Tsubaki se fait passer pour une aveugle et est la nouvelle partenaire de Kiba qu'elle doit recruter. Sakura tente de remettre un Kakashi alcoolique sur pied. Et Hikari, la tante maternelle d'Hinata a proposé d'opposer Neji a Hanabi dans la course à la direction du clan Hyuga. Bref, je crois que l'essentiel est dit !**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

**angelhina : Et oui, Naruto s'est rappelé de sa question à Hinata. J'avoue que quand j'ai lu ta remarque, je me suis étranglée : Hé tu vas trop vite ! Comment je vais remédier à la situation (critique) de Hinata ? Ho, j'ai bien envi de laisser Naruto mijoter un peu ! Il n'y a pas que vous qu'y êtes frustrés du temps qu'il a mit pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments ! ^^ Les remarques (idiotes) de Naruto sur qui est l'homme et la femme dans l'histoire…C'est vrai que des fois je me pose la question moi-même… Réflexion faite : Sasuke est l'homme de l'histoire, il est seul à avoir a peut près les pieds sur terre ! XD Kiss.**

**dj : eh bien lis, relis et re-relis ! lol**

**Maria19 : Et oui, la moitié déjà ! Un an que je bosse dessus et plus de 6 mois de publication ! Vu le rythme que vont prendre les publications…la fin arrivera (enfin !) dans plus de…3 ans ? (oh mon dieu ! je vais perdre la moitié de mes lecteurs quand ils vont réaliser !) ^^ Bref : no panique ! lol (malheureusement pour moi) t'es pas prête de t'arrêter de lire ! Naruto a grandit ! Oui c'est un grand maintenant ! ^^ Ha là je comprends ! Effectivement le fait de voir le bonheur des autres pour comprendre ses sentiments envers Matsuri pour Gaara pourrait être une solution ! Et non, Tsubaki n'est pas aveugle ! (ça veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas mignonne pour autant lol même si c'est une sous-fifre de Danzo !) Concernant ta deuxième review, qui m'a fait beaucoup moins plaisir pour ne rien te cacher, non je n'ai pas oublier ma fic. Sache juste que j'ai une vie en dehors de ff.**

**Le Petit lutin : La suite de l'EA ? Ok. Ce « détail » entre Kiba et Tsubaki risque de poser quelques (légers) problèmes ! ^^ A propos de Ino, en fait elle n'est pas jalouse ou pas dans le sens qu'elle est amoureuse de Kiba. Une part d'elle regrette sans doute bel et bien que Kiba se désintéresse d'elle mais elle sait qu'elle n'a plus le droit de se plaindre après sa trahison. C'est plus un moyen pour elle de le pousser dans les bras d'une autre pour qu'il l'oublie au plus vite. Elle s'en veut énormément de l'avoir fait souffrir même si ce sacrifice lui apparaît encore nécessaire et inévitable. Ok, j'avoue que l'on apprends pas beaucoup de choses sur les plans d'Orochimaru avec Shino et Sai. Tu dois bien être l'unique défenseuse de Shino ! lol En fait, je sais plus trop à propos de lui, vus vous attendez tous à un retournement de situation incroyable alors comme c'était pas prévu au programme, il ne me reste plus qu'à chercher ! (mais une chose est certaine : il ne fait pas ça pour se faire des amis ! lol c'est quoi cette idée ? Il est un peu asocial mais c'est pas un sans-ami, non plus !) Et oui ! Il était tant que Naruto grandisse sur un autre plan ! Malheureusement ce n'est QUE la moitié de ma fic ! Pas que je m'en lasse non, mais j'avance pas assez vite à mon goût sachant que là je vais encore ralentir ! Bref, j'arrête de me plaindre ! Et je te remercie pour ta review. Bises. =Je rectifie un peu la réponse que j'avais prévu de t'envoyer : j'ai bien mit à profit le temps où je n'ai rien publié et je crois avoir trouvé un truc digne de vos attentes concernant Shino et Sai ! ^^ Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !**

**Tony : Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ^^ Cette remarque s'applique autant à Naruto, qu'à toi ou qu'à moi ! lol. Concernant ta deuxième review, je continue bien sur ! Je vais m'accrocher ! =)**

**Nyria : Merci beaucoup pour ses messages de soutien ! C'est toujours très précis ! Et quoi que tu en penses ça ne ressemble pas à une caricature de fan déchainée ! ^^ Désolée pour la lenteur de publication en ce moment de nouveau mais j'ai d'autres priorités. Et je suis ravie que le titre te plaise ! Kiss.**

**Fredidou : ça me fait toujours rire les reviews des gens qui n'en sont pas du tout au même endroit. ^^ Alors soit tu as laissé tomber (depuis le chap14 on peut s'imaginer que…) soit tu as lu le chap20 et je peux te répondre sans crainte : oui, Akuma est Naruto et Setsu est Sasuke.**

**Imperatricemalefique : (un rapport avec Tara ce surnom ?) Eh bien pour répondre à ta question, la suite est là, tu fait coulisser la molette de ta souris et hop ! et puis j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes toi aussi ! ^^ Kiss.**

**Pour finir, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chap, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! =) En plus, il est assez long ! ;)**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 36 :**

**EA10 :**** Un nouveau massacre ? **

Mais que sentait-il ? N'était-ce pas l'odeur immonde du meilleur ennemi de son prisonnier ? Un Uchiwa qui plus est ?

A l'idée de tenir sa vengeance aussi proche, Kyubi se mit à saliver. Que le sang des villageois lui semblait bien fade comparer à celui de l'avant-dernier de ce clan cent fois maudit ! Depuis toutes ses années il ne rêvait que de torturer lentement, très lentement Uchiwa Madara pour avoir oser l'hypnotiser avec son horrible Sharingan. Ce n'était pas tant son attaque sur Konoha, qui le dérangeait (après tout sous hypnose ou non, il aurait finit par massacrer ce ridicule petit village un jour ou l'autre) mais plutôt que Madara l'avait empêché de riposter quand le Yondaime Hokage avait commencé sa technique pour le sceller…Jamais une chose pareille ne serait arrivée, s'il avait été conscient !

Jamais le grand Kyubi No Yoko n'avait été dressé ! Il n'était pas un de ces vulgaires bestiaux, qu'usent les humains pour se faciliter la vie ! Non ! Il avait vu le jour, comme ces semblables et ennemis, aux premières lueurs du monde, lors de l'apparition du chakra. Les humains n'étaient que de rustres arrivistes, qui n'avaient que très récemment pour sa mémoire ancestrale, découvert l'énergie pur…

C'était décidé. L'heure de sa vengeance avait sonné ! Et ce n'est pas avec ses quelques compagnons que l'Uchiwa pouvait espérer se défaire du Démon Renard.

...

Cette impression de flotter…

Elle se sentait légère, si légère qu'un coup de vent aurait put l'emporter. Mais il n'y avait pas de vent. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Le néant total. Ni noir, ni blanc. A tel point, qu'elle était incapable de voir, d'entendre, de toucher, de sentir quoique ce soit. Restait cette sensation de voler.

Elle se sentait bien et mal.

Elle était libérée de toute pression, de la vie elle-même et en même temps c'était si inattendu, si inhabituel et si peu naturel qu'elle était écrasée par une sensation de malaise.

Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne savait plus…

Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Ce n'est pas comme si la question avait effleuré son esprit…

Le passé, le présent, le futur…plus rien n'existait.

Sa conscience avait été effacée, anéantit, annihilée.

Enfin, c'est ce qui lui semblait, jusqu'au moment où une vive douleur la saisit à la poitrine. On lui rappelait douloureusement qu'elle possédait un organe à cet endroit. Un crochet était venu se planter dans son cœur qu'elle pensait mort et la tirait vers une réalité.

_« Non ! NON ! »_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éveillait au monde réel, une peur monstrueuse assortit d'un mystérieux pressentiment la firent se débattre. Elle ne devait pas reprendre conscience. Il y avait quelque chose là-haut…quelque chose qui lui voulait du mal ! Pourquoi ne pas la laisser dans cet état comateux, puisqu'elle ne gênait personne ?

-Hyuga Hinata…

Et elle fut forcer d'ouvrir les yeux.

-…quel honneur de vous rencontrer enfin !

« Pas d'ironie dés le matin, merci ! Avait-elle envie de hurler. »

Elle avait l'impression de d'avoir les oreilles bouchées et un haut le cœur la saisit comme si elle avait passé trop de temps sous l'eau.

-Gomen _Hime_. Le retour est toujours un peu dur pour les êtres humains.

Elle commençait à distinguer les lieux…

Une surface blanc sale et lisse se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa tête.

_« Un…plafond ? »_

Elle essaya de bouger un peu ses mains. Elle ne les sentait pas mais un cliquetis métallique lui indiqua qu'elle avait réussit et qu'elle devait être attachée.

Récapitulons : primo elle se réveillait dans une _pièce_ alors qu'elle était persuadée être dans une forêt l'instant d'avant, secundo elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormit des heures et elle était toute sonnée au point qu'elle avait des problèmes de vision et pour diriger ses membres et tertio (et pas le moindre) elle était prisonnière ! Dur retour à la réalité effectivement.

Elle n'avait pas le temps. Il fallait qu'elle récupère au plus vite et qu'elle comprenne la situation.

-Eh bien ?

Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers son interlocuteur… Un peu trop rapidement à juger le craquement sévère que sa nuque émit en guise de protestation.

_« Au moins un truc qui réponds ! Se félicitât-elle en dépit de cause avant qu'une inquiétante interrogation n'atteigne son esprit : où est passé Naruto-kun ? Et Sasuke ? »_

Elle cligna un peu des yeux pour distinguer plus clairement la personne en face d'elle : un sourire de psychopathe, une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux bruns. Jusque là rien de bien éclairant mais en remontant un peu son regard sur le front de son interlocuteur…

« Le bandeau de Kumokagure ! Et d'après sa tenue ça doit même être le Raikage ! »

La conclusion de ses premiers repérages ? Elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire !

Premier objectif ? Gagner du temps et faire parler son geôlier !

-Enchantée ! répondit-elle en esquissant son plus charmant sourire. Puisque vous semblez si bien me connaître, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
-Je suis le Raikage de Kumokagure, mon nom ne vous dira rien, mais peut-être le nom de mon frère réveillera quelques souvenirs en vous…Köshi, c'était un de nos plus valeureux ninjas…

-Il ne me semble pas, déclara Hinata après un temps de réflexion.

-Je suis étonné, rétorqua-t-il. J'aurai pourtant pensé que vous vous seriez renseigné sur l'identité de l'homme que votre oncle a tué pour vous sauvez la vie…

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent et son visage pâlit.

« Il est le frère du ninja qui a voulu m'enlever et à cause de qui Hizashi-sama est mort ? »

Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure alors qu'elle tentait toujours de faire discrètement bouger ses membres pour récupérer ses capacités et sortir de ce guêpe-apens le plus vite possible. Parce que là elle était mal, très mal.

-Après toutes ses années d'attente, Kumo tient enfin le précieux Byakugan entre ses mains.

Le Raikage se pencha sur elle pour venir effleurer ses tempes. Elle tenta de détourner la tête mais il lui saisit violemment le menton en le serrant. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, et poursuivit avec un sourire dément.

-Et je dois avouer que ce soit votre Byakugan ne vient que renforcer ma satisfaction. Je vais peut-être pouvoir faire de deuil de mon frère bien-aimé en le vengeant. Enfin…si vous survivez à l'extraction bien sur…acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles rassurantes, il se détourna d'elle et claqua des doigts en l'air.

Une vingtaine de medi-nin, d'infirmiers surgirent dans la crypte et s'alignèrent les uns à côté des autres, attendant les ordres de leur Kage avec impassibilité.

-Etudiez ses yeux puis extrayez-les. Tâchez de ne pas trop me l'abimer. Je n'en ai pas finit avec elle…

Il sortit abandonnant Hinata sur ce qui allait devenir sa table d'opération.

Elle jugea du regard ses futurs chirurgiens et leurs sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Ok, j'ai peut être un peu trop traîné avec Naruto-kun pour ne pas avoir peur comme ça…Bon comment on se barre d'ici ? Je ne peux pas me laisser arracher mes yeux, les Hyuga seraient ravis d'avoir un prétexte pour me tuer…rectification : un nouveau prétexte. »

Elle avait pratiquement complètement récupérer l'usage de ses membres et sa vue. Elle avait pu constater que ses geôliers ne lui avaient pas attacher les jambes.

_« Même avec l'effet de surprise, je ne risque pas d'en avoir beaucoup mais pas question de me rendre sans me battre ! »_

Un des medi-nin se mit à dicter des ordres aux autres.

Deux infirmiers s'approchèrent d'elle en tenant chacun une seringue très longue contenant un liquide ambré. Le premier et le plus corpulent lui saisit son bras droit comme si elle n'était qu'un mannequin. Il chercha une veine pendant une poignée de seconde avant d'approcher sa seringue près à la piquer, quand deux pied le saisir au niveau du cou et firent craquer ses cervicales d'une vilaine torsion et l'expédièrent sur son collègue qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Ce dernier s'effondra sous le poids de l'autre. De toute évidence il n'était pas ninja.

L'action n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes mais déjà les medi-nin bien que surpris se déployaient pour la maîtriser et d'autres non-ninjas paniqués se réfugiaient au fond de la salle.

Hinata envoya ses deux jambes derrière la tête et d'une roulade arrière elle se remit debout. Ses poignets étaient toujours attachés en hauteur tordant ses bras et l'empêchant de mettre son dos droit. Elle se suspendit au cordes qui la retenais pour accueillir les deux medi-nin qui accouraient par un grand écart, qui les envoya s'écraser contre les parois de la crypte assommés.

Elle fit un salto avant pour détordre ses muscles des bras endoloris et en profita pour éviter la nuée de scalpels qu'on lui envoyait.

_« Je ne peux pas faire de ninjutsu ou de genjutsu tant que je suis attachée et je ne vais pas risquer d'activer mon Byakugan alors qu'ils rêvent de l'étudier…Le taijutsu est ma seule option. »_

Apparemment, elle les avait surpris et suffisamment impressionnés pour qu'ils se réfugient à l'opposé d'elle.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de résister à la dose de paralysant que j'avais injecté, déclara soudainement le medi-nin qui avait distribué les ordres auparavant comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Hinata ne put lui répondre une cinquantaine de ninjas déboulèrent dans la pièce, précédés par leur Raikage furieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-il au chef des médecins.  
-Le sujet semble plus résistant que prévu. Ses yeux ne devraient en être que meilleur…

-Qu'attendez-vous pour la maitriser ?

-Je voulais voir s'il activerai son dojutsu, cela nous aurait épargné des heures de travail. Mais comme ça n'arrivera visiblement pas : **Nimpo : injection massive !**

Le médi-nin avait effectué quelques mudras.

Les cordes qui retenaient Hinata se mirent à vibrer. Elle se débâtit mais à travers les fils un puissant sédatif se diffusait. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses tenkensus en pensant ralentir la progression du liquide glacial dans son organisme. Mais ce liquide continuait sa progression. Elle le sentait envahir chacun de ses capillaires, remonter ses vaisseaux, atteindre ses artères et rependre sa flamme glacée dans son corps.

Elle gémit un instant. Sa vue se voilait. Son chakra semblait s'épuiser de lui-même. Sa tête s'affaissa sur sa poitrine. Dans un effort surhumain, elle s'obligea à la redresser toutefois se fut au tour de ses jambes de l'abandonnée. Elle bascula en arrière et sa tête heurta brutalement la table. Des points noirs vinrent obscurcir sa vision et elle perdit connaissance.

-Pas trop tôt, déclara le Raikage en faisant un signe pour que le surplus de ninjas quittent la salle. Je vous laisse vous occupez de la suite…

Le medi-nin le salua d'un hochement de tête.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il passa une main au-dessus de son front sans le touché. Immédiatement les paupières d'Hinata se crispèrent et elle se mit à s'agiter quelque peu dans son sommeil.

...

Sasuke et Naruto surplombaient la gorge désertique dans lequel le village de Kumo. Contrairement à Konoha ou Suna, l'endroit ne possédait ni arbres ni sable, juste de la pierre et de la terre tellement assoiffée que cela créait de grande crevasse sur le sol. Un vent aride balayait la scène.

-On n'y va, ordonna Naruto d'un ton froid.

Il sauta dans le précipice mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il rattrapa Naruto par sa veste noire. Le blond se débattit dans les airs :

-Mais lâche-moi !

Ignorant les protestations, Sasuke le remonta.

-QUOI ? demanda le jinchuuriki en colère.

-On ne va pas dévaster tout le village, déclara Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que ce serait une perte de temps et qu'Hinata n'a pas ce temps.

-Et en discutant on va gagner du temps peut-être ?

-J'ai déjà réfléchit au problème : soit Hinata est dans la prison pour lui faire expliquer comment son dojutsu fonctionne et soit ils l'ont directement amené à l'hôpital pour le lui extraire…

-Je prends la prison !

-Certainement pas, répliqua le brun. S'ils sont en train de la torturer, tu ne pourras plus contrôler Kyubi. Et ni toi ni moi n'avons envi de le voir !

-Je me contrôle ! protesta Naruto.

-Et les yeux rouges ? C'est des lentilles de contact peut-être ? Sans compter l'aura de mort que tu dégage.

-Je sais me contrôler ! cria Naruto en sautant.

-Il vaudrait mieux, répondit Sasuke en le suivant.

Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre. Personne ne semblait les avoir remarquer. Cependant, Gaara les avait informés qu'une guerre civile était sur le point d'éclater à Kumo alors les habitants avaient sans doute autre chose à faire que de scruter le ciel.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement chacun partant vers son bâtiment qu'ils avaient pu repérer depuis le haut.

Sasuke marchait tranquillement les mains dans les poches, le regard devant lui et son masque rangé dans sa poche. Un léger genjutsu masquait ses traits et empêchait quiconque de les détailler de trop près. Il tourna calmement à l'angle d'une rue en croisant une patrouille. Il parcourut encore quelques rues avant de tomber sur le bâtiment de la prison. Il s'avança vers l'entrée mais les deux hommes qui montaient la garde de part et d'autre de la porte l'interpellèrent :

-Hé ! Vous ! Vous faites quoi là ?

-Je viens rendre visite à mon oncle, expliqua simplement Sasuke. Il est gardien comme vous.

-Ok. Rentrez.

Sasuke entra dans la prison. A l'entrée, un garde à moitié endormit sur son bureau était installé derrière une grille pour empêcher quiconque de passer sans qu'il n'ouvre sa grille.

Sasuke s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et le ninja sursauta comme prit en faute.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda le gardien en baillant.

Sasuke se pencha pour que son regard soit à la hauteur de son interlocuteur. Il activa son sharingan et ses yeux marrons virent au rouge. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il avait sa réponse :

-N-Nous n'avons aucune femme ressemblant à votre description, sempai, annonça le gardien.

-…

-Cependant j'ai un frère qui travail comme garde du corps de Raikage-sama et il m'a parlé à la pause déjeuner d'une jeune femme qui aurait été capturée hier…Peut-être est-ce là la personne que vous cherchez, sempai ?

-Tu ne m'as pas vu, répondit l'Uchiwa en tournant les talons.

Il sortit dehors et recroisa les gardes.

-Eh bien ça a été rapide !

-Je me suis trompé ! expliqua Sasuke. Mon oncle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui…

-A…

La réponse des gardes envahissants fut couper par une énorme explosion dans le quartier de l'hôpital.

_« Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que Naruto n'est pas étranger à cela ? se questionna Sasuke en se renfrognant. »_

-Kami-sama ! cria l'un des deux hommes à côté de lui.

-Il faut qu'on y aille ! hurla son coéquipier en l'entrainant.

Sasuke fit mine de les suivre avant de les dépasser en leur coupant la tête et de disparaître en direction de l'hôpital. Tout au long de son parcours, il tuait tout potentiel renfort ennemi. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment d'ennuis.

...

De nouveau cette impression de flotter envahit Hinata…

« Ça devient un peu répétitif, pensa-t-elle avec agacement. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était beaucoup plus consciente que la première fois. Et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa assise, les jambes allongées dans un univers totalement blanc. Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite mais le paysage ne varia absolument pas. Elle était installée sur une surface plane blanche d'apparence dure. Comment était-elle arrivée là, déjà ?

Elle tenta de se lever mais ce sol était si doux, si confortable. C'était comme être assis sur un nuage. Elle soupira d'aise avant de réaliser : cet endroit l'envoutait totalement. Pas question de se laisser faire. Elle prit appui sur sa main droite une deuxième fois et se releva douloureusement. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et ses dents se serrèrent. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Cependant elle était parvenue à se mettre debout. A présent il fallait qu'elle cherche la sortie.

Comme rien dans le panorama ne se distinguait, elle décida de marcher droit devant elle. Elle posa un pied puis l'autre et déjà elle avait l'impression qu'on cherchait à la retenir. La place qu'elle venait de quitter lui semblait si accueillante, par rapport à cet avenir monochrome. L'air devenait irrespirable. Essayant de se convaincre que c'était bon signe, elle continua à avancer les larmes aux yeux.

Plus elle allait de l'avant, plus une sensation de rejet se faisait sentir dans l'atmosphère. Elle avait l'impression que ce lieu ne cherchait qu'à la repousser à la renvoyer sur son coussin flottant, à se débarrasser d'elle. Elle chercha sa respiration. Elle serra ses poings si forts qu'elle s'égratigna la peau avec ses ongles. La douleur la rendait vivante et malheureuse en même temps.

Soudain au loin, dans le fond du paysage elle distingua une ombre qui grandissait au fur à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle.

_« La sortie ! se dit elle avec espoir »_

Elle accéléra le pas tant bien que mal malgré la souffrance. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne cette porte…Les derniers mètres, elle ne progressait quasiment plus. Un blizzard glacé essayait de l'empêcher de poser ses pieds l'un devant l'autre. Pire ! Elle avait l'impression de reculer.

Enfin, elle arriva devant cette ombre. Le vent cessa progressivement de souffler, emportant avec lui cette brume qui masquait la silhouette.

Elle plissa les yeux et son père apparut.

-Que fais tu là, maudite !

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et Hiashi en profita pour la gifler :

-Comment oses-tu te tenir devant moi, fille indigne ?

-Elle est si faible père, ajouta Hanabi en sortant de derrière son père.

-Et si peureuse, approuva derrière elle Neji, âgé de treize ans.

Horrifiée, Hinata regarda sa famille apparaître devant elle. Elle porta sa main tremblante à sa bouche. Ils lui faisaient tellement peur. Elle avait envi de courir vers son nuage sans se retourner et d'oublier. Elle pensait pourtant être passée au-dessus de cela depuis longtemps…

-Crois-tu que j'ignore tes sentiments ? demanda un Naruto aux yeux rouges en émergeant derrière son cousin. Tu t'imagine vraiment que tu puisse un jour me mériter ?

-N-Nar…hoqueta-t-elle terrifiée avant de sursauter.

Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule et elle tourna la tête et hurla de surprise et de terreur : Sasuke possédé par la marque maudite venait de se poser à ses côtés. Il fit claquer ses ailes avec agacement devant son cri.

-Moi, je t'aime bien, déclara-t-il.

Hinata qui s'attendait à une nouvelle montagne de reproches le regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Hn, reprit-il. Tu me fais bien rire !

Elle recula d'un pas pour échappé pour échappé à la poigne crochue. Elle tomba au sol.

-Quelle empotée, commentèrent Hanabi et Naruto.

-Tu es indigne du clan, s'empressa de rajouter Neji.

-Tu es à ta place, déchet ! cracha son père.

Sasuke pouffait.

Hinata était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_« Non ! C'est faux ! Impossible ! »_

-Quel gros bébé, ricana sa sœur.

_« Ça ne peut pas être réel ! …un genjutsu ! Mais oui ! »_

Elle se concentra comme sa sensei lui avait apprit il y a des années et tâcha de perturber son chakra.

-C'est une leçon enseignée aux genins et tu n'y arrive même pas ? interrogea Kurenai en apparaissant.

-On a toujours été obligé de te protéger, compléta Kiba.

-Et tu es incapable de réaliser une technique de genin ? s'effara Shino. C'est pire que je ne pensais…

Ce n'était pas un genjutsu visiblement mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cette scène était réelle.

Hinata se releva en essayant de cacher que ses jambes tremblaient.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, déclara-t-elle. Mais vous les imitez très mal. Il n'y a qu'à voir Sasuke qui rit…

Elle se mit en position de combat en même temps que les autres. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent brutalement. Elle surpassa son désir de fuir et elle activa son Byakugan.

...

Ils avaient osé !

Une vague de chaleur déferla dans la pièce. L'atmosphère semblait s'être vidé de toute humidité. La première queue apparut mais Naruto ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Le chakra démoniaque balaya les hommes, qui s'étaient réfugiés en tremblant au fond de la pièce.

Son infiltration se passait parfaitement bien. Il avait réussi à chiper la blouse d'un médecin qui rentrait chez lui en l'assommant et le cachant dans une ruelle. Il était entré dans l'hôpital, avait présenté son badge à une infirmière, qui avait heureusement plus regardé ses yeux. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il était en retard pour l'opération sur la prisonnière. Elle avait sourit et mit son décolleté en avant de répondre qu'il fallait qu'il se rende au sous-sol et que s'il voulait, elle pouvait l'accompagner. Il avait décliné l'invitation avec froideur et trouvé les escaliers.

Ses mains tremblaient quand il saisit la rambarde. Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre. Son sang s'était glacé en entendant la confirmation de la présence d'Hinata. Il atteint enfin les sous-sol après ce qu'il lui avait parut être une éternité. Il ouvrit la première porte à sa gauche. Une femme à moitié nue et en train de se faire ausculter par un médecin, hurla. Il ne s'excusa pas et partit en claquant la porte. Il procéda de la même manière pour toutes les portes malgré les cris, menaces et autres insultes qui recevaient. En fait, il ne les entendait même pas. Il allait ouvrir une nouvelle porte quand un cri étouffé sortit de la salle suivante. Il huma l'air et reconnut le parfum de la brune. En moins d'une seconde, il faisait voler la porte qui le séparait de la jeune femme et il put contempler la scène.

Une dizaine de medi-nin stupéfaits le regardaient. L'instant d'avant ils s'affairaient sur le petit corps d'Hinata qui était agité de soubresauts. Des tubes étaient reliés aux veines autour de ses yeux et son Byakugan était activé mais elle ne semblait pas consciente.

Ils avaient osé porter la main sur elle.

-Que faites vous…commença le medi-nin en chef.

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Sa tête vola dans toute la pièce assommant un infirmier qui ne s'était pas baissé à temps. Il arracha ses horribles fils qui pompaient ou distribuaient divers liquides au corps de la jeune femme. Cela sembla faire son effet, car elle arrêta de trembler et son dojutsu se désactiva et ses paupières se refermèrent. Mais le mal était déjà fait pour Naruto.

Une aura meurtrière se dégageait du blond. Il n'entendait plus rien. Ni les hurlements de peur de ses prochaines victimes, ni les ricanements de son prisonnier.

Il attrapa deux medi-nin et leur fracassa le crâne l'un contre l'autre. Le sang jaillit brusquement des deux boîtes crâniennes à la manière de deux verres de sake qu'on aurait fait s'entrechoquer un peu trop fort mais il ne le sentit pas dégouliner entre ses doigts crochus.

Son instinct décuplé l'avertit de la présence de ninjas belliqueux derrière lui, qui arrivaient en renfort. Il se retourna d'un bond et les fixa de ses yeux de braise avec défi et haine. Un frisson de peur parcourut les ninjas les plus expérimentés pendant que les jeunots se ruaient sur lui. Une fumée rougeâtre ardente et empoisonnée, caractéristique de l'apparition de la deuxième queue, les surprit et l'un d'eux plus fragile se mit à tousser bruyamment et s'arrêta avant d'atteindre le cœur du brasier. Une patte griffue le souleva violemment pour l'encastrer dans le mur du fond. Les autres aveuglés avaient ralentit leur progression.

-Un ji-jinchuuriki, bredouilla l'un des ninjas plus âgé qui ne s'était pas élancé tête baissé.

-QUE CE ENCORE PASSE T-IL ICI ? cria une voix derrière lui. MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !

Le Raikage se glissa entre ses hommes tétanisés et ouvrit la bouche abasourdit sans qu'aucun ordre n'en sortes.

**-Hin. Hin. Hin.**

La voix roque semblait provenir de l'intérieur de la bête. Mais le blond n'avait pas encore perdu le contrôle et il était suffisamment lucide pour comprendre qu'il avait le responsable sous ses yeux. Sa troisième queue jaillit de nulle part attrapa le Raikage en l'entourant et le brulant gravement.

Le Raikage hurla et ses ninjas réagir. Ils attaquèrent le monstre mais la quatrième queue et la cinquième les envoyèrent hors de la pièce par l'ouverture laissé par la porte arrachée.

Une couche de sang recouvrit le Renard, qui hurla de douleur. Il posa ses mains sur sa tête pour tenter de conserver le contrôle malgré sa souffrance. Les ninjas en profitèrent pour lui sauter dessus en pensant à un moment de faiblesse. Ils se déployèrent en carré autour de la Bête sous les ordres du Raikage. Cinq hommes à chaque angle, pendant que d'autres faisaient évacuer les deux medi-nin survivants.

Les vingt hommes posèrent leur mains au sol après avoir fait des mudras. Des arcs électriques se déployèrent. Le Raikage sortit une lame en forme d'éclair et répandit son chakra en elle. Il sauta en l'air et domina la scène. Il lança son arme à l'endroit où les arcs se joignaient. Un éclair apparut du plafond dans une énorme explosion et traversant la lame et les arcs, il pompa l'électricité pour la propulser en direction de l'Animal.

Mais ce dernier avertit par son instinct, sauta entre deux arcs à la manière des félins. Il atterrit sur ses coussinets et grogna en direction de ses ennemis.

Derrière lui, Sasuke entra dans la pièce. Le Renard même si son flair l'avait sentit l'ignora car il ne ressentait aucune menace chez lui. Le brun décida que son ami pouvait se charger des derniers adversaires et il courut en direction d'Hinata, qui était toujours évanouit.

Cette fois, la Bête se retourna et menaça l'Uchiwa.

-Du calme, Naruto, déclara Sasuke. Ce n'est que moi. Je vais aider Hinata, ok ?

Un éclair bleu passa dans les yeux du Kyubi. Il se contrôlait encore suffisamment pour différencier ses amis et ses ennemis.

Sasuke se pencha pour examiner les fluides qui sortaient des tubes que le blond avait coupé. Ils avaient prit du sang à Hinata et l'avait remplacé par celui d'un donneur quelconque mais celui portait un marqueur spécifique pour qu'ils puissent voir quels vaisseaux faisaient fonctionner le Byakugan. Sinon, il y avait les habituels drogues et somnifères distribués aux patients récalcitrants.

« Elle aurait déjà dû se réveiller, pensa-t-il en passant une main sur le front en sueur de la brune. Elle n'a pas de fièvre mais on dirait qu'elle cauchemarde… »

Une explosion lui fit tourner la tête : apparemment Kyubi avait détesté se faire arrosé à coup de Suiton et il se vengeait en envoyant des bombes à chakra sur tout ce qui bougeait. La chaleur de la pièce devenait étouffant au fur et à mesure qu'une nouvelle et sixième queue se formait. Le pelage de braise déjà sec se transformait laissant apparaître un squelette sur une peau de sang.

Sasuke jura. Naruto ne pouvait plus se contrôler à ce stade. Le brun espérait qu'à l'intérieur de lui, le blond se reprendrait et lutterait contre le Démon.

-A l'intérieur de lui…marmonna Sasuke.

Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il souleva une paupière d'Hinata et activa son Sharingan : il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

...

Hinata n'arrivait à rien. Ni son Juuken, ni son Taijutsu et encore moins son Ninjutsu ne venaient à bout de ses adversaires. Ceci riaient d'ailleurs à gorge déployée.

Soudain ils disparurent, emportant leurs ricanements avec eux. Stupéfaite, elle les chercha avec son dojutsu mais ce fut au tour de son Byakugan de l'abandonner en se désactivant tout seul. Elle tenta de le réenclencher mais il ne lui répondait pas.

Elle se retrouvait de nouveau perdu au milieu de cet univers blanc et oppressant. Il fallait qu'elle sortes de là où elle allait devenir folle. Ou peut-être pouvait elle tentait de retourner sur ce coussin d'air si apaisant ?

Elle essaya de se rappeler de la direction par laquelle elle était venue. Cependant avec le combat, elle avait souvent changer de position et il n'y avait aucun repère pour l'aider.

Son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Elle avait froid, elle avait peur. Elle se mit à courir au hasard avant de revenir sur ses pas. Mais où était-elle ?

Elle voulait qu'on vienne la chercher tout de suite et qu'on la sorte de cet enfer blanc. Elle détestait cette couleur. Elle haïssait cette horrible couleur.

-HINATA !

Un cri, des yeux rouges qui transperce le plafond blanc.

Elle ferma les yeux et retient sa respiration. L'instant suivant, elle était allongée dans un champ de fleurs sous un magnifique ciel bleu. Le soleil l'aveugla un instant. Près d'elle, un épais album de photo poussiéreux ne demandait qu'à être ouvert en compagnie d'une pile de roulés à la cannelle et des tartines avec un pot de confiture molle d'haricots rouges (= zenzai).

-HINATA !

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke qui la secouait et sursauta :

-Où suis-je ?

-Dans ton jardin secret. Gomen, j'ai dû forcer l'entrée…

-Mais… mais…Le blanc…mon père…ma sœur…mon cousin…mon équipe…toi et Naruto-kun…

-Un genjutsu combiné à une puissante technique d'hypnose et des drogues pour t'obliger à activer ton Byakugan.

-Kami-sama !

Elle se leva paniquée :

-Le Raikage ! Les medi-nin !

-Il n'en reste plus grand-chose. Naruto ou plutôt Kyubi est en train de s'occuper d'eux. C'est pour cela que nous devons repartir tout de suite !

Hinata le regarda surprise : elle n'avait aucune envi de repartir maintenant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait bien que Naruto avait besoin d'elle toutefois elle se sentait chez elle ici.

-Tout de suite ? répéta-t-elle

Le brun soupira :

-Je sais que c'est un chouette endroit et félicitations d'ailleurs peu de personnes sur terre ont une âme aussi pure. Cependant si tu reste ici, ce sera comme si tu étais dans le coma. De plus tu devras affronter ça…

Il la força à faire demi-tour et elle étouffa un cri horrifiée. A quelques mètres d'eux, le champ de fleurs d'arrêtait brutalement remplacé par une terre aride et sèche.

-C'est ici que sont rangés toutes tes erreurs, tes peurs et tes regrets. Un jour si tu t'en s'en capable je te ramènerai ici pour les affronter…Pour l'heure Naruto a besoin de nous.

La brune hocha la tête décidée.

Les pieds de Sasuke se décollèrent du sol et il attrapa la main d'Hinata pour l'entraîner avec lui dans son ascension. Elle avait l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tuyau. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et les rouvrit sur la réalité.

La crypte n'était plus qu'un bain de sang et de cadavres. Un incendie semblait s'étendre dans le fond de la pièce. Et Kyubi était de la partie…

Hinata contempla épouvantée et fascinée à la fois le terrible Renard et ses huit queues jouer avec un corps.

_« Huit ? Mais Kyubi ne veut pas dire neuf queues ? se questionna-t-elle »_

La réponse lui fut immédiatement fournit :

-Tu l'admira plus tard, dit Sasuke pour la sortir de sa torpeur. A ce stade Naruto pourrait très bien nous tuer. Il serait bien incapable de nous reconnaître. Il s'amuse encore un peu avec le Raikage parce qu'au fond de lui, c'est le responsable mais après ce sera à nous. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sorte sa neuvième queue. Reste ici. Je m'en charge.

Avant qu'elle n'ait put protester, l'Uchiwa avait bondit face à la Bête et activé son Sharingan.

**-Hin. Hin. Hin.**

Le rire satanique résonna dans toute la pièce. Le brun fut prit de tremblements et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il tomba à genoux et essayant de résister. Il passa une main sous son nez et constata qu'il saignait. La douleur lui vrillait la tête et il fut obligé de désactivé son dojutsu.

**-Je te l'avais dit Uchiwa. Deux fois mais pas trois ! chantonna la voix du plus puissant des Démons. Tu es trop faible ! **

Il leva une patte griffue bien haut et s'apprêta à envoyer valser dans le décor mais Hinata se mit devant son coéquipier et le protégea avec le tourbillon divin.

-Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas ! cria Sasuke pour couvrir le bruit des coups qu'échangeaient Kyubi et la brune.

-Et tu t'en sortais si bien que j'ai du venir te sauver ! répliqua-t-elle.

-Fais attention à son chakra ! Il est corrosif !

-J'ai sentit mais je peux me protéger.

-Je propose une retraite stratégique.

-Négatif. J'ai une idée…

-Une bonne idée ?

-Fais moi confiance !

Kyubi essaya d'attraper une nouvelle fois cette boule de chakra tourbillonnant qui le gênait et Hinata stoppa d'un seul coup tout mouvement. Ce qui fait que le Renard emporté dans ses grand gestes vit ses griffes transpercé le cocon de chakra avant de se refermées autour d'un minuscule petit être qu'il souleva dans les airs.

-HINATA ! hurla Sasuke.

-Je t'ai dit de me faire confiance ! lui répondit-elle.

Kyubi se mit à serrer la serrer entre ses griffes brusquement. Elle hoqueta un peu cherchant sa respiration.

Il fallait qu'elle mette en place son plan. Elle avait eu cette idée, il y a quelques temps déjà en écoutant Naruto évoqué ses précédentes possessions mais n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de l'appliquer. Déjà elle avait réussit à créer une pellicule de chakra à la surface de sa peu pour la protéger du chakra démoniaque et de la chaleur étouffante.

_« A présent, la phase deux où le tout pour le tout ! »_

Elle ignora sa cage thoracique qui commençait à être vraiment à l'étroit et se concentra sur ses émotions. Elle se serra encore plus contre la grosse paluche râpeuse comme si elle voulait l'enlacer et diffusa son chakra à travers la couche de chakra démoniaque puis la couche de sang pour le faire pénétrer l'organisme du Monstre. Non pas de manière agressive, mais de manière douce, chaleureuse, aimante, humaine…

L'aura démoniaque commençait à diminuer et Kyubi se sentant faiblir jeta la jeune femme à terre. Il allait lui porter un coup quand son autre patte se retourna contre lui et l'empêcha d'agir. Bientôt il porta ses griffes sur son museau et commença à perdre du volume. Les queues rétrécirent puis disparurent. Naruto fut bientôt reconnaissable entouré d'une enveloppe de chakra rouge teinté de bleu.

-Tu vas me laisser tranquille stupide Renard ! Ordonna-t-il les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Le chakra fut aspiré à l'intérieur de Naruto. Le blond s'effondra au sol évanouit et couvert de plaies.

Sasuke et Hinata se précipitèrent et le brun commença à faire jaillir du chakra vert pour refermer les plaies.

-Idée intéressante, déclara-t-il. Mais je préfère ma technique.

-Elle est effectivement plus fiable que la mienne, commenta-t-elle avec ironie.

-J'ai seulement un peu abusé de mon Sharingan.

-Ton nez saigne encore.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et de préférence sans se faire arrêter pour destructions et massacres…

-On aurait dû demander à Kyubi de faire un trou dans le mur, ça aurait été plus pratique !

Sasuke eut un sourire de coin face à l'ironie de la brune. Ils étaient épuisés mais ils étaient en vie et Naruto aussi. Ils subissaient à présent le contrecoup de toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu aujourd'hui.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais qui portes Naruto ?

**Voilà ! Vous avez fait le plein de Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke et Kyubi ?**

**Oui ? **

**En tout cas merci pour vos messages de soutien !**

**Les chap vont reprendre leur forme habituelle. On va aller jeter un coup d'œil à Konoha tout en gardant notre trio préféré sous les yeux. Et plus de EA pour cette partie comme je l'avais annoncé précédemment. **

**Bonne fin d'année à toutes et à tous ! Et meilleurs vœux pour l'année prochaine ! ^^**

**Kiss.**


	37. Chapitre 37

**Bonsoir,**

**Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelques fidèles par ici ?**

**Je m'excuse pour mon (immense) retard. Je sais bien que pour vous la régularité des publications étaient un des points forts de la fic (et non l'orthographe ça c'est certain !) et je comprends votre déception et votre attente.**

**Déjà je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre. Je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde mais il est possible que j'ai zappé quelqu'un donc si c'est le cas toutes mes excuses.**

**Le dernier chapitre contenait une erreur monumentale par rapport au manga mais vu que personne ne l'a signalé, j'imagine que cela signifie que je vous ai fait gobé ça comme un petit pain. ^^ Mais c'est corrigé ! C'est Hiashi qui a tué le ninja de Kumo qui avait tenté d'enlever Hinata et non Hizashi.**

**Les réponses aux anonymes sont justes en dessous (en faites je tape les réponses au fur et à mesure que je reçois vos messages donc certaines réponses datent un peu même si j'ai refait un tour pour réactualiser le tout).**

**Dj : eh bien espérons que tu continu d'adorer alors !**

**Angelhina : Même si c'est avec un peu tard du coup, bonne année à toi aussi et pleins de bonnes choses ! =) Je vais croiser les doigts et prier très fort pour que ce que tu m'as dit au sujet des études se réalise pour moi ! ^^ En même temps je suis un peu obligée de toujours laisser du suspense sinon je perdrais la moitié de mes lecteurs d'un chapitre à l'autre ! Mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai du mal à conclure définitivement. Faire un truc bien net quoi. Nan, je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier pour me faire avouer la suite ! Tu me complimente et ensuite tu poses des questions, hein ? ^^ Donc si tu veux savoir pour Naruto, la réponse te sera fourni d'ici quelques minutes…Juste peut-être au sujet de Gaara (je peux te le dire, ça sera juste mentionner, je ne sais pas quand) il ne va pas camoufler ça (en dehors des identités de nos trois amis évidement) : il y avait une résistance qui s'organisait contre ce « méchant » Raikage et à plus grande échelle contre le Seigneur du Pays de la Foudre, et Suna et le Pays du Vent la soutenaient. (Voir la mission de Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro chap34) Et donc, les destructions dues au passage de Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke, servirons de déclencheur à un début de guerre civile ! De tout façon, Kumo ne peut risquer de se vanter d'avoir réussi à capturer un Byakugan même temporairement sans rentrer en conflit avec Konoha et surtout après avoir subi une telle défaite ! ****Ah, l'honneur… :) Kiss.**

**Maria19 : Ravie que la « technique » d'Hinata te plaise. Il faudrait que je pense à caser des explications quelque part pour vous l'expliquer… C'est vrai que Sasuke devient de plus en plus sympa ! Je t'avoue qu'en réalité, je déteste ce personnage mais bon j'aime bien « mon » Setsu ! C'est quelqu'un de très différent du Sasuke de Kishimoto-sama ! Tu as trouvé Naruto réaliste ? ^^ Tant mieux ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me torturer au sujet de sa réaction un peu extrême ! Alors si tu trouves que c'est réussi super ! =) Oui, promis cette fic va durer et s'achever un jour ! Bye.**

**Nyria : J'aime bien donner à Hinata des techniques « tout en douceur » comme tu dis ! ^^ Comme la Caresse du Hakke. Je trouve que ça permet d'insister le caractère d'Hinata. (c'est sur que c'est pas une brute !) La relation Naruto/Hinata/Sasuke est en fait très fraternelle ! Ils sont très protecteurs avec elle et ils donneraient tous leur vie les uns pour les autres. Si tu aimes bien leurs piques tant mieux ! Les neufs queues ? En dehors des EA, je ne crois pas honnêtement. Je suis en train de voir si j'intègre Kyubi sur un gros bout ou pas dans la part 3 mais je ne pense pas faire sortir complètement les neufs queues sinon ça risque de faire un peu répétitif, non ? Ou peut-être à la toute fin pour faire un super final…Enfin à voir. Maintenant tu peux faire coulisser la mollette de ta souris pour lire la suite !**

**Le Petit Lutin : Relire une vingtaine de chapitres avant de pouvoir lire la suite d'une fic, je connais aussi ! C'est un peu pénible, c'est sûr. La phrase finale est drôle ? Ha. Je n'avais pas remarqué…Tu m'apprends quelque chose ! ^^' Tout Kumo se prend une sacrée raclée quand même ! Le Raikage va être remplacé effectivement. Je ne sais pas trop par qui mais sans doute pas par celui du manga « le vrai ». Je m'explique (aucun risque pour le suspense, tu auras tout oublié d'ici là !), je ne l'avais pas remis dans le résumé il me semble, bref, Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro ont eu une mission d'escorte où on a appris que le Raikage était un tyran ainsi que le Seigneur du pays de la Foudre, et que le Pays du Vent et Gaara soutenaient la résistance. C'est vaguement redit dans le chap36, il y a un climat de tension qui règne à Kumo et ça risque d'éclater à tout instant en guerre civile. Autant dire que les résistants ne vont pas rater la perche. Même si on reparlera de Kumo, normalement on n'aura pas directement affaire au Raikage alors il restera sans doute anonyme (pour ne pas trop vous embrouillez avec des noms qui ne servent à rien…) et de tout façon il faut que ce Raikage soit allié avec Suna et « le vrai » du manga est un peu trop individualiste, du coup ! Merci pour tout ! =) Kiss. Et merci pour ton petit mot du mois dernier ! =D**

**Tony : Promis je continue ! Je suis du genre tenace et on ne va pas abandonner Hinata comme ça ! ^^ Merci ! a+**

**CookieKandy : Comment ça encore plus ? Tu sais que c'était sans doute le plus long chapitre depuis le début de la fic ? Enfin bon : voici une nouvelle dose pour tenir quelques temps ! (je te mets au régime ! ^^) Kiss.**

**Imperatricemalefique : On est deux fans de Tara alors ! ^^ Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian est mon auteur favori depuis de nombreuses années. Il était impossible que je ne fasse pas le rapprochement ! Hinata a beaucoup changé. Elle n'allait pas quand même pas se laisser faire sans rien dire ! Le monde entièrement blanc ? Moi-même je ne sais pas trop d'où il vient…On m'avait demandé ce qui se passait après cette capture qui envoi dans une sorte d'univers ou de plan parallèle. Et c'est sorti ainsi de mon esprit tordu. Vu que tu as l'air de connaitre Tara, je peux t'avouer que le plan parallèle du début (celui où le méchant ninja de Kumo fait disparaître Hinata dans le chap34) m'est venu en pensant aux poches sans fond des sorceliers. Ensuite pour la deuxième partie du chapitre 36, je voulais que ça soit le même univers mais totalement inversé puisque cette fois il fallait qu'Hinata soit consciente : elle devait activer son Byakugan, donc avoir un combat, donc pourquoi pas lui faire affronter quelques-unes de ses plus grandes peurs ? Le reste est venu au fil du clavier. Kumo a eu ce qu'il méritait, c'est bien vrai. Il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à Hinata ! Naruto qui commence à avoir des sentiments pour Hinata ? Une petite mise à jour s'impose : retourne lire la fin du chapitre 35, plus précisément la dernière phrase non en gras. Quelque chose me dit que tu seras content(e) ! La perte de contrôle est très difficile à décrire et l'intervention d'Hinata encore plus donc je suis ravie que ça t'es plu(e) ! Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments ! Concernant Sasuke et son étonnement face à l'intérieur d'Hinata. Oui, il sait qu'elle est une personne pure mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Je n'ai pas réussi à bien exprimer cette idée dans le chapitre, je reviendrais peut-être dessus. Eh bien voici la suite ! Bye.**

**Lady A : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)**

**Sarah : Effectivement, il y a des grandes vacances à la fac, mais il y a aussi les jobs d'été pour les étudiants particulièrement pour ceux qui ont un diplôme Bafa en poche ! Ton dialogue avec ta conscience m'a bien fait rire et un peu (beaucoup) culpabiliser. ^^'' C'est déjà bien de laisser une review, c'est très important pour nous les « auteurs » ça nous motive et progressé aussi ! Je vais arrêter ma leçon de morale là. ^^'J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

**Hyna-Li : Ravie que la lecture t'est plu. Et soit rassuré, je ne vais pas abandonner ! ^^**

**Moni : Numéro 1 faut quand même pas exagérer, non ? Mais merci du compliment ! A priori le Matsuri/Gaara restera très soft. C'est plutôt ce qui pourrait arriver dans un futur proche après ma fic. Content ?**

**RESUME : ****quelqu'un à Konoha fait du trafic de pilules énergétiques. Kiba n'aime plus Ino, qui depuis sa cellule a tout fait pour qu'il la haïsse. Sai et Shino travaillent pour Danzo dans la Racine avec une certaine Tsubaki et si nos deux amis sont pour l'instant chargés d'espionner Orochimaru, Tsubaki se fait passer pour une aveugle et est la nouvelle partenaire de Kiba qu'elle doit recruter. Sakura tente de remettre un Kakashi alcoolique sur pied. Et Hikari, la tante maternelle d'Hinata a proposé d'opposer Neji à Hanabi dans la course à la direction du clan Hyuga. Kumo a tenté d'enlever Hinata mais Naruto (qui vient de réaliser ses sentiments pour la brune, si si si chapitre 35) en mode Kyubi s'est un peu déchainé et Sasuke et Hinata ont eu du mal à l'arrêter. Avec un Naruto inconscient, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le plus « discrètement » possible Kumo, qui est prêt à basculer dans la guerre civile comme nous l'avait expliqué Gaara au chapitre 34.**

**Chapitre 37 :**

Cela faisait à présent un mois que Sakura avait recueilli Kakashi chez elle. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. Autant il refusait d'admettre sa dépendance à l'alcool, autant il était incapable de sans passer.

Le manque le rendait fou et violent.

Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de frapper plusieurs fois la medi-nin. Celle-ci, déjà prévenue depuis l'incident du premier jour à son réveil, avait réussi à éviter les coups puissants mais rendus maladroits par le manque d'exercice. Sakura n'hésitait plus à le maîtriser en cas de besoin.

Kakashi avait été malade, au point qu'elle avait pris des congés pour rester un maximum de temps avec lui. Elle l'avait telle une mère, consolée pendant ses nuits lorsqu'il délirait, forcé à boire de l'eau et à se nourrir normalement malgré ses crises de vomissements et de tremblements le clouait au lit.

Elle ne s'était jamais autant investit pour un patient. Jamais. Le détachement professionnel le lui interdisait. Mais là c'était différent : elle se sentait coupable. Elle était responsable de l'état de Kakashi parce qu'elle lui avait reproché la désertion de ses deux coéquipiers, parce qu'elle avait refusé de le voir sombrer dans la dépression et l'alcool, parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné, manquant à la première règle qu'il lui avait enseigné : on ne laisse jamais tombé ses coéquipiers.

Le sevrage arrivait à son terme. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il allait mieux. Evidemment c'était difficile pour lui de faire face à la réalité mais elle était là pour l'aider. Maintenant ils étaient deux. Ils devaient assumer et avancer.

C'était ce qu'elle avait en tête lorsqu'elle se leva ce matin-là pour avaler une énième pilule.

**...**

Assise sur un tabouret près du comptoir, la jeune kunoichi repoussait son bol de ramens vide. Bien que le tissu sur ses yeux l'empêchait de voir normalement, elle sentait parfaitement sa cible à côté d'elle en train de finir. Le chien, de par son odeur, était toujours couché à leurs pieds.

Le personnage de Tsubaki était doué. C'était sans doute pour cela que c'était le rôle qu'elle préférait incarner. L'un des rares que Danzo lui avait fait réutiliser.

Sa cible commanda un deuxième bol, non sans lui avoir demandé si elle en voulait un avant de continuer de raconter son histoire « drôle ». Elle se força à rire doucement. Elle devina sa joie au ton enthousiaste qu'il prit en se mettant à raconter une nouvelle aventure du célèbre ninja Kiba. Intérieurement elle soupira et laissa son esprit vagabondé tout en continuant de sourire.

Elle se demandait combien de temps cette mascarade allait encore durer.

_« Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la mission conjointe Suna-Konoha et la chute de Orochimaru, réfléchit-elle »_

Elle avait déjà rempli la moitié de son contrat. Sa cible était séduite. A présent, il suffisait d'accentuer la touche mystère et fragile pour que le garçon trébuche. Ajouté une veste de sport par-dessus son t-shirt moulant habituel, laissé malencontreusement tombé quelque chose par terre pour se pencher et tâtonner jusqu'à ce qu'il se précipite pour la « secourir ».

Encore une ou deux semaines et l'Inuzuka lui mangerait dans la main.

_« Pauvre petit, songea-t-elle sans la moindre trace de pitié ou d'ironie dans ses pensées. Depuis que Danzo a posé les yeux sur toi, la chute était fatale. »_

Elle aurait pu éprouver des remords seulement personne ne l'avait programmé pour cela.

**... **

Neji n'avait pas oublié l'attitude étrange d'Hanabi lors du conseil hebdomadaire des Hyugas à la mention d'Hinata. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller l'interroger, puisqu'à peine trois jours après la scène, elle s'invita dans ses appartements.

-Eh bien, mon cher cousin, débuta-t-elle sur un ton neutre pour tâter le terrain après l'avoir à peine saluer. Quand Hikari-sama a commencé son plaidoyer, bien des noms ont flotté sur mes lèvres. Cependant, je dois t'avouer, que le tien n'en faisait pas parti !

- A qui le dites-vous Hanabi-sama, répondit-il par pure politesse.

-Je suis malgré tout heureuse que tu sois mon adversaire.

_« Dis plutôt que tu songes déjà à la manière dont tu t'y prendra pour m'écraser… »_

-Moi de même.

La jeune fille eut un sourire hypocrite.

_« A croire qu'elle pense pouvoir me duper. Elle oublie qu'elle n'est pas la seule à posséder un dojutsu exceptionnel ! »_

La brune détaillait la pièce avec un mépris clairement affiché. La sobriété n'était visiblement pas à son goût. Neji remarqua que le regard de sa cousine s'attardait sur les trois photos posées sur sa table de chevet : une de son père, une de son équipe et une de lui et d'Hinata. Hanabi se mit inconsciemment à émettre des ondes haineuses à la vue de cette dernière. Elle se retourna brusquement vers le brun, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter cette vision trop longtemps :

-Au moins notre petit duel vaudra vraiment le coup ! déclara-t-elle familièrement et faussement enthousiaste. Me battre contre Hinata aurait été une vraie perte de temps !

-Qu'en savez-vous ? répliqua-t-il.

Un éclair traversa brièvement les yeux laiteux de sa cousine cependant ce fut trop bref pour qu'il puisse l'identifier. Il tenta donc le tout pour le tout :

-Hinata était bien plus forte que vous. Autant physiquement que mentalement.

Hanabi éclata d'un rire peu charitable :

-Voyons Neji ! Cette idiote était incapable de réaliser les soixante-quatre poings !

-C'est faux. Néanmoins, je veux bien vous accorder que le pur style Hyuga n'était pas le fort d'Hinata. Mais elle a su s'adapter ce style à ses propres atouts. Et contrairement à nous, elle ne se contentait pas de répéter bêtement les enchaînements mis au point par nos ancêtres il y a des décennies, en ce sens elle était beaucoup plus forte que vous ou moi.

-…

Hanabi demeura silencieuse mais une expression de dégoût se peint sur son visage.

-Votre combat aurait été des plus intéressants, poursuivit Neji. Et je n'imagine pas qu'Hinata aurait pu en sortir autrement que gagnante.

Les lèvres de la brune se pincèrent comme si elle se retenait de dire quelque chose.

-De toute façon, tenta-t-elle, comme Otou-sama l'a déjà dit : Hinata est morte !

Et là, il vit enfin ce qui le dérangeait. Ca n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais il en était sur ses yeux avaient regardé sur le bas et à droite.

-Tu mens ! s'écria-t-il en passant sans le vouloir au tutoiement. Tu ne crois pas à la mort d'Hinata, au contraire tu la _sais_ vivante !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant de rapidement reprendre leur air hautain.

-Que sais-tu ? interrogea Neji impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de sa sœur de cœur.

Elle sembla hésiter un peu. Finalement, son orgueil l'emporta :

-Je l'ai rencontré avec Shühei-sensai en revenant de mission. On s'est battu et pour tout te dire ce…déchet n'arrivait même pas à m'attaquer !

_« Elle s'y refusait, comprit Neji. »_

-J'ai réussi à rouvrir la blessure que tu lui avais faite. Elle avait perdue ! Seulement deux amis à elle, sont apparurent et ils nous ont lancé un genjutsu. Quand nous nous sommes réveillés, ils n'étaient plus là ! Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Avec sa blessure, elle est probablement morte ! Cracha-t-elle furieuse.

-Mais tu ne le crois pas, répliqua-t-il avec assurance. Tu penses qu'elle a survécu sinon tu n'aurais pas manqué de t'en vanter auprès d'Hiashi-sama !

-J'ai gagné ! protesta-t-elle.

-Le combat n'était ni loyal ni achevé.

De mauvaise grâce, elle se tût avant de lui ordonner de garder ceci pour lui. Et c'est énervée, qu'elle quitta la chambre, laissant Neji savourer la nouvelle.

Hinata était vivante, quelque part et accompagnée par deux personnes qui tenaient visiblement assez à elle pour venir la secourir. L'un des deux inconnus était peut-être Naruto ? Neji comme tous les autres de la bande s'étaient toujours imaginés qu'ils avaient dû trouver un moyen pour se contacter et se retrouver…

**...**

Quand Naruto s'était réveillé, il était balloté sur le dos de Sasuke, qui sautait de branche en branche à pleine vitesse. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Hinata les suivre à leur gauche. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien et Sasuke aussi puisqu'il pouvait supporter son poids sans faiblir.

Le blond soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu tellement peur. Il était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas avoir tenu compte des avertissements de son ami. Il savait pourtant ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions.

Quand il avait vu la brune allongée, inconsciente et prise de convulsions, il était rentré dans une rage noire. Ils ne devaient pas la toucher. Personne ne méritait de la toucher.

Naruto se décrocha des épaules de Sasuke et se laissa tomber sur une branche inférieure. Il grogna en sentant ses muscles ankylosés. Apparemment ce satané démon n'avait pas fait son travail correctement. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, Kyubi pointait le bout de son nez et après il était trop épuisé pour le soigner correctement.

-Naruto !

L'Uzumaki sursauta en entendant la voix de l'ex-Hyuga. Cependant il ne leva pas la tête et se mit au contraire à courir devant ses compagnons pour les dépasser.

Hinata cria une nouvelle fois son nom. Elle allait accélérer pour le rattraper quand la main de Sasuke sur son épaule la stoppa.

-Attends. Il n'est pas d'humeur à supporter notre présence.

-Mais il est épuisé et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Ce baka s'arrêtera quand il sera trop épuisé. Nous n'avons qu'à le suivre.

La nukenin serra les poings, blessée. Son coéquipier le remarqua et tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route, il se décida à lui raconter un souvenir :

-Tu sais, Naruto déteste perdre le contrôle. Il considère que c'est sa responsabilité en tant que jinchuunriki de toujours maîtrisé Kyubi. Quand j'ai retrouvé Naruto, j'étais avec la Taka. On avait reçu une mission : capturer Kyubi. Cependant une fois face à face j'ai tout de suite comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Ce n'était plus Naruto, c'était Kyubi…

-Naruto avait perdu le contrôle ?

-C'était même pire que cela. C'était le vrai Démon à neufs queues et non un Naruto possédé. En fait c'était comme si c'était Kyubi le jinchuunriki et Naruto le démon scellé à l'intérieur. J'ignorais encore à ce moment à quel point ma pensée était vraie. Mais je m'en fichais…La mission que m'avait donné Madara était de capturer Naruto et Kyubi et de les lui ramener. Nous avons engagé le combat avec Karin, Suijetsu et Juugo…

Hinata écoutait fascinée et inquiète à la fois. Ils avaient encore accéléré pour ne pas perdre de vue leur ami.

-Nous n'arrivions à rien. Pourtant je crois que c'est la seule fois où nous avons eu un travail d'équipe à peu près cohérent. Kyubi était bien trop puissant… Juugo et Suijetsu étaient gravement blessés. Mon orgueil a fini par admettre que j'allais devoir tenter de calmer le jeu du Démon avec mon Sharingan. Comme tu le sais mon dojutsu peut faire cela mais c'est une technique extrêmement couteuse en chakra et épuisante. Je venais de me faire greffer les yeux d'Itachi et même si je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu, il était sans doute dangereux pour moi de l'utiliser aussi tôt.

-…

-J'ai donc pénétrais l'esprit du Démon Renard. J'étais dévoré par la haine et la soif de pouvoir à ce moment… L'idée d'un combat contre l'esprit du plus puissant des bijuus m'excitait. Je n'imaginais même pas perdre. Il fallait juste que je le repousse suffisamment pour que Naruto reprenne le contrôle. Puis nous aurions très facilement capturé Naruto. En réalité, ça ne s'est pas exactement déroulé comme je l'entendais…Naruto était prisonnier à la place de Kyubi dans cette espèce de cage scellée. J'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait un problème : Naruto était prostré et chantonnait je ne sais quoi. Il pleurait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdu, comme si sa fichue volonté de feu l'avait abandonné.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et éviter une branche basse.

-Naruto a cette capacité de redonner du courage et de l'espoir aux gens. A moi aussi…

-Hein ? demanda Hinata intriguée.

-Je l'avais toujours vu s'accrocher à son rêve stupide à Konoha. Et quelque part au fond de moi, ne lui dit pas mais, je me disais s'il pouvait être Hokage, alors pourquoi je ne réussirais pas à venger ma famille ? Même plus tard quand je le recroisais et qu'il me suppliait de rentrer au village, sans qu'il le veuille, il me rappelait mes objectifs. Je ne dis pas par là qu'il était mon modèle, insista lourdement Sasuke en fusillant du regard la brune qui avait esquissé un sourire. Mais je…_respectais_ ses efforts. Bref, cette fois-là c'était à moi de lui remonter le moral. Je ne sais pas ce que Kyubi lui avait fait… Peut-être une forme de genjutsu ? Toujours est-il que ses nerfs avaient lâché. Il s'était enfermé dans un souvenir de l'Académie…Il a fallu que j'aille le chercher et que j'utilise les bons arguments pour le ramener à la raison. En faisant cela…comment dire ?

Sasuke eut un sourire tordu moitié ironique, moitié gêné, sous le regard surprit de la kunoichi.

-Je crois qu'en sauvant Naruto, je me suis sauvé moi-même. Je me suis rappelé des valeurs que mes parents m'avaient enseignées et je me suis remis en question.

Hinata sourit de toutes ses dents malgré le regard noir et menaçant de l'Uchiwa, qui continua en nuançant :

-C'est plus compliqué que ça…Puis, Naruto a repris le contrôle de Kyubi avec mon aide. On est sorti de son esprit. Pendant ce temps, le combat avait continué à l'extérieur. Juugo avait déjà succombé à ses blessures. Naruto, Karin, Suijetsu et moi avons discuté…Je ne comptais pas retourner auprès de Madara. Suijetsu et Karin n'étaient pas suffisamment idiots pour se re-pointer à l'Akatsuki sans moi ni Naruto. Alors on s'est séparé et la suite tu la connais.

La brune avait retrouvé une expression sérieuse alors qu'ils sautaient toujours d'arbres en arbres. Bien qu'elle aurait adoré titiller un peu son insensible compagnon, ce n'était pas le moment. Après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle comprenait un peu mieux ce que pouvait éprouver Naruto pour avoir de nouveau perdu le contrôle.

Il avait eu peur d'être de nouveau enfermé dans le subconscient de Kyubi pendant que le démon était libre de tuer ses amis et des innocents.

**...**

-Kamizuki Izumo au rapport, Hokage-sama, salua la chuunin.

-Vous avez achevé votre mission ? Questionna Danzo tranquillement assis devant son bureau.

-Hai Hokage-sama. Voici la liste des personnes que j'ai pu identifier. Je n'attends que votre ordre pour les appréhender.

Le vieil homme saisit la feuille que lui tendait son subordonné et parcouru rapidement les quelques noms inscrits. Un cependant retient son attention mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-Très bien, félicita-t-il. Je vous assigne une équipe Anbus pour appréhender tout ce petit monde demain.

-Arigato Hokage-sama.

**...**

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu après cette longue attente.**

**En ce moment, j'ai un job d'été et dès que mon contrat s'achève je reprends les cours ! (comme les choses sont bien faites me direz-vous !) **

**Donc pas de vacances pour moi ! ^^ **

**Pour les publications cette année, je pense adopter un rythme de un chapitre par mois. (En fin de mois alors ne me tomber pas dessus dès le 1****er**** septembre, merci !)**

**Je vais essayer de finir la partie 2 qui s'éternise un peu avant juillet 2011.**

**A la prochaine !**


	38. Chapitre 38

**Bonjour !**

**Hum, si je regarde ma montre je n'ai que quelques minutes de retard… Vous me pardonnez ?**

**Réponses aux anonymes :**

Angelhina : à croire qu'un nouveau chapitre relève du miracle ^^. Concernant entre Sasuke et Naruto, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais tout vous lâcher d'un seul coup ! ^^ Non, je garde les mèches blanches sous le bras ^^. Neji est très fort pour déchiffrer les sentiments des autres, c'est vrai. Pour Hanabi je suis plus indulgente que toi, c'est encore une gamine à qui on a toujours dit qu'elle était la meilleure. Oui, le plus important c'est que le chapitre soit en ligne, c'est vrai. :)

Maria19 : Des problèmes cardiaques pour un nouveau chapitre ? Attends au moins d'avoir lu les prochains chapitres ! ^^ (j'ai deux ou trois surprises en réserve) Merci et prions pour que je tienne le rythme ! Bye

Sarah : Alors espérons que ce chapitre sera tout aussi génial ! ^^ C'est vrai que je pensais à la façon dont Neji an analysait le comportement de Hinata puis de Naruto à l'examen chuunin pour écrire le passage avec Hanabi. Oups, une petite erreur de date à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue ^^'. Eh bien, nous sommes fin septembre alors profite !

Le Petit Lutin : En fait, je n'ai pas fini de martyriser Sakura…C'est trop tard pour prier ! ^^ Tu verras bien ! Oui une Tsubaki 100% Racine mais je ne suis pas encore satisfaite. J'aimerai «épicer » un peu son personnage qu'il y est quelque chose derrière. Tu as raison, sans le vouloir je martyrise complétement Kiba et Sakura. (et c'est même pas fait exprès !) Neji est très doué, son esprit de déduction y est pour beaucoup mais c'est vrai le fait qu'il connaisse bien Hinata aussi. Te réjouit pas trop vite ! Je n'ai pas encore tout dit sur les retrouvailles entre Sasuke et Naruto ^^. Sasuke n'allait quand même pas tout raconter. Il n'aime pas mettre ses émotions en avant donc il a essayé de ne dire que le minimum pour diluer le tout et ne pas paraître trop « faible » aux yeux d'Hinata, qui en a sans doute plus comprit qu'il ne le souhaite. C'est sans doute pour cela que tu trouve son changement d'opignon trop rapide car Sasuke est quand même (un brin ^^) borné ! Je n'ai pas encore mentionné comment Naruto s'est récupéré de cheveux blancs ^^. Donc tu devras attendre les EA de la partie 3 pour tout savoir ! Tu n'as rien compris à la dernière partie ? J'ai été gentille en plus, j'ai tout remis dans le résumé alors que franchement…Bon tes réponses sont juste en dessous donc tu devrais être éclairé. Kiss.

Hyna-Li : La suite n'a pas trop tardé cette fois, non ? ^^

CookieKandy : Chacun son rythme de publication, on est d'accord ! ) Ravie que t'ai aimé mais désolée on ne sait pas encore tout sur la façon dont Sasuke a changé d'avis…La suite est juste en dessous !

dj : Eh bien tant mieux alors ! ^^ Prions pour que ça reste cool !

impératricemalefique : Salut ! Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir lu ta remarque sur la longueur du chapitre 37 (sifflote). Je décline toute responsabilité pour les accidents/dommages/agressions/attentats/meurtres commis par mes lecteurs par frustration ! ^^ Kakashi va mieux, c'est vrai. Espérons que ça dure ! -P On aura (normalement si je n'ai pas oublié vu que ça ne faisait pas parti de la trame original de la fic) un compte-rendu sur ce qui s'est passé à Kumo et comment le trio s'est échappé. C'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort avec ce pauvre Naruto. Maintenant il va falloir l'aider à se relever ! Contente que tu es vue la fierté Uchiwa dans le récit de Sasuke. C'est pour ça que c'était très résumé donc on aura un EA plus détaillé (et où Sasuke ne pourra rien nous cacher) avec les parties qui manquent (les cheveux blancs de Naruto ?). Exactement, une Hinata passive était nécessaire pour qu'elle comprenne un peu plus les aventures de Naruto et Sasuke et aussi pour faire ressortir la fierté mal placée de Sasuke ! ^^ Ok, c'est vrai que les « méchants » basés à Konoha deviennent de plus en plus exécrables mais si vous vous mettiez à les aimer comment je ferais pour les tuer à la fin, moi ? Hanabi est très frustrée effectivement. Je ne suis pas sure qu'elle pense que sa sœur se soit retenue contre elle (ou alors elle considère ça comme une faiblesse et pense quand même pouvoir la dominer si Hinata est à 100%). Le dernier Tara ? Acheter et lu dans la journée ! ) Bye.

Nat : Ravie d'avoir un (ou une) nouveau lecteur et fan de Tara ^^ ! (jette un œil au pseudo du review au-dessus du tien). Pour les sources d'inspirations que je prends c'est assez compliqué. (et très long ^^ mais puisque tu as posé la question, je peux bien t'assommer avec des détails, non ? ^^) Déjà l'idée de départ de ma fic, c'est comme dans beaucoup d'autres fictions : pourquoi avoir fait de Danzo un Hokage dans le manga pour que ça soit aussi court alors qu'il y avait moyen pour que ça ait des répercussions sur Naruto ? (en gros chaque fic part d'un endroit où un lecteur trouve que l'auteur a déconné ou aurait pu partir dans une autre direction) Ensuite mon personnage préféré féminin est Hinata et Danzo avait besoin d'appui politique dans Konoha comme le père d'Hinata. Et ensuite j'ai essayé d'imaginer les diverses conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur le long terme. Puis j'étais décidée à faire une longue fic mais pour que ce soit plus clair pour les lecteurs et moi, j'ai divisé l'histoire en 3. La partie 1 où il fallait que Naruto et Sasuke se regroupe avec Hinata. La partie 2 où je voulais en finir avec Orochimaru-Kabuto qui quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic venait juste de fusionner et était la plus grande menace active de Naruto contrairement à Madara dont on ne connaissait pas trop les projets. Et la partie 3 dont tu ne sauras rien pour l'instant. ^^ Sinon au fur et à mesure, des choses changent dans la trame que j'avais prévu en fonction surtout des reviews que je reçois. Par exemple, on m'a critiqué sur le combat Hanabi/Hinata où Hinata se fait laminer. Et cela m'a aidé à écrire le passage où Hinata se libère des geôles d'Orochimaru-Kabuto. Ou la fois où l'on m'a demandé qu'est-ce que ce monde blanc où l'esprit d'Hinata avait été enfermée par les médecins de Kumo et où j'ai imaginé une scène plus longue et complexe. Sinon, je me fis beaucoup à mon ressentit des sentiments et des caractères des personnages. Souvent c'est quand je sens qu'une idée que je voulais transmettre n'a pas été totalement comprise que j'écris un nouveau passage très proche mais tourné d'une autre façon pour mieux me faire comprendre. Comment je réagirais à leur place avec leur caractère. Et puis étant une fan de Tara Duncan, il y a de nombreux clins d'œil dans ma fic : les deux têtes d'Orochimaru-Kabuto (je trouvais dommage de perdre l'un des deux personnages en imposant un seul caractère au corps de Kabuto) ou le ninja de Kumo qui a fait « disparaître » Hinata dans une autre dimension (les poches sans fond des sorceliers.). Les séries TV que je regarde aussi peuvent me donner des idées de délire ou d'attitude même si je change du tout au tout. Voilà en espérant ne pas t'avoir ennuyé (moi quand on me lance, je suis partie !). Merci pour tous ces compliments qui me font rougir. A+. (si je ne t'es pas fait fuir c'est que t'en as pas lu la moitié ! Personne n'avait jamais eu la folie de me poser cette question !)

******RESUME : ****quelqu'un à Konoha fait du trafic de pilules énergétiques. Matsuri a un petit copain mystère. Kiba n'aime plus Ino, qui depuis sa cellule a tout fait pour qu'il la haïsse. Sai et Shino travaillent pour Danzo dans la Racine avec une certaine Tsubaki et si nos deux amis sont pour l'instant chargés d'espionner Orochimaru, Tsubaki se fait passer pour une aveugle et est la nouvelle partenaire de Kiba qu'elle doit recruter. Sakura tente de remettre un Kakashi alcoolique sur pied. Et Hikari, la tante maternelle d'Hinata a proposé d'opposer Neji à Hanabi dans la course à la direction du clan Hyuga. Kumo a tenté d'enlever Hinata mais Naruto (qui vient de réaliser ses sentiments pour la brune, si si si chapitre 35) en mode Kyubi s'est un peu déchainé et Sasuke et Hinata ont eu du mal à l'arrêter. Naruto s'est réveillé et refuse de parler avec ses compagnons. **Sasuke a +/- raconté comment Naruto et lui s'était retrouvé.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**...**

**Chapitre 38 :**

Le sevrage avait enfin porté ses fruits.

Elle avait réussi. Elle avait sauvé, à elle seule, un des membres de l'ancienne team 7. Dans un sens, elle obtenait sa rédemption en même temps. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sakura avait l'impression d'avait l'impression d'avoir réellement fait quelque chose d'utile.

Après tout n'était-ce pas elle qui avait enfoncé le pauvre Kakashi dans sa dépression en lui reprochant la désertion de ses deux coéquipiers ? De plus, cela ne l'avait pas aidé elle-même à accepter la situation. Comme quoi tout finit bien par vous retomber dessus.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois où ils pouvaient prendre leur petit déjeuné ensemble tous les deux dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. C'était même son ancien maître qu'il l'avait demandé alors que quelques semaines auparavant il aurait marmonné des insultes contre son bol de café, voir renverser après s'être aperçu que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait réclamé.

-Je vais à l'hôpital ce matin, déclara Sakura après avoir vidé sa tasse d'un trait. Je rentrerai probablement très tard.

-Bien.

-Iruka m'a promis de passer dans la journée.

Il hocha encore la tête. Elle ne savait si c'était l'absence de masque ou simplement le fait qu'il commençait juste à vivre avec la réalité mais il avait l'air complétement ailleurs.

Elle se leva quand la main de Kakashi attrapa son bras :

-Sakura, dit Kakashi en croisant volontairement le regard émeraude. Arigato.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, protesta-t-elle doucement.

-Si, la pressa-t-il. Sans toi et Iruka, je serais sans doute déjà au bar en train de vider la cave…

Elle se détacha de la faible poigne de l'ex-junin et se rendit dans sa chambre où l'attendait sa blouse.

Sakura était mitigée sur ces remerciements. Autant elle était fière d'avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment utile, autant elle se savait responsable de sa descente aux Enfers.

Revenant à la cuisine, sa blouse dans les bras, elle essaya de faire comprendre son point de vue à son interlocuteur :

-Tu ne me dois rien. Pendant des mois, j'ai fait semblant de ne rien voir. C'est Iruka…

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit de l'extérieur sans prévenir. Avant que la medi-nin ne puisse se mettre en position défensive une dizaine d'Anbus avaient pénétré dans son appartement. Comprenant que c'était le Hokage qui les envoyait, elle resta calme. Kakashi se leva à son tour.

Ils reconnurent sans peine le meneur des Anbus car c'était le seul à ne pas porter de masque. C'était Izumo Kamizuki. Il vient à la rencontre de la rose :

-Etes-vous bien la medi-nin Haruno Sakura ?

-Question stupide, répliqua Sakura en essayant de sourire. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara calmement l'Anbu.

La surprise cloua la jeune femme sur place. S'en apercevant Kakashi prit le relai :

-De quoi est-elle accusée ?

-De trafic de pilules militaires à grande échelle.

L'ex-ninja s'étouffa :

-P-pardon ? C'est une blague ?

Reprenant le contrôle d'elle-même tant bien que mal, Sakura réfléchit avant de demander :

-J'espère que vous avez des preuves parce que…

Sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, Izumo lui arracha sa blouse qu'elle portait toujours dans ses bras. Il plongea la main dans une des poches et en ressortit trois boîtes plus ou moins pleines de pilules comme celles que l'on distribuait aux ninjas avant une mission. Il secoua les boîtes et le bruit des cachets s'entrechoquant résonna dans la pièce où un silence s'était abattu.

Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent. Elle tenta de se débattre lorsque deux Anbus vinrent lui saisir un bras chacun mais ils la tirèrent hors de l'appartement avec professionnalisme. Trois de leurs collègues restèrent pour fouiller l'appartement sous les yeux incrédules de Kakashi, pendant que les autres escortaient la rose vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

**...**

Gaara se frottait les tempes avec angoisse. Il attendait le premier bilan des pertes pour Suna. Bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître il était toujours très inquiet pour ses hommes. Et là il venait quand même de lancer une des plus ambitieuses missions de son jeune règne de Kage : renverser le pouvoir de tout un pays et non pas pour prendre le pouvoir mais pour amener un gouvernement moins tyrannique envers la population de Kaminari no kuni (pays de la foudre) et surtout rendre le pays redevable à Suna et au pays du vent, puisque le daimyo soutenait l'action.

L'opération avait été lancée il y a trois jours à présent. Enfin « lancée »… Il n'était pas exactement prévu dans le plan initial que Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke déclenchent une attaque à la bombe sur Kumo pour le top départ. Les ninjas résidants à Kumo divisés en plusieurs factions -avec les problèmes de communication qu'un coup d'Etat surprise et qu'une persécution politique et militaire soutenue peuvent engendrer- avaient immédiatement pensé que l'une de leurs factions avait lancé l'attaque sans prévenir et étaient sortis porter main forte à leurs compatriotes.

Heureusement, le trio d'Anbus fétiche de Gaara avait réussi à sauver leurs têtes en lui envoyant une missive pour lui expliquer le léger détour qu'ils avaient fait alors qu'ils étaient en mission. Le Kazekage ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sasuke avait été avare de détails. Ils auraient deux ou trois incohérences comme pourquoi se trouvaient à Kumo alors qu'il les avait lancés sur la piste d'Orochimaru-Kabuto ?

En tout cas, Gaara avait pu envoyer des renforts immédiats à Kumo mais aussi dans tout le pays et la vraie révolution avait été mise en place dans un temps record. Si on avait laissé quelques heures de plus au Seigneur du pays, la révolte aurait pu être étouffée dans l'œuf mais ils avaient rattrapé leur retard initial et les troupes des rebelles et du sable combattaient sur toute la terre de foudre.

Il avait dépêché Temari pour motiver les troupes et Shikamaru avait travaillé sans relâche depuis plusieurs semaines pour établir un plan d'une telle ampleur.

Et lui, il était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil pendant que sa sœur et ses hommes se battaient et mourraient dehors. C'était peut-être l'une des parties de son poste qu'il détestait le plus.

Il se demanda comment Naruto aurait fait s'il était finalement devenu Hokage…Enfin la question ne se posait plus mais nul doute que le blond n'aurait certainement pas attendu avec autant de calme que lui-même affichait extérieurement, le premier rapport sur les pertes…

C'est à ce moment-là que le plus jeune Kage réalisa que sa secrétaire mettait beaucoup de temps à ramener ce rapport.

Le chemin entre son bureau et le sien n'était pas si long puisque c'était tout simplement la pièce à côté.

Gaara se leva et traversa son bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau bien ordonné de sa secrétaire. Il n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps puis qu'elle se trouvait exactement en face de lui, à genoux face à la porte opposée lui tournant le dos.

Etonné, il se rapprocha d'elle :

-Matsuri ?

Le dos de la jeune femme était parcouru de tremblements mais la voix de son supérieur la fit sursauter. Entre ses mains crispées, elle tenait la fameuse liste du premier bilan des victimes.

-Je…je suis d-désolée, balbutia Matsuri en se relevant.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Gaara, qui constata avec étonnement que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son ancienne élève.

-J'aurai dû vous apporter ce rapport dès qu'on me l'a remis sans regarder, mais…

Devinant le problème, le Kazekage lui arracha la feuille et parcouru angoissé la liste. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait aucun des noms n'était celui d'un ami ou pire d'un parent. Bien sûr, il les connaissait tous, il était le Kazekage, mais personne de proche.

-C'était stupide ! Continuait Matsuri en essuyant ses yeux. Il…Il était fier si d'être en première ligne…et moi, j'avais peur en restant ici… e-et…

Par contre, Matsuri, elle, avait visiblement perdu quelqu'un.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Gaara se mit à parler d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude :

-Nous autres, les hommes, nous devenons plus forts quand nous avons des êtres chers à protéger et à aimer. Leur mort peut nous briser, nous faire régresser, voir nous faire sombrer dans les ténèbres de la vengeance et de la folie. Notre cœur se brise et nous nous accusons de tous les maux. Mais ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est que de braves ninjas sont tombés dans la bataille portant les couleurs de Suna et que Kami les accueillera parmi les siens alors que nous nous pleurerons l'attente, qui nous sépare d'eux. Console-toi Matsuri, parce que de là où il est ton ami est fier de s'être battu…

La jeune femme se jeta sur lui pour se serrer contre sa poitrine. Le sable dans la jarre s'agita mais Gaara bien que déstabilisé se contrôla et resta là les bras ballants à attendre qu'elle se calme.

**...**

-Et si tu m'expliquais ton problème ?

Surprit, Neji tourna la tête vers Lee.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de ruminer pendant toute la mission, déclara son coéquipier. Tu as même laissé une ouverture à notre adversaire toute à l'heure !

Il était vrai qu'il avait fait une grosse bourde lors de leur rencontre avec ce nukenin. Qui d'ailleurs en avait bien profité : son épaule le tiraillait encore.

Malheureusement Danzo ne semblait pas estimer que leur équipe méritait un medi-nin ou un autre membre pour les soutenir. En même temps, ni Lee, ni lui n'avait envie de remplacer Tenten. Cependant en laissant ses oreilles trainer à l'hôpital, le Hyuga avait été très étonné d'apprendre que Danzo, loin de poursuivre les idéaux de Tsunade - un medi-nin par équipe-, avait au contraire cloitré les medi-nin entre les murs de Konoha.

-Le fauve de jade appelle le génie des Hyuga ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Neji.

-Un souci avec le clan ? en déduisit l'adepte de Taijutsu.

-J'ai été choisi comme héritier potentiel du clan.

-LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE A ENCORE TRIOMPHE !

-…

Lee laissa ses bras retombés en voyant la veine, qui palpitait sur la tempe de son ami.

-Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?

-Non.

-Mais pourtant, tu vas enfin être reconnu par la Soke !

-C'est la destinée d'Hinata.

-C'était la destinée d'Hinata, cependant…

-Hinata est vivante ! Le coupa sèchement le membre de la Bunke.

-Gomen, je ne voulais pas dire qu'elle est morte, mais…

-Hinata est vivante ! répéta Neji sur le même ton. C'est Hanabi qui me l'a dit et je sais qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elles se sont battues…

Lee fronça ses sourcils broussailleux :

-Et ?

-Et pour l'instant je suis le concurrent d'Hanabi pour le poste d'héritier.

-Tu ne veux pas de ce poste parce que tu estimes qu'il revient de droit à Hinata, compléta le fauve de jade comprenant enfin où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

-Hn.

-Tu oublie quelque chose d'important : Hinata n'a jamais eu l'air de vraiment tenir à sa position d'héritière et je crains que dans l'état actuel des choses il ne soit trop tard pour elle…Néanmoins si tu gagnes de l'influence au sein des Hyuga et ainsi au sein du village, tu pourras agir au mieux pour elle. Et si tu le souhaite tant peut-être un jour lui rendre sa place. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

-Je déteste les intrigues de pouvoir et encore plus être utilisé à des fins politiques…

**...**

Naruto avait finalement cessé de courir, sans doute était-il fatigué de ses blessures et de la grande quantité de chakra que Kyubi avait dépensé. Il avait de loin indiqué à ses compagnons qu'il se posait. Sasuke et Hinata avaient donc déposé leurs affaires.

De toute façon, ils étaient suffisamment loin de Kumo pour que personne ne vienne les chercher et vu les scènes de batailles qui avaient lieu dans tout le village quand ils s'étaient enfuis, personne ne se soucierait d'eux avant un moment.

Ils étaient de retour à la lisière du pays du feu, près de la cascade qu'Hinata appréciait tant (ce qui avait fait râler Sasuke vu sur la sécurité du lieu que c'était là que l'ex Hyuuga s'était faite capturer la dernière fois).

La brune avait eu le temps de réfléchir et d'assimiler ce que Sasuke lui avait appris. Naruto vivait chaque débordement de Kyubi comme un échec personnel, voir un traumatisme. Et quoi qu'en dise le brun, il avait besoin d'eux s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre lui-même. Il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler _maintenant_. Elle le sentait.

Remplie de doutes et d'appréhension, Hinata, le visage à découvert, quitta le campement où Sasuke installait des sceaux et des pièges et rejoint la cascade. Naruto était là de dos, sur l'eau, pieds nus, contemplant le croissant de lune en silence. Seul le bruit assourdissant de l'eau venait troubler la quiétude des lieux.

La jeune femme fut émue par cette scène. A présent, elle sentait qu'elle avait eu raison de venir. Encouragée par cette certitude, elle se déchaussa et s'avança sur la surface de l'eau, en concentrant son chakra, pour venir derrière le blond. La timidité l'empêcha néanmoins d'obéir à son instinct et de reproduire ce geste de confiance et d'affection qu'elle avait fait il y a quelques jours. Elle se contenta donc d'effleurer son épaule.

Naruto se retourna vif comme l'éclair, en lui appliquant férocement son kunai contre son cou fin. Elle se laissa faire : elle avait une confiance absolue en lui. Elle chercha cependant les prunelles bleues, qu'elle aimait tant. Elle les vit s'écarquiller de stupeur. Le kunai s'écarta lentement, laissant à peine une petite éraflure rosâtre sur sa gorge blanche, avant de sombrer bruyamment dans les eaux profondes du lac, en éclaboussant leurs pieds.

-J…je…Gomen Hinata…Je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a…

Elle le prit dans ses bras, sans un mot. Elle n'avait nullement besoin de ses explications, pour voir qu'il était encore trop secoué pour contrôler ses actes. Elle l'enlaça fermement, comme si elle voulait le protéger du monde extérieur. Elle sentit les tremblements, qui parcourait son corps et le serra encore plus fort en entendant ses sanglots.

Tout. Absolument tout retombait sur les épaules de Naruto à cet instant précis. Son enfance solitaire, le rejet des adultes puis des enfants, la vérité sur Kyubi, le fait que la plupart des gens le considéraient et le considèrent toujours comme un monstre, la désertion de Sasuke, ses multiples échecs, la mort de Jiraya son mentor, l'attaque de Pain, la mort de Tsunade, son bannissement, la perte de contrôle, la découverte de la traîtrise de Ino, l'enlèvement d'Hinata et la peur lors de cette nouvelle perte de contrôle…Toutes ses erreurs, ses peines, ses souffrances qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de lui-même, dissimulé derrière un grand sourire fier et malin. Et ses mensonges…Toutes ses promesses qu'il avait faites et qu'il n'avait finalement pas tenu…

Il s'agrippa à elle, comme si elle était son dernier espoir, au fond de cet abîme glacé. Il n'était plus qu'un gamin, à qui on avait volé son enfance, et qui avait cruellement manqué de l'amour inconditionnel de ses parents Naruto s'était toujours accroché, alors même qu'il était à un doigt de tomber dans ce gouffre. Il refusait d'écouter les vieux dictons et voulait même démontrer que c'était la volonté, qui faisait toute la différence.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais craqué. Il avait toujours réussit à retomber sur ses pattes quand tous lui tournaient le dos.

Hinata lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille, tachant de le calmer. Il tomba à genoux sur l'eau, le visage dans son giron. Elle s'accroupit pour lui assurer son soutien quoi qu'il fasse, qui qu'il dise, quel que soit son crime…Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé de faire de même ? Courir et pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère…Naruto n'avait pas connu sa mère et elle n'avait connu la sienne que trop peu…Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'une fois sa tante Hikari avait eu pitié d'elle et l'avait réconforté lorsque Hiashi avait commencé à regarder uniquement Hanabi. Quel âge avait-elle à ce moment-là ? Cinq, six ans ? Guère plus. Et le blond avait réussi à tenir dix-neuf ans…

Maternelle, elle le cajola contre sa poitrine. Sa tendresse le berça jusqu'à ce que ces pleurs se tarissent. Sa chaleur se propageait dans le petit corps brisé. Elle essayait de lui faire passer son amour par ce contact, de lui faire comprendre que, malgré son locataire démoniaque, elle serait toujours là pour lui, pour le soutenir dans ses succès comme dans ses échecs. Elle lui transmettait un peu de douceur humaine dans ce monde d'horreur pour l'aider à se ressaisir. Et petit à petit elle constata que les soubresauts s'espaçaient jusqu'à totalement disparaître…

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps couvert par le clapotis de l'eau avant que Naruto ne se décide à se remettre debout.

-Arigato Hinata-chan, murmura-t-il la tête basse, craignant sans doute de briser cet instant.

Il essuya les dernières larmes, qui résistaient alors qu'elle lui répondait de son plus beau sourire. Mais il ne la regarda pas. Il fixait un point au loin…

-Je suis désolé, reprit-il toujours ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas tremper…

-Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa-t-elle. Tu en avais besoin.

-C'est vrai…Ça fait du bien de tout évacuer…

Ils se turent un instant. Hinata détourna la tête car elle sentait que son regard blessait la fierté masculine du blond. Elle se concentra donc sur la nature calme du lieu. Les rayons pales de la lune faisaient scintiller l'eau de milles couleurs chatoyantes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de tout ramener à eux en se remémorant la signification des nuances.

Le violet tout d'abord, symbole de l'équilibre rappelant la nuit et son atmosphère si mystérieuse, qui les entourait. Ensuite le bleu ou l'immensité des iris limpides dans lesquelles elle aimerait se perdre à jamais, pour l'eau, la cascade. Venait le vert, pour le printemps, la renaissance et donc l'espoir qu'elle voulait lui rendre. Le jaune éblouissant de ses cheveux, qui éclairait tout sur son passage, quand il souriait comme le soleil lui-même. Puis la couleur favorite du blond : le orange, un choix pour le moins aussi original que lui, symbole d'un équilibre précaire comme celui du partage de son corps. Et enfin le rouge pour cet amour sans...

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle sursauta avant de détourner ses nacres vers lui.

-J'ai senti…commença-t-elle en portant sa main à sa poitrine. J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi…

Malgré qu'il fixe toujours un point imaginaire quelque part au-dessus de ses épaules, elle put voir la lueur d'interrogation dans son regard. Elle choisit de l'ignorer et détourna le sujet :

-Sasuke-kun m'a révélé dans quelles conditions vous vous êtes retrouvés.

Plusieurs émotions fugitives passèrent sur le visage de Naruto : la colère, l'appréhension, l'acceptation et le soulagement. Et pour la première fois depuis la scène à Kumo, il osa la regarder dans les yeux. Ce progrès réchauffa le cœur de la brune. Elle avait su le consoler. La nouvelle lueur de détermination qu'elle voyait en lui, lui rappelait ce petit garçon blond et plein de fierté, qu'elle avait tant admiré en secret. Celui qui se relevait toujours. Celui qui croyait en l'avenir.

-Donc, tu es au courant.

-Hai.

-Sasuke n'a pas pu arrêter Kyubi cette fois et je ne sais par quel miracle…Cependant…

Il l'a saisi par les épaules, ancrant son regard en elle comme pour fouiller les profondeurs de son âme.

-…je ne veux pas que tu recommence !

Stupéfaite, Hinata ne répondit pas.

-Tu as été complètement inconsciente ! Tu aurais dû fuir et non rester avec Sasuke ! Kyubi aurait pu vous tuer est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

Il la secoua avec force.

-H…Hai, balbutia la jeune femme déroutée.

-C'est pourquoi je veux que tu me fasses une promesse : si une situation de ce genre se reproduit, je veux que tu partes, que tu m'abandonne, que tu te sauves !

Elle recula d'un pas, l'obligeant à la lâcher. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle s'y refusait. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle préférait sa propre mort à la sienne ? Elle nota cet éclair de tristesse et de rage mélangée, qui traversa fugitivement ses iris azurs.

-Pourquoi refuses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle fermement campée sur ses positions. Pourquoi refuses-tu notre aide ? N'as-tu pas envisagé, que nous pourrions t'aider à le contrôler ? Ne crois-tu pas, que notre seule présence, à nous tes amis, influe sur ta capacité à conserver ou à récupérer le contrôle du Démon Renard ?

-Non ! s'écria-t-il. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Kyubi serait ravi de s'en prendre à vous ! Je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de vous blesser ou de…

Elle lui attrapa les mains, alors qu'il déglutissait avec difficulté en songeant à ce mot qu'il ne pouvait pas formuler.

- Fais-nous un peu confiance Naruto-kun.

-Je te rappelle, que tu t'es jetée sur moi sans réfléchir ! Sans compter, ce qui s'est produit face au ninja de Kumo ou encore contre Pain !

Il était vrai, qu'elle avait souvent agit sur un coup de tête, mais les sentiments, qui l'animait lui donnaient, non pas une volonté égoïste de survie, contrairement à la plupart des gens, mais un désir puissant de tout tenter pour le sauver… Cet amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui la rendait sans doute à moitié folle !

-Et si…je te promettais d'être plus prudente ? Essaya-t-elle.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ! cria-t-il en retirant ses mains pour les passer sur son front avec fureur. Je ne veux plus éprouver ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque tu as été enlevée ou lorsque je t'ai vu dans cette salle…

Etonnée, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ignorait tout de cette culpabilité, qu'elle devinait sur ses traits.

-J'avais fait mon choix…murmura-t-elle. Tu n'es pas responsable…

-SI ! Je suis le seul coupable ! Il poursuivit en buttant sur ses mots. Je n'ai…pas su protéger…celle que j'aime…

Une minuscule étincelle apparut dans le regard de la jeune femme avant qu'une véritable flamme ne naisse dans sa poitrine. La surprise, la joie et un amour infini, voilà toute la palette d'émotions, qu'y envahit Hinata, comme une douce chaleur apaisante, après toutes ces années d'attentes et d'hésitations.

_« Il dit…m'aimer ? »_

Et c'était la vérité. Il ne mentait pas. Sous cette colère bouillonnante, elle lisait une inquiétude sourde et une passion démesurée…envers elle ?

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui et le lui dire enfin mais il recula les paumes de mains face à elle, comme pour se défendre.

-Je t'aime Hinata-chan, déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Et je ne supporterais pas de vivre encore une seule journée, en ignorant si mes sentiments ont la moindre chance d'être un jour réciproque…

Elle fit rapidement taire la petite voix en elle, qui comparait son attente à l'impatience du jeune homme et s'avança doucement vers lui, en se perdant dans un océan tourmenté. Elle s'humectât les lèvres.

-Je t'aime Naruto-kun, depuis le premier jour…murmura-t-elle à moitié noyée.

Un sourire hésitant, auquel elle répondit, illumina son visage.

Elle sentit deux mains la saisir pas les hanches pour être tendrement plaquée contre son torse musclé. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses bras autour de son cou par réflexe, pendant qu'il inclinait légèrement la tête. Elle rompit le contact visuel et leurs souffles ne firent plus qu'un. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, jouèrent un peu avant de se sceller. La langue du blond vient à la rencontre de la sienne. Le monde extérieur ne comptait plus. Eux qui avaient tant chercher à se faire accepter, ils s'étaient enfin trouvé.

**...**

**Bon depuis le temps que vous attendiez ce moment ! Et même moi, ça fait pratiquement un an et demi que ce passage est écrit et que j'attends de vous le donner. Je suis incapable de juger la scène tellement je l'ai travaillé. Limite je la connais par cœur ! ^^ Donc si c'est vraiment niais n'hésitez pas, balancez ! ^^**

**Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que c'est à la hauteur de vos espérances et qu'à présent l'aventure va repartir de plus belle. Il faut bien que cette partie 2 s'achève. Il ne reste que 12 ou 13 chapitres et tout ce qui concerne Orochimaru, Shino/Sai/Tsubaki et autre chose que personne n'a su remarqué pour boucler cette partie. Autant dire que ça va aller vite !**

**Au mois prochain a priori ! **


	39. Chapitre 39

**Bonjour !**

**Je devrais être en train de bosser mais bon…**

**Je crains que ce chapitre et même le suivant n'en déçoivent quelques-uns car ce sont des chapitres de transitions. L'action arrive mais pas avant le chapitre 41 ! Sans compter que je ne suis pas vraiment relue et qu'il est très court. **

**J'ai eu quelques soucis (et j'en ai toujours) avec ma boite mail alors les réponses aux lecteurs identifiés par un pseudo et tout le tralala est en-dessous (désolée). Je reçois tous vos reviews c'est seulement que je ne peux pas y répondre.**

**Réponses aux anonymes et non-anonymes :**

Impératrice maléfique : l'idée que Sakura se drogue mets venu non pas en regardant House (pas le temps T.T) mais à cause des cachets de dolipranes que je m'enfile quand j'ai entre dix et douze heures de cours à la suite sans pause. Je ne promets pas qu'elle ira beaucoup mieux dans le futur mais je vais me calmer (ou pas ^^) Kakashi/Sakura ? J'hésite encore. Ce n'est pas que Lee est un fin politicien, c'est qu'il connait bien Neji. Moi-même je ne sais pas encore comment Hinata gèrera les Hyuuga et puis il reste Hanabi. Ce Raikage était un personnage à moi, le frère du ninja qui a enlevé Hinata à 3 ans si tu te souviens bien et il n'avait aucun rapport avec le Raikage du manga que je ne connaissais pas quand j'ai imaginé ce contretemps. ET ce Raikage est un tyran et il y a une opposition contre lui qui s'est allié avec le pays du Vent et donc avec Suna aussi. Comme tu l'as dit : il fallait bien que Naruto craque à un moment (je ne sais pas comment il tient dans le manga mais bon !). LA scène est géniale alors ? Merci :) Tu as parfaitement compris l'ambiance et les émotions que je voulais transmettre donc je suis ravie ! Ah c'est vrai que je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux cheveux blancs de Naruto…Il ne faut pas chercher trop loin ! ^^ Ah oui Tenten : enceinte de Neji, terrifié par le clan Hyuuga, la pauvre enfant s'est réfugié à Suna en tant que collègue de Shikamaru. Elle a accouché de faux-jumeaux Toshi et Mitsu.

Euphie94 : Eh oui, j'ai réussi à vous tenir 38 chapitres en haleine avec le NaruHina et j'avais même des idées pour continuer (je suis trop gentille…) Pour Sakura tu es sur la bonne voie ^^.

Tony : ton commentaire m'a laissé entendre quelque chose que je craignais…bref ! Merci et voici le nouveau chapitre !

Sarah : Aucune faute de signaler sur ton radar ? Parfois je m'étonne moi-même. Par contre pour ce nouveau chapitre je n'en promets pas tant, je me suis à peine relue avant de vous le balancer. En tout cas le dernier chapitre était en harmonie avec ta vie personnelle ^^'.

Hyna-Li : Non une préférence pour le NaruHina dans le dernier chapitre ? A bon ? On se demande bien pourquoi ? :D Merci !

Nirabelle : les 38 chapitres d'affiler ? ^^' Merci et vive le NaruHina !

CookieKandy : On attends jamais assez ! ^^ Non je plaisante ! 38 chapitres c'était beaucoup quand mê me demande s'il existe un reccord dans une fanfic ? Merci !

Saroura92 : Merci ! Le prochain chapitre est là (prions pour qu'il soit aussi génial ! ^^)

Vince23 : KakaSaku j'hésite. Je ne suis pas trop fan des couples avec une telle différence d'âge (ils n'ont que 10 ans d'écart mais bon) ni comme tu l'as dit des romances un peu tordues en fics. J'y pense de plus ne plus mais à cause de ce que j'ai dit avant sans doute rien de concret que des sous-entendus. Sai et Shino ? Pas ici désolée. Dans le prochain chapitre promis (le passage est déjà écrit et on va faire un sacré bond en avant ! ^^) Hanabi vs Neji pas avant longtemps ! Naruto se remets mais bon deux chapitres de transitions et c'est bon !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 39 :**

Choji se rendait le plus lentement possible au bureau de l'Hokage.

C'était aujourd'hui. Leur première mission.

Il avait retardé ce moment aussi longtemps que possible en prétextant toutes sortes d'entraînements mais Danzo n'accepterait plus d'excuses cette fois. Il lui avait déjà dit la dernière fois : il serait renvoyé et un autre sensei serait nommé à sa place. Un autre sensei sans doute moins protecteur que lui.

Ils étaient sans doute plus près que lui et son ancienne équipe quand ils étaient rentrés dans la salle des examens chuunin la première fois mais étaient-ils près affronter des nukenins ? A tuer ? A peut-être voir leurs coéquipiers mourir ? Parce qu'on allait leur donner une mission dangereuse. Une mission que personne n'aurait confié à des genins ni mêmes à des chuunins débutant du temps du Sandaime ou de la Godaime.

Il s'était tellement attaché à ses gamins. Yasuo et ses peurs étranges. Kotaro et sa « sangui-magnia » comme il aimait l'appeler. Asami et le tourbillon de couleurs qu'elle apportait au groupe.

S'il n'avait pas demandé à être nommé sensei cette année, il n'aurait pas été confronté à un tel problème. Cependant entre Ino, enfermée au fond des geôles humides et grouillantes de Konoha et Shikamaru bien planqué à Suna, c'était ça ou garde à la porte et quand on est junin ce n'est pas vraiment la classe… Depuis que ses coéquipiers l'avaient plus ou moins laissé tomber –ce n'était pas vraiment de leur faute- il sentait un peu seul. L'époque de la team 10 était révolue depuis longtemps. Et il ne pouvait nier que ces adorables petits avaient allumé un nouveau soleil dans sa vie.

Comme la fois où en arrivant sur leur terrain d'entraînement, environ deux semaines après les débuts de l'équipe, il avait trouvé Yasuo assis avec les cheveux plus courts, lui permettant d'apprendre que le garçon avait les yeux verts pales et Kotaro en train de bouder sa nouvelle tenue non pas noir mais rouge pétant. Il s'était alors tourné vers la seule qui pouvait être responsable d'un tel bouleversement. Asami l'accueilli avec un grand sourire comme tous les matins en essayant d'enfoncer dans une poubelle ce qui avait su être des vêtements à Kotaro, une paire de ciseaux dépassant de sa poche. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu dire avec son air innocent habituel :

-Ils ne sont pas mieux comme ça ?

Il n'avait su que répondre. Il désapprouvait l'idée de forcer quelqu'un à changer contre sa volonté et en même temps il se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal de bouger un peu les deux garçons, qui étaient tellement indépendants et renfermés sur eux-mêmes. C'est sûr que sans Asami, il n'aurait pas pu réussir à les faire travailler en équipe. Non pas qu'ils soient rivaux mais plutôt indifférents.

Toute sa réflexion l'avait conduit aux portes du bâtiment de l'administration. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier que tout ce passe bien. Il les protégerait autant qu'il le pourrait…

...

Neji rêvait d'un lieu calme, serein où aucun hurluberlu ne viendrait le déranger d'une étrange manière. Il tira sur sa couverture dans son sommeil ayant sans doute un peu froid avec la fenêtre de sa chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il grogna quand on tenta de lui arracher son édredon. Et il failli tomber du lit quand :

-BONJOUR JEUNESSE ! Crièrent de concert Gai et Lee.

Neji, s'étant rattrapé de justesse, ouvrit un œil puis deux avant de décréter qu'il devait encore dormir. Impossible que son sensei et son coéquipier aient ajouté par-dessus leur célèbre combinaison en latex des dossards jaunes vif avec son portrait au centre. Il était juste un peu perturbé depuis que Tenten n'était plus là pour l'aider à calmer les deux personnages. Mais ces derniers insistèrent :

-LEVE-TOI ENFANT ELU ! IL EST L'HEURE DE TA SCEANCE D'ENTRAINEMENT ! NOUS T'AVONS CONCOCTE UN PROGRAMME TRES JEUNE CE MATIN !

-LA PUISSANCE DE LA JEUNESSE EST UN FLUIDE D'ENERGIE CONTINUE QU'IL FAUT SANS CESSE MOBILISER !

-NOUS SOMMES LA POUR TE SOUTENIR DANS TA LUTTE ! ALORS DEBOUT JEUNESSE !

-GAI-SENSEI !

-LEE !

-GAI-SENSEI !

Un lever de soleil apparut derrière eux et Neji fut forcé d'admettre que les deux hommes étaient peut-être bien dans sa chambre finalement. A moitié endormi, il sortit de ses draps, jeta un œil au réveil, bailla avant de re-regarder précipitamment son réveil :

-TROIS HEURES CINQUANTE-HUIT DU MATIN !

-Hai, il ne te reste plus que deux minutes pour t'habiller Neji sinon nous t'obligeront à t'entraîner en pyjama !

-Ça sonne Jeune, Gai-sensei !

Le Hyuuga commençait déjà à avoir mal à la tête :

-Comment êtes-vous rentré ici ? Et surtout que faites-vous là ?

-Lee m'a raconté que tu allais devoir te battre pour le titre d'héritier du clan, commença Gai pendant que son disciple approuvait avec de grands signes de tête. Alors nous t'avons concocté un programme d'entrainement de choc !

Il finit sa phrase en prenant sa pose fétiche. L'éclat de ses dents éblouit l'ex dormeur.

-Trente secondes ! Annonça Lee.

Avec toute la lucidité qu'il put réunir, Neji réfléchit toute vitesse : bien qu'il soit crevé, qu'il envie de retourner se coucher et d'envoyer paitre les absurdités de la Jeunesse encore plus que d'habitude, Gai-sensei et Lee n'accepteraient jamais un refus. Il était en minorité. Il se leva –du pied droit mais de toute manière vue comment sa journée avait commencé…-, et se dirigea vers son armoire. Cependant il se fit intercepté en route : les deux hommes l'avaient attrapé :

-Trop tard Neji ! La Jeunesse n'attend pas !

Ils le tirèrent vers la fenêtre.

-On commence ? On commence ? Trépignait le plus jeune.

-Premier exercice de notre juvénile journée : SAUT EN HAUTEUR !

Sceptique, Neji jugea la hauteur du sol depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre située au troisième étage. C'était de niveau étudiant en première année à l'académie ! « Heureusement » les deux autres avaient visiblement une autre idée en tête : ils lui sautèrent sur le dos sans prévenir et en même temps s'accrochant comme ils pouvaient. Avec le poids de leurs corps, celui de leurs masses aux poignets et aux chevilles, le Hyuuga failli être déstabilisé sous le choc mais il tient bon. Il se prépara sauter réalisant qu'avec ce poids déséquilibrant sur son dos et une chute aussi courte, la réception ne serait pas si facile.

...

-Fait « AAA », dit Shizune en portant la cuillère de purée à Kintarö.

Le bébé obéit docilement. Il adorait la purée de sa nouvelle maman. Tout content il fit un sourire plein de fossettes, qui contamina ses parents.

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Danzo avait confié la garde du petit orphelin à Iruka et Shizune. Tout se passait très bien. Les deux adultes étaient en extase devant le bébé qui illuminait leur quotidien.

Assis à la même table, Iruka corrigeait les copies de ses élèves.

-Et ta journée ? demanda Shizune en continuant d'alimenter leur enfant.

-Au rien d'extraordinaire : des punaises sur ma chaise, une bataille de boue dans la cour,… j'en viendrais presque à regretter Naruto et Konohamaru : eux au moins étaient plus originaux !

La brune rit un peu.

-Et toi, ma chérie ?

-Ho tu sais, la routine. Pas beaucoup d'urgences, vu que la plupart de nos ninjas meurent avant même de finir leur mission…

-CHUT ! s'écria Iruka un doigt sur la bouche.

Dehors, une patrouille Racine passait. Il se leva et tira sur les rideaux de la cuisine avant de retourner s'assoir :

-Mais enfin tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas dire des choses pareilles ! Tu veux te faire arrêter ? Tu veux qu'on nous le retire ? Finit-il en désignant de la main le petit.

-Excuses-moi, soupira-t-elle. C'est juste que tout est si différent… et pas en bien !

-Je sais, dit-il en attrapant sa main. Mais maintenant nous sommes une famille. Danzo-sama a décidé de _nous_ faire confiance.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs : tu es l'ex sensei du nukenin numéro un et moi l'ancienne secrétaire de Tsunade… Pourquoi nous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être étions-nous les seuls à pouvoir correctement nous occuper de Kintarö avec sa maladie…

-Parlons-en de sa maladie ! J'ai eu beau l'ausculter je n'ai rien détecté ! La nourrice ne veut rien me dire, elle élude toutes les questions en disant que c'est son travail. Si seulement on me laissait l'emmené l'hôpital ! Mais comment pouvons-nous être ses parents si nous ignorons ce qu'il a ?

-Danzo-sama ne veut pas que nous le sachions, d'accord c'est bizarre néanmoins…

-Non ! Imagine que ce soit _lui_ le responsable de cette « maladie », hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que…Arrête de te faire peur comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était Orochimaru qui nous confiait une de ses expériences !

-Arrête de fermer les yeux sur tout ça ! Les orphelins sont confiés à la Racine, et Kintarö nous est confié ! Tu ne vois pas le problème ?

Elle se leva en dégageant sa main. Tendrement elle essaya la bouche du petit bonhomme qui observait la scène avec de grands yeux avant de lui enlever son bavoir et de la jeter violemment sur la table. Elle sortit de la pièce en ajoutant seulement :

-_Tu_ débarrasses.

...

Quand il les vit approcher, il leva un sourcil :

-C'est bon pas la peine de vous tenir à trois mètres l'un de l'autre ! Je suis au courant, expliqua-t-il.

Un peu plus, Sasuke aurait roulé des yeux. Ses deux coéquipiers qui se tournaient autour depuis un bout de temps –si ce n'était depuis toujours pour la petite brune- l'abandonnaient tout un après-midi et une soirée et ils ne pensaient même pas qu'il était peut-être venu vérifier –de loin hein !- si tout allait bien. Sans compter qu'ils l'avaient laissé seul pour monter le camp, les pièges et la garde !

Les deux amoureux eurent le bon goût de paraître embarrasser. On aurait presque pu faire frire le petit déjeuné sur les joues d'Hinata.

Sasuke se concentrait pour garder sa mine pincé en regardant Naruto essayé de se rapprocher gauchement de Hinata pendant que la jeune fille restait figée de gêne. Ce n'était pas gagné… Mais finalement le blond attrapa sa petite amie par la taille, ce qui la fit bondir en poussant un minuscule cri –elle ne l'avait pas vu venir-. Immédiatement Naruto se rependit en excuses plus catastrophées les unes que les autres.

L'Uchiwa cru qu'il allait exploser de rire : ils lui faisaient penser à des gamins de douze ans peine ! Ignorant les supplications de son meilleur ami tentant de se faire pardonner, il se dirigea grands pas vers Hinata rouge de honte, écartant un peu le blond au passage. Solennellement, il lui tendit la main, puis voyant qu'elle le fixait perplexe, il attrapa la sienne pour le serrer vigoureusement :

-Hinata, je te le confie. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu peux bien lui trouver mais…, Il s'arrêta comme pour réfléchir : en tout cas, sache que si tu lui fais du mal, tu le regretteras, parole d'Uchiwa.

Pétrifiés le blond et la brune le regardèrent faire demi-tour. Naruto fut celui qui se remit le plus vite :

-Sasu-teme ! Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi que t'aurais dû faire un discours comme ça ?

Toujours de dos pour ne pas qu'ils voient son sourire, Sasuke répondit :

-Hn. Ça m'embêterait beaucoup si Hinata te brisait le cœur, il faudrait que je ramasse les morceaux, femmelette !

-QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT, TEME ?

Cette fois, il se retourna à moitié :

-C'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on se remette en route, non ? Gaara compte sur nous.

**Voilà ! Pas beaucoup d'action je le crains.**

**A la prochaine !**


	40. Chapitre 40

**Bonsoir !**

**Vous n'y croyez plus mais c'est bien le chapitre 40 qui arrive juste en-dessous en tirant un peu sur la molette !**

**(pour ceux qui ne sont pas partis lire directement :)toutes mes excuses pour le retard mais sachez que je suis en vacances depuis 13h30 aujourd'hui (ils nous ont foutu la dernière épreuve sur le temps de midi ! grrr). Voyez le bon côté des choses, j'ai pu mettre au point 2 ou 3 trucs pour que toute la mécanique fonctionne bien dans la suite ! Bref, j'espère retrouver un rythme de croisière pendant ces deux mois. Voilà ! Ho et merci pour tous vos messages et à tous les nouveaux !**

**REPONSES AUX ANONYMES**

Irill : Oui, le chapitre précédent c'était un peu le calme avant la tempête et celui-ci aussi ! L'action va revenir mais pas avant quelques chapitres. Il y a quelques petites choses que je veux mettre en place. Et Kintaro…affaire à suivre !

Maria19 : merci ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

Sarah : Eh bien voici le prochain chapitre !

Hinata-hime : si le début est génial espérons que la suite le soit tout autant ! Et avec du NaruHina bien sûr !

Nutellalover : Waouh ! Une review hyper enthousiasme dis donc ! Eh bien j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !

Baka27 : Merci ! Et comme tu l'as compris : je finirais cette fic parce que c'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindo ! ^^'

Anonymous : Merci ! La suite est là enfin ! Et tu as raison Shizune n'est pas idiote. Par contre j'ai pas trop suivi ton inquiétude vis-à-vis d'Ino : la prison s'est dure mais quand même ! Quant à Sakura : l'emprisonner pourquoi pas ? Affaire à suivre…

**RESUME : **Kiba n'aime plus Ino, qui depuis sa cellule a tout fait pour qu'il la haïsse. Sai et Shino travailleraient pour Danzo dans la Racine avec une certaine Tsubaki et si nos deux amis sont pour l'instant chargés d'espionner Orochimaru, Tsubaki se fait passer pour une aveugle et est la nouvelle partenaire de Kiba qu'elle doit recruter. Sakura tente de remettre un Kakashi alcoolique sur pied mais se révèle être une des personnes impliquée dans le trafic de pilules énergétiques comme simple consommatrice ou comme dealeuse ? Et Hikari, la tante maternelle d'Hinata a proposé d'opposer Neji à Hanabi dans la course à la direction du clan Hyuga. Shizune se pose des questions sur la maladie que son fils nouvellement adopté Kintaro est sensé avoir alors que Iruka son compagnon fait la sourde oreille. Kumo a tenté d'enlever Hinata mais Naruto en mode Kyubi s'est un peu déchainé et Sasuke et Hinata ont eu du mal à l'arrêter. Naruto et Hinata sont ensemble. Le trio s'est remis à la chasse au serpent.

**Bonne Lecture !**

****La rosée noire chuta de sa feuille pour rejoindre le tronc de l'arbre quelques centimètres plus bas. Elle glissa paresseusement le long des nervures formées par l'écorce jusqu'à couper une file de fourmis ouvrières. Loin de paniquées, ces dernières continuèrent de descendre vers le sol pour aller derrière l'arbre, là où leur fourmilière était installée.

La rosée défiant les lois de l'apesanteur avait stoppé sa descente et grossissait sur le tronc. Quand la tâche noire atteint environ cinquante centimètres de diamètre, Sai jaillit par cette ouverture. Il fut vite rejoint par Shino.

-Cette fois, nous sommes seuls, déclara Sai. Personne ne m'a suivi.

-De même. Il faut croire que la petite inspection de ses hommes, la dernière fois, a suffi à Dojutsu.

-Scalpel veut connaître les expériences d'Objectif dont tu as parlé la dernière fois…

-Apparemment Objectif a développé un sceau maudit moins contraignant, ce qui lui permet de l'apposer à pratiquement tous ses ninjas, décrivit l'Aburame avec le sérieux qui le caractérisait, Il y a autre chose de beaucoup plus inquiétant…J'imagine que tu as lu les rapports de la mission « récupérer Sake » et les informations que nos amis ont récupérés sur le quatuor ?

-Dojutsu m'avait procuré le maximum d'informations sur Sake et l'équipe 7 pour que je sache à quoi m'attendre, répondit Sai en souriant.

-Objectif a trouvé de nouveaux spécimens d'animaux pour les implanter dans certains de ses favoris. Kunai m'a posé des questions sur certaines familles d'insectes…Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussit à m'introduire dans le laboratoire. Il est bien gardé.

-Alors ne tente pas, Scalpel veut que tu continues de suivre les ordres de Dojutsu, pour l'instant.

-Et pour Katana ?

-Scalpel m'a dit d'attendre le retour de la mission conjointe K-S. Vu qu'on sera tous les deux là, l'un de nous distraira Technique et l'autre s'occupera de Katana .

-Et s'il ne veut pas nous rejoindre ?

-Je croyais avoir lu que la base de l'amitié était la confiance ? répondit Sai en tentant d'adopter un visage étonné.

-…

-Je rentre à K. Je ne pourrai pas donc pas assurer tes arrières en cas de problème. Fais profil bas, conclut Sai. Je serais bientôt de retour avec les envoyés de S et de K.

-Bien.

Sur ces mots, les deux coéquipiers se séparèrent.

**XXX**

Kakashi était de nouveau seul dans cet appartement.

Incapable de réagir, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il ne réagisse. Sa première réaction fut de s'effondrer sur lui-même. Une nouvelle fois, il avait échoué. Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait seul.

Seul avec sa conscience. Ne plus être ivre en permanence lui laissait de longues heures pour faire tout ce qu'il avait cherché à éviter pendant toutes ces années.

Tout avait commencé avec Obito. Quand il avait réalisé que le seul « ami » qu'il n'avait jamais eu était mort à cause de lui et en lui faisant un cadeau inestimable. Puis il n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse. Rin était morte à son tour. Il était lui-même trop enfermé dans ses remords pour s'apercevoir du mal-être de sa coéquipière. Elle s'était portée volontaire pour une mission A sans rien lui dire et n'en était pas revenue. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser que le Kyubi attaqué. Son sensei était mort et on lui avait refusé la garde de son héritage à cause de son état mental.

Seul membre restant d'une unité, il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de s'engager dans les Anbus. Le Sandaime avait fait de lui l'un des protecteurs secrets du jinchuunriki. Il s'était forgé une petite réputation. Il remontait la pente lentement. De temps en temps on tentait de le changer en baby-sitter en lui attribuant une équipe. Il les faisait systématiquement échouer. Jusqu'à ce que le conseil lui ordonne de laisser passer Sasuke et son équipe pour qu'il forme le dernier Sharingan. Il avait été forcé d'aider l'équipe 7 à comprendre le réel enjeu caché derrière l'examen et ils étaient passés.

Et il s'était de nouveau retrouvé avec une équipe. Il s'était concentré sur Sasuke et cela avait conduit ce dernier à déserter. Naruto et Sakura s'étaient trouvés d'autres maîtres. Naruto était même parti trois ans avec Jiraya et bien que Sakura soit restée au village, il ne l'avait pratiquement pas vue. Puis tout avait recommencé. Il s'était trop concentré sur Naruto qui au final c'était fait exilé. Et c'était sa dernière élève qui le sortait de sa dépendance, celle dont il ne s'était jamais occupé…

Tout cela pour qu'il découvre qu'elle aussi avait sombré. Une addiction aux pilules ninjas ? Il connaissait bien leurs effets. Elles boostent l'organisme, si bien que tout ninja moyen voit ses réserves de chakra être réapprovisionnées–à condition de ne pas avoir de trop grandes réserves-, la soif, la faim et la fatigue sont évacuées. Mais des études avaient prouvé qu'un abus de celles-ci provoquait chez certains ninjas, des formes de déconnection de la réalité.

Sakura le savait. Elle ne pouvait l'ignorer en tant que medi-nin. Elle s'était donc en toute âme et conscience détacher de la réalité pour fuir. Comme lui auparavant…

Kakashi se leva brusquement. Il attrapa machinalement son vieux pardessus. Et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Sakura était la dernière personne qui lui restait. Elle l'avait secouru et l'avait obligé à se sevrer. C'était à lui de tout faire pour qu'elle sorte à son tour de cette addiction. Il ne pouvait plus oublier. Il allait falloir assumer ensemble.

**XXX**

_« Trente minutes de retard » _constata Danzo agacé. Ce cher Hyuga n'avait pas perdu la main. Il était plus que temps qu'il le remette à sa place.  
Enfin sa secrétaire annonça son invité.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment en silence avant que Hiashi ne reconnaisse finalement son autorité et s'incline brièvement. Danzo lui rendit la politesse. Pour autant la tension émanant des deux personnages ne diminua pas et la secrétaire choisit stratégiquement de battre en retraite.  
L'amitié politique qui avait régné entre les deux hommes au début de l'ascension du nouvel Hokage, avait bien vite été remplacée par une méfiance réciproque face au pouvoir et l'autorité de l'autre sur le village. De plus Danzo estimait que Hiashi lui était redevable pour avoir gracieusement banni sa fille, alors qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner. Tandis que Hiashi considérait que ce n'était qu'un pale remerciement face au soutien sans faille qu'il lui avait apporté face au conseil. Bref, une divergence d'opinion que les deux forts caractères n'avaient pas améliorée.

-Vous m'avez convoqué Hokage-sama ?

-Hai. J'ai cru entendre parler d'un duel, qui résoudrait le problème successoral du clan Hyuga.  
-Effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, c'est tout à fait dans la ligne de conduite que nos traditions nous tracent.  
-Bien. Bien. Pour autant je tiens à être informé quand l'autorité de mes subordonnés vient à être contestée.  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Il me semble que vous souteniez déjà Hyuga Hanabi quand le nom de votre neveu, un membre de la branche parallèle a été prononcé.

Hiashi maudit la source d'information de Danzo.

-Néanmoins je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne Hokage-sama. C'est une affaire de clan…  
-…Qui a des répercussions dans le village ! Je me dois d'approuver un tel combat, qui pourrait mal tourner. Sinon la population va penser que n'importe quelle personne qui a un diffèrent avec une autre peut le défier et le mettre à mort.

Hiashi serra les dents :

-C'est une tradition pour les Hyuga qui remonte bien avant la fondation du village de Konoha. Sans compter que cela va beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple différent Hokage-sama, ajouta-t-il.  
-Bien sur…Loin de moi, l'idée de _vouloir mettre fin_ à vos traditions. Il s'agit juste d'une autorisation de principe. Pour rappeler à tous que j'ai le dernier mot dans ce village.  
-Les lois du village garantissent justement aux clans une large autonomie, il me semble pourt…tenta d'argumenter Hiashi.

-Mais il apparaît que cette autonomie doit être plus encadrée, le coupa pour la seconde fois Danzo. Une autre _dérive_est inenvisageable.

Les yeux de Hiashi s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement. Si Danzo faisait bien référence à la fin mystérieuse du clan Wasawai alors cela signifiait que Danzo était derrière l'assassinat de plus de quarante personnes et qu'il menaçait son clan à son tour…Des années de self-control lui permirent de se contenir.

-Très bien Hokage-sama. Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

**XXX**

Hinata, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient remis en route. Ils reprenaient la piste d'Orochimaru-Kabuto. C'était leur mission d'origine même si avec tous ces événements, ils avaient un peu dévié de leur trajectoire.  
Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de repartir de là où les ninjas de Kumo étaient apparus et de suivre la dernière indication qu'ils avaient soutirée : plein Sud, à une centaine de kilomètres, une rumeur circulait et s'accompagnait de l'apparition de cadavres mutilés.

Sasuke concentrait le chakra dans ses yeux. Ses amis comptaient sur son Sharingan pour retrouver la trace de chakra démoniaque ou du chakra d'Orochimaru-Kabuto. En effet, s'il pouvait lors d'un combat « prédire » les actions de son adversaire pour mieux les copier, il pouvait aussi observer les traces résiduelles de chakra qui restaient après l'utilisation d'une technique de grande envergure mais seulement pendant quelques jours.

Avec de l'entraînement, il était parvenu à reconnaître certains chakra de ses proches ou de ses récents adversaires. Bien que contrairement au Byakugan, il ne faisait pas de différenciation de couleur, il parvenait à « sentir », évaluer le type de chakra des gens. Le chakra issu de la marque démoniaque était tout à fait caractéristique et celui d'Orochimaru gravé dans sa mémoire. Ce qui faisait de lui le traqueur idéal pour cette mission. C'était d'il leur ainsi qu'ils avaient pu mettre la main sur Ten'shi, il y a bientôt un an.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Il s'agissait de trouver –sans se faire prendre- la planque d'un des trois sannin pour aller rapporter le tout au Kazekage.

**Voilà ! Chapitre 40 emballé !**

**Mais rassurez-vous le chapitre 41 arrivera plus tôt que vous ne le croyez ! )**

**Bref j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans tous les reviews que j'ai reçu parce en 8 mois il y a de quoi se perdre !**

**J'attends vos propositions concernant le code secret (tout simple) que Shino et Sai utilisent.**


End file.
